Full Course
by merrow
Summary: Hatori comes over for dinner, rating may change. Hatori x Tooru
1. Late Dinner

The phone rang and Hatori sighed. There were a very limited amount of people who could be calling, and he didn't feel like talking to any of them. The day had been long and whoever was on the other end of the line was just going to prolong it. He massaged his temples and tried to decide whom he'd least like to deal with. Aya? He certainly didn't feel like being kept on the phone for the next couple of hours. He hadn't eaten yet. One of the Honke nurses with another so-called emergency? A summons from Akito? It rang a third time and he gave in and picked up the receiver.

"Ha-san?"

Hatori considered hanging up the phone. His hand was halfway to placing the receiver back in the cradle when he realized that Shigure was still talking, and indeed hadn't paused for any sort of confirmation that it was Hatori who'd picked up the phone.

"...little flower was wondering what you'd like for dinner..."

Hatori looked at the speaker in consternation. Flower? Dinner? He placed it back up to his ear and sighed. "Hmmn?"

"I said, Tooru-kun wants to know what meal you would like." Shigure's voice was playful and eager. Hatori immediately suspected he was up to something.

Well, he was always up to something.

"Meal?" Hatori's voice was deadpan.

"Mmm! Mmm!" You could practically hear the dog's ingratiating smile over the line. "As a thank you for taking care of her while she was ill, and for taking a special trip to look at her hand, Tooru-kun wishes to invite you to dinner."

Hatori was silent on the other end. He blinked at the blotter on his desk a few times. Tooru wanted him to come to dinner. A 'thank you'. It felt a bit strange knowing that someone was thinking of him. "When?"

"Ha-san agrees so quickly? I'm shocked! Has Ha-san fallen in love with our bride? We won't let you kidnap her!"

Hatori placed the receiver firmly in the cradle, lit a cigarette and started to count to five. He got to three when the phone rang again.

"Yes." He took an extended drag of cigarette.

"Ha-san is so meaaaaaan!" Shigure sobbed. "I just called to ask you to dinner tonight-"

"Tonight?" Hatori looked at the clock. This late? If he left now he'd arrive at the time most people would be thinking of settling down for the night.

"Yes. I told Tooru-kun how busy things have been for you at the clinic and she thought it might be a nice surprise...you haven't eaten yet have you?" Shigure let a note of concern wriggle in under his words. "She'll be so disappointed. But I suppose we could set another time..."

"I haven't eaten yet." Hatori said. He was in the habit of eating late in the evening. With the nature of his practice it was easier to leave the time most people were free open and adjust his own schedule to suit. He wasn't aware that anyone had noticed.

"Good, good." Shigure had to be smiling. "What should I tell her to make?"

Hatori considered the cup of instant ramen he'd been about to make for dinner. A home-cooked meal, cooked by Honda-kun..."Anything is fine."

"Okay then! I'll tell her you're on your way. See you soon!"

"Yes," Hatori said and hung up the phone.

He stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He threaded his hand through his hair and decided to take off his slack tie. He ran a hand over his shirt to smooth out wrinkles and considered changing into a fresh shirt. But if he changed into a fresh shirt, it would just make his rumpled suit look worse. He looked at his watch and decided he didn't have time to change. He picked up his keys and jacket, flipped the lights off and walked out the door.

It was a strangely elating sensation knowing someone had been thinking about you, he reflected as he drove through the quiet streets. He was surprised at how pleased he felt to be invited over to Shigure's house. He was used to being the person called on when needed, not 'just because.' He wondered what Honda-kun would make for dinner.

He pulled into the drive and looked at the well-lit house. It looked very inviting after a very long day. For a moment he felt a pang jealousy because Shigure had been able to make his home such an oasis away from the Honke. He stepped out of the car and reflected that was mostly due to the happy accident that was Honda Tooru. He stepped up to the door and raised a hand to knock.

"I'm NOT GOING!"

"Baka Neko! We can't back out now!"

"There's no reason both of us have to go!"

"You're right. You can go alone."

"Me? Why should I go?"

"You were elected."

"So were you!"

Hatori regarded the door in consternation. This wasn't the homey environment he'd been imagining. He realized he'd dropped his hand without noticing. He raised it back up to the door.

"SENSEI!"

Hatori's knuckle paused a hairsbreadth from the door.

"Come out now! Really! We can't wait much longer!"

His brow wrinkled at the anguish in Shigure's editor's voice. Something was not right here. He considered turning around and getting back in the car. But they were expecting him weren't they? Honda-kun had made dinner...

He knocked on the door.

"Yes!" He heard a patter of footsteps towards the door. "Just a minute, please!" The door slid open and Tooru looked up at him in surprise.

"Hatori-san!"

"Ha-san!" Shigure burst into the room. "You're here!"

"Eh? Hatori?" Kyou poked his head around the corner. Yuki looked over his shoulder; both were plainly surprised to see him.

Hatori stood on the doorstep and felt his mood darken. He'd known that Shigure was up to something. He felt foolish and at a loss. Everyone was staring at him. He looked at Shigure who looked absurdly pleased with himself.

Shigure opened his mouth to say something when a flying blue shape launched itself at him. "Sensei! The train leaves in 30 minutes! It's the last train! WE HAVE TO BE ON THAT TRAIN!" Mit-chan shook Shigure back and forth as tears ran down her face.

"Yes, yes, yes." Shigure agreed genially. "We'll leave in a minute."

Tooru turned from the door and ran into the other room. She returned carrying an overnight bag and a small wrapped bento. "I think everything you need is in here Shigure-san." She said worriedly. "I wish I'd known about Shigure-san's writer's conference earlier."

Hatori looked at Shigure. Conference?

"It was last minute. I wasn't going to go but Mit-chan insisted." Shigure smiled as he accepted his bag and bento. He sniffed at the bento. "Mmm-mmm. Honda-kun's handmade cooking!"

"You shouldn't have bothered making that pest anything!" Kyou sniffed.

"Ah!" Tooru smiled and ran back to the kitchen. She came out holding two more wrapped bentos. "I made some for Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun's overnight stay at school." The boys accepted them without hesitation.

"Ah...Honda-san shouldn't have bothered. I'm not going after all." Yuki smiled gently.

"You're not going?" Kyou snarled, "Why should you go get to stay home and I have to go?"

"Because you were elected by the students to protect our festival project." Yuki said calmly.

"But the teachers said that students could only stay over if the class representative stayed to chaperone!" Kyou pointed out in triumph. "So you have to go!"

Yuki shot Kyou a dark look of pure ice.

"But, but...It's such an honor that the class trusts you both so much." Tooru looked back and forth between them. "It-it would be rude not to go!"

"But...Honda-san..." Yuki said trying to think of some way to placate her. "With Shigure's conference...You'll be all alone here if we go."

"But you promised the teachers you would be there." She turned to Kyou, "And the students put their trust in you." She put on a brave face. "I don't mind being here by myself! I'll be fine! You can trust me!"

"It's not a matter of trust..." Yuki trailed off helplessly.

"Honda-kun won't be alone." Shigure said happily. He stepped over the sobbing Mit-chan who had fallen to his feet in supplication, counting down the minutes till the train left the station. "Ha-san has come over to house-sit. Haven't you, Ha-san?"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Hatori still stood. Now was his chance, he could leave with some shreds of his dignity intact and unmask Shigure for the manipulator he was. Though his face was still the same calm mask it always was he was absolutely furious inside. That damn dog!

"Oh, but..." Tooru took a step forward and clasped her hands together worriedly, "We can't ask Hatori-san to do that." She looked back and forth between the others in the hall, then back at the tall man in the doorway. "Hatori-san is so busy with his work. We can't inconvenience you that way."

"It's no trouble." The words left his lips before his mind had formed the thought.

"Fine then!" Shigure said cheerily. "Let's go Mit-chan. Don't dawdle, we don't want to miss the train." He shouldered his bag and sailed out the door.

Hatori stepped out of his way and inside the doorway automatically.

"Seeeennssseeeeiiiiii...." Mit-chan sobbed following him out the door.

"Well..." Kyou said reluctantly. "If Hatori is going to be here..."

Tooru went into the other room and produced two knapsacks. "The others will be expecting you."

"Thank you Honda-san." Yuki took both bags and tossed one without looking at Kyou. The cat narrowly avoided it striking him in the face by grabbing it out of the air. "We'd best get going." He shouldered his bag, nodded to Hatori and left.

"Kuso Nezumi." Kyou muttered, "Why do I have to spend the night with you?" He shot Hatori a warning look, and then looked at Tooru. "Night." He said and followed Yuki into the night. He paused on the doorstep and gave Hatori a hard look. His narrowed eyes slid back to Tooru's smiling face and he relaxed a bit. "See you tomorrow."

Tooru waved to them in the doorway. As they finally faded from sight she slid the door closed and turned around to face Hatori. She felt a bit odd about being all alone with him under such unexpected circumstances.

"Ah...Won't you come in?" She gestured to the living room.

Hatori realized he'd been standing and staring like a fool. Shigure was always putting him in such awkward positions. "Ah...Un." He took off his shoes and went to sit at the table.

"I'll get some tea." Tooru said and hurried into the kitchen.

Hatori sat at the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him and something light and classical sounding playing on the radio. He took a sip of his tea and berated himself for being an idiot. As expected he had just been a convenient person to call when needed. He tried to stop himself from slipping into self-pity. This was just his role in the family. He should be used to it by now.

Tooru stepped into the doorway and looked at the stern man sitting at the table. His head was bowed as he looked into his teacup, his long bangs falling over his face. The slope of his shoulders was bent and his mouth was turned down. She bit her lip. The tall doctor was always hard to read but he didn't look happy. He looked tired and worn down. Shigure had said that his clinic had been busy lately, and he didn't have much help. She felt terrible for taking him out of his home and his well-earned rest.

"Ano...Hatori-san...." She said hesitantly. "Have you eaten yet?"

Hatori looked up and measured his words carefully. She didn't know that Shigure had promised a home cooked meal. She hadn't been the one to invite him over under false pretenses. "I had a late lunch."

Tooru clapped her hands delightedly. Here was something she could do for him for kindly staying over. She ducked back into the kitchen and came back out with a platter of onigiri. "I...I know it's not much...with everyone going to be out for the night I thought I'd make myself something light for dinner...but please have some." She smiled warmly.

Hatori felt something loosen in his chest. As always she looked so eager. "Thank you Honda-san." She set the platter down and sat on the other side of the table. They sat and ate in silence for a bit.

Tooru refilled Hatori's teacup without needing to be asked. "Is this enough, Hatori-san?" The onigiri had disappeared between them more quickly than she had expected.

"It's plenty, thank you." Hatori assured her. It had been better than the instant ramen he'd been planning to have.

The sound of a growling stomach filled the space between them.

Tooru bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the light flush that chased over Hatori's features.

"Hatori-san has been working so hard lately, you should eat more to keep your strength up." Tooru smiled as she stood. "Please wait just a moment."

Hatori followed her with his eyes then went to massage his temples. He supposed it was somewhat funny for a doctor to get health advice from a high schooler. It was a rather nice feeling however.

Tooru returned in moments setting a crock of stew in front of him. She sat down kitty corner to him and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry its just leftovers, but I hope you enjoy it."

Hatori nodded in thanks and sampled a bit. "It's very good." He said and meant it. Shigure was always rhapsodizing about Tooru's home cooking. He'd taken much of what he said as exaggeration...but if this was what 'leftovers' tasted like he'd have to revise his opinion.

Tooru watched Hatori eat and smiled. It was such a nice feeling to be useful, even if it was just providing leftovers. Shigure was always talking about how hard Hatori worked. He did look tired, and by the way he was quietly attacking his dinner he obviously hadn't been eating regularly.

Hatori sat back from the table with a satisfied sigh. He took a sip from his cooling tea and came back to reality slowly. Tooru's head was bent over some industriously over some sewing. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up with a smile.

"Are you finished?" She asked and put the sewing to the side.

"Yes, thank you."

She stood and started to gather up the dishes. "Ah...Let me help." Hatori started to rise from the table.

"Oh no!" Tooru said firmly. "There are only a couple, and Hatori-san has had a long day. This will only take me a minute." She sailed into the kitchen. "Would you like some more tea?"

Hatori assured her he wouldn't and found himself with suddenly with nothing to do. He wasn't used to being idle. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. At home he'd be going over his reports from the day, and planning what he'd do with his next. He sighed, ran a hand through is hair and felt comfortably full. He listened to Tooru's rattling in the kitchen over the soft music playing on the radio. Shigure was a lucky dog if he got to have this kind of atmosphere every day.

Tooru came in from the kitchen with a slice of cake. She stopped in the doorway. Hatori leaned up against the wall, sound asleep. She went back into the kitchen and put the cake into the fridge. She went to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket. She carefully tiptoed into the living room and looked at the sleeping dragon.

His face was slack and peaceful. Hatori was never very animated but in sleep he was his stern face was softened. His hair fell over his face and he breathed in and out deeply. She kneeled next to him and just looked at him for a bit. There were hollows beneath his eyes. Even while he was sleeping he looked tired.

Tooru's heart went out to him. It didn't seem anyone was looking after him. She bit her lip and looked around the room. She wondered if she should wake him. Deciding against it, she carefully wrapped the blanket around him instead. Unable to fight her maternal instinct, she smoothed his hair back away from his face.

Hatori, like most of his family, was very attractive she thought. It wasn't always obvious when he was next to the flashy beauty of Ayame or Shigure's playful handsomeness...but Hatori's attractiveness was one of quiet strength. She smiled and sat back on her knees. She could see why everyone was so willing to leave things to him. There was just something about him that told you that you could depend on him.

"It must be hard being so dependable." She thought. She looked back at the mound of aprons she was sewing. The class was going to wear them for café they'd created for the festival. She sighed and got back to work. They weren't going to sew themselves.

Hatori stirred. He had a crick in his neck from falling asleep sitting up. He massaged it and sighed. Had he fallen asleep at his desk again? The blanket slid down as he moved. He blinked at it sleepily. Who had covered him in a blanket? He sat up and remembered where he was.

He looked around him in consternation. He'd fallen asleep at the table? How embarrassing. Tooru must have covered him with the blanket. She was so considerate, but he wished she had woken him instead. He looked at his watch sleepily. What time was it?

A soft sound caught his attention. Tooru had her head nestled in a fall of snowy fabric. On one side a large pile of folded aprons sat, on the other a few un-hemmed aprons that were obviously waiting for her ready needle. She'd fallen sound asleep in the midst of her work. He looked at his watch again. It was past 3 in the morning. How late had she planned to work on those? And what in the world did she need with so many aprons? He shook his head and stood.

Carefully so that he wouldn't wake her he collected the teacups and kettle and brought them into the kitchen. He washed them out trying to make as little noise as possible. He placed them on the drying rack and walked back into the living room.

He paused a moment and studied the girl sleeping on the table, her hair spread about her like a veil. He was surprised at how plain she seemed. He'd always thought Tooru a pretty girl, but now lacking her usual smile and animation she seemed much more...ordinary. She sighed deeply in her sleep. It's amazing how much difference a person's spirit can make he reflected. It was Tooru's personality and concern for others that really made her shine.

Hatori was tempted to cover her with the blanket she'd used on him so that he wouldn't have to disturb her. She looked very peaceful. But she'd regret sleeping in that position come morning. Her back would be in a mess of knots. He kneeled down and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Ha-ha-ha!" She laughed in her sleep and slid off the table. "ha." She whispered softly and curled into a ball.

His hand still in the air as if reaching out for Tooru's phantom shoulder Hatori looked at her with a sweat dotted brow. What the heck was that? Laughing in your sleep? Who actually did that?

He sat back on his knees and looked at the girl again. She was so soundly asleep. He wished he didn't have to wake her, but he couldn't just leave her there. He reached out to shake her again.

"Honda-kun." He whispered, his deep voice more a rumble than actual words. "It's time to go to bed. You shouldn't sleep here, you'll get a cold." He was amused to hear the old adage from his own lips. But it wasn't as if it wasn't true. The floor was drafty.

Tooru's only response was to make a little noise and to drift deeper into sleep. Hatori sighed and contemplated his options. He could leave her here, and just make sure to cover her well. He looked at her again. She looked so small.

Well, if he was careful...he should be able to...

Making his decision, he shifted his legs underneath him and put his arms beneath her. Making sure of his grip he stood with her in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was. He looked down at her head nestled in his elbow. She hardly stirred. Holding her carefully away from his body he carried her upstairs.

He laid her out on her bed and looked at her in consternation. Should he let her sleep in her housedress like that? He didn't think it would harm anything to leave her that way. He did take a moment to remove her socks, laying them carefully over the back of her chair.

He looked at the bed Shigure had bought her and sighed. What had he been thinking? The thing was huge, it wasn't made for a single girl, it was made for two people. He sighed. He knew what Shigure had thought when he'd bought that bed. 'A pretty high school girl sleeping in my house.' She was lucky Yuki and Kyou were in the house or who knew what he would have tried.

He shook his head and cautiously pulled the bedcover and blankets down beneath her. He had them down to her feet when she startled him by moving. She rolled to her side, and curled up muttering in her sleep. He made to pull the blankets up and paused to look at her again. He was struck by the sudden urge to crawl into bed with her.

It wasn't that he desired her...or to be honest with himself, there may have been some of that deep down...but it was just the sudden want to be close to someone again. That wonderful casual feeling of waking next to someone, he missed it. It had been a long time since he'd had it. He closed his eyes and waited for the familiar pain to strike in his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked at the young woman in the bed. Feeling an uncharacteristic tenderness, he gently pulled the coverlet and blankets up to her chin. He tucked and smoothed the blankets around her. She sighed happily in her sleep. Feeling more than a little like a mother hen, he pulled her hair out of her face and laid it back across the pillow. His knuckle brushed against her cheek and she made a little noise. He hurriedly pulled his hand away and wondered what he was doing.

He turned away from the bed quickly walked to the doorway. It wasn't until he hit the hallway that he paused to wonder where he was intended to sleep tonight. He was completely unprepared to stay the night. He hadn't even brought his toothbrush.


	2. Breakfast

Something clattered downstairs and Hatori woke with a start. He blinked blearily at an unfamiliar wall. He lay still for a minute trying to figure out where he was. His mind was sluggish and slow moving first thing in the morning. Slowly the facts floated up through the morning murk. It was Shigure's house, he'd been tricked into coming. He was in Yuki's room, the only clean room with a real bed. He sighed and rolled onto his back running a weary hand down his face.

He didn't feel as if he had slept all that long. There was another clatter downstairs. Tooru had obviously risen already. What time was it? Had he overslept? Thank goodness he didn't have any morning appointments today. He reached for the watch he'd left on the desk and brought it up to his face. 5 AM? What in the world...?

He dressed quickly in yesterday's clothes and made his way downstairs. It had been a long time since he'd attended high school, but surely it didn't start this early? Why in the world was Tooru up now, especially after being up so late?

He walked into the hallway and almost collided with a harried Tooru. She gave a little 'eep!' and dropped the full laundry basket she was carrying. The clothes, a mixture of Kyou, Yuki and Shigure's things, spread across the floor between them.

"Ah! Hatori-san!" Tooru flushed, "I'm so sorry!" She bent to start picking up the clothes. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone and got startled, I'm so clumsy. Sorry!"

Hatori bent to help, his brow furrowing, "It was as much my fault as yours. Isn't it a little early for doing laundry?" He held the basket out for her to put the dirty clothes in.

"Oh!" Tooru's panicked expression shifted to concern, "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!"

"No, I usually rise about this time." It was a lie, but not too much of one. Hatori rarely slept well or completely through a night. He rose early as often as he did any other time. Sometimes he didn't sleep at all. He rose to his feet and Tooru automatically followed suit.

There was an immediate lessening of the tension in the slight girl's shoulders, but it didn't go away completely. One less thing to worry about, but there were still worries. "Would Hatori-san like breakfast? Just give me a minute to put these things in and I'll make something..." She held her hands out for the laundry basket. He noticed she hadn't answered his question.

"Why are you up so early?" Hatori deliberately moved the basket to his hip and out of the girl's grasp. The girl couldn't have slept for more than a few hours. Surely laundry couldn't be so urgent? The clothing wasn't even her own.

Tooru dropped her hands awkwardly and fidgeted uncomfortably. Was Hatori mad at her? His expression never changed much, but he didn't look happy. "Ah... well...I have my part time after school today... and I have to get the laundry done. Shigure-san's things take such a long time to dry." She said as if this explained why she had to do it at five in the morning. "And I have to make dinner for later... Oh! And the aprons!" Her hands flew to her mouth, "I didn't finish the aprons!"

Completely forgetting about the laundry, Tooru ran into the living room. She dropped to the table and counted out the waiting aprons. "Aaah... How could I have slept when they weren't finished yet?"

"Those things?" Hatori asked trailing after her wondering how a few aprons could cause so much panic. "Why do you need so many?"

"The aprons for the class café today." Tooru sighed helplessly there were still three aprons left to finish. "Ah! Hatori-san!" Tooru jumped up as if bitten, "Your breakfast! I'll get it started right away." She turned to go to the kitchen, "Oh! But the laundry!" She turned back to Hatori, then spun towards the waiting aprons, "The aprons!"

The dragon watched as the girl spun in a circle trying to decide which task was most important. If she went on this way she'd make herself ill. He was beginning to get ill just watching her. He was suddenly reminded of Aya back when they were in middle school. He'd always wait until last minute to work on his school projects and then become hysterical when he realized there wasn't enough time. Hatori had always ended up helping out, pulling an all-nighter to finish this or that project. He didn't know how he'd gotten sucked in time after time, but it looked like it was going to happen again.

"Calm down." He commanded in his deadpan way. Tooru stopped dead and looked at him with big eyes. He immediately regretted his tone. This girl wasn't Aya, she didn't need such forcefulness to get her attention. "I don't eat breakfast so work on your aprons."

"But... the laundry." She said in a small voice. Hatori looked so stern.

"Do the others have clothes for tomorrow?" The girl nodded at him. "Then it can wait."

The girl seemed to take a moment to process this before her brow cleared. "Then I have time to make Hatori-san breakfast before I finish the aprons!"

"Don't bother. I don't eat breakfast." He reminded her.

"Oh, but that's not healthy!" Tooru's eyebrows made an urgent v over her eyes as she scolded. "Shigure-san said that you work very long hours! You need to start the day off right, with lots of energy. A good breakfast is essential. Mother always said-"

Hatori frowned, "Fine then." He interrupted. "I'll just have whatever you're having. But you'd better hurry if you're going to have time to finish the aprons."

"Yes!" Tooru replied and scampered off to the kitchen. She paused once she got past the threshold and her happy expression slipped. She wasn't used to being alone with Hatori, it was more stressful than she'd thought. Usually Shigure was around to tease and lighten the atmosphere.

She'd never realized how nervous the doctor made her feel she thought as she began to pull out fixings for both breakfast and the dinner she'd prepare for later. He always looked at her so directly. His green eyes were intimidating when they studied you so close. She felt like he could see right through her. Her brow wrinkled as she set up the rice in the rice cooker. She certainly hadn't shown him a very good face today, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

She blushed as she remembered waking up tucked in bed still fully dressed. She hadn't done too well last night either. Hatori must think she was so irresponsible! She slept so easily even though her work wasn't done. From the stories Momiji had told her about Hatori's practice she knew he'd never do anything so negligent. Hatori often forgot to eat and sleep when things got busy Momiji had said.

She looked at the food she laid out in determination. Well, today at least he'd get a good meal. She might not be able to do much, but that she could do! She rolled up her sleeves in resolve. She was going to make a grand breakfast for Hatori.

The teakettle whistled and Tooru decided to start him off with a cup of tea. She set up the tray and walked into the living room.

Hatori didn't even look up, his attention focused on the fall of snowy fabric cascading over his lap. He held the fabric close to his face as he worked the needle up and down the hem.

When Hatori had picked up aprons he'd only intended to see what was needed to finish them up. Why in the world was Tooru responsible for making them all? Ideally each student should have made his or her own apron to spread the work out. There hadn't been much left to do on them, and Hatori was not used to being idle.

Before he'd even realized what he'd done he'd picked up Tooru's waiting needle and had begun sewing. Living on his own, and being semi-responsible for looking after the rambunctious Momiji, he'd had his share of tears to mend. This was much easier; he simply had to follow the line of neat stitches Tooru had made. Soon he was completely absorbed in his work.

"Hatori-san is amazing!" The doctor looked up to see Tooru looking over his shoulder with a tray of tea. Her eyes were sparkling with genuine surprise and wonder. He felt a long forgotten flip in his stomach. Was it really so easy to make her happy?

"Sewing isn't so amazing." He demurred putting down the apron and taking the tea tray from her. He kept his head down and let his hair fall over both his eyes to mask his confusion. Why was this little slip of a girl affecting him so strongly? He shouldn't be so pleased at being able to make her smile.

"But your stitches are so tiny and even!" Tooru said admiringly. She picked up the apron and studied his handiwork. They blended in seamlessly with her stitches. You'd never know they were done be two different people.

"Why are you making all of these? Why didn't everyone make their own?" Tooru's face fell at his sharp tone and he added quickly, "It doesn't seem fair to make one person do all the work."

"Oh, well," Tooru folded the now finished apron nervously. "Most of the boys in the class don't really know how to sew... and not all the girls are very good... It was decided that the person who sews the best should make them... Really, it was an honor to be chosen." She kept her eyes down and focused on smoothing out the creases on the apron as she put it on the finished pile.

She was sure that Hatori was going to scold her. She'd already had lectures from Hana-chan, Uo-chan and Kyou about the aprons. Yuki hadn't said anything directly, but he'd made comments to some of the other girls in class, which had been even worse. Really, she didn't mind helping out. Simple sewing like this was something she could do well, and it felt good to be appreciated.

Hatori pulled out the next apron. "They must have thought highly of you if they thought you could finish all these on your own. I'm sure they'll be pleased with how they turned out." He bit back anything he wanted to say about the aprons. Tooru looked too much like she was expecting a reprimand.

Besides, if Yuki's fanclub was anything like Aya's "protection squad" had been like she'd probably been in a "damned if you do, damned if you don't" situation. If she'd refused to make the aprons the girls would have said she was stuck up and thought she was above helping out the class when it needed it. Is she agreed yet failed to make the aprons, as most people with her schedule would, they'd be able to say she was unreliable and untrustworthy.

No, the only way to solve the problem would be to complete the aprons. To really put them in their place she'd have to do such a good job on them that they had nothing to complain about. Nothing would bother them more.

Of course that probably had never crossed her mind. They'd asked and she said yes because she was happy to help. That was just the way she thought. She really did think it was an honor to be asked.

Hatori sighed. "I'll finish these while you make breakfast," he said finally.

Though is tone implied a dismissal Tooru couldn't help but protest. "Oh, no! Hatori-san doesn't have to!" She exclaimed waving her hands frantically.

"I need something to do while I wait." Hatori shrugged, using the most likely excuse the girl would be willing to accept.

As expect she thanked him profusely as she returned to the kitchen. It wasn't until he'd finished the second apron that he realized that she'd taken the laundry basket with her. Hatori sighed again. Did the girl ever stop?

Apparently not, he reflected. By the time Hatori had finished the third apron he'd seen Tooru bustle by with another load of laundry, pass back with the vacuum cleaner, and then back to the table with a complete breakfast table setting. Throughout it all she managed to keep a smile on her face, even humming or singing occasionally. As he folded the third apron up and placed it on the top of the pile she came out of the kitchen bearing breakfast.

Placing a couple of covered dishes out on the table she deftly dished him out a heaping bowl of rice and placed it before him. Hatori watched her with thinly masked awe. This was a side of Tooru that he didn't get to see often. She smiled gently, her eyes practically closed, as she set out with practiced ease a traditional Japanese breakfast. She set out a grilled fish in front of him and a bowl of miso soup in easy reach. She set out a small flat plate of nori to roll the rice in and other smaller dishes of natto, pickles and soy sauce. She sat back and surveyed the table to see if she had forgotten anything. Seemingly satisfied she rose again and returned this time with a tea set. She poured him a cup and then picked up her own utensils.

She was just about to pick up a pickle with her chopsticks when she realized that Hatori hadn't moved. Had she forgotten something? Her eyes darted around the table. For a moment she thought she'd forgotten something basic... like his chopsticks. Everything looked like it was in place, so why was he so still?

"Ano... Hatori-san..." she began uncertainly, her stomach clenching. She'd wanted so badly to make him a grand breakfast. But maybe he didn't like a traditional Japanese breakfast. Perhaps a western style one would have been better. Shigure preferred traditional breakfasts to western, but Hatori couldn't be more opposite from the author. That must be the problem. "If this isn't to your liking... I can make something else." She stood and began to reach for his fish. "Do you like eggs? Think we have some sausage..." She babbled frantically, "Or cereal, I know we have milk...and yogurt..."

Hatori quickly placed a hand over her reaching hand. "This is fine." He could kick himself for making her worry. He'd just been so amazed at how put together and adult Tooru had looked as she'd laid out the breakfast. There had been a practiced and quiet beauty in her movements, the kind you expected to see in a woman performing a tea service or arranging flowers. It had been like a dance. He'd gotten lost in it, and in the amazement that this was the usually clumsy and fumbling Tooru.

He realized he still had his hand over Tooru's. He drew it back hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I just..." he couldn't really tell her what he was just thinking, "didn't know where to start first. Honda-kun made so much." He finished lamely.

Tooru sat back with a blush and picked up her chopsticks again. She was so relieved that he was happy with his breakfast. There was so little she could do for him, it would be horrible if she couldn't at least provide a breakfast he liked. The knot in her stomach loosened along with her tongue. "I'm sorry, please don't feel obligated to eat it all. I'm just so used to cooking for everyone that it's hard to remember to make a small meal."

"Do you make this every morning?" Hatori asked as he picked up his bowl of rice and started in on the fish. "It must be a lot of work." No wonder she rose so early.

"Well, Mother always said that breakfast was very important." Tooru said happily as she picked up a pickled radish.

Hatori nodded absently as he ate his breakfast. He wondered if Shigure and the others had any idea the amount of work the girl was doing for them. It was unlikely. Before Tooru had come chores like cleaning, cooking and laundry had simply not gotten done. It was doubtful that Shigure or Yuki even knew how much time it took to get a house in good order. Kyou, amazing as it sounded, was a bit more disciplined. Since he'd lived alone with his Shishou for much of his life he was used to doing things on his own. But it was doubtful that two males had ever attempted the level of cooking that Tooru pulled off every day or tried to maintain as high level of cleanliness.

After they finished their companionable breakfast, Hatori had to insist quite firmly with helping her clean up the breakfast dishes. As he helped clear the table he found himself amazed all over again as he entered the kitchen. Laid out on the counter were a complete dinner of fish stew, some covered side dishes and a stack of box lunches. Apparently she'd made all three meals of the day while she'd made breakfast. Noticing his glance at the counter Tooru smiled and explained.

"I have my part time job after school today." She handed Hatori a dish to dry. Her hands went to work on the next dish as she looked up at him and continued, "But Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun should be home for dinner. I didn't want them to have to wait." She paused as Hatori put away the plate he had dried and handed him another. "And I'm sure they'll both be tired after staying at school, so I thought they might like a homemade lunch today." She smiled brightly and handed him another plate.

"Mmm." Hatori made a non-committal noise. It seemed a silly way to spend your time, he thought as he dried the dishes and put them away. Didn't she say that today was the day of the school festival? If Yuki and Kyou were unsatisfied with the school lunch, with all the cafés and stands the classes would be running there should be plenty of other options. He also didn't follow exactly how being tired would make them want a homemade lunch, trying to follow Tooru's logic gave him a headache. He supposed she was the type who thought good food fixed everything.

A glance at the clock sent Tooru into another tizzy as she realized how late it had gotten. She still had to finish getting ready for school and it was almost time to leave. She'd been having such a nice time talking with Hatori she hadn't been paying attention to the time. Hatori had sent her from the kitchen to get her things together as he finished the kitchen clean up.

While she was grateful for his help, she couldn't help feeling disappointed in herself once again. Was she ever going to show Hatori a responsible face? First she slept while she hadn't finished her work, then she ran around like a loon because she couldn't decide what to do first, now she'd lost track of time and hadn't finished her chores. And even worse, Hatori had ended up finishing both her aprons and her chores! He must think she was so immature and thoughtless!

She felt even more embarrassed as she stood in the doorway looking at the pile of things she had to bring with her. She had to figure out how to carry over twenty aprons, a stack of box lunches as well as her school bag and regular school things. Originally she thought that Yuki and Kyou would be there to help her carry the aprons. If she'd thought ahead, she realized, she could have sent the finished ones a head with them last night. It was too late for that now. She'd just have to manage.

Perhaps if she held her bag in one hand...and stacked the lunches on top of the aprons she could handle it all, she thought. "I'm going!" she called, as she took her bag in hand and reached down to lift the apron and box lunch stack at her feet.

She had them precariously piled in her arms and was trying to open the sliding door with her foot when Hatori came out of the kitchen. Only his long swift strides were able to get him there in time to keep the lunches from toppling to the floor as the aprons began to slide.

He took them in one hand and used the other to steady the girl. His hand splayed across her back as she wobbled on one foot. She got her balance, muttering a breathless "eep!" as she almost dropped the snowy aprons.

"Isn't anyone coming to help you with all this?" Hatori scolded. Tooru kept her head down and shook her head desolately.

"Hana-chan and Uo-chan offered, but I thought that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun would be here. After they were elected to stay over... I guess I just forgot that I would need help..." Tooru felt like she was going to cry. Hatori must think that she was such an idiot.

"You should have said something." Hatori said, "I have my car, I can easily drive you to school."

Tooru's shoulders hunched even more miserably. Now she was even further inconveniencing Hatori! She managed a sincere thank you, but felt like she should be apologizing. Hatori must regret ever having agreeing to housesit for Shigure.

She followed him out to the car and allowed him to take the aprons and set them in the back seat. He politely opened the passenger side door for her. He waited for her to settle in and fasten her seat belt before he handed her the lunches. Tooru kept her eyes on her hands gripping the boxes tightly and tried not to let the tears she felt behind her eyes flow free. The last thing she needed to burden Hatori with was her tears.

She tried to take a calming breath, and to think of something cheerful as Hatori settled himself into the drivers seat and started down the road. She wasn't usually this emotional.

It must be because I'm tired, she thought and then berated herself. Just think about how tired Hatori-san must be! He'd worked a long day yesterday and then come over to Shigure's house. Then he'd been up late putting her to bed and had been rudely awakened by her noisy self early the next morning. Then he'd had to do delicate sewing and the cleaning that she was supposed to do. Tooru wanted to crawl into a little black hole and just disappear she was so embarrassed.

Hatori tried to figure out exactly how the mood had gotten so strained. Tooru had been happy while they were chatting over the dishes. Now she huddled in the seat next to him like a kicked dog. He frowned. Perhaps she was just tired. She'd been up who knew how late working on those damn aprons, and he had no idea how early she'd risen before he'd awoken. Then to do so much in the few hours before school; she'd done not only the laundry and cleaning but made three complete meals as well. She must be exhausted, and her day had barely begun. He drove up to the school grounds and into the parking lot his brow furrowing. He'd have to talk to Shigure about the amount of work he was having the girl do.

Tooru glanced at Hatori as the car pulled to a stop. His face was dark and he was frowning. She knew it! He was upset with her. Well, at least they were finally at school and she could get out of his hair. She quickly jumped out of the car before he could come around and open the door for her. She began to babble thanks and tried to gather all her things together so she could run into the school and finally stop being such a pest to him. But it was the same problem all over again, how to carry all her things?

Hatori walked around the side of the car and took the aprons from Tooru's hands as she pulled them from the back seat. "I'll carry these into the classroom for you." She looked uncertainly up at him, "You wouldn't want to drop them." He said, hoping to prod her forward. It worked a little too well.

"Thank you Hatori-san." She said softly into the lunches she was carrying. "It's this way." He must think she was useless she thought as they walked down the corridors.

They reached the room and Tooru open the door. "Good Morning." She called, completely devoid of her usual pep and cheer. It had been a good morning, before she'd completely ruined it.

Hatori followed her into the classroom, starting to become seriously worried. Perhaps the girl was becoming ill? It could be that with all the extra work and excitement that she had been developing a fever and not realized it. She was susceptible to fevers. All the energy and vigor from this morning could have just been adrenaline.

"Honda-san," Yuki said warmly as he stepped around the teacher's desk where he'd been writing the menu for the café on the blackboard, "Good morning." He hardly looked as if he'd spent the night here in the classroom. As usual he was impeccably groomed, every hair in place. "We were a little worried."

"Worried?" Tooru blinked at him. What was there to worry about?

"You're late," growled Kyou. He was sitting backwards on a chair and was halfway sprawled across a desk. He looked like he'd hardly slept at all and had dressed in the dark. His uniform top was unbuttoned and the shirt underneath half tucked in half tucked out. His hair was a bristly mess. "Did you forget you had morning duties? Just because it's festival day doesn't mean you don't have to follow the schedule." Kyou closed his eyes.

Tooru's eyes flew to the schedule board where the student's duties were posted. There plain as day was her name next to Kyou's for morning duties. How could she have possibly forgotten?

"I had to do it all myself because this guy," Kyou emphasized his disgust by rudely gesturing with a thumb at Yuki, "was too lazy to help."

Completely mortified Tooru began to apologize. Could nothing else go wrong? She babbled out broken apologies and explanations to a wide-eyed Kyou. She'd gone scarlet and hung her head low as the words spewed out. "I'm so sorry! I forgot... I'm sorry! ...and the aprons... I..." The words tumbled out in a mish-mash of nonsense. She couldn't seem to get out that she'd been so focused on getting the aprons done that she'd completely forgotten to keep track of the classroom schedule.

Yuki and Kyou stared at her in shock. Tooru was red as a tomato and talking complete nonsense. Kyou hadn't meant to make her this upset. He had just wanted to bluster a bit; he certainly hadn't meant to put her in this state. Both boys advanced on her warily, their eyes darting around the classroom.

Focused on the finishing touches to their booth, most of the other students didn't seem to realize that Tooru seemed to be having a break down in the middle of the classroom.

"Honda-kun." Hatori interrupted, hoping to stem the tide of apologies. "Where should I put these?"

Tooru turned to him with watery eyes and burst into tears. She'd completely forgotten that Hatori was standing behind her. Besides the problems she'd caused for Kyou this morning she'd been keeping Hatori waiting with an armful of aprons. As if she hadn't been enough of a nuisance to him this morning!

Yuki took the box lunches out of her hands and put them on a desk. He steered the sobbing Tooru out of the classroom door, Kyou trailing in their wake. People were starting to notice and neither boy wanted Tooru to be embarrassed any further. Hatori placed the aprons on a convenient desk and followed. There was definitely something wrong with the girl.

Tooru stood facing the wall with her face hidden in her hands as she cried. Yuki was hovering helplessly at her side looking thoroughly confused. Every once and a while he'd hold up a hand like he was going to pat her back but then would think better of it and drop it back to his side. Kyou stood staring at Tooru with his hands on his hips, glaring as if he thought the force of his stare could stem her tears.

"What are you crying for?! You don't make any sense!" he scolded.

"Shush!" Hatori commanded him placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Kyou bristled but fell silent. The dour doctor walked over to the girl, ignoring the accusing glare that Yuki leveled at him. He placed his hands on the girls shoulder firmly and turned her towards him. "Honda-kun, look at me." He commanded softly. He took put a knuckle under her chin and lifted her reluctant face to look into his. His murky green eyes darted over her face. Reddened eyes, flushed cheeks, and her nose was running. He placed a hand along the side of her face, cupping it gently.

Tooru's eyes closed as Hatori's cool hand cupped against the side of her face. His hand felt soothing to her heated skin. She didn't want to meet his gaze, she felt worthless, stupid and foolish. First she caused all sorts of problems for everyone, and then she burdened them all with her making herself a crying mess. Mother would be so ashamed of her. Unconsciously she leaned into the comforting hand of Hatori's along her face.

The girl sagged against his hand, confirming his conclusions. She'd worked herself to exhaustion, and gotten herself so wrought up that she was beginning to make herself ill. He pulled his hand away and rested it briefly against her forehead. She was a little warm, but it was probably due to her crying rather than an actual fever. Thankfully though her tears had turned from sobs to sniffles and she seemed to be calming down a bit.

Sensing this, Yuki ventured a comment, "Honda-san... It really wasn't a problem that you missed morning duties."

"Stupid, with the festival and everything there wasn't much for one person to do." Kyou blustered, not caring that he was contradicting himself from before. "It's nothing to cry over."

Tooru sniffled and looked at them both, "But...it was my responsibility."

"With the extra work Honda-san put in with the aprons and onigiri booth, I'm sure everyone will understand." Yuki said gently. "I don't think anyone but us noticed it."

"Honda-kun was up very late finishing the aprons." Hatori commented, more to the boys than to Tooru. Both got the impression that he was displeased that they had allowed her to even attempt such a large project on her own. "I fear she may have made herself ill. I think it would be best if she returned home to rest."

"Perhaps that would be best." Yuki said delicately. Kyou gave a curt nod.

"Oh, no! But I couldn't!" Tooru stepped back from the boys and the doctor waving her hands frantically. "I'm supposed to help with the café, and I don't want to be marked absent! I promised Mother-"

"I'm sure Honda-san's Mother would understand-" Yuki began, gently trying to placate her.

"But to miss today, I'd be letting everyone down!" Tooru's eyes began to fill with tears.

This was no good, Hatori thought. Even if he could get Tooru to return home she'd fret the whole time and probably make herself even worse off.

"Honda-kun." He said, stemming off another round of protests and tears from the girl. "You can stay. But you must remember to take it easy today, otherwise you'll really make yourself seriously ill." He finished his statement with a level stare at the boys, who took the hint. They would be sure to keep Tooru from doing too much today.

"Tooru?" Arisa advanced quickly through the hallway towards them, Hana-chan trailing in her wake. "What's going on?" she demanded her quick eyes taking in Tooru's reddened eyes and the three men hovering around her.

"I...uh..." Tooru's face reddened and she tried to stammer out some explanation. She didn't even know herself why she was getting so upset. Her eyes darted to Hatori's and then back to her friends. Uo-chan wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders waiting for her to spit out some reason for her current state.

"Your denpa are clashing." Hatori turned to see Hana-chan leveling him a dangerous stare. "You should leave."

"What?" Arisa looked between Hatori and Saki. Hana-chan was gathering a dark cloud of electricity around her, sparks chasing themselves angrily down her braid. Uo-chan turned back to Tooru, "Did this guy do something to you?" She leveled a dangerous glare at Hatori through her hair.

"What? No!" Tooru's face flamed. "Hatori-san hasn't done anything!" She stepped back and out of Uo-chan's comforting embrace, flailing her hands wildly. Her eyes darted back and forth between her friends frantically. "It's all my fault! First I fell asleep before my aprons where finished, and Hatori even had to carry me to bed!" It wasn't enough that she caused all sorts of problems for Hatori, now she gets him accused of hurting her! "Even though I woke him up early he kindly helped me finish the aprons, and even finished my chores so I could get ready for school!" Tooru couldn't keep the tears from resurfacing. "Even though I've been such a pest, he drove me to school and helped me to carry the aprons and worried about me and-"

"Enough." Hatori said firmly. Is that what had gotten her so upset? She was this frantic because she though he was upset or annoyed with her? "I wasn't bothered at all this morning. You have nothing to be concerned about."

Tooru bit her lip and looked unconvinced.

Hatori sighed, "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." He weighted his next words carefully. He wanted to say that he had only been concerned that she seemed overworked. In the state she was in she would just take it as another accusation that she was unable to handle her responsibilities. "She does too much, takes on too much." Hatori thought to himself.

Aloud he said, "I'm not very good in the morning, I'm sorry if you thought my bad mood was a reflection on anything you had done. I had a very pleasant morning." Tooru looked at him soulfully, her wet lashes blinking rapidly against her cheek. He wasn't used to having such an effect on people. "Any help I gave you can think of as merely a thank you for the meals you made for me last night and this morning."

"It...It wasn't a bother?" Tooru hiccupped.

"No. Your school is on my way back to the Honke, it wasn't out of my way at all." Hatori assured her.

Tooru ducked her head and let Arisa wrap her arms around her again, "I'm being silly." She whispered and wiped at her cheek. "I'm sorry to cause everyone to worry about me."

"Lets go get cleaned up," suggested Uo-chan as she gently herded the sniffling girl towards the girl's washroom. "The café will be opening soon."

Hatori looked back at Yuki and Kyou, "When is Shigure returning from his conference?" He would definitely have to talk to him about the amount of work he allowed the girl to take on.

"Tomorrow morning." Yuki said reluctantly. What had Tooru meant by 'Hatori had carried her to bed'?

Tomorrow morning? Had Shigure planned to leave three teenagers home alone? "I'll be back later tonight then."

"You don't have to!" Kyou protested. What had Hatori been doing carrying Tooru to bed?!

Hatori just leveled an impassive look at the two and turned on his heel. He found himself staring into the impassive eyes of Tooru's friend Hanajima.

Her eyes never left his as she spoke to Yuki and Kyou. "You're needed in the classroom. Someone just broke one of the booth supports and the girls are arguing about who gets to work as the greeting hostess."

They didn't ask how she knew they just gave one last glare at Hatori and made their way back to the classroom.

Hatori and Hanajima stood staring at each other unblinking. Shigure had told Hatori about her supposed 'denpa' gifts. If things had been different he would have liked to ask her about them. The whys and wherefores of his own memory erasing 'gift' were mostly a mystery even to him. Denpa were supposedly magnetic waves given off by people. There were experiments where magnetic waves were able to effect portions of people's brains, including the centers that controlled memory. Perhaps his own gift was a controlled act of denpa? He shook off his woolgathering when the girl finally spoke.

"Your denpa is very much like hers, too much like hers." She seemed calmer now. Her eyes drifted slightly to the side, her gaze turning inward. "There is still that strangeness...it's not like other people's denpa... the Soumas." Her eyes snapped back to his, "You must be careful."

Hatori understood why this girl intimidated so many. He sensed that the girl wasn't finished speaking and he felt disinclined against interrupting her. He was caught in the glints of electrical power chasing behind her eyes.

"Because your denpa are so similar a small imbalance between you two will disrupt Honda-kun greatly." Hanajima explained. "She is not as developed as you. She is strong, but she is still just a girl. Take care to remember that." With that she turned and walked into the washroom to join Arisa in comforting Tooru.

Hatori stood staring after her a moment, feeling chilled. The dark girl was unnerving with that direct stare and alien gliding movements. And she was insightful, perhaps too insightful. He felt laid bare and uncomfortable. Of course he knew Honda-kun was just a girl. What did she think of him?

And why was he so bothered by the comment? He pondered it as he made his way out of the school and back towards his car. He'd reached down to unlock it when he heard his name being called.

"Hatori-san! Wait please!" Tooru came flying out of the school door and running down the steps a small package in her hands.

Hatori stood by the car patiently wondering what was next. Had she forgotten something in the car perhaps?

"Hatori-san, I'm sorry to keep you, but I almost forgot!" Tooru looked up at him with a smile, "Your bento!" She held out one of the box lunches from her earlier stack.

"For me?" Hatori said, taking it in his hands. Now that he thought about it, there had been four in the stack.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled happily. She had almost forgotten about it in all the confusion. "I know Hatori-san will be busy later today. And I'm sorry I took up so much of your time this morning. I hope that having this pre-made will help you catch up a little time this afternoon."

"Honda-kun shouldn't have gone to the trouble." Hatori said feeling oddly touched. Despite all the things she'd had to deal with this morning, she still had found the time to think about what his day would be like? And she even took the time to try to make it easier?

Even though his face and voice hardly changed Tooru could tell that Hatori was pleased with the lunch. Finally she had managed to do something for him! "It was no trouble, I usually make one for Shigure to have while I'm away at school so it wasn't any extra work." She assured him, which was true. Usually though she didn't have to make four lunches, breakfast and dinner all at once... but Hatori didn't have to know that.

Hatori looked at the young woman glowing up at him and felt his own mouth trying to tug into an answering smile. "Thank you for this." He opened the car door and set the lunch on the passenger seat before he turned back to her. His normal impassive look was gentled in some imperceptible way. "I'll be seeing you later tonight."

Tooru blinked, "Is Hatori-san coming over to housesit again?" He nodded. Her brow crinkled, she wished she didn't have her job tonight so that she could at least make him dinner for taking the trouble. She looked back up at him apologetically. "I have my part-time tonight but I made plenty of stew. If Hatori-san wishes to come over for dinner, please feel welcome."

Hatori nodded, thinking that he just might. "Remember to take it easy today," he reminded her and settled his long frame into the car. She took it as the dismissal it was intended as.

"Okay!" She bowed to the doctor. "I hope Hatori-san's day goes well!" She smiled, waved and ran back towards the school.

His eyes followed her as she ran up the steps. The bounce was back in her step, and she seemed recovered from her earlier anxiety. Her brown hair swished back and forth over her back as she hurried through the door.

Hatori felt eyes on him and looked up. Hanajima considered him solemnly from a hallway window. It was time to go, he decided.


	3. Lunch Followed by Brunch

That afternoon he debated how early he should arrive at the house. He stared at Tooru's gifted bento box sitting on his desk. It was wrapped in a strawberry patterned cloth that was uniquely 'her'. She had more-or-less invited him to dinner, so he could arrive whenever he wanted. He was interested to see what the routine was in the household both before and after her arrival. She'd said she had her 'part time' after school. His lips turned downward, how late did her job run?

He tapped his pen impatiently on his clipboard. There was a nervous movement out of the corner of his good eye and he glanced towards it. The nurse's aide caught his glance and started again. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee waiting for her to exit his office/examining room with the files she'd come for.

When Kana had been his assistant her desk had been in the same clinic room with his. He'd tried it with her replacement but it had been too uncomfortable. He knew he'd become closed off, and even more unapproachable, afterwards. He'd intended it to be that way. But it had unexpected side effects.

He was pretty sure his office staff was afraid of him. The clinic was small. He only treated family members, and while they were a large family that meant there wasn't much work to spread around. His whole staff consisted of 3 nurses and occasionally a student intern. None of the nurses had been with him for long; none preceded Kana's time in the office.

The previous nurses had been dismissed after his "accident", when there had been some doubt if he would continue medicine. A new staff had been hired when the clinic reopened. The mood in the office had been very somber, oppressive. He didn't blame them for fearing him even if he'd given them no real cause. He never raised his voice and he tried to keep his features schooled.

It did get tiresome; they acted like they were waiting for him to explode. There was a knock on the office door. He looked up to see the head nurse peeking around the corner.

"Sensei," the middle-aged woman said hesitantly coming into the room, "We're having lunch delivered from the Honke kitchens. Did Hatori-Sensei wish to place his order?" She waited for him to request his usual, tea and light lunch of fish and rice.

"No, thank you." He said shortly, hardly glancing up at her.

"Sensei?" She blurted surprised. Hatori-sensei never deviated from his pattern, not unless there was some emergency or without a lot of notice. She blushed red when he turned to look at her. Frankly he was surprised that she was still there. Usually they scurried out of his presence as quickly as possible.

They blinked at each other, both a bit uncomfortable.

"I..." He said, confused at the need to explain himself. "Have a bento."

"Oh?" The nurse said, wanting to escape but unsure how to politely extricate herself from the conversation.

"Yes." He tapped it with his pen where it sat on the edge of his desk. "It was a thank you gift from a patient," he added as an afterthought. Not that he thought the nurse would think that he had made it, what with the strawberry wrapping but he still felt like she was waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Really?" The nurse said and then bit her lip. She hadn't meant to sound so surprised. Most of Hatori-Sensei's patients were the elderly of the Souma clan. They weren't exactly the type to make strawberry wrapped bentos. She stepped forward curiously, almost forgetting her usual trepidation around the doctor.

"Ah." Hatori replied uncomfortably. He unwrapped the bento, and opened it since she so plainly wanted to see what was inside.

"It's so cute!" She chirped and then blushed furiously when Hatori turned his stony gaze to her. But it was cute. The bento was divided into 4 compartments, one large compartment that took up half the box and three little ones sharing the other half. The large compartment was filled with rice and at the center sat a trio of bright red pickled plums. The other three compartments were filled with an assortment of fish cakes, sliced eggs and cute little hot dogs cut to look like octopuses.

"Mmm." Hatori agreed worried that a light flush had stolen over his cheeks. The lunch looked delicious, but the presentation was a bit... juvenile. However he couldn't help the curl of warmth that unraveled in his middle.

Tooru had been spinning circles trying to figure out all her chores and duties this morning. But despite it all she'd insisted on making him a breakfast fit for a king and an equally sumptuous lunch. She'd even taken the time worry about the presentation, obviously trying to make it look as charming as possible. With all the things the harried girl had on her mind, she still found the time to plan and to take the time to make this for him.

The nurse had to clench her jaw shut to keep it from falling open. The stoic and intimidating Hatori-sensei had not only blushed just a few minutes ago, but was that a smile curling at the corners of his mouth? Hatori-sensei didn't smile!

She covered her mouth to keep her own smile from showing. She'd always thought the stern doctor handsome, in a scary, might-take-your-head-off-any-moment, kind of way. But now he looked positively cute staring with such embarrassed pleasure at a simple bento box.

"Really," she thought, "You'd think he'd never gotten a thank you gift before." But then, she couldn't remember when anyone had given the hard-working doctor more than a casual thank you. And if he had gotten a thank you gift before, it probably hadn't been crafted with such obvious devotion. She suspected someone might have a crush on the good doctor. She vaguely wondered which patient had given the bento to him, running idly through the patients he'd seen in the last week or so.

"Well then," She said out loud, schooling her features into what she hoped was a respectful mask. "I'll just bring in your tea when it arrives." Perhaps she could check the log book...

Hatori hid his discomfort by turning his face away and coughing into his fist. "Un. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The nurse said as she left. Her face was bland, but she was unable to keep the grin from her voice.

Hatori waited until her heard the click of the door closing before he fumbled for a cigarette. He didn't smoke often at work, but he felt the need at the moment. He was unsettled. He sighed and left the cigarette unlit between his lips, unwilling to let his control slip that much.

He had a feeling that this simple bento had just irrevocably shattered his fearsome image in the office. But worse, he wasn't even sure if he was upset with that prospect or not.

He removed the unlit cigarette and placed it back in the package. He picked up his chopsticks and delicately lifted one of the smiling octopi hotdogs. Why did such simple things from such a simple girl affect him so?

Yuki started when he heard the distinctive sound of a car door slamming shut. He looked out of his window with a frown. It wasn't even dark yet and Hatori was already here to 'housesit'. Didn't he understand that they were practically adults? They didn't need to be chaperoned every instant of the day. The only reason he'd been invited over at all was to keep Tooru from being alone. Now that he, and the stupid cat, were home a housesitter wasn't needed.

He closed his book and scowled at his desk. He had half a mind to tell Hatori to go home. Shigure obviously hadn't meant for him to stay more than one night, no matter how the dragon had chosen to interpret it. But there was the disturbing matter of Honda-san's behavior this morning, the crying and the upset. Hanajima had implied that it was Hatori's doing. And those fragments Tooru had dropped... Putting her to bed...

Yuki had lived with Tooru for over a year now and he'd never had the opportunity... er... the need to put her to bed. What had she mean by that? She hadn't mentioned it again all day. He'd desperately wanted to bring it up, to ask the questions buzzing around in his brain, but he couldn't figure out how. There was no way to bring it up tactfully.

And he certainly didn't want her to burst into tears again. The one time this morning had been horrifying enough, thank you.

No. If he wanted answers he'd have to get them from Hatori. He was at the bottom of the stairs before he'd even realized he'd left his room.

Kyou was broken out of the rhythm of his afternoon workout when he saw Hatori come around the side of the house. He scowled and threw an extra punch into his normal routine trying to ignore the other man. He followed up with a series of spins and kicks. His face darkened into a scowl as he watched out of the corner of his eye as the dragon pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Hatori leaned up against one of the posts on the porch.

What was the damn doctor doing here so early? It wasn't like they needed him here. Dammit. After all he'd managed just fine for 3 months on his own before he moved in to Shigure's. He didn't need a damn babysitter for one night. His face tightened and he made a few more emphatic punches refusing to acknowledge the older man's presence.

He was still upset and angry from this morning. He snapped and blustered at Tooru all the time, she'd never burst into tears over it before. Usually it led to a pleasing bout of apologies and entreaties that soothed him and made him feel important in her eyes. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but Tooru was just so cute when she was flustered. It was so fun to tease her and watch her scramble to smooth things over.

Kyou had not had a good night before, staying overnight at the school with that damn rat and a couple other students. He'd been waiting eagerly all morning for Tooru's arrival to sooth his frazzled nerves. When she hadn't appeared, early and on time, his already poor mood had soured further. He knew that nothing seriously wrong could have happened, after all the damn dragon was with her, but she was LATE. He couldn't help the growing frission of annoyance and worry as the time kept marching on and she became later and later.

When she walked through the door with the damn dragon following her like a pack mule, of course he'd snapped at her. She was supposed to apologize and focus her full attention on him. Instead she'd started crying! The only thing that changed from normal was the presence of the damn doctor. It had to be his fault! But what was he supposed to do about it?

He wanted to yell and threaten the older man. He wanted to shout and bluster. But he knew from experience that all it would do would be to make himself look stupid. The damned dragon was worse then the damn rat. He twisted everything around Kyou couldn't even resort to his fists because the dragon wasn't a fighter. He really wanted to throw a punch at him, just once. But Kyou's honor was too ingrained to really consider attacking an unskilled opponent. Instead he resigned himself to simply imagining the good doctor at the receiving end of his punches and kicks as he finished up his extended workout.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Yuki appear on the porch leveling Hatori a cold look. Kyou concentrated on breathing and moping the sweat from his face and neck. Hatori was screwing EVERYthing up!

Usually when both he and Yuki were home and Tooru was at work they had a careful system for staying out of each other's way. Yuki would study in his room while Kyou worked out in the yard. Then he'd go in for a snack and Yuki would go out to his stupid 'secret base', then he'd go up to the roof to bask and Yuki would come in for his snack... But now the rat was downstairs so he couldn't go in. Grumbling in frustration he threw his towel around his neck and stalked around the side of the house to go up to the roof. Damned stupid dragon, damned stupid rat...

At least up on the roof maybe he'd be able to hear whatever that uptight jerk of a rat managed to pry out of that stupid, close-lipped dragon.

Yuki barely glanced at Kyou as he stormed out of the yard. He kept his focus on the man languidly smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the porch.

"Aren't you a bit early?" Yuki finally bit out when it became obvious that the older man wouldn't speak first.

"Mmmm." Hatori said noncommittally. He was earlier then he'd planned to be. But his workday had ended; he'd packed for the night and found himself with hours left to wait. Feeling uncharacteristically impatient he'd decided to come out right then. He'd justified it to himself as wanting to see the conditions in the house for himself. But now standing under the accusing eyes of an angry mouse, so rare to see emotion lighting up that face, he felt that was wholly inadequate excuse.

He finished up his cigarette and turned to the teenager. Might as well be direct, the boy obviously had questions just as he had. "I thought you might want to discuss what happened this morning."

He turned and walked into the house and Yuki quickly followed. They settled around the table and Hatori gave a little internal sigh. If Tooru had been home there would be tea, and probably snacks. Without her presence there was just the bristling teen and himself.

"What was wrong with Honda-san?" Yuki finally burst. He felt ashamed that he was so direct but he couldn't think of any other way to start a conversation with the doctor.

"She was overtired and overworked." Hatori said flatly. "I found her asleep over her aprons around three am," he watched Yuki's shoulders tense. He thought Tooru's comment about him putting her to bed had put her young suitors on edge. "And I woke up to find her already awake this morning at five."

Yuki frowned, that meant Tooru couldn't have gotten more then a few hours sleep at most. He'd noticed she'd seemed slow and distracted throughout the day. But still, could just a lack of sleep cause her to react so... emotionally?

"I suspect I may have upset her unintentionally as well." Hatori admitted.

Peering surreptitiously over the lip of the roof, Kyou's hands tightened. He knew it! He knew that damn doctor had done something.

"I tried to interfere with her morning routine and I'm afraid she took it to mean that I thought she was incapable of keeping up with her responsibilities." Hatori explained. At least that's what he thought happened after dwelling on it all day at work. Tooru hadn't really been all that coherent.

"What did you say to her!" Kyou flipped himself over the edge of the roof and landed lightly on his feet.

Hatori barely glanced at the bristling teen. He wished again for a cup of tea or another cigarette to give his hands something to do. He even almost wished that Shigure was here, he was good at diffusing this kind of tension. He glanced at Yuki. The slender boy was leaning forward as eager as Kyou for Hatori's answer.

"I didn't say anything." Hatori said finally. He wasn't used to having to explain himself. "But I fear she took my silence and some of the questions I asked the wrong way." He sighed lightly. "I asked about the amount of work she was doing."

"What about it?" Kyou asked still stood aggressively in the doorway but his voice was uncertain.

"Honda-san has been working hard lately in preparation for the school festival." Yuki said calmly. "Now that it is over things will go back to normal." He shared a frown with Kyou over this discussion. What was Hatori implying about the amount of work Tooru did? The mouse shifted guiltily. Was there something he was missing?

"Normal, hmn?" Hatori said softly. The sun was setting outside. He glanced at his watch, almost dinner time.

"That's right!" Kyou said with finality. Things had been fine before, hadn't they?

Hatori stood. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow morning with Shigure. I'm going to go get my things from the car. Tooru made stew for dinner."

Yuki glanced at the clock. It was hours earlier then they usually ate, but he and Kyou had both missed their customary snacks. He signed; he hadn't had a chance to tend his garden either. He glance at the cat who was standing indecisively in the doorway. Were they just going to follow the doctor's lead and completely disrupt their schedule? The doctor in question was already out of the house. They weren't going to get any more questions answered tonight. If he said they'd discuss it tomorrow then that was when they would discuss it. Yuki sighed.

"I'll set the table." He stood and went to get the placemats.

Kyou stalked into the kitchen. "I'll heat up dinner." He never thought he'd be wishing for the stupid dog's return.

After a nearly silent dinner Kyou went back up to the roof and Yuki opened up the cabinet and watched TV. Hatori watched them move about the house from behind the files he was pretending to study.

It was like a dance. They managed never to be in the same room at the same time for more than a few minutes. The half hour that dinner had taken had been tense and uncomfortable. Then without even speaking the meal had unofficially been declared 'done' when Yuki had started picking up the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen. He'd left them in the sink and cleared and wiped down the table while Kyou had silently walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes before heading up to the roof.

After watching a couple programs Yuki turned off the set and walked upstairs. Kyou came in minutes later, turned on the radio and pulled out some schoolwork and laid it out on the table. He gave Hatori a dirty look but otherwise ignored him. Hatori figured that usually Shigure would be in his study and the cat would have the room to himself.

Hatori glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine. He went back over his paperwork idly expecting Yuki to come down to fetch Tooru any moment. He'd heard from Momiji that Yuki walked her home every night. He got involved tracing back a particular clients prescription history. He definitely had to make sure that she didn't have any 'leftovers' from her previous prescriptions. Some of her previous pills could have horrible reactions with her current prescriptions. He marked down to have one of the nurses call her in for a consult.

He looked up at the clock. It was past ten o'clock! He hadn't even heard a peep from Yuki in the past hour. Hatori glanced over at the table where Kyou was nodding to sleep over his math homework. He coughed loudly. Kyou sat up straight, snapping his pencil in half as he started awake.

"Huh? What?" He said looking around searching for what had woken him. His wide-eyes fell on Hatori. "What!?" He repeated more firmly, trying to pretend that he hadn't been sleeping.

"Shouldn't Tooru-kun be home by now?" Hatori asked blandly.

Kyou's head swung around to look at the clock on the radio in panic. He hasn't been asleep that long had he? Even if he had the damn rat was the one who was supposed to go-

"It's not even ten-thirty!" He said looking accusingly at Hatori. Damn dragon had got him all riled up for nothing.

Hatori's brows zipped down into a concerned V. "Just how late does Tooru-kun work?"

"Eleven." Kyou said wondering why he suddenly felt defensive. Hatori was looking pissier then usual. "Tonight anyway. Sometimes only till ten."

"How long does it take for them to get home?" Hatori asked mentally calculating how many hours Tooru would have been on her feet. Too many hours for one day for one young girl who had already been exhausted from the start.

"Usually around 11:30." The cat scratched the back of his head. He glanced at the stairs, hearing them creak. Good, the damned rat could deal with the dammed dragon's stupid questions.

"Going to get Tooru-kun?" Hatori asked as Yuki came fully into the room. If Tooru didn't get home by 11:30 it was unlikely that she would get to bed before 12 or later. She didn't have school the next morning, but she wasn't the type to sleep in. Especially since Shigure would be arriving back home tomorrow morning and she would have another guest to feed.

"Yes." Yuki answered his eyes narrowing, his stomach dropping in a sense of dread. This was his favorite time of the day, a whole half hour with Tooru's attention solely on him. He didn't have to share it with the stupid cat, noisy dog or anyone else.

"I'll drive you." Hatori said packing up his papers.

"That's not necessary." Yuki bit out, his hands clenching. "Really."

"Yuki." Hatori fixed the younger man with a stern eye, having a pretty good idea where this was coming from. "Tooru has had a very long day. I would like to make sure that she gets to bed as soon as possible."

Yuki's mouth turned down as he desperately tried not to pout. He hadn't gotten to go out to his garden, his schedule was all mixed up and now he didn't even get his time alone with Tooru. But she had been exhausted at school, and she had to be even more tired now. It would be selfish to insist that she walk home. But he wanted to be selfish! He wrestled with his conscience for a moment more. He sighed and let it go.

"Fine!" he said, angrily noting that he sounded huffy even to himself. "Let's go."

Tooru took a deep breath and leaned up against the lockers. Her head was swimming. No, no, no, she thought to herself. She just couldn't get a fever now. Shigure is coming home tomorrow morning, and Hatori is staying over...and Yuki and Kyou missed out on breakfast yesterday. She had to be well so she could make a really fine breakfast for everyone tomorrow.

She sighed, straightened up and gathered all her things together. Besides that, there were still chores to do when she got home. She mentally went through the checklist. She had to take in the laundry she'd hung out this morning before it got all dewy, thoroughly clean the kitchen, Kyou tried but he always missed something, Hatori would need a place to sleep so she would have to clean up Shigure's room... She wished she'd known that he was staying over this morning she could have done that instead of the vacuuming.

She yawned as she walked slowly out the door. Was there anything else to do? She looked up and blinked.

Yuki stood outside as normal, but he was leaning up against Hatori's gleaming car. Hatori sat in the front seat looking tired.

"Honda-san." Yuki straightened and went over to her with a smile. Tooru looked uncertainly between him and Hatori's car. "Hatori thought you might appreciate a ride home tonight."

"Oh, but... Hatori-san shouldn't have." Tooru said biting her lip. Now she was even more in debt to Hatori. She'd make him another lunch to take with him tomorrow. "I don't mind walking home."

"It's no trouble." Hatori said firmly in a tone that brooked no arguments. He watched in the rearview mirror as Yuki settled her into the backseat and then walked around to take the front seat. "I wanted to make sure that Tooru-kun had taken my advice to take it easy."

"Oh, I was very careful." Tooru assured him, smiling. But the dark circles under her eyes and her wan pallor didn't do anything to convince Hatori.

Tooru turned her attention to Yuki. "Did Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun and Hatori-san eat? Was the stew enough for everybody?"

"It was plenty. We even had leftovers." Yuki assured her. "It was very good."

"Did you eat?" Hatori asked suddenly, his eyes flashing to the review window to look at Tooru. She'd had a bento for lunch but he hadn't seen her make anything for herself for dinner.

Tooru started guiltily. "I... well I had some leftovers from lunch..." She trailed off waving her hand as if it was unimportant.

Hatori's lips thinned as he tried not to let his frustration show. No sleep, no food, too many hours of work between home, school, and work... it was amazing that this girl was even still standing! But he knew after the incident this morning that if he voiced that opinion Tooru would take it completely the wrong way.

Tooru pensively bit her lip as she watched Hatori's shoulders tighten. Hatori must think her the most thoughtless creature ever. All that mess this morning with the aprons, and getting to school, forgetting her duties...now he must think she forgot her dinner. Which she had, but honestly she hadn't been hungry... much.

They arrived at the house and Yuki hopped out to open Tooru's door for her. She smiled tentatively at him but her eyes strayed quickly to Hatori's back as he walked up the stairs. He was ramrod straight and his steps were quick and angry.

It made her stomach churn because she knew it had to be something she had done to make him so upset. She hardly noticed when Yuki took her schoolbag and led her towards the house with a light hand on the small of her back.

Kyou was sitting idly at that table flipping channels on the TV when they came trooping in. He switched it off quickly and turned his attention to the group. He was about to stand and say something about the way that Yuki was hanging all over Tooru when Hatori's voice made him jump.

"Kyou, heat up a bowl of stew for Tooru." He flicked a glance at the girl. She'd paused while letting Yuki help her out of her jacket to stare at the doctor. "She didn't get a chance to eat dinner tonight."

Kyou's face screwed up into a scowl, he didn't like be ordered around. One glance at Tooru's fretful, wan face made him re-think arguing as she looked back and forth between them. She might burst out crying again, and he didn't want that. He fled into the kitchen to heat up the stew.

"Honda-san, I've prepared some notes on our history assignment if you want to go over them." Yuki offered hopefully. He hadn't gotten to walk home alone with her, but Kyou usually disappeared during study sessions so he might still get a little time with her.

Tooru brightened up a bit, "Oh, yes, I-"

"No schoolwork tonight." Hatori interrupted.

Yuki and Tooru blinked at the older man. Shigure usually blended into the background in the evenings, leaving the teens to decide how they handled themselves on their own. They'd frankly assumed that Hatori would behave the same.

"But-" Tooru started.

"Tooru-kun is supposed to take it easy tonight. I want you in bed after you eat." Hatori stated flatly in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"But the laundry..." Tooru said and then trailed off, wilting under Hatori's stare.

"What about the laundry?" Hatori said trying and failing to hide his frustration. What did he have to do to get this girl to take care of herself?

"Well," Tooru said hesitantly, "It's still out on the line... it will get damp if it stays out all night. It will just take a moment to bring it in..."

"I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind bringing it in for you." Hatori said glance at the boy.

Yuki jumped and stared in shock at Hatori. Him, do something domestic?

The girl glanced back and forth between the two men. "Oh, I couldn't ask Yuki-kun to do that!" She insisted. "He had a very long day! He had to stay over night last night, and then the café was very busy..." And besides, she thought to herself with a shudder. She'd seen Yuki's attempts at folding laundry. Everything would have to be ironed if she let him do it!

Yuki started guiltily. "Honda-san's day was much longer." He reminded her, wincing that it hadn't occurred to him to even offer. "I don't mind at all...I'll go do that now." He started outside, then looked back with a slight flush. "Um...where are the laundry baskets?"

"In the laundry room." Tooru said faintly. Oh dear... now she'd be spending half the afternoon ironing tomorrow...

Hatori watched her in concern. If anything she looked even paler now, and her gaze was distant and distracted. She had bright spots of color on her cheeks, an unnatural flush. She was definitely coming down with a fever.

"Tooru-kun, please sit down." He said, and watched her jump as he startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, well, if Yuki-kun is taking in the laundry," She smiled brightly ignoring his suggestion to sit. "And while Kyou is heating up the stew, I'll just clean up Shigure-san's room a little bit to give Hatori-san a place to sleep." She clapped her hands together, pasted on a sunny smile and turned towards Shigure's study.

"That's not necess-" Hatori started, moving to block her from entering the room. But she moved with surprising agility, ducking under his arm and darting into Shigure's room before he could stop her.

"It's no problem!" Tooru insisted flipping the switch on the wall and looking over her shoulder at the man looming in the doorway. He didn't look pleased at all. Tooru kept her smile on, but her forehead crinkled. He must think she couldn't even manage this!

"It will just take a moment!" She insisted and then froze as she got a good look at Shigure's study.

He'd been on a writing binge in the days before the conference, and had been holed up in his study for almost a week. He hadn't even come out for meals. Tooru hadn't considered how much of a mess the lazy dog could make in a confined space.

There were scattered printouts and crumpled pieces of paper everywhere. Clothes were draped across the oddest of places, a yukata across the back of the computer monitor, one of his suit jackets stuffed up on the bookshelf. The pants were thrown across his futon, still laid out on the floor amongst a sea of books. There were socks everywhere, but none of them seemed to match. She'd come to collect his food plates, so there at least weren't any of those. But there had to be at least half a dozen teacups scattered around the room.

And judging by the snack wrappers littering the floor, desk and futon he'd been sneaking out to raid the cupboards. She frowned, she'd thought he'd been eating a little too lightly. He hadn't had his usual seconds. When he came home she'd make sure to make some of his favorites so he wouldn't have to resort to snacking.

She sighed. She'd be doing more laundry tomorrow it seemed. She squared her shoulders in determination. Well, the room wasn't going to clean itself. She picked up the ignored wastebasket by his desk and decided to start with the papers and wrappers first. She'd put anything that wasn't crumpled up in a pile on his desk, it was so hard to tell what he considered garbage and what he wanted to keep when it was all mixed up like this. She sighed softly to herself and picked up a pile of printouts.

She heard a rustle and looked up in surprise. Hatori was picking through the mess, picking up books.

"Oh, Hatori-san doesn't have to do that!" Tooru said straightening up quickly, too quickly. Her head swam and she blinked trying to clear her rapidly darkening vision. Her knees buckled a little bit and she would have fallen if Hatori hadn't suddenly been at her side. He gripped her elbow hard with one hand to support her, a stack of books under his other arm.

"Are you alright?" Hatori said, his eyes flicking over her face cataloging symptoms.

Tooru stepped back from him in embarrassment, holding the wastebasket between them like a shield. "Fine! I'm fine!"

"You should go and sit down, I'll finish this up." Hatori said.

"No, no... Hatori-san should go sit and have some tea, I'll be done here in just a minute." Tooru smiled and began picking up papers again. She glanced back at him. He looked unconvinced. "Honest. This is my responsibility."

Hatori shook his head, a little of his anger boiling out. "This is not your responsibility. This is Shigure's carelessness. You shouldn't be forced to deal with all this by yourself."

"But... It's my job to do the cleaning." Tooru said faintly.

"Nevertheless," Hatori said placing the last of the books he'd gathered on the edge of one of the bookshelves, "That doesn't give Shigure the right to create a disaster and expect you to go out of your way to pick it up." He started gathering up the teacups.

"It's not out of my way..." She protested weakly. "After all, Shigure-san provides the roof over my head, pays for all the food I eat, and bought me a bed to sleep in even..." She placed the last of the papers on the desk. "It would be ungrateful of me to not even do a little cleaning..."

"This isn't a little cleaning!" Hatori snapped and immediately regretted it.

Tooru stood frozen by the desk where she was putting the full wastebasket down. She looked like a doe caught in headlights. She gave herself a little shake.

"Oh well... Shigure-san was industriously working on his manuscript, so I didn't want to bother him." She picked up the yukata off the monitor and tried to hide her face in her hair as she bent to pick up one of the socks on the floor. She didn't want Hatori to see the tears she was unsuccessfully trying to keep from falling. "So I supposed I did get a little slack in keeping up Shigure-san's room..." She tried to sniffle inconspicuously.

"That's not-" Hatori started.

"Oi!" Kyou yelled from the other room. "The stupid stew is going to get cold if you don't get out here and eat it!"

"Oooookay!" Tooru called, trying, and failing miserably, to sound cheerful. She turned to the doorway. "Just a moment." She jumped as she turned back to find Hatori standing right in front of her.

"Go out at eat." Hatori said holding out his hands to take the dirty clothes. "I'll bring these to the laundry room."

"But the room-" She whispered, feeling tiny under his cold regard.

"It's clean enough for now. Go eat." Hatori repeated.

"Okay." Tooru said in a small voice and shuffled into the other room.

Kyou watched as Tooru dispiritedly picked at the stew. He shifted uncomfortably wishing that Hatori wasn't in the room. Tooru was upset; anyone with eyes could see that. And he was sure it had something to do with the dragon. Twice he'd been left alone with her today, once this morning and just now in Shigure's room, and both times Tooru had been reduced to this pale shadow of herself. Yes, she'd been working harder then normal lately, but she'd done that before and been just fine.

He really wanted to yell at her a bit, like he usually did. Then this awful tension would be broken and they'd both apologize and he might get to find out what had her so whipped. But Hatori was like a black cloud on the horizon weighing the room down. He was pretending to read those stupid files of his, but any time any of them moved his eye was quick to note it. Kyou was sure if he tried to talk to Tooru like he normally did the uptight dragon would say something and confuse things again.

There was a thump and a clump and Yuki struggled up the steps of the porch with an overflowing laundry basket.

Tooru winced and her brow wrinkled. She would have brought the laundry in about 3 separate loads, lightly folded. Yuki had attempted to fold everything out in the dark and had it all crammed into one basket. It would be a mess if she left it overnight.

She pushed away her half-eaten dinner. "Thank you, Yuki-kun!" she said, not quite managing a smile, rising up to help him carry in the load. "I'll just put those things away." Whatever was salvageable that is, the rest she'd iron tomorrow.

"If you're done with dinner, head up to bed Tooru-kun. We'll take care of these things." Hatori said, snapping his files shut.

"Oh...but..." She didn't even bother finishing. Her shoulders hunched. She knew logically that Hatori was just concerned for her well being. That it was his job and a large part of his nature to worry about the health of others and right now he was worried about hers. But it felt like a slap in the face. "G-goodnight then." She whispered and fled upstairs before she started crying, again, in front of him.

She sniffled as she got into her pajamas. She felt so useless. She looked at her Mother's picture. Her jaw squared in determination. No, she wasn't going to be like this. Wasn't her motto 'Never give up!'? Her mother had taught her to be responsible, and do to her best.

She picked up her alarm clock and set it back an hour from when she usually got up. She'd just show Hatori how responsible she could be. Tomorrow she'd make a good breakfast for everyone and send Hatori off with a much better impression and another lunch.

She really did owe him a lot more then just one lunch. She nodded to herself and decided to ask Shigure if he would see if Hatori wouldn't come back for dinner some night. By then she could have the house in order and really show him what she was capable of.

She settled into her pillow, feeling better. Today she might not have been at her best, but tomorrow she'd do better. She had to; she couldn't do worse.

Hatori turned back to the boys. "Kyou, Yuki, help me with these things." He gestured to the overflowing basket.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Kyou asked, tensing to fight if for no other reason then to get out some of his aggression.

"I want you to help me fold them so Tooru doesn't have to spend all day re-doing it tomorrow." Hatori said ignoring Kyou's clumsy baiting. "Ne, Yuki, you may look like a girl but you'd make a very bad housewife. If we leave these this way, they'll wrinkle."

"Well, EXCUSE ME for not being domestic!" Yuki flushed pulling out one of Shigure's yukatas and making another failed attempt to fold it properly. He shook it out and started to make another attempt.

"Give that to me, kuso nezumi!" Kyou said snatching it out of his hands and folding it with practiced ease. Shishou wore mostly gis and yukatas hand he'd had plenty of experience with both. "Can't even fold clothes, you really are useless!"

"Why don't you stick to folding the towels?" Hatori suggested before they could continue their argument. Yuki glanced at him and then back at Kyou not liking one bit that he hadn't gotten the last word.

He started to open his mouth to let out another biting comment, but Hatori cut him off. "What time does Honda-kun typically get up in the morning?"

Yuki blinked, "In the morning?"

"She was up very early this morning, before five. Does she typically get up that early?" Hatori hadn't really intended to start this conversation, though it had bothered him. He just didn't want Kyou and Yuki to get into another one of their famous explosive fights. It would wake Tooru.

"Che, the damn rat wouldn't know." Kyou sneered, expertly folding a set of his pants and placing it neatly in a pile of his own clothes. Hatori noted that the cat was deliberately picking out only his clothing from the basket, leaving Yuki's finer silks to wrinkle in the basket. "He's always up last."

Yuki flushed again, and concentrated on folding the towel in his hands. His brow wrinkled when it somehow came out uneven. Again. He sighed and shook it out again. "So, since you're such the expert on rising early what time does Honda-san get up, Baka Neko?" Yuki asked.

Kyou's mouth opened to answer then he snapped it shut. He got up early, at six every morning. It gave him enough time to go for a short run and go through a quick routine before getting ready for school. Now that he thought about it, she was always up and in the kitchen before he came downstairs. He'd always assumed she'd only just gotten up... but really how long was she up before him?

"Sometime before six." He said uncertainly. "She's usually in the kitchen by then."

"Everyday?" Hatori said, glancing at the ceiling. He really wanted her to sleep later than that. He frowned to himself. He'd stopped her from doing a lot of what she considered 'her duties' tonight. She was probably feeling behind. If it were him he'd be getting up earlier to compensate. "I wonder if she remembered set her alarm." He glanced at the boys, before turning innocently back to folding a couple of Yuki's shirts. "It would be better if she slept more. It might be better if she forgot."

Yuki and Kyou glanced in unison up at the ceiling.

Hatori noticed the look. He might not be able to do anything about her alarm, but he might plant the seeds to the boys to do something about it. "But I suppose it's useless to wish something were to happen to her alarm clock and she overslept. Even if it was for her own good."

Kyou and Yuki adopted identical thoughtful expressions. Kyou was first to make his move.

"Am I done?" He crossed his arms and stood over the laundry basket, now just containing a few towels. "Or do I have to wait for Kuso Nezumi to learn how to fold a stupid towel?"

"Baka Neko-" Yuki growled.

"Go ahead and put your things upstairs." Hatori interrupted. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah." Kyou said, not quite meeting his eyes. "Can't wait for tomorrow to come, so you can frickin' go home!" He scooped up his clothes and headed for the stairs.

"Mmm." Hatori agreed. "But don't go anywhere tomorrow morning, I want to talk to you, Yuki and Shigure tomorrow before breakfast."

"About what?" Yuki asked and Kyou paused on the stairs hoping to hear the answer.

"Nothing too serious." Hatori assured them. "Here are your things, why don't you put them away?"

Yuki took his clothes and the dismissal. He followed a distance behind Kyou letting the other boy reach his room first. He hesitated outside Tooru's room, thinking about what Hatori had said about her sleeping later. She'd only gotten a few hours last night... Maybe he could do something to make sure that she got a few extra tonight. But first he'd put away his clothes and wait for the baka neko to fall asleep.

Kyou sat in his room waiting. He heard Yuki shuffle off to his room. He shifted uncomfortably. He was self-aware enough to know that patience wasn't a virtue he was blessed with. But he had to wait for the damn rat to fall asleep, or at least be comfortable enough in bed that he wouldn't get up if he heard Kyou moving in the hall. He didn't want Tooru to be weepy and mopey again tomorrow.

If making sure she got a few extra hours of sleep could prevent that then that is what he'd do.

Just in case, he waited twice as long as he thought it would take for Yuki to settle in. He crept over to the door to peek out, just in time to see Yuki with his hand on Tooru's doorknob.

He flew out and barely stopped himself from letting his voice rise above a whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuso Nezumi!?"

Yuki jumped back and answered in an angry whisper. "I was-" He cursed under his breath. "I was just going to see what time Honda-san had her alarm clock set for." He finally admitted.

Kyou thought about it for a minute. He'd really wanted to do this himself, but the goal was to get Tooru to sleep, so did it really matter who did it? Well, only if it worked.

"Out of the way, rat," Kyou said shouldering him aside. "You're so clumsy you'll wake her up."

Yuki bit back his reply and stepped back, a little relieved. Now if Tooru woke up it would be Kyou she caught in her room. Of course, the goal was for her not to wake up... "Hurry up, baka neko..." He whispered.

Kyou just shot him a dirty look and crept over to the bedside table. Tooru moved a little and he froze, scared to look.

"She's still asleep." Yuki whispered from the door. "Turn off the alarm, quick." No use pretending at this point that they hadn't both been planning to shut it off.

"I don't know how!" Kyou whispered back angrily. With his superior eyesight, a side effect of his curse, he could read the tiny print on the back of Tooru's windup clock but that didn't make them make any more sense. "I hate these things!" Why couldn't she have a clock with plug? Then he could have just pulled the cord on the damn thing.

"Bring it here!" Yuki said, glancing at Tooru's bed. She was curled up under the blankets and hadn't seemed to notice their intrusion, but that didn't mean she wouldn't any moment.

Kyou quietly crossed back across the room and handed Yuki the clock. Yuki examined it for a minute and finally divined the correct sequence of buttons to keep the alarm from going off. "Okay, now put it back."

Kyou gave him a dirty look and tiptoed back inside. He tried to put the clock back exactly where he'd left it and padded quickly back out of the door. Yuki closed it behind him.

"Damn she's oblivious." Kyou said in an almost normal voice. "Two guys in her room and she didn't even wake up."

Yuki shook his head. "It's dangerous for a person like that to sleep with her window open."

"Idiot." Kyou agreed walking into his room.

"Good thing she's living here." Yuki nodded, closing the door to his room.

Hatori listened to the boys head back into their rooms. He folded the last of the towels with a faint smile. No wonder Shigure was always talking about how much fun he was having.

Tooru's eyes fluttered open. She winced as a bright ray shaft of light dazzled her. She made a little noise of protest and rolled over snuggling into her pillow. She gave a little smile. She felt so much better.

She kept her eyes closed and rolled over basking in the warm sun like a cat. She reached out and stretched, working out the last of the kinks left over from yesterday. She gave out a happy little sigh. It was amazing how far a little sleep could go to revive a body. She'd even woken up before her alarm! She wondered just what time it was; the alarm would probably go off any moment. The room was very bright.

She rolled over to look at her alarm clock.

"Eeeeehhhhhhh!?!?!?" She threw back the covers and grabbed the clock. She brought it close to her face as if it would change the time it read. She'd meant to get up at five. It was four hours past! Nine o'clock! She'd never slept so late. Everyone had to be up by now, and Shigure had been scheduled to arrive by eight. It was way past breakfast-time...

"Oh, Mother, how in the world did I sleep through my alarm?!" She gasped as she flew around her room throwing on a dress and combing through her hair with her fingers. She knew she'd set that alarm!

She fled down the hall and into the bathroom. After doing just the barest she could do to be considered hygienic she raced for the stairs. She nearly fell down them in her haste, her mind going a mile a minute. Normally on Saturday she made breakfast for everyone and then a lunch for Kyou to take to the dojo with him. He was probably gone by now, without his breakfast, without his lunch. And she usually accompanied Yuki out to his secret base to tend the garden after breakfast. Not to mention, Shigure was supposed to be home now and coming in so early surely he'd expected breakfast to be waiting for him! And Hatori! Hatori had probably left already. Now he'd really think that she was just useless. He was probably wondering why Shigure even let her stay...

She skidded to a stop at the bottom of the steps, almost tripping over her feet. She tried to compose herself as she caught her breath and stared at the scene in front of her.

Hatori, Shigure, Yuki and Kyou all sat around the low table. There were discarded cereal bowls and glasses of juice littering it, though it looked like they'd finished eating a while ago. It looked like she'd interrupted them in mid-conversation. They all stared at her where she stood gasping for breath.

"S-sorry!" She finally managed. "I overslept!" She leapt forward and started gathering up bowls. "Please wait right there, I'll make some tea. Did everyone eat enough? I can make some eggs, and I think there are some pickles in the frigde-"

"Honda-san!" Yuki stood quickly and took the bowls from her. "Please, you don't have to do that." He walked into the kitchen with them, calling over his shoulder, "I'll get the tea."

Tooru was about to follow, protest ready on her lips when Shigure caught her attention with a little wave.

"Ne, Ne, Tooru-kun could you sit down for a minute?" He smiled carelessly as he lounged at the table. He was a strict contrast to Hatori, who sat straight and smoking a cigarette at his side.

Tooru glanced at the kitchen and then back at the table. "Y-yes?" Her stomach was flip-flopping. Everyone looked so serious and was acting so strange. Kyou wouldn't meet her eyes, staring at a spot on the floor. She swallowed as she slid into place on an empty side of the table.

Her heart started to thump dully. She'd carelessly thought that Hatori was probably wondering why Shigure allowed her to stay. What if he really thought she should go? She was only here on their charity after all. She certainly hadn't proved that she deserved to stay with her behavior yesterday.

"Honda-san." She looked up to see Yuki smiling over her with a tray. He lifted something off of it and put it in front of her. "I thought you might be hungry after sleeping so long."

Wincing from the perceived insinuation about her oversleeping, Tooru looked down to see a bowl of cereal. It looked like Yuki had poured half the box into it and judging from the way it had sloshed on to the table, about half the milk was at the bottom. There was no way she could eat this much. Yuki proudly clicked a spoon against the table and sat down. He put the tray on the table and let everyone else help themselves to the teacups on it.

Tooru picked up the spoon and poked at the cereal. "T-thank you, Yuki-kun," she managed with a tremulous smile. She glanced at the others through her bangs. It didn't look like anyone was going to say anything until she ate something. She took a spoonful and tried to swallow it past the lump in her throat.

Hatori took a drag of his cigarette and blew it out. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. This wasn't how he'd wanted to handle this. He took a glance at Shigure and hoped the dog knew what he was doing.

Shigure took the glance as a signal to get started.

"Ne, Tooru-kun." He started, "It seems we've been taking advantage of you."

"Advantage?" Tooru repeated numbly. She was so scared that her blood was rushing in her ears. Had she heard that wrong?

"Hai, Hai!" Shigure smiled. "You see, we've never had someone working for us so we didn't realize... will you forgive us?"

"Forgive you?" Tooru couldn't seem to do anything but repeat back what Shigure was saying. None of this was making any sense. She was the one who had failed so miserably yesterday, why was Shigure asking for forgiveness? She put down her spoon. She couldn't even think about swallowing another mouthful.

Yuki shot Shigure a disgusted look. "Honda-san has been working very hard lately." Tooru blinked at him.

"And you're too stupid to say when it's too much!" Kyou finally looked at her as he thumped his hand on the table.

Tooru recoiled a little in surprise.

"Honda-kun, what they're trying to say is that I've recommended, and they've agreed, that you should take some time off." Hatori said drawing her attention. "Your hours are also going to be adjusted to a more healthy level."

"We're all going to pitch in around the house to make it a little easier on Tooru-kun." Shigure smiled.

"Pitch in?" Tooru squeaked. "But it's my job to take care of the house!" She looked around at the faces in front of her. It was finally sinking in. They were all so disappointed in the job that she was doing that they were taking it away from her. But they were too nice and kind to ask her to leave. "I'm... I'm sorry I overslept!!" She said her cheeks flushing.

"Honda-san," Yuki started.

"And I'm sorry I forgot about morning duties yesterday, and for making Hatori-san finish my chores, and for making Yuki-kun bring in the laundry..." Her throat felt tight in a way that usually meant that tears were about to start falling. "But I'll try harder, and I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Tooru-kun," Shigure said gently. "Ne, you didn't do anything wrong. The work you've done in this house has been spectacular. We aren't disappointed at all."

Tooru sniffled and looked up at him. Her lashes were damp with the tears that she trying to keep back. "But..."

"If anything," He continued smiling, "Tooru-kun has done too good of a job. We didn't realize how much work she was doing."

"Its not that much!" She protested.

"Honda-kun." Hatori silenced her. "You are doing all of the cooking, laundry, cleaning for large household of four people, plus your schoolwork, plus your part time job and any school activities that come up. It's amazing that one person could manage to do as much as you have, but it's not necessary for you to take on all of that on your own. And it's not healthy to attempt it."

"That's why we've decided that every Thursday will be Honda-san's day off." Yuki smiled.

"And that you're not going to do everything around here anymore!" Kyou said, slamming his hand back down on the table.

Shigure held up a hand before she could protest. "We'll work out who does what later. Ha-san is also worried about how much time you spend at your part-time."

"My job?" Tooru's brow wrinkled and looked at Hatori.

"Mmmm..." Hatori nodded. "On days where you have school before and after I don't believe you should work past ten o'clock. I'd like you to adjust your schedule at work to reflect that."

"But I can't!" Tooru burst and then covered her mouth.

"Do you think they'll give you trouble about changing your schedule?" Yuki asked. "I'm sure Momiji's father could-"

"No, it's not that." She said looking down at her soggy cereal. "It's just that the school tuition..." She was barely making all of her payments as it was, and she had very little left over to add to her savings. Working shorter shifts would mean too much of a cut in pay.

"Aahh." Shigure said nodding. "Well, I suppose that is a lot to ask of you."

"Perhaps if you were paid a small salary for the work you do here-" Hatori started.

"No!" Tooru said aghast. "No, I couldn't!" The thought was physically painful. "I couldn't possibly!" She didn't want to! She'd really begun to feel like the Soumas were a second family to her. Taking money from them would be like she was just a servant. It hurt.

But perhaps that was the point of all this. Perhaps she'd been getting too close. Perhaps she'd been stepping over her bounds and they were just too polite to say so. She splayed a hand over her racing heart; it throbbed painfully.

"Well, then," Shigure said cheerfully. "We'll just have to make sure that Tooru-kun takes it easy on the nights she works later."

"Yes." Tooru said softly keeping her head down.

"Tooru-kun is very important to us." Shigure said in such a serious tone that Tooru raised her head in surprise. "When Ha-san pointed how much work our little flower was doing, we were very ashamed."

"Honda-san." Yuki said catching her attention. "We've always been grateful for everything you do. Honda-san is always taking care of us, it only seems fair that we get the chance to do the same for her."

Tooru blushed, her pulse finally slowing. She really didn't feel like she'd been doing too much. But it didn't seem like they were upset with her after all. She'd still have to prove that she was capable of keeping up with all her responsibilities, but she didn't feel sick with dread or worry anymore.

"Ne, Tooru-kun," Shigure said, "You still haven't given us an answer."

"Answer?" Tooru asked.

"Do you forgive us for making so much work for you? Ne, ne, if you do I'll promise to pick up my own socks!" Shigure said with puppy-dog eyes.

"You should do that anyway, idiot." Hatori admonished.

"So Tooru-kun?" Shigure asked, ignoring Hatori.

"Of course!" Tooru said, smiling. "There is nothing to forgive!"

"Then starting this week, Thursday this will be Tooru-kun's first day off." Shigure smiled.

"That means," Hatori said seriously, "No part-time job and no housework."

"No cooking either!" Kyou insisted.

"Schoolwork is ok, if it's necessary." Yuki smiled thinking that this would mean more private study sessions.

"But only if it's necessary." Hatori said, shooting Yuki a look. "Understood?"

Tooru blinked and looked at everyone looking around the table. "Y-yes, I understand." She said faintly. What in the world was she going to do with herself if she couldn't work, couldn't clean, do homework or cook?


	4. Dinner Invitation

This was the chapter that wouldn't end... It just kept going and going and by the time I was done I had 2 chapters! It might be a while to till I get back to this one, but hopefully this extra long update will tide people over. Hope you enjoy them! Next up is a new chapter of Spotted!

_- Merrow_

Tooru had never been so glad for a weekend to be over. By Monday morning she'd been cosseted and 'helped' enough to cover her for the next couple of years. Hatori had left Saturday morning. He'd politely refused to wait for Tooru to make him another bento, claiming he had work to do. It was another missed chance and the weekend had gone downhill from there.

Giving her batch of cookie dough one last stir, she let out a powerful sigh she'd been holding back all weekend. She really, really, really appreciated that Kyou, Yuki and Shigure were just trying to help. She understood that Hatori had been worried about her and he'd just thought he'd been doing the right thing in prompting the others to do more  
around the house. She covered the dough with a cloth and set it in the refrigerator to chill while she was at school. She'd bake them when she got home. She'd figured that making cookies "for fun" gave her a good excuse to re-clean the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the kitchen, now tidy after a weekend of hard use and half-hearted maintenance by the Souma men. 

The problem was if she got much more 'help' like she had this weekend she thought she  
was just going to... well, she didn't know what, but it wouldn't be good she was sure. She suspected she'd be making a lot of cookies in the following days.

It had started out with Yuki making a list of all the household chores for them to split up and share duties on. She'd tried insisting it wasn't necessary. After all, wasn't the reason she was able to stay here because she was doing those things? Shigure had just smiled and given her a choice, share her duties or take a wage and quit her other job. Just the thought of it made Tooru whip out a dishrag and start to clean the counter again. Take a wage! She couldn't! She shoved it out of her mind violently.

She had to admit that even she'd been a little surprised when Yuki had finished writing out all of her chores. She really didn't feel like she was doing _that_ much. She just did the wash, the ironing, vacuuming, dusting, cleaned the bathrooms, once a week did Shigure's and the boys' rooms, the cooking, the dishes, the shopping, random mending that came up, she tended the lawn a little... washed the windows and floors now and then...really, not that much. Sometimes time got a little tight between working, the chores, and her homework, but she'd always managed just fine. She closed her eyes and sighed. At least she'd thought she'd been coping fine, but apparently not if they all thought she couldn't handle it.

"Maybe," She'd suggested as Yuki, Kyou and Shigure looked at the list in bafflement, "Well, maybe it would be best if I kept doing my chores until Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Kyou-kun decide what chores they'd like to do? I don't mind." She added as she saw all three faces darken.

"Tooru-kun." Shigure said shaking his head and waving a hand. "You never should have been doing this all on your own to begin with. We wouldn't be men if we let you continue to exhaust yourself."

"Whose fault is that, damn lazy dog... never saw you volunteer to help out." Kyou muttered.

"Baka neko, I've never seen you jump up to help either." Yuki said coldly.

"And you have?" Kyou asked slamming his hands on the table.

"I've helped dry the dishes!" Yuki shot back hotly.

"And how many did you break that time, Kuso Nezumi!" Kyou said triumphantly. "Damn Rat is hopeless at this house crap."

"Mmmm..." Shigure said agreeably, "Its true that our Yuki-kun has never been what we could call domestically inclined." He picked up the list, ignoring the darkness emanating from Yuki towards his direction. "What tasks can he be entrusted with?"

"I'll do the cooking." Kyou said smirking at Yuki, "We'd all die if we left it to him." He jerked a thumb at the Yuki-shaped black hole.

"Um..." Tooru said hesitantly and all eyes went back to her. She could see themselves gearing up to disagree with whatever she was about to say. "I really don't mind doing the cooking." She continued quickly before they could protest. "I like it, I really do! When it was just mother and I, I always did all of the cooking. I really enjoyed picking out recipes to try. My favorite classes in home-ec have always been when we do cooking. And, and now, with so many more to feed, it's really fun to think up new things to make. And all my cookbooks will go to waste if I don't cook-"

"Okay, fine!" Kyou said slapping the table again. "Shut up about it already!" He jabbed a finger in her direction. "But don't think you're cooking on your days off."

Tooru took a deep breath, her chest was heaving like she'd run a marathon. She expected they would be eating a lot of baked fish and curry on Thursday nights. They'd probably have onigiri for breakfast... She couldn't imagine him cheerily making bentos so they'd probably have to buy lunch. "Okay." She said grudgingly, wondering if she made lunches the night before her day off if that would count.

The rest of the chores had been parceled out in a similar fashion and Yuki made a clever chart to hang in the kitchen. Shigure would do the shopping. Yuki would do the dusting and vacuuming. Kyou would cook some, and help with the wash and ironing. They'd all take turns cleaning the bathrooms and everyone would take care of their own rooms. Yuki would take over tending the lawn, and Kyou would mend any thing inside the house. Shigure would help with the windows.

"Oi!"

Yuki looked over his shoulder and stepped back from where he'd hung small piece of poster-board. Tooru looked over the little chart, written in Yuki's neat hand. Her name was on top, followed by Yuki's, Shigure's and then-

"Kuso Nezumi!" Kyou snatched the black marker out of Yuki's hand and blacked out where Yuki had written "Baka Neko." He squeezed his name in, and threw the marker on the kitchen counter top.

"Typical cat." Yuki said as he walked back into the next room. "So fussy."

"You're the fussy one!" Kyou said grabbing at his shoulder. "Always in your fancy clothes, making that idiot," He jerked his head towards Tooru, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "iron every night."

Yuki flushed red. "Sorry I don't like to dress like a common slob!"

"I'll show you a common slob!" Kyou spat and threw a punch. The rat smoothly dodged it, turning and deflecting his arm into the screen door.

"Aaaah... Already!" Shigure sighed from the table. He saw Tooru dart into the hall closet for repair materials. "Remember that you have to fix it this time, not Tooru-kun, Kyou!" He waved his hand like an old man. "Maybe now that you're taking more responsibility you'll stop breaking my house!"

Kyou snatched the pot of glue and paper out of Tooru's hands. He quickly and sloppily fixed the screen ignoring the presence of the others in the room. He stomped over to the chart and added a check for 'chore accomplished' for the week under the heading 'house repairs.' In theory there should be a check under most chores by the end of the week, and at least one for each chore by the end of the month.

She'd woken early today so she'd a head start before the others woke. She put a little check next to breakfast, lunch and dinner for today. At least, she thought that was what she marked. Honestly, she thought the chart was a little confusing. But Yuki had been so proud of it she'd been unwilling to say anything. She'd just vacuumed on Friday so she marked that off for the week so Yuki would know not to do it again. She marked off the wash for the same reason, and then the ironing as well after realizing that everything had been put away.

"Oi! What are you doing up?" Tooru jumped and looked guiltily behind her at Kyou looming in the doorway.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm just used to waking up early." She hedged. She'd gone through this on Sunday. One of the first things Hatori had decreed that on days she was supposed to work she wasn't supposed to get up before at least six-thirty. Supposedly, since she wouldn't be doing all her chores before school she could afford sleep in longer. Also, he'd wanted her on weekends to 'rest up' and not get up as early as she did on the weekdays. She'd gotten up at her usual time out of habit and had been nosily sent back by Kyou, who woke up Yuki and Shigure in the process.

Tooru had guiltily slunk back upstairs as Shigure had sleepily waved to her from the doorway of his study. She lay atop of the covers of her bed and listened to Yuki and Kyou arguing downstairs until it ended in a noisy crash. When she dared go downstairs again an hour later she wasn't surprised to see another check under 'home repairs.'

It was the nasty surprise she'd found in the kitchen that she hadn't been prepared for. With her in bed and being up themselves they'd evidently decided to make their own breakfasts. Tooru was quite sure they'd used about half the dishes in the house to do so. She'd started cleaning up, but Yuki had discovered her halfway through and sent her out of the kitchen to twiddle her thumbs under Kyou's watchful eyes.

Having learned her lesson on Saturday, she'd waited until he'd finished doing the dishes before sneaking in and giving them a proper cleaning. Did he not _see_ the flecks of soap and food still on the dishes? Couldn't he feel the grease? She also checked the garbage to see how many he'd broken this time. She sighed when she saw her favorite teacup in the trash. She gently picked it out, it was broken in 3 large pieces and easily fixable. She'd squirreled it up to her room and added super glue to the shopping list.

Now she warily looked at Kyou waiting to see what he'd decide to do. Would he send her back to bed again? This time she was fully dressed in her school uniform. She was prepared to explain how it would wrinkle if she lay down.

Kyou looked at her and considered his options as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. It was only six and it was obvious she'd been up for a while. She was working after school so she was supposed to still be in bed. He glanced at the counter, she'd made their lunches already and there was something covered and ready for dinner tonight. She had all the fixings out for breakfast. There really wasn't much use in sending her back to bed; it wasn't like she would actually sleep. And he was tired of eating cereal.

He felt a little guilty for letting his stomach decide so he barked, "Well you better start getting used to waking up later!"

"Yes!" Tooru smiled, relieved that she wasn't going to have to argue. "I promise." She turned to the stovetop. "I'll start breakfast if Kyou-kun wants to go out for his run."

"Alright." Kyou said feeling disgruntled. He looked around; this was the kind of thing Hatori had talked about. He should probably be doing something to help. "Um. Do you need any help?"

Tooru froze. It had only been one weekend and she'd already learned to dread those words. "Oh no!" She rushed to say, "I've got everything taken care of!"

"I... uh, could make some onigiri." He said moving towards the rice cooker.

Tooru turned, a forgotten spatula held up in front of her like a weapon. "No! That's ok!" She said quickly positioning herself in front of the rice cooker. "I've got natto and fish, and some miso soup!" She watched Kyou's face fall but wanted to make sure they didn't have the same problem they'd had on Saturday. He'd insisted on making lunch and had made enough onigiri that they'd had it as a side dish for dinner too. He'd used up so much rice that she'd had to add it to the shopping list.

"Oh...Ok..." Kyou said, scratching behind an ear. "Um... I guess I'll go for my run then..." He set down the now empty water bottle in the sink.

Tooru smiled and relaxed, taking a moment to rinse out the bottle and add it to the recyclables. "Thank you for offering, Kyou-kun." He still looked a little disappointed. She looked around for something harmless for him to do. "Um... Maybe Kyou-kun could put out the burnable trash? It's being collected this morning."

Kyou's eyes lit up but he didn't want to look too eager. "Che, I suppose... It's on my way I guess." He grabbed up a bag of garbage from under the kitchen sink and started out the door.

"Oh! Not that one." She hurried over and pulled out the bag marked burnable and took the non-burnable bag from him. "Here." She smiled.

Kyou flushed red and took it quickly. "Mark it better next time!" He blustered and left as quickly as he could.

Tooru heard Shigure give a sleepy hello to Kyou as he went out and could hear Yuki beginning to stir upstairs. She hurried to get breakfast started before anyone else offered to 'help.'

:0:0:0:

Tooru looked at the clock and frowned. It was only six o'clock. She kept trying to sleep later but it just wasn't working. At five-thirty every morning, alarm or no alarm her eyes popped open, ready to start the day. She'd really, really tried today to sleep later. It was Thursday, her first "day off".

She wondered how her life could have changed so much in such a short amount of time. She reviewed yesterday in her mind as she tried to wait the half hour before she could _officially_ get up. She had rushed out of school waving a cheery goodbye to Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She waited till she got out of sight before really beginning to run. She had to make it to the store before she went to work. She'd sent Shigure out with the shopping list on Monday. She'd come home from school to discover he'd been unable to find half the items on the list and the ones he'd managed to find he'd either bought the wrong brand, not enough, or just the wrong thing all together.

He'd apologized, suavely and profusely, and asked if maybe they could go together the next time. Tooru promised they would, but she still needed to get things before he'd be available. He'd offered to send Mii-chan but Tooru had politely declined. She couldn't imagine what Shigure would do to help 'convince' his editor to do his shopping. He'd assured her that she'd done it for him in the past, but Tooru didn't want to be responsible for putting Mii-chan to any extra trouble.

So instead she'd decided that she had time before work, and she just barely had time to get all the essentials before rushing out to her job. It wasn't until she got to work to wonder how she'd explain it to Yuki when he came to pick her up that night. She decided that she'd carry her work clothes home for a wash. She hid the groceries in that.

Tooru had discovered a secret reservoir for subterfuge inside herself. She had always been able to smile when she'd rather not, and she'd been using that skill quite a lot in the past few days. She'd also been teaching herself how to walk lightly and how to work quickly. She'd gotten used to waking up early and doing chores in secret for a couple of hours before sneaking back up to her room to 'sleepily' emerge at six-thirty.

She'd started keeping a mental checklist as a mirror to Yuki's chart. As she saw the men of the household put a check on the chart, she'd put a mental check on her chart knowing where her next job lay. If Shigure had marked that he'd cleaned the bathroom, she knew to go in and take care of the things he missed or skipped over completely. It was the same with all the tasks. She knew that they were trying, and trying hard. She appreciated that. She truly and honestly appreciated everything they were trying to do.

Only... Only it would be so much easier if they'd just let her do it herself the right way the first time. She'd even snuck into their rooms to steal their clothes to secretly iron them. When Kyou did the wash he just put everything away still half wet. She couldn't stand seeing them walking around in wrinkled clothes, even if they didn't seem to notice.

She sighed and decided that it was close enough to six-thirty for her to get up. She went slowly through her morning routine, wondering how she'd fill her time before school. She went down the stairs feeling like something was out of place. She walked into the kitchen. It was dark and quiet. She frowned.

Kyou was supposed to be making breakfast. That's what was missing. There was no sign of life in the house. Kyou always was up at six, she was sure she'd heard him go downstairs as she'd lain in bed. He must've gone out for his usual run. If he started breakfast when he got back, it wouldn't be finished in time. She checked the rice-cooker. Perhaps he'd been planning to cook the rice while he ran? It was empty. She glanced around the kitchen. It didn't look like he'd prepared anything at all!

She bit her lip wondering what she should do. It was supposed to be her day off, but surely it couldn't hurt to cook a little rice. Kyou and she could make onigiri when he got back. Decision made, she pulled out the rice and poured out enough to make onigiri for four. She set the rice to cook and looked around. At a loss she went and got out the plates and set the table. As she was set out the chopsticks she remembered that the pickles in the fridge were starting to age. They'd make a good compliment to the onigiri, so she might as well put out a dish of them. Before she knew it she had started some miso soup, and was halfway through preparing some bento lunches for the three of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Tooru jumped and almost spilled the rice she was paddling out of the rice-cooker. She looked over her shoulder and Kyou and pasted on a huge smile. "Good Morning!" she chirped.

"Don't give me 'Good Morning!' You're not supposed to be cooking today!" Kyou said angrily. He mopped the back of his neck and looked at all the work she'd done guiltily. Shigure and the stupid rat would never let him live this down.

"Oh, well." Tooru said looking to the side as if she was thinking. "I know, but I didn't have anything to do... and I realized the pickles would go bad if we didn't use them soon and I didn't think Kyou knew that. And, I didn't know if there would be time for the rice to cook and cool after Kyou's run so I thought I would just get it started..." She shrugged as if the rest of what she was made was somehow justified.

Kyou hadn't even thought about how much time the rice would take to cook. And he never would have thought to cook miso soup or serve the pickles to go along with it. Onigiri sounded much more appetizing with all that.

"I was thinking..." Tooru said hesitantly starting to shape her first onigiri. "Of making a few extra for lunch, and maybe some salad..."

Kyou chewed at the inside of his cheek. He knew, _knew,_ that he should send her out of the kitchen immediately. It was supposed to be her day off, and he was supposed to be doing the cooking. But he hadn't even thought of making lunches, he figured they'd just buy. Her version sounded much better.

"I'll get out the boxes." He grumped and went to pull them out. He insisted on helping, but that pretty much just amounted to him following her directions. He sliced the veggies she told him too, and handed her things to arrange in the boxes. He shaped a few onigiri. They even had it on the table before Yuki or Shigure came downstairs.

Yuki looked at the spread suspiciously. "You made all this?" He quirked a long, elegant eyebrow at the cat.

Kyou bristled, his hands clutching around his chopsticks. His face started to go red with embarrassment.

"Kyou-kun did most of it." Tooru agreed. "I just made a few side dishes." She waved her hands quickly to stop any dissent Yuki could come up with. "It was only because I didn't have anything else to do. And the pickles would go bad."

"Ah." Yuki said helpless against her strange logic. "Well, I was thinking, since we're buying lunch today maybe we could-"

"Oh, but we made lunch." Tooru interrupted cheerily. "Onigiri and salad. Kyou-kun is very good at dicing vegetables." She popped a pickle into her mouth, feeling much better. She hated the thought of Yuki and Kyou eating unhealthy boxed lunches. She'd even convinced Kyou to make enough to leave for Shigure.

"Mm." Yuki said, bitterly disappointed. He'd hoped to be the savior in saying he'd found a little ramen stand near school they could lunch at on their break. He was planning to treat her. He reminded himself that this was just the first of many 'days off.' He'd have other chances.

He ate his breakfast silently and tried not to choke on the jealous lump in her throat.

"So what is Tooru-kun going to do with her first day off?" Shigure asked happily as he made short work of his onigiri and soup.

Tooru froze. "Um.. ano... well, I haven't really made plans yet."

"I'm surprised that Saki-chan and Arisa-chan haven't made plans with you." Shigure said with mild surprise and he polished off the last of the pickles.

"Uo-chan has her part-time, and Hana-chan is helping her grandmother today." Tooru said with a smile.

"Then maybe you'll make a love-love date?" Shigure looked playfully at Kyou and Yuki to see their reactions. On cue they both flamed red.

"Oh, but..." Tooru said before they could voice their own protests, her own cheeks lighting, "Yuki-kun has the PTA meeting tonight to attend, and Kyou-kun has his martial arts practice."

Yuki and Kyou looked at each other in horror. Did that mean that she'd be alone the whole night with Shigure?

"Shigure-kun has his meeting today too, doesn't he?" Tooru said, trying to get back into a safer conversation.

"So Honda-san..." Yuki said hesitantly, "will be all alone tonight?" He didn't know how he felt about that. On the one hand it was better than her being alone with Shigure or Kyou. On the other, it was not at all good that she would be alone.

"Only for a little while." Tooru said reassuringly as she started to clear the table. She was looking forward to the time to herself. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. She could do a little shopping on the way home, and clean up a little in everyone's rooms while they were out. She hummed a little to herself as she began washing the dishes.

"Oi!" Kyou said following behind with the rest of the dishes. Tooru started and wondered if he'd point out that Yuki was supposed to be doing them. "What about dinner? I'm not going to be home-"

Kyou started to invite her to eat with Shishou and him at the dojo.

"Oh, yes!" Tooru clapped her hands together; "Kyou-kun doesn't have to worry about making dinner tonight, since it's just me."

"But I'm supposed to cook." Kyou said sounding sullen.

"Oh, well, Kyou-kun won't be home for some time... and Shigure-san bought me a cookbook a while a go and I thought I'd try out a new recipe for fun." She explained smiling. She beamed up at him. "I haven't had a chance to experiment for a while, I'm looking forward to it. If it's just me I won't have to worry if it doesn't turn out. "

And that way she wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up Kyou's caked on curry pots. She figured she could accidentally 'over estimate' the amounts and make enough for everyone. Shigure always snacked late at night. Yuki didn't like eating out so he'd probably be hungry, and he'd probably refuse to eat anything Kyou would make.

Tooru beamed, her smile widening as she watched Kyou's resolve crumble. Perhaps this 'day off' business wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tooru smiled and hummed a little song as she walked home. Her arms were aching a little from the weight of the bags, but the satisfied feeling she had outweighed any discomfort.

She went through her mental list, the shopping, done. Next she'd go home put away the groceries and take a quick tour through the house. Shigure's study surely needed a little care by this time, and she wanted to go through Yuki and Kyou's rooms. She hadn't heard a vacuum all week, so she'd probably best just plan on doing the whole house. She nodded to herself. Then she'd cook dinner and maybe do a little laundry, especially the ironing. She couldn't stand seeing Yuki, Kyou and Shigure walking around wrinkled, even if they didn't seem to notice.

She was looking forward to dinner; she hadn't experimented for a while. She'd planned on making extra, accidentally on purpose. Now that it looked like she would be the only one home she thought perhaps she'd just make a smaller portion. Or... she smiled, if she made extra perhaps she could bring it in tomorrow and have Haru or Momiji bring some home to Hatori as a thank you gift.

This new arrangement might be a bit... frustrating, but Tooru recognized that Hatori had only been concerned for her welfare. She should at least try to repay the sentiment.

The more she thought about the idea, the more she liked it. Momiji has said once that on most nights Hatori "made do" with instant ramen dinner or other microwave-able foods. Tooru made a mou of disgust. That was no way for a busy man like Hatori to eat, no wonder he was so thin!

She planned out the dinner she'd send home with Momiji tomorrow. She expanded her own menu, the simple experiment going from one main dish to that and several side dishes. She smiled at the thought of how he'd react to the dinner and wished she could be there to see it. The only thing that had really gone well at his last visit was breakfast. That at least she'd proven she could do well. She liked to think that he probably had enjoyed his lunch too. She wondered vaguely if she should ask Momiji or Hatsuharu for the bento box she'd given him. He never given it back, he was so busy he'd probably forgotten. She didn't really need it she supposed.

She stepped into the house and called out "I'm home." She paused; a little surprised that Shigure was already gone for the evening. It was a little lonely coming home to an empty house. Her mind wandered as she walked to the kitchen to put away the groceries. She was thankful to be able to do this in peace, especially since her doing the grocery shopping would have been a huge row between the boys and Shigure. But she was still a little sad that she was all by herself. She shook her head. It was only because it was so quiet in here that she felt that way.

She switched the radio on to a random station and wondered idly what people who lived alone all the time did. She thought she'd get depressed if she had to come home to an empty house every night. She'd spent some time that way, when she lived in the tent, but at least she'd had her mother to talk to. And she hadn't spent all that much time in the tent between work and school. It led her back to thinking about Hatori, every night, in an empty house, making do with instant noodles. She frowned; she really didn't like that image.

She pulled out the vacuum cleaner and started going through the rooms of the house. She straightened things up as she went, putting everything back in its place. Her mood brightened as the house did. She just felt so much better with everything in its place.

She checked the boys' rooms and found that there was surprisingly little laundry. She went through their closets and pulled out the most wrinkled pieces. She sighed, and wished she had their school uniforms. She shook her head and brought the basket downstairs. She looked at the clock and started. It was that late already? She bit her lip, iron or start dinner? Her stomach rumbled and made her decision. Dinner first. Out of habit she tucked the wrinkled clothes out of sight in the laundry room, under the sink. She'd become a master at secretively sneaking into rooms and clearing cobwebs and dusting corners that Yuki had missed. She'd taken to carrying a small pot of glue in her pocket to help smooth over the rough (and frequent) repairs Kyou made to the screens when she was sure no one was looking.

She had a few pots bubbling nicely, and was feeling much cheerier now that some good smells were beginning to waft through the house. She took a moment to look over the chart and checked off the items she'd taken care of. Shopping, Vacuuming, Dusting, check. She was thankful that Shigure was the one who'd been assigned the shopping. He'd be the least likely to notice that she was doing it for him. If left on his own, she was pretty sure he wouldn't notice that there was no more food until he went to reach for something and it wasn't there.

"I'm home!"

Tooru started, and poked her head out of the door. "Kyou-kun?" She blinked. She hadn't expected him for hours yet. Her hopes of being able to finish off the ironing died.

"Hey." He said, not quite meeting her eyes. "Kagura was being a pain so I decided to leave early."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I figured I'd make dinner after all." He jutted his chin up as if daring her to argue.

"Oh, but I've already started it." She gestured back into the kitchen. "It's just cooking now."

Kyou slumped a little. "Oh." He sighed, "I guess I'll just make something for myself then."

"Ano... but I made plenty." She smiled, glad she'd decided to make extra. "It'll be done in just a little bit."

"Why'd you do that?" Kyou spat. "You shoulda just made enough for yourself!"

"But... it's a new recipe... I don't know it well enough to make changes yet." Tooru explained, hoping that the practice she'd given to the excuse in her head would make it more believable.

"Don't pick on Honda-san just because you didn't manage to get home early enough to do your chores." Kyou and Tooru both turned in surprise to see Yuki standing in the doorway with his schoolbag. He smiled at Tooru. "Things went surprisingly smooth at the meeting today, so I got home early." He sniffed at the air and gave a rueful smile, "Is there enough for three?"

Tooru clapped, "Oh yes, definitely. This recipe makes a lot!"

"I'll set the table." Yuki said and walked past Kyou into the kitchen.

Kyou and Yuki bickered as they set out the table. Tooru smiled as she puttered around the kitchen, finishing up dinner. She had decided on trying something western, and had looked for something that would hopefully taste good as leftovers. She'd decided on some breaded chicken cutlets. They'd make good sandwiches for lunch tomorrow. She'd made a couple of vegetable sides, and some rice of course. She had more than enough for the three of them, and some leftovers for Shigure and Hatori. Today was turning out to be an excellent day.

Tooru started the water boiling for the tea and thought about tomorrow. She had to work, so it would be a long day, but she considered staying up for a bit tonight and sneaking down to grab the ironing. If she did it tonight she'd probably have an opportunity to put the clothes back on Saturday or Sunday when everyone was constantly going in and out. But then she'd have to sneak the ironing board upstairs too, and that might be a little difficult. She could try doing it in the laundry room, but she was afraid someone would see the light.

"Toooooooru-kuuuun." Shigure sing-songed from the front entryway. "Your prince has returned to rescue youuuuu."

"Who's her prince?" Kyou asked sticking his head out of the living room.

"Don't bother Honda-san with your dirty ideas, Shigure." Yuki said, glaring from behind Kyou.

"Eh?" Shigure blinked, "You two are home?"

Tooru stepped out of the kitchen, "Shigure-san is home early."

"Hai, hai, hai." Shigure said smiling. "I couldn't bear the thought of Tooru-kun sitting alone at home all lonely. And she shouldn't be cooking on her day off, so..." He held up pair of bento boxes. "I made dinner!"

"You didn't make dinner you just bought lunchboxes!" Kyou said pointing a finger at the dog, "And what's with only buying two!"

"It was for my love-love alone time dinner with Tooru-chan." Shigure pouted. "Yuki and Kyou weren't supposed to be home."

"Like we'd let you be alone with her, you pervert!" Kyou huffed.

Ignoring him, Shigure sniffed the air. "Kyou-kun is home, but it smells like Tooru-chan's cooking!" He looked at Kyou with a quirked eyebrow. "Has someone been training?"

Kyou flushed. "It's not my fault she started cooking before I got home!" He stomped into the other room.

Shigure sighed and looked at the boxes in his hands. "Ne, I suppose I'll have to eat these while Tooru-kun and the others eat their dinner."

"Oh no!" Tooru smiled taking them from him. "I made plenty!"

"Eh?" Shigure said taking off his shoes and coming inside.

Tooru smiled up at him. "I was experimenting and was afraid to alter the recipe, it made a lot!" It really did come out easier with repetition.

"Lucky!" Shigure smiled, and then frowned, "But what will we do with those?" He pointed to the bentos.

"Mmm... They'll be good for lunch tomorrow. For Shigure-san and..." She trailed off.

"And Tooru-kun!" Shigure smiled. "Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun can make their own. Today is your day off, " he reminded her.

"Yes." Tooru smiled. With the amount she had made for dinner, she should be able to guide Yuki and Kyou to make their own lunches from the leftovers. And if she didn't have to eat it herself or Shigure, there should still be enough to send to Hatori. The teakettle began to whistle from the kitchen.

"Why doesn't Shigure-san sit down and I'll bring him some tea?" Tooru suggested. "I'll put these in the refrigerator."

She handed him the paper off the front hall table and shooed him into the living room with Yuki and Kyou. She shouldn't have been dreading this "day off" it was really turning out quite nice. The house was clean, dinner had turned out perfectly, and everyone was home and relaxed.

Yuki looked up from the table, glaring as he set out another place for Shigure. "Didn't you have a meeting?"

"Ne, didn't you?" Shigure replied. "Or did Yuki and Kyou want love-love alone time with Tooru-chan too?"

Both boys flushed, the comment a little too close to the truth.

"But in the end, we all lost to Tooru-kun." Shigure said wryly. "We all wanted to rescue her this time, but she was too quick."

"She has another day off next week." Kyou pointed out.

"Are you going to change the day you go to your Sensei?" Yuki asked looking amused.

Kyou flushed, "You just wish you could change the day the Student Council meets!"

Yuki's eyebrow went down into an angry vee.

"Don't worry," Shigure smiled and hid behind his paper. "My appointment was a one time thing. I'll be here for Tooru-chan every week!"

"Don't even think about it!" Yuki and Kyou chorused and then looked at each other in shock.

"Dinner is ready." Tooru walked in with a platter of teacups, effectively ending the brewing fight. "I'll be out with it in a moment." She set down a teacup in front of each person and walked back into the kitchen.

Hatori looked over his appointment book with a frown. He felt like he was forgetting something. He hadn't missed any appointments. He pulled out his patient notes and went over them one more time, making sure he'd followed his notes for each one. There were no forgotten prescriptions, no missed instructions. He tucked the files under an arm and walked to the front room and leaned against the doorway.

"Saya-san." He kept his face blank when the nurse jumped. "Here are today's files." He handed them to her and was about to duck back into his office when he paused. "Are there any more appointments today?"

"No, Hatori-Sensei." The nurse said, "I thought we were finished for today?"

"Yes." Hatori looked at the calendar on the wall, trying to remember what he was forgetting. Thursday... Was he due at the Honke for something? He walked back into his office and dialed Kureno's office. He got the man's assistant, who informed him Kureno and Akito had retired for the evening and were taking no visitors.

He set the phone back in the cradle and sat back. This was maddening. He nodded to Saya when she said she was leaving for the night. The phone rang and he picked it up distractedly.

"Hari?" Momiji's voice burst over the phone excitedly before he could even get out a hello. "Can you drive me over to Shigure's?"

"Momiji?" Hatori pinched his nose at the bridge. "What do you need over there?

"I was talking to Kagura-chan and she said that To-ru is all alone today! She heard from Kyou! I want to visit!"

"You can't just burst in without calling first, that's rude." Hatori admonished. "Why is Honda-kun alone today?" He felt like whatever he was forgetting was getting closer in reach. There was no way her protective guardians would have left her alone overnight, after all that was what had started that fiasco last week.

"Ah..." he mumbled, that was it. "Honda-kun's day off." He'd meant to call and make sure that Shigure had remembered about it. He suspected that Tooru, left to her own devices, would conveniently "forget" to relax.

"Exactly!" Momiji's voice was loud in the receiver, "But Yuki, Kyou and Shigure all had stuff and she's all alone at home. I want to bring her dinner, so I bought a cake, ice-cream, some cupcakes, and some candy."

"That's not dinner, that's desert." He sighed. They'd left her alone? There was no way she'd just sit quietly and not work if not monitored. Shigure had already said she'd been having trouble sleeping later and that he suspected she'd been staying up later at night. "I'll take you over. Be ready in 15 minutes." He considered calling, but decided to show up unannounced to see how well his "prescription" was being followed.

They pulled up to the house, and walked up the steps. As they got closer, Hatori's mood got darker. The welcoming smell of a home cooked dinner was wafting about the front steps. He gave Kyou a lot of credit, his adoptive father had never been known for being a good cook and it was well known that Kyou was the one who usually cooked for the household. But he doubted the boy was responsible for whatever was causing this enticing smell.

His stomach growled in response reminding him that he hadn't had dinner yet. He frowned and decided not to mention it once they got inside. He willed his insides to be quiet. Momiji bounced to his side and knocked hard against the door.

Kyou opened the door and scowled. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hatori-san! Momiji-kun!" Tooru's head poked out of the living room.

"To-ru!" Momiji pushed past Hatori and Kyou to run to her. "I heard from Kagura-chan who heard from Kyou that you would be all alone tonight, so I brought you dinner!" He held up a box brightly decorated in a pink bow pattern. "I got a cake, and some candy, ice-cream and cupcakes!"

"That's not dinner you brat!" Kyou said hitting him over the head. "And who said that we'd leave an idiot like this alone in the house?"

"Kagura-chan said you said at practice that..." Momiji whined then he blinked, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at Shihan's still?"

"Shut up!" Kyou wheeled and turned into the next room, embarrassed.

"Ha-san?" Shigure had finally popped his head out of the living room.

"I drove Momiji over." Hatori explained. "He said something about Honda-kun being alone tonight?"

"Oh, no, " Tooru waved frantically, "It was only going to be for a few hours! Yuki-kun and Shigure-san had their important meetings and Kyou-kun had his time with Shishou-san."

"What smells so good?" Momiji asked his nose stuck up in the air, stuffing the box of goodies he brought into Tooru's hands.

"I made chicken cutlets!" Tooru peeked in the box. "I made plenty if Momiji-kun and Hatori-san would like to stay for dinner." This would work out perfectly, she'd wanted make Hatori a bento, but the cutlets had turned out much better then she expected and eating them fresh was ideal. "We can all share these for dessert." She smiled up at Hatori. "If Hatori-san wants to go sit down I'll bring him tea. And what would you like Momiji-kun?" She looked down at him, "Juice? Tea? Milk?"

"Tea, please!" Momiji said running into the living room to make a space for himself.

"Okay! I'll get some place settings too." She started to walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked bluntly.

"Eh?" Tooru blinked. She looked at the pastry box in her hand and around her. Was she doing something strange?

"Today is Thursday, is it not?" Hatori looked over her shoulder where Yuki, Kyou and Shigure were peeking around the doorjamb.

"Yes?" Tooru said hesitantly, starting to feel nervous and shifting from foot to foot.

"Isn't this your day off? Or did you switch the day?" Hatori looked back at her with a frown.

"No?" Tooru drew the word out, making it into a question, then corrected, "I mean yes..." she frowned, she'd confused herself. "I mean, yes, today is my day off and no, I didn't switch it."

"Then why are you cooking and fetching tea and plates?" Hatori directed his question at the boys who were looking guiltily at them.

"I set the table." Yuki said quickly. "I'll get the extra table settings Honda-san."

"I'll get tea cups." Kyou said following the mouse into the kitchen. "Don't see why he's making a big deal out of it, he's the one making extra work." He muttered as he went.

"And the cooking?" Hatori looked back at Tooru who shrank back under his frank stare. He looked her over, it had been a week since they'd decided Tooru would work less and by now she should look better. He could still see faint circles under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep and even through her flush, her coloration seemed pale.

"Um... No one was going to be home, so I was just cooking for myself." Tooru explained, feeling like she'd been caught in doing something naughty.

"But you made enough to feed," Hatori paused for a brief mental count, "six people?"

"It was a new recipe..." Tooru started. She hunched her shoulders defensively as his mouth tightened. Hatori wasn't letting her off with her practiced explanations and she'd never been one who could disassemble on the fly.

"Ne, dinner is getting cold." Shigure whined from the doorway. Kyou and Yuki were busy setting up plates and tea for Hatori and Momiji.

Hatori could feel the tension he was causing. Tooru looked like she was expecting to be whipped. As much as he wanted to press the issue and find out just what was going one he decided to let it drop for the moment.

"Let's sit down." Shigure suggested, "We can talk over dinner."

Tooru quickly set the desserts on the kitchen counter and turned to follow Hatori into the living room. He'd waited and let her precede him, watching her settle before he took a seat between Yuki and Shigure.

"Wow!" Momiji gushed, his mouth full of rice and chicken, "These are great!"

"The seasonings are quite unusual, Honda-san," Yuki agreed. "Did you use the oregano we grew?"

"Yes!" She smiled, "That's part of the reason I chose this recipe. We had so much... I thought maybe spaghetti..."

"But that might be better to try when the tomatoes are ripe." Yuki completed her thought.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled. She started to eat her own cutlet when she noticed Kyou looking in horror at his plate. "What's wrong? Is it not cooked properly?"

"The rat grew this stuff?"

"I helped," Tooru reminded him. "Does it taste bad?"

Kyou pouted and took another bite. "The chicken's fine." He picked off a few of the little green oregano flakes, "I must've gotten all the ones you grew..."

"Stop being a child, Baka Neko." Yuki sighed. He flicked an oregano flake towards Kyou who reacted like it was a hand grenade, nearly upsetting a plate full of fresh greens.

Tooru neatly moved it and the teapot out of their way, with long practice ignoring their squabble. She served Momiji some greens, which he made a face at but obediently started to eat. She refilled Shigure's cup when he set it down and put the teapot in on a safe corner of the crowded table. She looked up to see Hatori watching her and quickly sat back and looked at her plate.

She'd been hungry before, but now the few bites she'd eaten were sitting like lead in her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to get her racing heart under control. She felt like Hatori could see right through all her dodges and ruses and she knew he'd be disappointed in her. He was just trying to help after all. She picked up her chopsticks and ate a few morsels of rice. She peeped up to see if Hatori was still watching her.

"So what did To-ru do on her day off?" Momiji distracted her before she could see him.

"Um..." She said pretending to finish her mouthful. She couldn't exactly tell the truth and say she'd been grocery shopping and cleaning up. "Not all that much." She said.

"Did you finish the history assignment?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Oh, yesterday." Tooru nodded. "Maybe Yuki-kun could read it over and tell me what he thinks?"

"Of course," Yuki started.

"When is the assignment due?" Hatori interrupted.

"Day after tomorrow." Yuki bit out, he could see where Hatori was going with the question. "But Honda-san has to work tomorrow."

Hatori nodded and went back to his dinner. He glanced up realizing he'd completely killed the happy mood at the dinner table. "This is excellent Honda-kun," he said after a moment.

"Thank you." Tooru said immediately brightening. "I hoped it would turn out well. And I'm so happy that Hatori-san and Momiji-kun could join us."

"Aren't you jealous of my lovely bride, Ha-san?" Shigure grinned playfully starting off a round of arguments from Yuki and Kyou.

Hatori watched Tooru laugh and smile while carefully keeping any of the arguments and spats between the men of her household from getting too heated. She was a faultless hostess and perfect at keeping everyone in line, their plates full and the tea flowing. She made it seem effortless.

Tooru reached for the empty plate of cutlets with a sunny smile. Almost all the food was gone, no leftovers to speak of. She'd have to make lunches tomorrow, and something for the boys and Shigure to eat for dinner, and herself at work. She'd have to sneak down tomorrow morning before the others got up to get it all started. The ironing would have to wait then. Maybe she could manage to do it when she got home from work. She was glad she'd gone grocery shopping today, if she'd waited for Shigure to do it they'd all by eating out tomorrow.

Hatori watched a slight dimple form between her eyebrows as she gathered the empty plates out of everyone's way. Her bright expression didn't falter but her mind definitely wasn't on the chattering conversation Momiji was directing at her, or the argument she was defusing between Kyou and Yuki (again) or the flirtations she was deflecting from Shigure. She looked up at saw Hatori watching her.

"Does Hatori-san need something?" She glanced around the table; she really hadn't been expecting to feed six people. She hoped he'd had enough. The others were quick to take what they wanted, but Hatori was more reserved and might not have gotten his fill. She should have been paying more attention.

"No, thank you." Hatori scowled at Shigure who was looking at him suggestively. "Shouldn't someone else be doing that?" He nodded at the dirty plates she held in her hands.

"I just thought I'd clear these and then take out the dessert Momiji brought." She started to rise, trying not to sound defensive. She'd almost gotten them off the table without anyone noticing. If she'd gotten them into the kitchen she probably could have distracted Yuki with homework and had a chance to do them herself.

"Let me, Honda-san." Yuki smiled and took them from her.

"I'll help!" Momiji cried jumping up and grabbing a couple empty plates. He skipped into the kitchen scattering breading crumbs as he went. Tooru couldn't help a little sigh from escaping. Now the living room, hallway and kitchen would have to be re-vacuumed.

She smiled at Kyou when he grabbed the teapot and cups and marched into the kitchen, muttering something about stupid rabbits. She knew he was just trying to help so she didn't point out that everyone would probably want tea with dessert. Though it was getting later, so perhaps milk and juice would be better. She took her napkin and wiped down the table as she mentally re-planned her evening. First she'd sit with Yuki and have him go over her history assignment, talk with Kyou on the roof before bed to find out how Kagura and his father were doing, sneak down after he'd gone to bed and rewash the dishes, start lunch and dinner for tomorrow... Where would she fit in the ironing and the vacuuming?

Hatori was only half listening to Shigure's description of the latest tortures he'd put his editor through. Tooru was looking decidedly more wan. She'd spent the last couple minutes wiping the same spot, obviously lost in thought.

There was a crash in the kitchen. Tooru's head shot up and she started to rise.

"Everything's OK." Yuki's quickly called.

"Yeah, the damn rat just broke another plate." Kyou's voice followed sarcastically as he carried in a stack of dessert plates and forks. Momiji trailed after with the box of goodies.

"I'll just get some milk to go along with dessert." Tooru said quickly and darted into the kitchen before anyone could protest.

Yuki looked up guiltily from where he was picking up shards of her favorite serving platter. It was the only one that was big enough when they had guests. Something of her disappointment must've showed on her face. "I'm sorry Honda-san, I'll buy another one tomorrow." His face lit up, "Perhaps we can go shopping for it together?"

"I have to work tomorrow." She said automatically but when his face started to fall she quickly suggested they go on Saturday. She pushed the ironing back _another_ day. She'd probably just be better off rewashing the clothes if she left them in the basket all that time. She got the small whiskbroom to sweep up the little pieces he was missing just using his fingers.

She heard the sink start running and looked up. To her horror Hatori stood over the sink and was washing her frying pan. She quickly dumped the dustpan into the garbage and hurried over.

"Hatori-san doesn't have to do that!" She said and tried to take the pan out of his hand.

"That's my job." Yuki said from behind them. "And I already washed that."

"Not well enough." Hatori said, holding up and showing how the water was beading against the grease left in the pan. "Can't you see the grease? You have to use hot water when you're washing the dishes or they won't be clean. And more soap." He gestured to the dishes in the drying rack. "These all have to be redone. Didn't you notice the food stuck to the back?"

Yuki went to the sink and looked at them with new eyes. He took the scrub brush from Hatori stiffly. "This is the first time I've had any problems." He thrust a plate into the sink of soapy water and started to rescrub it properly this time.

"Oh?" Hatori looked at Tooru, Yuki followed his line of sight. Tooru looked guiltily back and forth between them.

"Honda-san?" Yuki said sounding hurt.

"Yuki-kun was trying very hard." Tooru babbled, "I only... cleaned up the spots he missed."

"But... when?" He'd never seen her sneak back into the kitchen.

"When I made cookies." She said in a small voice. Now that excuse was useless. Hatori was looking at her sternly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Momiji, Kyou and Shigure looking into the kitchen. She felt about three inches tall.

"But why didn't you just tell me that they weren't clean?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't want to hurt Yuki-kun's feelings." She whispered.

"Shoulda known that the Kuso Nezumi couldn't even do some stupid dishes." Kyou snorted.

"Like you've done so much better!" Yuki crossed his arms.

"You don't see her redoing any of my chores!" Kyou said proudly. He looked at Tooru, "Right?"

Tooru was silent. Kyou blinked and looked desperately between her and Yuki. "Right?" He said uncertainly.

"Um..." Tooru said wringing her hands together. "It's just that it takes practice... I'm sure Kyou-kun would have gotten better."

"What didn't I do right!" He demanded.

Tooru shrank back, "Um..." She finally just pushed past him and through the living room and into the laundry room. She pulled out the laundry basket and showed him the wrinkled clothes she'd stolen from their rooms. He looked at the basket and then back at her. "It's just that I couldn't stand to see Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Kyou-kun walk around all wrinkled." She explained.

"Then you should have said something!" Kyou blustered, grabbed the basket and stomped over to the ironing board. He bent to plug in the iron. "I would've fixed it. Idiot."

"Now, now Kyon-Kyon." Shigure scolded merrily, settling himself back at the living room table with Momiji's box of treats. "Don't call our little flower names just because you can't iron right the first time."

"Like you did so much better with the shopping!" Kyou shouted from laundry room. Tooru looked back and forth between them. This was all her fault that everyone was fighting. And in front of Momiji and Hatori! Momiji stood looking lost next to the older man in the doorway leading from the hallway to the living room.

Shigure swallowed a bite of cupcake and idly licked a finger. "Hai, hai, hai, but I asked for help didn't I? Tooru-chan and I are going to go together next time, and it's not like we've run out of-"

He broke off when he saw that Tooru had bowed her head even further, looking absolutely miserable. "Eh?" He said losing his charm, and looking befuddled, "But..."

"I went today." Tooru said in a small voice. She looked up at him pleadingly, as if trying to explain why she'd been lying this whole time. "It's only... well, there were a few things I needed for dinner... and because of all the onigiri Kyou-kun made we needed more rice... and we were almost out of soy sauce and..." she trailed off. "I know Shigure-san is a very busy person and that his writing is important..." Shigure was looking disappointed and upset.

"But I would have made time..." he said helplessly.

Momiji ran forward and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, as close to a hug as he could get without triggering the curse. "You all are mean, making To-ru do all that work by herself!"

"Oh no!" Tooru looked down at him, "But it's really my responsibility."

"I thought we discussed this last weekend." Hatori started. Tooru ducked her head and wrapped an arm around Momiji as if seeking comfort or protection. He ground to a stop. He felt like an ogre. He was used to people fearing him or being uneasy in around him. His memory-erasing "gift" was enough to make most of his family suspicious every time he showed up. But Tooru had always seemed to be able to dismiss that and act comfortably around him. Seeing her shrink back from him was upsetting in ways he didn't want to examine to closely.

"Anyway," Shigure said regaining some of his composure. "We'll do better, it's more our fault than our little flower's. We should have noticed something was wrong. Now lets all sit down and have some dessert."

Momiji dragged a reluctant Tooru over to the table and put a big slice of cake and a pile of ice cream in front of her. Yuki returned from the kitchen with a pitcher of milk and some glasses.

"Come on Kyon-Kyon!" Shigure called, "The ice cream will melt!"

"I don't like sweet stuff!" Kyou yelled continuing with the ironing.

The table was silent, except for the clink of their forks against the plates. Tooru choked down a few bites of her cake past the lump in her throat. She felt horrible. She'd only been trying to do what was right, her job, and she'd hurt everyone's feelings.

"Ne, ne..." Momiji said brightly, hating to see Tooru look so sad. "Next week, To-ru has another day off right?"

"Yes." Tooru said softly.

"Then why doesn't To-ru come have dinner with me?" Momiji said eagerly. "And come to my house?"

"Oh, but that would be such an imposition." Tooru started to protest. "Wouldn't the people you live with-"

"I just have some maids." Momiji said dismissively, "I'd love to have To-ru eat dinner with me and play games. We'll get something good from the kitchens!"

"Real food this time, not junk." Hatori admonished. This was ideal. If she was kept out of the house she couldn't work. And obviously the direct approach wasn't working.

Momiji made a face. "They won't give me just the things I like anymore, Hari. Not since you talked to them." He pouted.

"You'll never get any taller if all you drink is coffee and all you eat is sweets."

"Momiji-san likes coffee?" Tooru said in surprise.

"Un!" Momiji smiled and took a big bite out of his cake, "Black coffee, no cream, no sugar! Just like Papa!" He looked up at Tooru pleadingly. "Please come Toru-mutti, I don't like eating alone all the time. Papa comes sometimes, and sometimes I go to Hari's but it would be fun to have To-ru over!"

"Okay!" Tooru said and gave him a loose hug over his shoulder. "I'd like that."

Hatori couldn't help a small upturn to his lips as he sipped a little milk. This would probably be a good arrangement for both of them. He knew the boy was lonely. He tried to welcome Momiji into his own place as much as possible, and look after him, but he was so busy. He knew the boy felt neglected, even if he tried to hide it. Tooru needed someone to distract her and force her to have fun. There really couldn't be a better match.


	5. Dinner Invitation 2

Tooru had brightened up considerably after that. She didn't argue when the others wouldn't let her help with the dishes, but looked longingly at her kitchen. She consoled herself with the thought that she'd be able to fix it up tomorrow morning.

"Honda-kun." She looked up from where she was petting a sleeping Momiji. He'd curled up after his cake and ice cream, placing his head in her lap and regaled her of stories of what they'd do on her next day off. "Why don't you and Yuki go upstairs and finish up your homework." Hatori gave a glance at Yuki who looked surprised. Hatori looked at Shigure. "It's getting late. Momiji and I will be leaving soon, but I want to talk to Shigure for a while. Don't let us keep you from getting your homework done."

Yuki started but was happy to oblige. They usually did their homework in the common room, but the opportunity to have her to himself in his own room...

Tooru whisked away before she could notice what was happening. Yuki went over her assignment with a fine-toothed comb finding all sorts of errors and ways to improve it. If he put this much effort into all of his assignments she could understand why he did so well. It was more than an hour before he declared the assignment done.

She left him in his room and paused on the top of the stairs, she wondered if Hatori and Momiji had left.

Tooru could hear a mumble of voices coming from the bottom of the stairs. It sounded like Hatori was still visiting. She bit her lip, she really wanted to go downstairs and do a little preparation for tomorrow's meals. She suspected that if she tried to cross from the living room to the kitchen in front of Hatori she'd have some quick explaining to do. Perhaps if she just explained why...? She dismissed that almost immediately, Hatori would probably suggest that she let the others buy or make their own lunches and to just take care of herself tomorrow morning. She frowned. She'd just say she was going in to get a glass of water before bed. That was reasonable, wasn't it?

"What're you doing?"

Tooru started and focused on Kyou who stood midway up the stairs. He was looking at her with and odd expression, something halfway between disappointment and suspicion. It wasn't something she was used to seeing pointed in her direction.

"Um... a drink of water..." Tooru mumbled, feeling incredibly guilty about lying after all the trouble it had caused already.

"Whatever." Kyou said looking away from her. He took a few more steps until he was on a stair just a couple steps below her. "Tomorrow... Since you cooked today...I'll cook dinner. So you don't have to worry about it."

"Kyo-kun doesn't have-" Tooru started.

"Maybe I want to!" Kyou burst.

"O-Ok." Tooru stuttered in surprise.

"Honda-san has to work tomorrow night, doesn't she?"

Kyou and Tooru turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Tooru blinked at him before registering the question.

"Oh, yes, I'm working late tomorrow." She said, meaning she wouldn't be home until eleven o'clock tomorrow.

"Then you should remember to rest late tomorrow..." Yuki seemed to think for a minute. "About lunch tomorrow, Honda-san doesn't have to make it."

"But-" Tooru started.

"I found out about a ramen stand near school, and I thought it would be fun to try it." Yuki continued as if she hadn't spoken. A light flush stole over his cheeks. "I would very much like to treat Honda-san tomorrow." Tooru started to protest, but he interrupted quickly. "As a thank you for cooking on your day off. It's only fair."

Tooru's mouth snapped shut. "But Kyou-kun and Shigure-san..." She started again feebly.

"I'll buy my own!" Kyou insisted. "Like I'm going to let that Rat pay for me!"

"I wasn't offering, Baka Neko." Yuki said deadpan. "And Shigure-san has the bento he bought today."

"Tooru-kun can bring hers for her dinner at work." Shigure stood at the bottom of the stairs, Hatori at his side.

Tooru looked between the crowd of men surrounding her. "Ano..." She sighed. "If that's alright with everyone..."

"Honda-kun."

Tooru tensed, waiting for another lecture or admonishment to rest from Hatori.

"Thank you for dinner. It was very good."

The girl stared at him then shook off her surprise enough to reply. "You're welcome?" she said uncertainly.

Hatori had a ghost of a smile, "Next Thursday..."

"I promise I'll rest!" Tooru said quickly.

"That's good." Hatori nodded. "Are you coming home with Momiji or shall I pick you up later?"

"Oh. Oh!" Tooru remembered her promise to have dinner with Momiji next week. "Oh, no, Hatori-san doesn't have to do that. I'll come home with Momiji-kun, if Momiji-kun doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he won't." Hatori nodded to Shigure. "Walk me to the door." He walked back into the living room and nudged Momiji awake enough to follow after.

"Ha-san wants to give me his fond farewells out of the sight of others? What will Aya say?" Shigure joked.

"You're disgusting." Yuki commented tiredly, "Don't suggest such things in front of Honda-san." He went back into his room and closed the door firmly.

Kyou looked at Tooru. "Weren't you getting a glass of water?"

"Yes!" She started past him looking up to give him a brief goodnight before he disappeared into his room. She glanced over the living room surprised to see that, except for a couple of scattered cushions, it was spotless. The vacuum was in the corner; Kyou must've vacuumed the room while she was upstairs with Yuki. The table had been wiped clean and there wasn't even a left over teacup. She walked into the kitchen and took a little cold water from the tap, looking around as she did. The dishes in the rack were clean, really clean, and the rest of the kitchen was just as tidy.

Now that she didn't have to make lunch or dinner tomorrow, there wasn't much need to prepare for tomorrow morning. She looked around the room at a loss. Her homework was done; there wasn't anything left to clean, and no secret tasks to complete away from watchful eyes. She washed her glass and put it on the rack with the others and went to head back upstairs.

She met Shigure in the hallway on her way out of the kitchen.

"Ne, will you be making that chicken again?" He smiled genially as they walked back into the living room

"Did Shigure-san like them?" Tooru asked, smiling back automatically. "They were very easy to make, so I'd like to make them again."

"Yum!" Shigure patted his stomach as he settled back onto the cushions at the table. "I'll look forward to it. Ne...let's talk for a little bit. Do you have time?"

Tooru felt a little flip in her stomach, as she sat down across from him. "Yes?" She said uncertainly. Shigure was still smiling but the mood had gotten tense.

"I'm sorry that Tooru-kun had to do the shopping." Shigure looked very apologetic.

"That's okay!" She hurried to reassure him, "I know that Shigure-san is very busy and-"

"That's not really an excuse. I would have made time." Shigure shook his head. "But, also Tooru-kun is at fault."

The girl went bright red and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Shigure sighed. "This isn't coming out right. I'm not blaming Tooru-chan for having to do the shopping." He scratched his head. "That was my job and I should have done it. But Tooru-chan needs to learn when to ask for help." He smiled again and ducked his head and peeked up at her to try to catch her downcast eyes. "Ne, ne... we wanted to make things easier on Tooru-chan, not harder. Next time, please correct us and help us to do better."

"But-" Tooru started.

"I know Tooru-chan wants to protect our feelings, but we want to do our best too." Shigure gave her an eager look, completely out of place on his usually lazy face. She could almost see a dog tail wagging eagerly behind him. "Please trust in us just a little bit."

"Okay." Tooru smiled.

"So when do think we'll need to go shopping again?" Shigure asked. "We should go together next time..."

"Um... probably not until next week... perhaps Saturday?" She hazarded.

"It's a date." Shigure grinned, standing up and walking over to his study door. "A special love-love alone time shopping date!"

"Eh-he-he..." Tooru chuckled weakly, standing as well. Something told her she should not mention this to Kyou and Yuki. She bowed goodnight to Shigure as he went into his room and went upstairs to her own.

The next week proved to be a learning experience for the whole household. For the first few days Tooru felt pulled in a hundred directions, no task went completed without her being called over for approval. When Yuki did the dishes he asked if they were really clean, and listened patiently as she explained what needed to be approved. When Kyou did repairs he had her check them over, and watched as she showed him how to fix a screen invisibly. Even Shigure had her check the bathroom over after he'd cleaned it and insisted on fixing up the missed spots on his own. Tooru took to pointing out cobwebs and dust to Yuki so he'd know when to dust and sending Kyou to get the vacuum to pick up the dust after it fell.

By the time the weekend was over the house was running smoothly again. Tooru was more than a little surprised how easily everyone took to their tasks. Remembering back at how Shigure's house had been when she'd first moved in, it was nothing short of a miracle. She had a sudden wealth of time on her hands now that most of her chores had been doled out to the rest of the household. She and Yuki were finding a lot more time to go over her homework and she was surprised at how much more sense it made when thinking about the laundry or the dishes didn't distract her. She had so much free time that she'd casually mentioned perhaps picking up more shifts at her job at lunch one day. The idea had been quickly vetoed by all present.

Forbidden to pick up extra hours at her part-time or to do housework, Tooru found herself with more free time then she knew what to do with. She spent an afternoon out shopping with Hana-chan and Uo-chan, but both had responsibilities of their own that kept them from being available now that she was. Kyou and Yuki as well, she'd never realized how much time they spent out of the house until she was in it with nothing to do.

It seemed like Yuki always had another responsibility looming with the student council and Kyou spent a lot of time at the dojo where he'd begun to teach some of the beginning classes. She'd never had this much free time before. Back when it had been her and her mother she'd always had something to do, cleaning or cooking or working out the budget. Even if she had been home alone most of the time it hadn't felt that way because she'd been busy and needed.

That's what was nagging at her the most, the unneeded, unnecessary feeling that had been hanging over her head. It made her feel like she could just disappear and no one would notice, not until they were hungry and dinner wasn't on the table. If Momiji hadn't been so excited about having her come to visit she wouldn't have been able to shake off the feeling at all. On Thursday he practically dragged her out of the school, much to Yuki and Kyou's annoyance.

She, Momiji and Haru walked back to the honke, with Momiji excitedly telling Tooru about the menu he'd ordered for them and Haru walking distractedly behind them. She tried to muster up a little regret or guilt for not being home, but the thought of having to sit back and do nothing while Kyou cooked dinner or Yuki cleaned around her was maddening. She was glad to be out, especially with someone who just seemed to want to spend time with her and not coddle her or make her rest. She'd rested enough for a year she was sure!

"Before dinner do you want to watch a movie?" Momiji asked, swinging her hand back and forth. "I have a dvd player and the new Mogeta movie dvd."

"That sounds nice!" Tooru smiled. "I haven't seen the latest one yet." She looked at Haru. "Will Hatsuharu-san be joining us?"

"Ah." Haru looked up into the sky as if he was looking for permission, "No. Grounded."

"Grounded?" Tooru repeated, blinking at him.

"I went to the store for some snacks." Haru nodded. "Then...grounded... a mystery."

"That's because it took you two days to come back!" Momiji laughed slowing down so he could snuggle up against Tooru's arm. "But I'm glad I get To-ru all to myself tonight."

Tooru looked down and then blinked in surprise. "Momiji-kun is getting tall!" She exclaimed. It used to be he was much smaller and when he'd clutch her arm he'd be resting against just above her elbow. Now he was at her shoulder.

"Eh-heh!" Momiji straightened, "I've been drinking my milk!" He pulled her through the gates of the honke and waved to Haru as he split off. "I'm down this way!"

Tooru let herself be led around the maze of the Souma family complex. She didn't bother to keep track of which way they went, sure she would just get more confused if she tried.

"Momiji." Hatori's voice wasn't loud, but it cut through the younger boy's chatter easily. Tooru looked up to see Hatori standing with a cigarette in front of a small building. It was similar to but not the same building she'd visited him in last time. While it was built like  
the homes that surrounded it, a traditional building with a Japanese porch surrounding it, there was an impersonal aura around it that marked it not as a home but a place of business. There was a shiny placard, with type too small to read, by the door. She assumed it marked the outpatient clinic she'd heard about.

The rabbit pulled her over to the side of the path. "Hari! To-ru is here! We're going to watch a DVD."

"Honda-kun." He nodded an acknowledgement to her. Hatori didn't smile, but he had a relaxed look about him that was as close as he got. He looked at the boy at her side. "What did you order for dinner tonight? Not just sweets?" The last was less a question and more a reminder.

Momiji happily chattered about what he'd ordered, some complicated German dish that sounded thick and heavy and would take a while to digest. Hatori listened patiently, occasionally dragging on his cigarette. Tooru had never seen him like this, in his home surroundings and at ease.

"Sensei." A deferential nurse stood just inside the doorway.

Hatori's stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray on the railing and nodded to her. "One moment." His attitude had completely changed in a blink of an eye, the relaxed mood was gone and he was all rigid and tense lines. It reminded her of the masks Yuki put on when he had to deal with the student council or his fanclub at school. It made her sad to think that Hatori had to be like that every day. She knew Yuki hated it and she couldn't imagine having to be so shuttered and closed off all the time.

"We'll be going now, Hari." Momiji gave a polite bow to the nurse. "Sorry to disturb you at work."

"No problem." Hatori nodded again. "Be sure not to keep Honda-kun out too late." He started to walk inside and the nurse stepped to the side to let him proceed. "Ah, Honda-kun." He paused on the threshold and looked back at her. "Please stop by my house on your way home. I have your bento."

"Ah!" Tooru's face lit up, she'd forgotten about that. "Yes!"

"I apologize for not returning it sooner, I've been absentminded of late."

Tooru smiled. "Hatori-san is very busy. I should have come to pick it up. Did Hatori-san like his lunch?"

Hatori thought about the cute lunch she'd made him, earnest and childish. "Very much." He said and actually smiled.

The girl glowed at the simple compliment. "I'm so glad."

"Eh! To-ru has never made me lunch." Momiji pouted, looking between them.

"Momiji!" Hatori admonished, but the rabbit kept a petulant face on.

"How about in return for dinner tonight I make Momiji a lunch tomorrow?" Tooru placated him.

The boy immediately brightened. "Yay! I get to eat To-ru's lunch! C'mon To-ru!" Momiji tugged at her hand. "Let's go! Did I tell you I keep rabbits? I'll show you the hutch Hari and Haru helped me make."

"Really?" Tooru said completely distracted by the thought of cute rabbits. "I'd like to meet them!"

Momiji and Tooru bowed again slightly to Hatori and Momiji tugged her down the path. Hatori continued in the building, back to work. None of them noticed the wide-eyed nurse who'd been listening in on the exchange. She and the other nurses had been wondering over the mystery of the strawberry-wrapped bento. They'd scoured the doctor's his recent appointments for someone young and female who could have given the doctor the "thank you gift" and had found no one.

They'd casually mentioned to some of the maids from the honke kitchens about the mystery and they'd helped in trying to figure out if he'd had any recent visitors, but he hadn't ordered anything besides the occasional dinner for one and his usual grocery list of easy to prepare instant meals. He was rarely, if ever, off the grounds of the family estate, so they'd all assumed it had to be someone in the family or close to it.

This girl was definitely not family. She was kind of plain, and so young! The nurse gave Hatori a side long look as he patiently read a list of instructions to an elderly patient. A young girl who'd spoken to the fearsome Dr. Souma without hesitation, and he'd smiled at her! The nurse couldn't wait to call Saya and share the gossip. She wondered who the girl could be, she obviously had known the doctor for a while and she was spending time with Momiji-sama, another important member of the family. What had they called her? 'Honda-kun' and 'To-ru', To-ru Honda? Well, the first name was probably a nickname, Momiji-sama was very informal that way. Perhaps the maids would know more?

"Nurse."

The woman looked up, Dr. Souma was looking at her expectantly. She looked down at her hands where she held the chart for the next patient. She flushed red, "Sorry Sensei!" She quickly handed the chart over. "This is our last patient today."

The doctor made a simple affirmative noise and walked into the small waiting room to call the patient in oblivious of the grin his usually blank-faced nurse wore.

Momiji's house was small and tidy. The inside was decorated in a strange mishmash of bright colored throw rugs and sturdy western furniture. It was completely at odds with the traditional Japanese outside but seemed to fit the rabbit's personality to a tee. Momiji didn't give her much of a tour, pointing out a small living room with a large TV and couch, a small unused looking kitchen, a small dining room and a bedroom door as he dragged her through the house to the backyard.

The rabbit hutch out back was built to be a mock replica of the house, right down to a fenced in porch for the rabbits to lounge on. Tooru cooed over the rabbits inside. There were three, one tiny brown lop with ears almost as long as his body, and two big fat black and white rabbits. Momiji warned her the older rabbits were a bit crotchety and didn't like to be handled by anyone but him. But he pulled out the little lop and put him in her arms, letting her pet his soft fur. They were named after ice creams, the brown lop's name was Chocolate and the larger two Rum and Raisin. After a while they went back inside and  
settled down to watch the Mogeta DVD.

Tooru let Momiji snuggle, stoking his hair when he laid his head in her lap. "Momiji-san's house is very nice." She commented feeling like the plush couch was swallowing her.

"Mmm." Momiji said, non-committal. "I like Shi-han's house better. It's quiet here."

Tooru didn't know how to respond to that. "Momiji-san keeps a very neat house." She said finally.

"The maids clean it." Momiji said flipping over to his back and looking up from his place on her lap. He idly bounced his heels against the arm of the couch. "And I'm not here much. I go play at Haru's or do my homework at Ha'ri's." He turned his face away towards the TV. "Oh this is the good part!" He exclaimed excitedly.

They watched the rest of the movie quietly and had just finished it when here was a knock at the door.

"To-ru, it's dinner!" He said as he ran to answer the door, "I-" He faltered and stopped.

Tooru peeped down the hallway and saw a tall man looking down at Momiji. The blonde seemed to be completely shocked and for once speechless. She looked back up at the man and found him looking at her, a mix of shock and surprise barely registering on his face.

"I know you?" He said hesitantly. "I mean, I believe we've met?"

Tooru looked at him and back at Momiji. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him.

"T-To-ru, this is my Papa." Momiji said, shaking off his surprise. "To-ru works in Papa's building." He explained looking back at his father and stepping back into the hall a bit.

Tooru gave a hurried bow. "Sohma-san."

"Ah, yes." The man nodded and stepped into the entryway, "You're the one living with Shigure-sama and Yuki-sama." He looked at Momiji, "I didn't realize you entertain guests here."

"I don't." Momiji said, smiling. "This is the first time, I invited To-ru for dinner since To-ru has cooked for me several times, at Shi-han's. As a thank-you." Tooru thought his smile looked brittle and unconvincing and she wished he'd stop.

"Un." Momiji's father looked uncomfortable. "It's just that I didn't think you would have guests. I thought that maybe we could have dinner..."

The boy's face changed, hopeful look chasing across it before it was hidden behind a bright smile. "Really? Oh, but..." He looked back at Tooru, distressed.

"Momiji-sama?" A small cadre of cooks stood a little down the walkway, a covered cart with Momiji and Tooru's dinner on it being pushed by one and the others carrying pitchers of juice and plate settings. Momiji looked between his father and Tooru, for once at a loss.

Tooru smiled and picked up her shoes and coat from the entryway. "Momiji-san was very kind to invite me, but I think that Momiji-san and Souma-san should have dinner."

"But-" Momiji started, shifting uncomfortably obviously wanting to spend time with his father but not wanting to hurt Tooru's feelings.

"Well, days off..." Tooru said lightly as she stepped into her shoes and shrugged on her jacket. "there will be a lot of those now for me. But Souma-san is obviously very busy so I think Momiji-san should take this opportunity." She smiled again.

"Thank you for your understanding." Momiji's father said. He looked uncomfortable and not very relieved at all.

"Bye-bye!" Momiji beamed, waving.

Tooru reached the end of the path and looked back, Momiji pointed the direction she was supposed to go and she left the two of them alone. She looked at the path in front of her as she rounded the corner and knew she was in trouble. She had no idea which way was out and she certainly didn't want to walk into an area where she wasn't welcomed. She slowly walked down the path looking around for a glimpse of the tall wall that surrounded the compound. If she could find that she could at least follow it and hopefully find some sort of door out.

She felt a little calmer when she walked past Hatori's clinic; at least she'd managed to retrace part of their path. But it was after reaching that landmark that she took a wrong turn and got completely turned around. She bit her lip and slowed down even more, looking around at the houses that were starting to light up their windows as the sun went down. She supposed she should go up to one and knock and ask how to find her way out, but she was afraid of who might open one of those doors.

"Honda-kun?" Tooru jumped and spun around, her heart racing. Hatori stood at one of the cross paths behind her, holding his lab coat under one arm.

"Hatori-san!" She said in relief and ran up to him. "Um... could Hatori-san show me the way out... I got turned around..."

"Did you finish your dinner with Momiji already? He should have walked you out." Hatori said disapprovingly, looking over her shoulder if expecting to see the rabbit bouncing behind her.

"Momiji-san's Father dropped by." Tooru explained. "Momiji-san and I can have dinner another night."

"His father?" Hatori's eyebrow rose. That was unusual. Usually Momiji had to meet with the man outside the honke, where his wife couldn't accidentally see them. He refocused on the girl in front of him. "Does that mean you haven't eaten dinner?"

"No, but-"

"Come with me."

Hatori turned down the path and Tooru had to jog to catch up. They stopped in front of a familiar building, his home. Hatori led her inside and directed her to the kitchen.

He picked up the phone and looked at Tooru. "What would you like for dinner? I believe the kitchens are still taking orders."

"Hatori-san doesn't have to..." Tooru shrank back under his forceful stare. "I'll have what Hatori-san is having."

Hatori dialed the kitchens and pondered what he should order as it rang. He really didn't know anything of her tastes. Shigure rhapsodized poetic about her traditional meals, but Momiji talked just as often about her western desserts. He decided to order his usual fish lunch, even though it would be the second time he'd had it today. Tooru at least didn't seem to object to any type of meal.

The phone rang a long time, which wasn't a good sign. When someone finally picked up he was politely informed that due to a large family meeting the kitchens were catering no meals would be served with out prior reservation. Apparently one of his minor cousins was getting engaged or married or something like that. Hatori sighed thanked the woman. He knew he could have used his name and from the weight of his position forced them to open the kitchens for him, but he disliked using his Junninshi status for something so petty.

Tooru looked up at him expectantly, standing in her coat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Give me a moment and we'll go out." Hatori said, slinging his lab coat across the back of a chair and turning to go get a fresh suit jacket.

"Oh no!" Tooru rushed to stop him. "Hatori-san doesn't have to do that." She smiled, "What was Hatori-san going to have before I came over? Maybe we could just make more?"

Hatori looked at her and then went to the cupboard. He took out an instant bowl of ramen and placed it on the counter. Tooru looked at it and then looked at him.

"Hatori-san can't eat that!" She looked like he'd suggested eating glass. She bustled over to his cupboards, and opened them up. "I'll just make something-" She looked at rows of instant food, cups and bowls of ramen, noodles and just about anything you could think of that included the instructions "Just add water." She didn't even see any curry packets!

She looked at him over her shoulder in disbelief and then went to the cupboard next to it. She with a relieved sigh she pulled out a small store of rice, a can of cashews, some salt, a bottle of green olives, and half a can of sesame seeds. She turned to the refrigerator, opened it up and stared at the contents. The top shelf held bottles of water, about a case full. The next shelf had what looked like takeout leftovers, each neatly wrapped, and a few apples. She opened up the crisper and found a head of lettuce and a small packet of radish sprouts. She pulled them out, tucked them under an arm and looked in the freezer. Her brow wrinkled. He had one lonely ice cube tray and that was it in the freezer. She closed it and looked at the lettuce and radishes and at the other ingredients on the table.

"Does Hatori-san have anything else?" She asked in desperation.

Amused by her dismay, he reached up to the top of the fridge and handed her a small bag of potatoes, a couple of lonely mushrooms, and from the top shelf of the cupboard he pulled a small bottle of rice wine. Tooru spread everything on the counter and stared at it. Hatori waited for her to admit defeat so he could take her out somewhere for dinner. Most of what she was looking at had been in his cupboards for longer then he'd like to admit, little odds and ends of meals from the kitchens, cooking experiments from Aya and even Kana. There was no way a meal could be made from that.

She picked up the potato sack and grimaced, there were only a couple of sweet potatoes and most were hairy with sprouts. She found few that were salvageable and pulled it out. She frowned again and looked at Hatori. No wonder the man was so thin, if all he ate was that junk in the cupboard and take out! With the hours he worked? She took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

"Where does Hatori-san keep his pans? And his rice-cooker?"

Hatori straightened in surprise. "Honda-kun, you can't actually tell me you can make something from this... garbage."

She just smiled. "Hatori-san has just enough to work with." She gave a disapproving look at the well-stocked cupboard of instant food. "But Hatori-san really should eat better." Her look clearly indicated what she thought was garbage.

Bemused Hatori bent to pull out some long disused pans set them on the counter and pulled a rice cooker. He was about to set them on the counter when he realized he was falling into the same trap as his cousins.

"I can't allow Honda-kun to do this." He said, holding the rice cooker above her head when she went to reach for it automatically.

She hopped a little trying to get the appliance. "But-"

"Today is Honda-kun's Day Off, she shouldn't be cooking."

Tooru stopped jumping for the cooker, stymied by the line of reasoning. "But..." she said finally, "I like cooking."

They stared at each other, at an impasse.

"Cooking is work." Hatori said, "And Honda-kun isn't supposed to work today."

"Yes." Tooru said, looking downcast, "But I like cooking." She repeated. She looked up at Hatori through her lashes. "And the mushrooms will go bad soon, and the sprouts..."

"Then I'll buy more." Hatori said firmly, but he was wavering. She wouldn't let him take her out to dinner, and he was hungry. She had to be too...

"But that's a waste!" Tooru protested. "Mother always said it was sin to be wasteful! All this food is good now, and it should be used. And I want to! It doesn't feel like work. Cooking is Fun! Really!" She hopped again trying to get the rice cooker that was so tantalizingly out of reach.

"Okay." Hatori dropped the rice cooker into her surprised hands, suddenly coming up with an idea. "It's Honda-kun's day off, so she should do as she likes."

He was hard pressed not to crack a smile when Tooru hugged the cooker and beamed at him. "Thank you, Hatori-san!" She turned to the counter and began her preparations. She bustled around making herself at home in his kitchen, pulling out cooking equipment he hadn't even known that he'd owned. The house had come fully stocked and furnished on his 16th birthday, his right as a member of the Junninshi. He'd waited until he was 18 to move in, and now nearly a decade later he still hadn't fully explored his own kitchen. Watching her find measuring cups and strainers with little problem made him wonder what else might be in the house he'd never come across.

Tooru peeped at him from the corner of her eye as she chopped up the mushrooms and potato. "Um..." She said hesitantly, feeling a little self-conscious under his steady dragon gaze. "Hatori-san doesn't have to stay here with me." She forced a bright smile. Why was he just standing there watching her? She knew that she hadn't shown her best to Hatori in the past, did he think she would break something?

"Why doesn't Hatori-san go make himself comfortable?" She guessed at which cupboard would be likely to hold the tea, and got it right. She picked up the tea-kettle and said, "I'll make tea."

"Ah, un." Hatori straightened from his slouch against the wall, embarrassed that he'd zoned out while watching her. She was so proficient in the kitchen, so precise, it reminded him of his medial school days. When he watched the surgeons at the teaching college slicing and cutting without pause or hesitation, neatly solving whatever problem was in front of them. He left the room a little bemused at his own preoccupation.

Tooru took a moment to take a deep breath before filling the teakettle and getting back to work. She felt awkward imposing on the dragon like this. It wasn't his fault that her time with Momiji had been interrupted. She'd been so relieved to run into him on the path she hadn't thought he'd feel obligated to feed her in the rabbit's place. She frowned, she especially hated being a burden... he obviously wasn't used to entertaining guests. She knew she probably should have politely agreed to let him take her to dinner, and then just insisted on something simple. Or, she thought with a shudder, she should have just eaten the instant ramen he'd been planning to have on his own.

She sighed, being in Hatori's house making tea and dinner was awkward but it was better then letting anyone eat that kind of thing. If it wouldn't be a dreadful waste of money she'd like to toss all of that into the garbage. It wasn't healthy. Hatori was a very busy man, he shouldn't be living on that kind of fake food. She wished she had more to work with, so she could make him something better... or at least something that would have leftovers he could eat later. A little smile touched her lips as she filled a teacup, at least he'd let her make dinner. She really did like cooking. It was relaxing.

Hatori stood in his bedroom with his tie in hand. When Tooru had told him to go make himself comfortable, he'd been so embarrassed about drifting off in the kitchen that he'd obeyed automatically. He'd gone into the bedroom, pulled out a tee shirt and taken off his tie before he'd realized what he was doing. Usually when he came in for the night he changed into a tee, and ate some ramen while going over his paperwork. He looked at the old, comfortable, worn tee; he couldn't wear that around company. He didn't like staying in his work clothes; they smelled of disinfectant and other medical odors. He sighed and threw his tie on the bed. It could wait till after dinner.

He wandered out into his study and sat his desk. He pulled out the files he'd planned on going over tonight and spread them out. He heard a sizzle of something cooking in the kitchen, and good smells were starting to waft into the room. He wanted to go peek, he couldn't imagine what she could be making out of the odds and ends they'd found that could smell so good. He sternly reminded himself to behave and looked back at his paperwork. He picked up a pen and started working.

Another noise from the kitchen drew his attention before he'd hardly started. He balanced his chin on his fist and closed his eyes.

It was nice to have another person in the house. The homey sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen was inviting and relaxing. It made the house feel much cozier. Usually he put the radio on, to give the little house some background noise, but the sounds of Tooru bustling around were much more calming. He quirked his version of a smile, a small upturn at the corner of his mouth, if he hadn't know that Shigure had always been lazy he'd have blamed Tooru for making him so placid. It could certainly explain how Yuki and Kyou had come to be more civil and open.

He drifted off to sleep wondering if he could prescribe this kind of thing for Ritsu. It might be just what the young man needed...one homey environment, must experience at least once daily...

Tooru stepped out of the kitchen with the tea about to ask where she should set out dinner and where his place settings were. She stopped when she saw him studiously sitting at his desk. She didn't want to disturb him while he was working. She walked quietly up to him, noticing the hand that held his pen was slack and that he was sitting too still, even for someone in deep concentration. She peeked at his face and saw his eyes were closed; his breathing was slow and even. She set the tea near him, but not near enough to spill if he jerked when he woke. She didn't think he'd sleep long in that position, so she figured it was better just to leave him.

She walked back into the kitchen and covered the meal so it wouldn't get cold. Hatori must be working even harder then she'd thought if he was tired enough to drift off like that. She poked around the kitchen till she found some neglected looking place settings. She tip-toed past the study to peek in some of the other rooms. There was a low table in his study, but she didn't know if he ate in there. With a house this big, he might have a separate dining room he preferred to eat in. She didn't find anything like that, but she did find that his house was as neglected as the doctor. It was obvious he had someone in to clean. The whole house was tidy. But there were cobwebs in the out of reach corners and dust on the chair-rails and baseboards.

She knew this kind of "cleaning," she saw the women she worked in at the Souma building do it. It was "good enough" cleaning, "good enough" since it wasn't yours and you didn't really care and you were sure the other person wouldn't notice. She looked in the likely places and found couple of cleaning cloths and a long handled feather duster, intending to just do a quick wipe down while Hatori napped.

She made quick work of the cobwebs; she couldn't stand the thought of spiders running around. Her mother had always said that spiders were good, after all they ate other bugs, but Tooru still couldn't bear to leave them alone. She'd prefer to keep all insects out. She started wiping down the chair rails, humming a little as she did. She'd have to check theirs when she got home, she wasn't sure if she'd told Yuki to check them. She got a little lemony scented cleaning solution and scrubbed at a particularly caked corner. It looked like this one had gotten missed for a while.

Hatori started awake, his chin slipping off his hand and forcing him to catch himself quickly. He groaned and rubbed his neck, wondering how long he'd been asleep. He blinked and sniffed slightly; the inviting aroma of tea was close at hand. He spotted a teacup in a safe corner of his desk and picked it up muzzily. Where did that come from? Sipping it he noted that it was still warm.

The tea cleared the last of the fog from his mind. Tooru. She must've made the tea and found him sleeping at his desk. He put the tea down and stood, feeling foolish and rude. How could he have fallen asleep? The house was quiet, had she gone home? How long had he been asleep?

It had been almost a half hour! He strode towards the kitchen and looked inside. There was a meal waiting covered on the counter. He touched the lid; it was hot to the touch so she couldn't have finished too long ago. There were a pair of place settings next to the food and the teakettle was on the stove under a low heat to keep it warm. There was still no sign of Tooru but her jacket was still slung across the back of a kitchen chair.

He heard a strange clunking noise in the hallway and went to investigate. He followed the noise into an unused room, one that was set up as a guest bedroom. At first he thought the room was empty and was about to leave, when he saw the bedside table rattle. He walked around the western bed and stopped dead. Tooru was kneeling on the floor, her head under the bedside table, her rump wagging back and forth as she reached for something underneath.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked in consternation.

Tooru gave an eep of surprise and lifted her head, completely forgetting her position. Clunking her head solidly against the bottom edge of the table she gave a gasp and inched out from beneath the table and turned to sit. She looked up at Hatori, carefully clutching her head.

"Hatori-san is awake!" Tooru said.

Hatori kneeled and batted her hands away. She'd hit herself good. He gently probed at her skull to make sure there wasn't any serious problem before repeating his question. "What were you doing? Did you drop something back there?"

Tooru looked at him wide-eyed. Automatically she hid the hand with the dust cloth behind her back. "Um..."

The dragon frowned. He was a good deal taller then her, and at this angle, even kneeling, he could easily see the fist holding the scrap of cloth behind her. "What is that?" He asked pointedly.

Tooru brought out the dust cloth sheepishly. Hatori stared at it a moment, trying to make sense of the filthy lemon-scented cloth.

"You were cleaning?"

Any prepared response she might have had died quickly. She looked down at her hands.

Hatori was feeling like an ogre again. Unbidden the image of Tooru crying at her school flashed into Hatori's mind. If he wasn't careful he was going to have the same situation on his hands all over again. He took a deep breath and tried to think about this calmly. She'd been cooking, he'd fallen asleep and then... what? She just decided to clean his house?

No... it probably hadn't been like that exactly...The dark girl's warning about Tooru and his similarities definitely had truth to it. Most likely she'd come in to find him sleeping and then had turned to find something else to occupy herself. He didn't like to be idle himself so he could understand that.

"Let's go eat dinner before it gets cold." He said finally, standing up and helping her stand.

She looked surprised that there was no admonishment or punishment.

She followed Hatori back into the kitchen, wondering if she should explain why she was cleaning the baseboards in the guest bedroom. It would probably, she thought, be best if she just dropped it.

"I wasn't sure..." she said hesitantly, "where to set up...?" She gestured to the place settings she'd found in a drawer.

"Oh." Hatori said looking at the settings. He usually just ate at his desk or on the late nights, over the sink. "Let's eat in the study," he picked up the place settings and set them out on low table there. When Momiji ate over he usually sat there while Hatori sat at the desk. He couldn't remember the last time he sat down to eat in his own home. He turned back to help Tooru bring in the food, but she waved him back.

"Does Hatori-san have his tea?" She asked setting out two covered platters and turning back for the rest.

Hatori picked up his teacup from the desk and brought it over to the table. "Yes, thank you." He wasn't used to being waited on like this. He stood awkwardly by the table as Tooru brought in a small side dish and the teakettle. He folded his long legs under the table and let her refill his teacup.

Things had gotten out of control. He had been the one to propose that she get a day off each week, and after sneaking her way out of it last week here he was having her serve him dinner. She'd even cleaned his house!

Tooru sat down and smiled. "Is Hatori-san hungry?" She lifted the lid off the main dish revealing a platter of autumn rice. She lifted the other to display two neat rows of onigiri, one was dusted with sesame seeds, the other wrapped in lettuce.

The autumn rice smelled inviting and Hatori was instantly starving. "I had everything to make all this?"

"Yes," Tooru said dishing him up a large serving, "but there isn't anything left, so Hatori-san should go shopping." She served him one each of the onigiri. "I used the leftover chicken in the lettuce onigiri, the other is just rice and sesame."

The doctor noticed how she pointedly ignored that he had a cupboard full of instant ramen. Hatori waited for her to serve herself before starting to eat. The mood was relaxed but the silence between them was strained. Neither knew what to say to the other. Hatori tried to remember the last time he'd eaten with anyone besides Momiji, Haru or Ayame. He couldn't think of anybody since Kana. He felt a familiar throb of pain at the thought of his ex-fiancée and he pushed those memories from his mind. He certainly couldn't compare the meal spent with his male family members with this one. With Ayame or Momiji he didn't have to worry about talking at all, both were fully capable of carrying on a conversation entirely by themselves. Haru only came over when he was fighting with his parents, and he was there more for the food then any conversation. Shigure was the only one he ever ate with that required him to actually talk... and that was more sparring then anything else.

"Does everything taste good?"

Hatori resisted the urge to start as she broke the silence. "Yes, very good. I'm amazed Honda-kun was able to make such a great meal out of the little I had." He glanced around the table, he was certain she had used everything that he'd pulled out of the cupboards. Everything but... "Where are the olives?"

He enjoyed the way her eyes grew huge. He didn't get very many opportunities to tease; most people took him too seriously. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed spending time with the shifty Shigure, he at least didn't take him seriously all the time. The younger boys were fun, especially Kyou and Yuki, both were so easy to rile. He'd tried it before, gently teasing her after she'd come to the main house with the camera with Yuki's dress shots. And up at the house by the lake, when she'd been so amazed at a simple puddle of water.

"Olives?" Tooru repeated, blinking.

"Honda-kun said she used up everything, but there were olives too." He said deadpan. "I suppose I won't have to go shopping after all, since I still have olives." He ate a mouthful of rice.

Tooru got up and went into the kitchen. He heard a pop, and a minute later she came back with a heaping bowl of green olives. "There might be some leftovers." she smiled and set it down next to him.

"Thank you." He said, and plucked a few onto his plate.

A quick look flashed over her face, so fast he almost missed it. Almost.

"Honda-kun?" He said and held out the bowl to her.

"No, thank you." Tooru said, her brow puckering even though she was  
smiling.

"Honda-kun doesn't like them?" He said, enjoying watching her squirm. "Why did you open them if you didn't like them? Now they'll go to waste." He paused for a moment. "That's a sin."

Tooru got a determined look on her face and plucked an olive out of the bowl and into her mouth. Her expression changed to discomfort and disgust as she rolled the olive around in her mouth, trying to chew it without tasting it. She swallowed fitfully, trying to keep it down.

"Yummy." She gasped. "Now... Hatori-san, has... to go... shopping." She had tears streaming out of the corner of her eyes from the effort.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. It was just a chuckle, but it was enough to make Tooru goggle.

"Fine, fine, I'll go shopping," He agreed. "You don't have to eat anymore."

"Thank you," Tooru took a long sip of her tea, trying to wash the remnants of green olive out. Those things were nasty; she didn't understand how anyone could stand to eat them. She hadn't been able to contain her surprise when Hatori had actually taken them on his plate.

Hatori saw her glance at the olives on his plate. Deliberately he picked one up and waited till he was sure he had her attention before plopping it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, watching her face turn green as she stared in horrified fascination.

He decided to show mercy and to eat his onigiri next. She gave an audible sigh of relief and started to eat again herself.

With the mood lightened, Hatori decided to risk satisfying his curiosity. "What was Honda-kun cleaning in the guest bedroom?"

Tooru paused trying to see if this was some trap to scold her, but Hatori didn't look upset. His face was carefully bland. "Umn..." She paused to gather her thoughts to see if she could explain. She decided to as straightforward as possible, she hadn't meant to start cleaning... "I was dusting the baseboards."

Hatori glanced at the ridge of wood that ran all along the outside of the room. "Why?"

"Well, first..." Tooru started to explain, "I didn't know where Hatori-san usually ate...and since Hatori-san was sleeping I thought I'd see if there was a dining room..."

"And?" Hatori asked picking up another sesame onigiri.

"As I was looking I noticed that there were cobwebs... in some of the corners." Tooru gave a little shudder, "So I thought I would just clean them up."

Hatori swallowed his bite of onigiri. "Honda-kun doesn't like spiders?

"It's not that I dislike Spider-san." Tooru said diplomatically. "I just don't want to live with Spider-san."

"Understandable." Hatori agreed gravely. Inside he was thought... _Spider-san?_

"But after I knocked them down I noticed that I had knocked down dust too... and also the chair-rails were very dusty."

"So you decided to clean them up...?" Hatori asked leadingly, "And that lead to you noticing the baseboards...?"

"Yes." Tooru agreed, relieved that he seemed to understand. "Since I already had the cloths out to cleanup, I thought I might as well..."

"Ah." Hatori said and finished up the autumn rice on his plate. "You know that I have maids?"

"Yes," Tooru said, and in a disapproving tone, "I could tell."

Hatori raised one thin eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure Maid-san does a very good job..." Tooru said quickly, then looked down, "It's only..."

"Only?" Hatori resisted the urge to smile.

"That it seems like Maid-san skips over things, like hard to reach corners..."

Hatori nodded, and filled in the blank. "And Spider-san's home."

Tooru looked up unsure if he was teasing her or not. "Yes."

"I'll mention it to the head housekeeper." Hatori said, thinking that he'd never noticed any cobwebs and wondering what else he'd missed. First pots and pans he didn't know he owned, now cobwebs... He glanced at Tooru and saw she looked worried. "I don't want to live with Spider-san either."

They both jumped when a shrill voice called out "HA'RI!" and a fist started to bang on the sliding doors that made up the back wall of the room.

Hatori leapt up and slid the doors open.

"Ha'ri." Momiji stood panting on the door. He wasn't wearing a coat even though it was cold outside, he looked mussed and white-faced. "I thought... I thought..."

"Momiji-kun?" Tooru said rising from the table. She'd never seen him in such a state before.

"To-ru!" Momiji cried, his face crumpling. He leapt at her and she barely had time to get her arms open before he was hugging her tight. There was a pyong and he dissolved into smoke and into his rabbit form.

Tooru clutched him tight. "Momiji-kun?" She gasped and sat down heavily on the floor."I thought.. I thought he'd come over to see m-me." The rabbit hiccupped. "But it was just... it was just because M-momo..."

"Momo?" Tooru said softly, petting at his fur. She could feel his heart racing. She looked up at Hatori, he just shook his head, confused as her.

He looked outside to make sure no random eyes had seen Momiji's abrupt transformation and quickly shut the porch doors. He gathered up Momiji's clothes but remained silent giving the boy time to talk.

"Is something wrong with Momo?" Tooru prompted.

"Momo-chan... she's...she's been learning violin too." Momiji sniffled. "It made me happy because even though we weren't together we were doing the same thing...a-and had the same teacher."

Tooru nodded, stroking his back with long, slow strokes. She gave him time to explain at his own speed.

"But, but Momo-chan...she says she wants to switch nights... she wants to go to violin the same nights I do." Tooru could hear the shattered hope under his voice. "And P-papa... Papa says it's... it's not good for me to go the same night she does. So...so...so that I should stop."

Momiji took a long ragged breath holding in bitter tears.

"I didn't even know that Momiji-kun played violin." Tooru said helplessly. She snuggled him tight. She looked at Hatori.

He looked back stone-faced. He couldn't believe the selfishness of the man. It would have been easy enough to tell the girl the teacher had no open slots, or that it was inconvenient... unless he thought that Momo was suspicious and making excuses to meet with Momiji? But even then there were plenty of things he could do besides force the rabbit to give up another thing he loves.

"But I think..." Tooru said after giving Momiji a chance to calm down, "that there are other options besides stopping aren't there?"

Momiji looked up at her with watery eyes. "Other options?"

"Well... Momiji-kun could go on another night himself, couldn't he?" Tooru asked, "Or, maybe, there are other teachers?" She pulled Momiji a little bit away, "Or, even if Momiji-kun stops going to lessons, he can still play on his own. I haven't even had a chance to hear Momiji-kun yet!"

"I don't know..." Momiji looked downcast, but there was a hopeful undertone when he said, "But Papa..."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hatori asked.

"Would you, Ha'ri?" Momiji asked incredulously. "Really?"

Hatori nodded, taken aback that his cousin was so surprised he'd be willing to help.

"Thank you." Momiji said, starting to sound more like his usual exuberant self. He looked at Tooru and his bunny nose wrinkled. He cocked his head and asked, as if it had just occurred to him that it was strange for her to be there, "What is To-ru-chan doing at Ha'ri's place?"

"She got lost on her way out." Hatori said deadpan.

"Ah!" Momiji cried. "Really? Gomen To-ru!"

"That's okay." Tooru smiled, "Because I ran into Hatori-san on the way out.And we got to have dinner together."

Momiji looked at the table, "Ha'ri ordered autumn rice and onigiri from the kitchens?" His bunny ears waggled curiously. "That's a strange thing to order."

"The kitchens were closed." Hatori said.

"So we just made do with what Hatori-san had here." Tooru smiled.

"Ha'ri cooked?" Momiji hopped down from her arms and sniffed at the platter of rice. "I didn't know you could."

"I can't cook." Hatori replied, quickly handing Momiji his clothes when he transformed back. Tooru turned away and hid her face in her hands.

"Aaaah! Tor-ru cooked!" Momiji cried as he pulled his head through his shirt, oblivious of Tooru's discomfort. "How mean Ha'ri! It's supposed to be To-ru's day off!"

"Oh, but I wanted to." Tooru assured him once he was fully dressed. "I like cooking. There is a little left, would Momiji like some?"

"Yes please!"

Tooru went into the kitchen to get him a place setting. Momiji watched her, bouncing a little in place. Hatori could tell he was still sad, but he was much recovered from his disappointment already thanks to her. He was envious of Momiji, Yuki, Kyou and the others. They had someone to lean on and support them, he, Shigure and Ayame hadn't had anything like that. Except each other, he reflected. And in that case if he really thought about it, he'd gotten the short end of the stick...he'd been the primary support for Ayame and Shigure but hadn't always received that back in kind.

He didn't expect anything they couldn't give, and had never been disappointed. But watching the others grow stronger under Tooru's influence made him wonder what he'd missed in his own youth without that kind of support.

Tooru returned with the place setting and filled a teacup for Momiji, taking a moment to refill Hatori's and her own. She served Momiji the last of the Autumn Rice and the last two onigiri.

"Mmm!" Momiji enthused. "It's good. Ha'ri really had food to make all this?"

"Just enough." Tooru smiled.

"Oo! Olives." Momiji dumped a bunch on his plate. "I didn't think Ha'ri had anything but instant stuff."

"Does Hatori-san eat that everyday?" Tooru asked, a note of disapproval in her tone. She winced as Momiji popped one olive after another into his mouth. At least they wouldn't go to waste.

"Almost." Momiji nodded.

"Not really." Hatori protested at the same time. Momiji and Hatori looked at each other. "Only when I get home too late to order from the kitchens." He gave a look to Momiji daring him to disagree. He looked back at Tooru and reminded himself sternly that he was not going to feel guilty because he ate ramen out of convenience.

Tooru gave him a look, peeping out from under her lashes, that implied she saw right through him. "When is Hatori-san going shopping?" She asked, "Shigure-san and I are going on Saturday, since I used up Hatori-san's food... maybe Hatori-san can give me his list?" She could always add some healthier items to his cupboard. How could a doctor eat so badly?

"I just give my list to the maids, they take care of the shopping." Hatori explained.

The girl frowned and he could practically see her gears turning, trying to figure out how to fill his cupboards with good food.

Momiji leaned against her casually, and she shifted so she could better bear his weight, patting his hand absently. The thought of Hatori surviving on those instant meals ate at her.

"What is To-ru planning for her next day off?" Momiji asked, distracting her from her thoughts. He'd finished his meal and now snuggled close, laying his head in her lap and looking up with his big brown eyes.

Tooru looked down at him and idly threaded fingers through his hair, "Plans...? Mmm... I don't have any yet."

Momiji shifted so that he was laying on his back more comfortably, his brow furrowed. "To-ru should switch her day off maybe." He looked up at her, "Kyou and Yuki are always busy on Thursdays."

"Oh, but that's why it's the best night to do it." Tooru protested. "It's much less of an inconvenience to everyone else...I don't want to be a bother, it would be harder on everyone if my day off was on a night when everyone was home." Her tone and her longing sigh spoke as clearly as words, she obviously didn't want to have a day off at all.

"Everyone needs one day to relax." Hatori reminded her. "It's not healthy to work non-stop."

"Yes." Tooru agreed regretfully. She knew that was true, but at the same time when she wasn't working she felt so useless and unneeded. She blinked as something occurred to her. "When is Hatori-san's day off?"

Momiji looked between Hatori and Tooru like he was watching a ping-pong match. Hatori have a day off? If Hatori wasn't working in his clinic, he was taking care of Akito, if he wasn't taking care of Akito he was taking care of some other family member, or acting as chauffer to Haru and Momiji or... or any number of things.

"My clinic is closed on Wednesdays and Saturday." He said smoothly.

"But Ha'ri still works on Wednesdays... there is just no patients on Wednesdays." Momiji interjected.

"So Saturday is Hatori-san's day off?" Tooru asked again, looking between the boy in her lap and the man at the other side of the table.

"Mmm." Hatori said noncommittally. Saturday was actually his day for home-visits, but his schedule shouldn't be the one under examination. Besides, even if he worked every day, he wasn't attempting to keep house and also take care of three other people at the same time.

Momiji looked up at Tooru and she smiled down at him. "Ha'ri," he said looking pleadingly at Hatori, "Can To-ru spend the night tonight?"

"Oh but-" Tooru started.

"No." Hatori said flatly. He could tell that Momiji was still feeling needy by the way he was clinging to Tooru. He did feel sympathetic, but there was a risk to Tooru any time she was in the compound and spending the night doubled it. He could see Momiji opening his mouth to argue, but Hatori quickly spoke over him. "You both have school tomorrow."

Momiji pouted and looked away from Hatori, acquiescing but obviously unhappy.

"Maybe Momiji-kun could come stay over at Shigure-san's... sometime soon." Tooru said.

"Yes." Momiji smiled. "And To-ru will make me cake, and I'll bring ice cream again." He shifted again, scrunching up his legs to make himself smaller, finally propping them up against the cushions.

"Momiji-kun is getting tall." Tooru commented idly, watching him trying to figure out how to fit his now longer body into the same positions he had before.

Momiji looked up at her and grinned impishly. "Or maybe To-ru is getting smaller."

"Eeeeh?" Tooru goggled. "Really?"

"Un, Un!" Momiji nodded, "I think so! To-ru seems smaller lately."

"I'm shrinking?" Tooru repeated, willing to play along with Momiji's nonsensical game.

"Maybe To-ru has been taking too many hot baths."

"That's not medically possible." Hatori said, deadpan as he leaned back to brace himself against the study wall. Both Momiji and Tooru looked at him. "More likely, she's worn herself down with too much housework."

"Mmmm..." Momiji nodded. "That makes much more sense. Lots of the cleaning ladies at Papa's work are short. Maybe they wore themselves away?"

"Your reasoning seems sound." Hatori said sipping his tea and Momiji gave out a peal of giggles.

Tooru had rarely seen this side of Hatori. She'd heard him joke with Shigure now and again, and he'd teased her too. But she'd never seen him this playful before. His eyes met hers for a moment, and his lips curled in a bare suggestion of a smile.

There were moments with every Junninshi member, just when she thought she was getting used to them, that they'd make a gesture or a movement that would shock her with their beauty all over again. It happened every time Yuki smiled like a small child, or Shigure laughed, or Kyou gave her that soft look. Just now, with his long body sitting relaxed against the wall, his murky dragon eyes lit with cleverness and thin lips curled in an almost smile, Tooru was caught in just how handsome Hatori was. He was all long lines and tension usually, and seeing him like this, relaxed, made her heart quicken. She'd like to see him like this more often. She felt her cheeks heat, quickly broke eye contact and took a sip of her tea.

Hatori watched Tooru blush and look away. She's pretty when she blushes, he thought randomly. No wonder Shigure was always trying to fluster her, and he wondered if Kyou blustered at her for the same reason. It wasn't like it was hard to make her blush. Any compliment put a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, and you just had to tease her a little bit to get her disconcerted. She was fun to watch, her reactions were all so open and completely unguarded. That was something very hard to come by behind the closed walls of the honke.

He saw her eyes darting over the table, noting the dirty dishes. Usually Hatori thought that Momiji took too much advantage of Tooru's goodwill in regards to his clinginess. But for once he was glad he had her pinned in place.

"I'll do the dishes." Hatori said, starting to gather them together.

"But-!" Tooru started.

"Honda-kun cooked on her day off, it's only fair that I do the dishes." He paused. "Think of it as a thank you for getting rid of Spider-san."

"Spider-san?" Momiji asked bringing her attention back to him and away from the dishes.

Hatori washed the dishes, listening to Tooru and Momiji chatter back and forth. He didn't know where to begin putting away the utensils and settings Tooru had found so left them on the drying rack. He'd leave a note for the maids to take care of them... and also mention the baseboards and corners. He lingered in the kitchen, wiping down the counter. His house hadn't had more that 2 people in it in... he thought for a moment, in years. He liked hearing voices from the other room.

He ran out of excuses to stay in the kitchen and wandered his way back to the study. Momiji was regaling Tooru with stories of violin lessons gone horribly wrong. He nodded to Hatori as he came in and Tooru flashed him a smile but they remained focused on each other. Hatori sat at his desk and looked at the paperwork he'd planned on going over earlier.

He picked up his pen and started working, reflecting that this was a lot like he'd imagined Shigure's house to be like. A house that still had the lingering smells of good food, bright conversation, and a welcoming atmosphere. He found himself glancing at the pair on his floor more then he was paying attention to his paperwork. Tooru carried that atmosphere around her like a cloud, or a fresh scent.

"Hatori-san?" Tooru said, cocking her head at him.

He blinked and realized he'd been dozing off at the desk, again. Both Momiji and Tooru were looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry," He said, straightening in his seat and resisting the urge to rub sleep from his eyes, "What was that?"

"I said," Momiji huffed, "that it's getting late."

Hatori looked at the clock. It was almost 10, long past dinner and long past when any outsider should be kept in the honke. "Mmm..." He looked back at the pair. "I'll drive you home."

"That's not-" Tooru started to wave her hands.

"It's no problem." Hatori said firmly. He stood and went to get their jackets. "Are you coming Momiji?"

"Yes!" Momiji held fast to Tooru's arm, not willing to be separated until they absolutely had to.

It took some convincing to get Momiji to ride up front while Tooru rode in the back. Hatori knew if left to his own devices the rabbit would be all over the girl and would transform again. Traveling through the neighborhood, even this late, made that unsafe. Not to mention he'd probably try to use it as a way to worm his way into Shigure's house for the night. Tooru was yawning even before she got into the car and they hadn't left the ground of the compound before she was nodding off in the back seat.

Hatori glanced in the rear view mirror at her slumped against the door. She was out like a light. He saw Momiji looking longingly at her as well.

"Do you want the guest room tonight?" He asked softly. Momiji glanced over at him and nodded once, quickly. The rabbit couldn't bear the thought of going back to his cold, empty house tonight. He looked again in the rearview mirror at the girl slumbering there. He wished he lived with Shigure too.

Hatori watched him watch the girl. He looked at her again, she'd improved from the last time he'd seen her but she still looked worn and tired. This was the second week in a row where she'd spent her day off working as more than she'd been relaxing.

"Momiji..." He said slowly, a plan formulating, "about Honda-kun..."

"Yes?" Momiji looked at him, a closed look crossing his face. Was Hatori going to tell him to back off, to not get close?

"Next week, Thursday, are you free?" He kept his eyes on the road; trying not to be hurt by the look of suspicion the boy was giving him.

"Yes."

"I want you to invite Honda-kun out again." Hatori glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I want you to take her somewhere she can't do any work. I'll pay. I don't think it would be safe to have her at the honke again."

"Eh?" Momiji asked.

"Until she gets used to having a day off, Honda-kun should be kept distracted." Hatori explained, turning into the long driveway leading up to Shigure's house. "She's in the habit of over-working herself and can't be trusted to rest on her own. Will you help?"

"Un!" Momiji said eagerly. "Next week, maybe we can go to the new aquarium that opened! Will Ha'ri drive us?"

Hatori made some mental re-arrangements to his calendar. "Yes." He came to a stop in front of Shigure's house. "Go open the door."

Momiji bounded out, opened the door and called in "We're here!" before bouncing back to the car. He watched Hatori gently pull the sleeping girl out of the car, cradling her in his arms away from his body. He caught the dragon looking at her with a gentle look Momiji hadn't seen in a very long time. The dragon looked up to see him watching and quickly assumed his regular closed mask. Momiji wondered if he'd even realized he'd done it, it was so quick.

He looked back to see Shigure and Yuki waiting in the doorway.

"What happened?" Yuki cried stepping forward. Why was Hatori carrying Tooru into the house? Was she hurt... did he take her memories?

"Ssshhh!" Momiji said urgently. "To-ru is sleeping!"

"She fell asleep in the car." Hatori explained softly. "Move back."

Yuki stepped back and let Hatori into the house. The doctor looked up, trying to figure out how to take his shoes off with the girl in his arms. He met the shocked eyes of Kyou.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyou yelled.

"What?" Tooru started awake. She looked around wildly. "Kyou-kun? Why-?" She looked up at Hatori. "Eep!"

"Hold very still Honda-kun." Hatori said, trying to keep his breathing steady. If she'd moved the wrong way he could have been transformed and crushed by her falling body. "You fell asleep in the car. I'm going to put you down now."

Tooru closed her eyes and let herself be lowered to the ground feet first. She stood and put a hand to her racing heart. "I'm sorry!" She bowed.

"It was no problem." Hatori said, feeling his own pulse race. That had been incredibly stupid of him. What had he been thinking? His arms tingled at the memory of holding her small warm form.

Momiji bounded past him and clutched on to Tooru's hands. "To-ru! Next week, let's go out!"

"Out?" Tooru asked.

"There is a new aquarium, and the cafe there is supposed to be super good! I want to try it. I want to try it!"

"Next Thursday?" Tooru said.

"Hai! To-ru's next day off, let's go out!"

"Okay?" Tooru said hesitantly, looking around at Shigure, Yuki and Kyou. Shigure smiled as usual, but Yuki and Kyou didn't look happy.

"Yuki and Kyou are busy anyway right?" Momiji looked at them. "So it's okay if To-ru and I go out."

"Of course." Yuki said smoothly, looking nothing more like he'd like to deny it. "If Honda-san doesn't have any previous plans..."

"I don't." Tooru said chewing at her lip. It wasn't as if she didn't want to go, but she'd been working less and extra money was tight. Aquariums and things like that were expensive. "But..."

"My treat!" Momiji exclaimed, almost like he read her mind. "I've been saving! Please, please, I really want to go and Ha'ri is always too busy and Haru always gets lost and..."

"Okay!" Tooru smiled. Momiji was begging so much she almost felt like she was doing him a favor.

"Yay! Yay!"

Momiji gave Hatori a thumb up which he ignored. Shigure gave him a glance, quirking and eyebrow but didn't comment. Hatori was sure he'd hear about it later.

"Momiji." Hatori said sharply, "It's late, let's let Honda-kun rest." He nodded to everyone before turning back to Tooru. "As Momiji cannot ride the train I'll drive you two next week. I'll pick you up after school."

"But Hatori-san is so busy..." Tooru protested, unsure what alternative they had, "Maybe...a taxi...?"

"That's unnecessary." Hatori insisted. Just what he'd needed, Momiji getting too clingy and having to alter a cabbie's memory. He could see it weighing on her. She seemed to be able to accept obligations best, so he fell back on that. "Consider it a re-payment for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Kyou asked suspiciously.

Yuki looked between Hatori and Tooru with a deceptively innocent expression. "I thought Honda-san was eating with Momiji tonight?"

Momiji bowed, "Gomen. I had something come up, so To-ru ate with Ha'ri tonight."

"Our little flower cooked?" Shigure assumed. He chewed on his sleeve and wept dramatically. "Unfair! Unfair! Ha-san got to have Tooru-kun's loving home-cooking while I had to suffer with a take-out bento!"

"Shigure-san ate take-out?" Tooru said distressed. "But there were leftovers..." The dog had the grace to look ashamed for making her look so upset. She looked at the others, "And Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun?"

"I ate with Shishou." Kyou said, not quite meeting her eyes as if she'd be able to figure out they'd had convenience store lunch boxes.

"Ah..." Yuki fumbled uncharacteristically. He couldn't tell her he'd been too lazy to buy or make something and had just snacked instead.

Tooru quickly took off her shoes and set down her bag. "I'll heat up some of the leftovers."

"No!" Everyone chorused at once, startling her into submission.

"It's fine Honda-san, really." Yuki smiled.

"It's too late to eat now, stupid. Besides we all already ate." Kyou insisted.

They both looked a Shigure, who nodded. "Un. Un... besides, one night without our flower's cooking makes us appreciate it the next day all the more!" He said poetically. "I'll be dreaming of Tooru-chan's breakfast tomorrow..."

"We'll be going." Hatori said, giving his cousin a warning look not to lay it on too thick. "I'll see you next week."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for some tea?" Tooru asked.

"No, thank you." Hatori said, "It's late and we both have a long day tomorrow." He looked at the blonde by his side. "Say goodnight Momiji."

"Goodnight!" Momiji cried and launched himself at her, holding her tight in a hug before transforming.

"Momiji!" Hatori scolded, picking up his clothes.

"Okay Ha'ri." Momiji said hopping out to Tooru's arms and putting a paw on his shoe. "I'm ready to go now."

Hatori sighed, picked him up and perched him on his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hatori-san." Tooru smiled, Hatori acted long suffering but he kept his hand rubbing down the boy's back comfortingly. She knew that as much as the boy smiled and joked now he was still upset from earlier. "Momiji-kun, I'll look forward to next Thursday."

She watched the unlikely pair exit the house and go down the drive, waving from the doorway. She wished she could do more to cheer up Momiji. She turned back inside and said her goodnights to the others, her mind a million miles away.

She also had to find a way to thank Hatori for everything. He was always saying he was doing things as a "thank you" for her cooking, or some other trifle, but she knew it was just to get her to say yes. He'd taken a real concern about her, and Momiji, and so many others. He was obviously worn out looking after so many people, he'd fallen asleep twice tonight! And still he'd insisted she have dinner and made time for Momiji when he was so upset. And now he was going to take time out of his busy schedule to chauffer them around next week.

It really seemed unfair that no one seemed to be looking after him in return. It just made her sick to think of Hatori, night after night, after a long day of work, pulling one of those instant meals out of his cupboard. From his surprise at the table settings she'd found, it seemed like he didn't even take time to sit down and eat those!

She shook her head as she got into her pajamas. There had to be something she could do. She just couldn't get the quiet doctor out of her mind. She pictured that almost smile he'd worn as he'd teased her and how relaxed he looked. Just a little nap and some good food had worked wonders. If she could just get him to eat better...

She fell asleep planning out menus that might tempt the dragon.


	6. Appetizers

La-la-la... I don't know what it is with this story, but once I start on it, it just keeps going and going and going. When I got to 40 pages, I decided to stop and post what I had. To make it more manageable I'm posting it as two chapters. I had fun writing these, I think both chapters turned out cute. – Merrow

_------_

"Shigure-san? Are you ready to go to..." Tooru trailed off.

He was not ready to go to the market. He blinked at her owlishly, his hands poised over the keyboard. He'd been keeping his study neater, but you wouldn't know it to look at it now. He had several teacups, of various levels of fullness, perched on piles of research materials in circle around his desk. He didn't look as if he'd slept, his hair was sticking out in all directions managing to look even messier then normal.

"Tooru-kun?" He prompted after she stared a little too long,

"The market." She jumped. "Shigure-san and I were supposed to go-"

"Our special love-love alone time shopping date!" Shigure said, smacking his forehead. "How could I have forgotten?"

Tooru shifted from foot to foot, wondering if she should have reminded him about it last night, or if she should have said something when he didn't come out for breakfast. "If Shigure-san is busy-"

"No, no!" Shigure insisted, taking a moment to save his work "I want to! Just give me a couple of minutes to get presentable." He grinned as he stood up. "I don't get many opportunities to be alone with my lovely bride. What kind of husband does that make me?"

Tooru blushed, uncertain how she should answer that. "I'll wait in the living room for Shigure-san." She turned to go, and then looked over her shoulder. "Would Shigure-san like me to fix him a snack first? He didn't eat breakfast."

"No, thank you." Shigure held up a crumb-laden plate. "I helped myself to leftovers."

She waited in the living room, taking a moment to go over her list. She was pretty sure she'd thought of everything, but she wished she'd gotten a chance to ask Yuki and Kyou if there was anything they wanted or needed. But Yuki had excused himself early to work in his garden before a special Saturday session of the student council. Tooru was happy that he seemed to be really starting to enjoy his duties. He didn't sigh or complain about going as often as he used to. Kyou had headed over to the dojo to work out. He claimed it was because he wanted to confuse Kagura so she couldn't stalk him there, but Tooru suspected it had more to do with the amount of trust and responsibility Kazuma was giving him lately. It was nice to be trusted in, and respected, and sadly it wasn't something he got a lot of at Shigure-san's, even though that was mostly his own fault from bickering with Yuki. Still, it was nice he could go somewhere and get treated as he deserved. Tooru wondered if he'd mind if she visited sometime, she'd like to see him teaching classes.

"Ready, my little flower?" Shigure had brushed his hair, and put on a fresh yukata. He still looked tired, but he wore an eager grin.

"Yes!" Tooru couldn't help but smile back.

"Yay!" Shigure said clapping his hands together. "Let's go!"

They had a pleasant walk to the store. Tooru rarely had an opportunity to just chat with Shigure, and was surprised each time by how much she enjoyed it. He teased and poked fun, but he also talked to her like she was a regular person, not a child. He told her about his current book, a story about something he called a "May-December" relationship and how it threw two families into turmoil.

"Most of my literature books are set in different periods in the past but it's only recently, relatively speaking, that marriages with such large gaps between them are looked down on. I decided to set this story in the west because it's considered more scandalous there." Shigure explained. "I'm taking my time establishing how the families are shocked by their relationship."

Tooru nodded, "But, is it so shocking really? Mother was seven years younger then Father, and they met when she was in middle school, though she'd graduated middle school by the time they married."

"Really?" Shigure said musingly. "Didn't your mother's family object to their daughter being stolen away so young?" He didn't ask how her father's family felt about it. Her aunt had already made her opinion of Tooru, and her Mother, very clear. It was easy to tell that it was a common feeling among her family, except for her Grandfather.

"Mother's family? I've never met them." She looked up at Shigure. "Maybe they did, maybe that's why."

"Why what?" Shigure asked.

"They didn't come to Mother's funeral. Only some of Father's family came." She dipped her head in a little nod, "And Uo-chan, Hana-chan and her family." She looked up at the sky, "But, then, Mother was already in a the gang before she met Father, so that might have had something to do with it too. Mother said once that she was happy we talked so easily together since she wasn't able to with her mother."

Shigure looked troubled. "It sounds like... quite a difficult situation."

Tooru nodded. "But, you can only walk forward in life, if you look at it that way, you leave all difficulties behind." She smiled. "At least, that's what she used to say." She pointed a storefront. "This is the market I like to go to, there vegetables are always fresh and they have very good prices on canned goods."

"My bride sounds so domestic, it makes this old man weep." Shigure wiped crocodile tears from his eyes. "Ne, ne, let me carry the basket." He said as they walked through the doors. Tooru smiled, knowing he was teasing to lighten the mood.

She handed him the basket, and then showed him her list. "To make it easier," She said, "I've written out everything in the order it's in the store." She pointed to an isle, "First the dry goods we need, then the vegetables, then milk and other refrigerated things." She finished pointing to the wall with the refrigerators. "And I wrote down the brand names and sizes to buy too. Last time, I don't think I gave Shigure-san very good instructions."

Shigure grinned, "I should have asked if I had questions. Tooru-chan isn't to blame." He plucked the list from her fingers. "Let me see how far I can get on my own this time." He examined the list and started down the isle with the dry goods. He started to pull down a can of sesame seeds but hesitated. "I know Tooru-chan said to get this one," he touched a nondescript can. "But this one looks much better... It's more expensive, but our budget isn't tight." He picked up a tall skinny can with a fancy shiny label.

"Just because it costs more doesn't make it better. Sesame seeds are sesame seeds." Tooru said, shaking her head. "That can holds less too, so you're paying more for the pretty label and fewer sesame seeds."

"What about this one?" Shigure said picking up a squat can. "This one is on sale! Buy one get one free!"

"But that one holds less than half of what the other one does." Tooru said pointing out the net weight on the label. "Even if we buy two we're getting less then what we'd get in the one can of this brand. We'd have to buy four, and that would cost more then this does. She plucked the can off the shelf and put it in Shigure's basket. She smiled encouragingly at him. "But, it's good that Shigure-san looked. Sometimes it's worth it to try a different brand if it's on sale."

"My talents do not lie in grocery shopping bargains, I fear." Shigure grinned. "I'll follow Tooru-chan's list." Which he did, to the letter, up until the end of the isle when they got to the cookies and snack section.

"Oooh, moon pies, I haven't had moon pies in years. Let's get some!" Shigure said reaching for them but the bright packaging of another item distracted him. "Oreoes! Let's get those too. And shrimp chips! Tooru-chan never buys these...Not that I remember to ask for them," He chuckled. "Oh, theres so many new things." He picked up a bag of chips sporting paprika flavor. "Has Tooru-chan ever tried these?"

"Shigure-san!" Tooru said reproachfully. "We can't buy all that!"

"Why not?" Shigure asked his face falling. He looked at his overflowing basket. "It's not like I can't afford it."

"But it's too much!" Tooru scolded. "Half of it would go stale before Shigure-san even had a chance to eat it. It would be a terrible waste." She hurried to continue as Shigure opened his mouth to rebut. "Plus, it's not healthy to snack and eat all that junk food."

The older man pouted and gave her an expert set of puppy eyes. "Can't we get any of it?"

Tooru couldn't help but giggle. The same man who'd been telling her about his sophisticated writing not a half hour ago was now pouting and pleading like a child over cookies and chips. "Alright."

"Yay!" Shigure grinned.

"But only one thing." Tooru said, "So Shigure-san should pick out his favorite."

His face fell, but he obediently emptied his basket. He even went so far as to put things back in their proper places, with a little prompting

They walked out of the isle passing the instant meal section, that combined with Shigure's antics, drew her back to thinking about Hatori and his piles of instant "food." These days just about anything made her think about Hatori. She'd been looking through her cookbooks for new things to try, and wondered what his tastes were. She did the chores she was still allowed to do and wondered if he'd gotten rid of spider-san. On Friday she'd given Momiji the lunch she'd promised and he'd passed on the message that Hatori still had her bento box and would try to drop it by. She'd told Momiji to tell him to wait until Thursday when they'd see each other again anyway, since there was no reason to make a special trip. She realized later that she'd missed a perfect opportunity to invite Hatori over for dinner.

"Shigure-san," Tooru said, making the dog look up from his search for the right type of cucumber she'd asked for. "Do you know what Hatori-san's favorite foods are?"

"Eh?" Shigure looked at her, "Ha-san's?"

"Next week Hatori-san is going to drive Momiji-san and I to the aquarium. I'd like to make Hatori something for his trouble." And maybe a little extra to take home, to eat instead of his instant noodles.

"Ha-san is very easy to please." Shigure said, finally finding the seedless variety of cucumber she'd written down. He wagged it at her. "I'm sure Tooru-chan could make anything she liked and he'd be pleased."

"But I want to make something Hatori-san would like." Tooru said, "But he's never really said."

"Well, let me think." Shigure said trying to think of what he'd seen him eat. "Fish, I think. Though I don't know what kind," He added to save her the question. "And spicy things, anything spicy."

"Fish." Tooru said committing it to memory. "Spicy." Now what could she make that would be either of those, or both...? She'd have to think about it. "Shigure-san can't think of anything more specific?" She was under the impression that the two men were best friends.

He shrugged. "I can't say as I've seen him eat anything other then instant ramen at home, or if he orders out chicken and rice or fish and rice, both plain."

Tooru sighed. "He should eat better."

Shigure tapped her on the head with the cucumber. "Which one of you two is the doctor?" She blushed. "I think I'm almost done." He smiled and looked at her list. "All we have left is milk and orange juice." He handed her the slip of paper. "Did I miss anything?"

She glanced over it, but already knew they'd gotten everything. "No! Shigure-san did very well! The orange juice and milk are on the way out, shall we go home?"

They picked up the last of their purchases and went to wait in line. She took the basket and double-checked one last time before she turned to him with a smile, "I think next time Shigure-san can go by himself."

Shigure grinned down at her and was about to answer when his stomach gave a very loud embarrassing gurgle.

"Shigure-san should have let me make him something before we left!" Tooru fussed. "I'll make lunch as soon as we get home."

"It's our turn." Shigure said, pointing at the now clear line in front of them. Blushing she stepped forward, and began emptying the basket on the counter.

The woman behind the counter, an elderly woman with short curly hair, smiled at Tooru. "Hello, Honda-kun! Did you find everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you, Tanaka-san." Tooru smiled.

"Look, Tooru-chan!" Shigure interrupted, looking at the cooler by the register. "Ice cream! Let's get some."

"Shigure-san!" Tooru scolded, "You shouldn't snack just before lunch!"

"What does Tooru-chan want? Ice cream sandwich, cookiewich, or nutty buddy ice-cream cone?" Shigure asked ignoring her and already reaching into the cooler. "I'm getting a cookiewich with twist ice cream."

Sensing she was losing the argument, Tooru gave one final protest. "But if we get ice cream we should get some for the others."

Shigure shook his head, "This is my love-love alone time date with my cute little bride. This is our commemorative ice cream." He held up two cookie and ice cream sandwiches. "They don't get any."

"Bride?" Tanaka blinked at them owlishly from behind her thick glasses. Her hands were frozen in the act of bagging their groceries.

"Yes!" Shigure said loudly raising his hand. "Tooru-kun is my lovely and adorable bride. We're on a shopping date, I'm going to do it from now on." He gave a little bob to his head. "Please take care of me. Oh, and please add these two ice creams to the bill."

"How wonderful!" Tanaka smiled, clapping her hands together and scattering one of their grocery bags across the counter. Tooru gave a little gasp and quickly scrambled to get everything back in the bag. "I know most people would say Honda-kun is too young, but I was married at 14 and I don't see any reason why a healthy young girl in love shouldn't dive right in!" She wagged a finger at Tooru. "You hurry up and go make lots of cute babies. That's where the true happiness is!"

"Oh, but-" Tooru started, her face flaming bright red. "You don't understand-"

"What she means to say is," Shigure interrupted, handing over the money for the groceries, "it's not official yet. But we'll get to those babies as soon as possible."

"Well congratulations." Tanaka's hands shook as she handed back their change. "It's so nice to see a happy couple. And I think it's nice that the men help out these days, you need any help you come to me."

"Thank you!" Shigure said, handing Tooru her ice cream and taking the bags to carry with one hand. "Let's go my little flower. Would you open my ice cream for me?" He asked handing it to her as he sailed out the door.

"Shigure-san!" Tooru protested, doing what he asked automatically as she followed after him. "Tanaka-san doesn't know that you're joking!" She handed him his opened ice cream.

Shigure chuckled around a mouthful of cookiewich. "That's alright, she'll probably have forgotten it by the next time I'm in."

Tooru sighed, there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

"To-ru-kun..." Shigure sing-songed.

"Yes, Shigure-san?" Tooru said looking up at him.

"Stop worrying and eat your ice cream."

:0:0:

Honda! I know that name didn't appear on the patient lists." Saya said, but opened up the appointment book to check one more time. "You're sure the name was Honda, Ari?"

"And you're sure she's the one who gave him the bento?" Fuko, the third nurse, poured their tea eager to hear the new developments. She wasn't even supposed to be working today but had been lured in by the rumor of fresh gossip.

Ari wasn't supposed to come in until the afternoon, but hadn't been able to wait to share the news. She practically bounced in her seat. "I'm positive!" Souma-sensei called her "Honda-kun" and Momiji-sama called her "To-ru." And Souma-Sensei _smiled_ at her and she smiled back!"

"He smiled?" Saya looked up from her record books. "Like, a little grin, like last time?"

"No, a real "showed a little teeth" smile!"

Fuko sipped her tea and looked at Ari with narrowed eyes, "And his face didn't crack?"

"No Honda, no initials T.H or H.T, no To-ru's or anything similar!" Saya said irritably slapping the appointment book shut. "Not in the past year!"

"So," Ari leaned forward eagerly, "That means he lied?"

"Oooh, why do you suppose he did that? Because she's so young he's keeping her secret?"

"Well, how young is she?" Saya asked, getting up to get last year's appointment book. "And he might not have lied, if he saw her as a patient after hours or off the books, we wouldn't have record of it here."

Looking around as if to see if anyone was listening in, Ari whispered. "She was wearing the same uniform as Momiji-sama, so she's still in high school."

"Minimum ten year difference in age." Fuko said, like reading of stats on a medical chart.

"Didn't they say something about dinner?" Saya said suddenly. "You said Hatori-sensei asked Momiji-sama what he'd _ordered_ didn't you?"

"So?" Ari looked back and forth at Saya and Fuko who were sharing cat-that-ate-the-canary-smiles. "So?"

"I don't know about you two, but I feel like lunch." Fuko said, "What did Sensei want? Fish, rice and tea?"

"His usual." Saya grinned. "I'd like a salad, and some miso soup. Ari?"

"I don't get it." Ari sighed. "But I'll have onigiri and hamburger."

Fuko nodded and walked over to the phone. "Hello, this is the clinic." She paused. "Yes, it's me. I've got our lunch order...and you'll want to deliver this yourself." She grinned into the phone. "Really juicy!"

:0:0:

"Ha-san? Something wrong?"

Shigure's voice tugged Hatori back to reality. He straightened at his desk and resettled the phone to his ear. "No, just, distracted. What were you saying?"

"Distracted by what?" Shigure's voice was curious, which was never a good sign. Once he got curious about something he never let it go.

"The nurses." Hatori replied, and then immediately regretted it as he realized how it sounded.

"And they call me a dog!" Shigure crowed over the phone. "Finally, Ha-san remembers his interest in the fairer sex!" There was a pause, "But wait, aren't your nurses ancient? Ha-san, have you got a granny-complex?"

"They are not ancient. Ari-san is only in her thirties, and Saya-san and Fuko-san aren't that old. Just because you have a lolita-complex it skews your mind." Hatori sighed. "And that's not what I meant!"

Shigure sounded puzzled, "How else can you get distracted by nurses?"

"Sensei?" Ari stood timidly in the doorway with a tray. "Your lunch is here."

"Thank you." Hatori said, holding his cell away from his mouth. "I'll take it here."

She quickly walked in and set the tray on his desk and turned to escape.

"Ari-san." Hatori said, halting her in her tracks. He felt guilty at the gray pallor that came over her skin as she turned. He really wasn't that scary was he? "I thought Saya-san was scheduled for this afternoon?"

"Saya-sempai is here." Ari said, swallowing thickly.

Hatori stared at her trying to think of how to phrase his next question delicately while Shigure jabbered in his ear about him getting distracted by grannies again.

Ari shifted from foot to foot, as the doctor stared at her with a cold stare and frown. She never thought he noticed them, was he bothered that she was there when she wasn't scheduled? Or had he overheard them gossiping about him? Oh God! She had to think of an excuse to be here.

"We're going over the records today, Sensei." Fuko said from the doorway. "We weren't scheduled, but it's that time of year. Ari, your lunch is getting cold." Fuko stared at the doctor, daring him with her implacable frog face to question her.

Hatori nodded and turned back to his desk. "Thank you for your hard work. What were you saying, Shigure?" _What time of year was it that required them going over what records,_ he wondered.

Ari escaped from the room, her heart thudding. "He's so scary!" With all the gossip she'd almost forgotten how intimidating he could be in person, especially when he stared at you with that cold eye.

"Na, he's a wimp." Fuko disagreed, flapping a broad hand back and forth. "He should have asked what records. He just puts up a good front."

"But what if he _did_?" Ari gasped, staring at the woman in shock.

She shrugged, stumping into the room, "I would have some up with something else." Fuko grinned, her mouth taking up the bulk of her face. "I always do." Ari always thought she looked something like a walking fire hydrant, a fire hydrant with a curly wig and a frog mouth. That kind of face wasn't supposed to look so gleeful. "C'mon, you won't believe what we've found out."

"What? Oh, hi, Hachiko!" Ari walked over to the table and took a seat, "I didn't see you come in with the others."

Apparently the news of gossip in the clinic had gotten around the kitchens with lightning speed, even spreading to the estate maids. When lunch had been delivered a swarm had delivered it. Instead of placing their meals on a cart and wheeling them over all together, each tray had a different carrier, and another two carried tea and juice pitchers. The gossip had even reminded several maids that they had fresh linens to drop off, supplies they'd been meaning to bring by, or that they'd been meaning to stop by and ask if the clinic needed extra cleaning.

Fuko and Saya had chased most of them out, after giving them a quick and sketchy update. One thing a person learned early at the Souma compound was that you shared information with only trusted individuals. You never knew what bit of gossip could get you tossed out. Life was easy inside the walls of the family run estate, that wasn't so true of the outside world. Competition was fierce for "inside" jobs, and everyone knew a sister, a cousin, niece or a nephew who was looking for one. And more than one had gotten their own job because of an opening due to "loose lips."

All that was left of the crowd that had arrived were Hachiko, Saya's niece and a kitchen maid, and Sumire, a long time friend of Fuko's and the maid in charge of the "inner" homes.

"Hi Ari!" Hachiko smiled. "Wait till you hear!"

Sumire, her steel gray hair up in a tight bun at the base of her neck, took a quick glance around. She looked at Saya, "You've made sure they're all gone right?" She glance at the doorway, "Hatori-sama can't hear us?" Ari always thought Sumire looked like a woman under pressure, like she might shatter any moment.

"There's no one lurking outside, there isn't another patient scheduled for an hour and a half and Sensei always takes and hour for his lunch. Quit being so paranoid, you old bat." Fuko's voice was friendly and Sumire took no offense.

"You have less to risk." Sumire reminded her. "I have to be careful. We've had two more dismissals this week."

"So that means there won't be more for at least another week." Fuko grinned. "Spill it, Hachiko."

The youngest among them at 23, Hachiko hadn't quite lost all her recklessness yet. She was eager to talk. "Okay, so, remember how I told you that I saw that girl Ari-san saw at Momiji-sama's?" Everyone nodded, "Okay, so, when we showed up Momiji-sama's house, his father was on his doorstep-"

"And he was surprised he had guests, we heard this part already!" Fuko grumped.

"Did you hear me tell how Momiji-sama introduced her? She works in his father's building!" Hachiko grinned.

"Maybe that's how they met." Saya said, "Momiji-sama and her... or at school I suppose."

"So what did they do? All eat dinner together?" Ari brought the story back on track.

"No, no... " Hachiko waved a hand, "It was pretty obvious that Momiji-sama's father wanted to speak to him alone. And the girl said "Days off, I'll have many" and told them to have dinner together. It was really nice of her you know. Especially since Momiji-sama said he was repaying a favor by having her over..." She winked; this was the juicy part. "He said she'd cooked for him before."

"It's definitely her then." Saya said vindicated. "She wasn't just delivering for someone else." That had been Fuko's theory since they hadn't been able to find a record of her in the files. "Sumire?"

"I think you're right." Sumire agreed. "Especially after what I found the next morning at Hatori-sama's." She told them about the maids reporting all the cooking equipment that they'd had to put away at Hatori's. Things they'd never seen disturbed before, and most damming of all, two place settings had been used.

"That doesn't necessarily mean it was her." Ari said hesitantly, wanting to believe it but trying to stay rational. "It could have been one of the others that visit him."

Sumire shook her head. "I have it on good authority that Hatsuharu-sama is currently grounded and confined to home. We would have heard if Ayame-sama had been home, he always makes such an entrance." She put a hand to blushing cheeks.

Ayame was one of her favorites, had been since he was a boy and told her the violet she was named after paled in comparison to her beauty. It hadn't been true then, and was less true now, but how couldn't you give a boy who said things like that a little part of your heart? "And if Shigure-sama hasn't been back to the main house in months."

She shook her head, "And there was also this." She took a scrap of paper out of her kimono sleeve, unfolded it carefully and showed it to them. The other three leaned in to peer at it.

"Haven't got my glasses on, what is it?" Fuko asked, squinting at it,

"A note from Hatori-sama." She cleared her throat, "I'll read it out loud."

"To whom it may concern." She began, "Please excuse the extra mess in the kitchen. I entertained unexpectedly. Please find a home for everything left on the counter. Also, it has come to my attention that certain areas have been overlooked. Please make sure to clear all cobwebs from the corners of each room and pay special attention to the chair-rails and baseboards." Sumire shook her head. "It was dreadful, the baseboards in the corners were _caked_. I was so embarrassed! And we found cobwebs in almost all the rooms. Except," She leaned forward and smiled, "the guest bedroom. That room was spotless, and the bed was stripped with a note the linens should be washed."

"Hatori-sensei had a guest overnight." Hachiko gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "No way!"

"Works fast doesn't she?" Fuko sniffed. "Sounds like she got kicked out of Momiji-sama's house and went right after Hatori-sama."

"I don't know... she seemed kind of sweet from what I saw of her." Hachiko protested, "And didn't Ari say that he told her to stop by before she left?"

"She seems like quite the homemaker." Saya said. "Cooking and cleaning. Don't see many youngsters taking pride in that anymore."

"Plus, it was the guest bedroom..." Ari pointed out and then flushed at her own implication. If Hatori had a guest, then they'd slept in different beds, not together.

They all absorbed that.

"What did you say her name was?" Sumire asked.

"Honda, her first name is possibly something like "To-ru." Why? Does that mean something to you?" Saya asked.

"Perhaps..." Sumire pondered. "Let me ask some questions."

:0:0:

Momiji was bouncing of the walls at school. Yuki, Kyou and Tooru had  
heard about it long before they saw him. The rabbit was always hyperactive, but apparently today was particularly bad. Hatsuharu had disappeared during P.E, while the class ran a cross-country course. No one was quite sure if he'd ditched or just gotten lost, but in his absence Momiji's teachers had sought out Yuki and asked him to calm his cousin down.

It was a study hall, so Tooru decided to excuse herself and follow after. Yuki requested that they meet in one of the counseling rooms, afraid of what a combination of Tooru and hyper Momiji could result in. He was smart to think ahead.

"To-ru!" Momiji launched at her, grabbing her around the middle and knocking her against the wall.

Yuki barely managed to get the door shut before a puff of yellow smoke enveloped the rabbit.

"Momiji!" He admonished. "What if someone had seen?"

Barely noticing that Tooru was struggling to keep him from dropping to the floor, Momiji squirmed around to look at Yuki. "There wasn't anyone to see, so it's okay right?" He looked up at Tooru. "Right?"

"Momiji-kun should try to be a little more careful." Tooru said, sitting down and arranging the rabbit more comfortably on her lap. She stroked his back, glancing at Yuki. The rabbit was fairly vibrating under her fingers.

Yuk sighed and leaned against the door. "What is going on today? You've been such a problem today that they called me down here to talk to you." He glanced at Tooru. "I know you're excited about tonight, but-"

"Yuki knows? How did Yuki find out? Isn't it great?" Momiji popped upright on Tooru's lap. He squirmed in place and flicked his ears up and down.

"I...found out from Honda-san." Yuki said hesitantly, looking up at Tooru. Did Momiji think he didn't know about their plans?

"To-ru knows?" Momiji turned to look up at Tooru. "How did you find out, I just found out last night?"

"Eh?" Tooru blinked at him, confused.

"Momiji, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked taking the seat opposite them.

"Ha'ri talked to Papa about my violin lessons! Papa agreed that maybe he overreacted because Momo-chan was getting curious about me." Momiji twisted in Tooru's lap, looking first at Tooru and then back at Yuki and back again. "Ha'ri convinced him that canceling my lessons would make her more curious, not less...so instead, Papa arranged a group class with me, Momo-chan and some other Soumas. I get to see Momo every Thursday now!" Momiji propped himself up on his back legs and thrust himself across Tooru's shoulder in a bunny hug. "Thank you To-ru!"

"I didn't do anything." Tooru protested, looking up at Yuki who looked equally perplexed. But she smiled back down at Momiji and rubbed at his back. "But I'm very happy for Momiji-san! That's very good news. When do you start?"

"Today!" Momiji said pulling back and sitting on her lap. "Right after school!"

"Today?" Yuki repeated. "But I thought you were taking Honda-san to the aquarium today."

Momiji froze, the first time he was completely still that they'd seen. His eyes grew huge.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Yuki sighed irritably. He had plans with the student council for an extra long meeting to finish up plans for the school club evaluation period. Afterwards they were supposed to go out to eat. Now he'd have to come home early to make sure that Shigure wasn't causing problems for her. He immediately felt guilty about thinking of it as "having to." With all Tooru did for them it should be that he wanted to spend time with her. And he did, it was just that he'd made plans tonight. "This is the second time you've done this to Honda-san-"

"Oh, please, don't." Tooru said immediately holding Momiji tight, "Last week wasn't Momiji-san's fault, and I know how much this means to him." She hugged him close for a minute and then set him on the table. "Momiji-san must promise to play his violin for me sometime! And practice hard!"

"I will!" Momiji promised. "I'll practice lots!" He transformed back and Tooru quickly turned away. He scrambled to get back in his clothes.

"But what about today?" Yuki protested, feeling she should get upset on her own behalf just a little. "Kyou and I will both be out, and I don't know what Shigure was planning... Honda-san might be all alone again."

"It's just one night." Tooru assured him. "I can do my homework... or..." She tried to think of some other activity she could do that wouldn't get her in trouble on her day off.

"To-ru." A much more sober Momiji was fishing in his purse for something. He pulled out a pair of ragged aquarium tickets. "You can still go."

"By herself?" Yuki said incredulously.

"Maybe one of her friends..."

"That's very kind of you Momiji-kun." Tooru said quickly, accepting the tickets. "I'll ask." She knew that Uo-chan was working and Hana-chan didn't like to go anywhere crowded. Perhaps if they brought her brother, Megumi... but on such short notice she doubted it. Hana-chan had to prepare herself for outings like that.

All of the energy had drained out of Momiji and he looked at his toes, absolutely dejected. "I'm really sorry, Tooru-mutti, I really am." Now that his lessons were on Thursdays he wouldn't even be able to make it up to her.

Tooru wrapped her arms around his shoulders, careful not to transform him again. She rested her cheek against his. "Don't be! Knowing Momiji-kun has this opportunity makes me much happier then going to an aquarium would!" She stood and gave him a bright smile. "It makes me very happy to know I helped!"

The bell rang and Yuki coughed. "We've got to get back to class. Momiji, please try to be better behaved this afternoon." He opened the door and gestured for Tooru and Momiji to exit.

"I will." Momiji promised as he walked out into the hallway followed by Tooru.

"Momiji-kun will have to come by this weekend and tell me about his lesson." Tooru smiled. "I'll make cake."

Momiji smiled, almost as bright as usual. "Yes," he said. "I'd like that."

"Honda-san," Yuki sighed, closing the door behind him, "We've got to get back." He turned towards their classroom.

"Yes, coming!" Tooru nodded and started to follow. "Oh, did Momiji-kun tell Hatori-san not to come pick us up from school?"

Momiji looked troubled. "No, Papa called me last night and I didn't think to tell Ha'ri. And I forgot-"

"Do you have your cell with you?" Yuki asked, interrupting him. "Before you go back to class, call him so he knows not to come." He started off down the hall without waiting for Momiji's answer.

Momiji nodded, and started to dig into his bag.

"See you later, Momiji-kun!" Tooru waved and ran to catch up with Yuki.

:0:0:

Hatori hung up the phone and massaged his temples. "Dammit." He muttered. He really hated Momiji's father right now. All of Hatori's plans were being washed away. He'd wanted them to spend more time together, Momiji was lonely and Tooru needed someone to force her to relax. Now the only day Tooru had off Momiji was busy. Admittedly, he really hadn't planned it in too much detail. If he had, when he'd talked to Momiji's father he would have impressed on him that Thursdays were off limits. But he hadn't wanted to control it that much, he'd thought if he just got them into the same place they'd work it out for themselves.

This plan for Momiji and Momo to have lessons together worried him, even with the fact that there would be other Souma children there. Momo was obviously sharp to have noticed there was a connection between Momiji and her family. And while he did think that canceling Momiji's violin instruction all together was a bad move, this one might be worse. If Momo were to find out about Momiji Hatori would be forced to suppress her memories of the boy. Hatori didn't know if Momiji could take that kind of disappointment again.

He wondered for one uncharitable moment if that was what Momiji's father had planned. If Momo's memories were suppressed she'd lose her curiosity about Momiji and it would be much easier to keep them apart. Hatori sighed and reminded himself that Momiji's father wasn't a cruel man, just an incredibly idiotic and self-centered one. Hatori would just have to impress on Momiji how important keeping his secret would have to be.

And what about Tooru? This would be her third day off, three weeks into the new "arrangements" at Shigure's. At this point, could she be trusted to take a "day off" on her own? From what Shigure had said, things were running smoothly at the house. He still didn't think she was sleeping later, but she wasn't getting up to do chores in secret either. Perhaps she really would go home and just relax.

Then he remembered last week, and discovering her on her hands and knees washing his baseboards. He sighed. If left to her own devices he was sure she'd find something to do. She wasn't the type to allow herself to be idle. She needed a hobby, he decided, or to start watching TV. Perhaps he could prescribe that she watch a reality TV series. He thought she'd be the type to really get into a program and at least that way she'd be sitting still for an hour or so. He dismissed that notion, he wanted her to break old bad habits, not start new ones.

It not even be an issue, he reminded himself. Momiji had given her the tickets he'd said, and she was going to ask her friends. He looked at his appointment book. He'd already re-arranged his schedule to take them to the aquarium. Perhaps he should drive by the school to make sure she had plans.

_What do you think you're going to do if she doesn't? _He thought to himself. _Bring her home to cook dinner for you again? _He tried to squelch the immediate warmth he felt at the thought. Even including Momiji's outburst, that was one of the most pleasant nights he'd spent in recent memory.

He'd found himself thinking about it at odd moments. The house seemed quieter and bigger then he'd noticed before. He'd never really noticed the extra rooms in his house he usually he spent most of his time in his study. But thinking about all the things she'd found in his kitchen had prompted him to spend a whole evening poking around in drawers to discover what else he owned that he'd never seen before. (Answer: Quite a lot.) When he stood over the sink eating his ramen or other some other instant meal, he'd find himself craving autumn rice. He'd even gone so far as to order it once from the kitchens, but it wasn't the same. There was some difference in her flavoring that the honke kitchens couldn't capture. He'd always thought Shigure was joking when he said he was addicted to Tooru's cooking, now he wasn't so sure.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't solving the problem at hand. He flipped his appointment book closed and pushed it to the side. His hand bumped the edge of something and he turned to look at it, the bento box from Tooru. He still hadn't returned it. He sat it in front of him and pondered. Tooru had cooked for him twice, no, it was three or four times now. He was starting to lose count, first there had been leftovers and breakfast the night he stayed over, and she'd made him a lunch. That was at least two and a half times... if you counted the leftovers. Three and a half if you counted the dinner she'd left to warm up. Then there was the cutlet dinner... His stomach rumbled, fish and plain white rice didn't compare to Tooru's cooking in its opinion. So that was at least four times, and the autumn rice made five.

He drummed his fingers across the box top. He was definitely in Tooru's debt, not that she would ever admit it. Plus, he was also the one who started the whole "day off" business, so he felt it was his duty to see that it worked out. It couldn't hurt, he decided, to drive past the school and make sure she had plans. He could use the bento box as an excuse to go by.

But what was he going to do if she didn't have plans? He thought again. He found himself fumbling for a cigarette. He lit it and pondered on hard to break habits. Tooru was in the habit of overworking herself. You could think of it as an addiction not unlike cigarettes. It wasn't unreasonable to expect it to take some time to break a habit. He just had to guide her into better habits. He owed her five dinners, a over a month of "days off", surely that was enough time to get her on her way? And repaying a debt was something she understood and could accept. If she hadn't made plans, he'd just have to keep her busy himself.

Problem solved, at least for now, his shoulders relaxed and he let the calming effects of the cigarette take hold.

From the doorway, Saya, Michiko and Ari watched him absently stroke the bento box and stare dreamily into space. They exchanged significant glances.

Saya coughed to alert him of their presence and strode into the room. "Hatori-sensei."

Hatori started and looked over his shoulder. "Saya-san?"

"Your next patient is here, in exam room one." She handed him a chart. "Souma Mitzuki cancelled her son's appointment for this afternoon so this will be the last one for the day."

Hatori stubbed out his cigarette as he glanced over the chart. "Thank you. You may leave after this appointment."

Saya nodded and turned to go.

"Saya-san."

"Yes, Sensei?" She looked back, hoping he wasn't going to question her about the others being there. In the doorway Michiko readied herself for another bluffing maneuver.

"For the next month or so, I have a standing engagement on Thursday afternoons. Please keep my calendar clear except in cases of emergency."

Saya went red, and she barely managed a strangled "Yes, Sensei."

Hatori looked at his nurse. She looked like she was having a fit of some sort. "Saya-san, are you well?"

"I'm fine Hatori-sensei." She said quickly, "I just, I was..."

"About to sneeze and swallowed it." Fuko said. "She does it all the time. Makes her look like a monkey. Ari will assist you with this patient while Saya collects herself." She stared at Hatori with her fire hydrant face.

Ari hurried forward towards the exam room. "The patient is Akira Souma and he's here to get the bandages changed."

Hatori glanced between his nurses, feeling like he was missing something. "Thank you, Ari-san. Please prepare a change of bandages while I remove and clean the wound."

"Yes, sensei." She said with a slight bow.

Hatori could feel them staring at his back as he walked to the examining room.

Ari looked at the other nurses. "Days off.." she quoted. "I'll have many..." She giggled and followed after the dour doctor.

"I do not look like a monkey." Saya said looking down at Fuko.

:0:0:

Tooru waved goodbye to Hana-chan and Uo-chan. As expected neither of them was prepared to go on such short notice. She'd assured them it wasn't a problem, the tickets didn't have an expiration date and they could be used anytime so it wasn't as if anything was going to waste. Yuki had offered to come home right after his meeting instead of going out to eat with the rest of the council members but Tooru had made him promise he wouldn't. The last thing she wanted was for people to rearrange their lives just because of her. Yuki almost never got invited out with classmates, she'd hate for him to miss an opportunity.

Kyou hung around guiltily at the front gates. She didn't even have anyone to walk home with her. For the first time he regretted that Kazuma had put him in charge of the beginner classes. He couldn't just decide to skip out without notice now.

"The damn dog's going to be home." He said when she finally turned back from waving. "But don't let him manipulate you into cooking for him. Make him buy dinner."

"That'd be a waste, we have so many leftovers." Tooru protested. "And it's no trouble just to heat them up-"

"Fine! As long as that's all you do." Kyou crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her suspiciously. "Rat's been keeping track of the chart, you know. He'll know if you do stuff. And I know what I haven't done yet."

Tooru blinked at him. Kyou had been watching her like a hawk. She could see the worry behind the suspicion, but it didn't make the suspicion hurt any less. "I promised I wouldn't." She said in a small voice. She'd already promised several times. She knew that she'd done the damage between her and Kyou by lying and keeping secrets, but how long would it take before he trusted her again? And Yuki was keeping track of the checklist chart? He didn't trust her either?

She'd wanted to ask Kyou if she could come to the dojo with him today, she wanted to see him teach classes. And since she wouldn't be able to go to the aquarium, it sounded like a fun way to spend her day off. But as soon as he'd heard she'd be free he'd started lecturing her on all the things she shouldn't do. She shouldn't cook, the laundry could wait, don't do her homework... He must've insisted a half dozen times that he'd be late and wouldn't be able to come home early like last time. He'd sounded, if anything, angry that she was free. She was afraid to ask him now. If she asked, he'd say yes she was sure. But did he want her around?

"Hey," Kyou said, making her look up. "Didn't the brat call Hatori and tell him not to come?" He jerked with his chin across the street. A familiar town car was parked along the side of the road.

Hatori leaned against it, smoking a cigarette and looking relaxed. He saw them looking his way and raised a hand in greeting.

_Oh no_, Tooru thought, _wasn't Momiji able to get a hold of him?_ He'd come all this way for nothing! She should have called him herself. Quickly checking for traffic she ran across the street, followed by Kyou. She started to apologize but he cut her off.

"Momiji called me about the change of plans." He assured her. "But I was already overdue in returning this, and had free time." He reached inside the car and pulled out the bento box. He held up a hand to stop her from protesting his making a special trip. "I also wanted to see if Honda-kun had made other plans for her day off." He raised an eyebrow, looking between Kyou and Tooru. "You have plans with Kyou?" His lips turned down in a frown. It was a good thing she had plans, but he'd started to look forward to being out of his quiet house for once.

Tooru's mouth snapped shut. Hatori had come all this way to check on her. He didn't trust her either. "Kyou-kun is helping Kazuma-san teach classes at the dojo," she said woodenly. "I was just about to go home." This was an awful feeling. It hurt when Kyou and Yuki distrusted her, but she'd given them plenty of reason. But she really respected Hatori, and she knew she hadn't presented herself well to him so far. But she hadn't thought he'd thought so badly of her that he felt necessary to make special trips to check up on her.

Hatori cocked his head, confused by her tone. "Ah." Now that it came down asking her to go, he felt uncomfortable, especially with her looking so... unenthusiastic. "Honda-kun still has the tickets for the aquarium?" Perhaps she'd given them away if she couldn't use them. If she had, he could easily invite her to dinner, he felt less silly then a grown man claiming he wanted to see aquarium.

"I still have them." Tooru nodded.

"Why do you care?" Kyou asked suspiciously. "You want to go or something?" Why hadn't he thought of inviting her to the dojo? He'd been so focused on what she shouldn't be doing he hadn't even thought of offering her something else to do. He'd hated the thought of her being alone with Shigure, but he wasn't so sure he liked her being alone with Hatori any better.

"It's been years since I've been to one." Hatori said truthfully, thankful that Kyou had brought it up. "And I had cleared my schedule in order to accommodate Momiji. If Honda-kun is free I would like to take her."

"Hatori-san wants to go?" Tooru said incredulously, "But-"

"Why would you want to go!" Kyou said pointing at him. "It's a stupid aquarium!"

Hatori stared at Kyou. "Your jealousy is not an attractive feature," he said in complete deadpan . "Just because you want to go and can't, you shouldn't act like a child."

"I'm not jealous!" Kyou yelled, turning red. He made a big show of checking his watch. "I'm late for class. Do whatever you want!" He stalked off without a look back.

Tooru looked at his retreating back.

"Would Honda-kun like to go?" Hatori asked, drawing her attention back.

"But, I'm sure that Hatori-san has other things he'd like to do." Tooru said. He couldn't really want to spend time with her, he was just being nice because Momiji had cancelled so suddenly. "He's so busy, if he has some free time he should relax."

"I don't anticipate the aquarium as being particularly stressful." Hatori said, his amusement plain. _She worries about everyone_, he thought, _but herself_. "If it's good enough to relax Honda-kun on her day off, shouldn't it be enough to relax me?" He watched her bite her lip, running out of excuses. "I know Honda-kun doesn't object to the aquarium as she was eager to go with Momiji-kun. And I know that Honda-kun doesn't have other plans, or things she has to do, as it is her day off. I must assume then, that it is me that Honda-kun objects to."

"No, no!" Tooru waved her arms around in panic. "I don't object to Hatori-san! It's just that..." she tried to figure out how to phrase it, "I don't want Hatori-san to feel obligated or that he needs to make sure I relax."

Hatori took a long drag on the cigarette he'd almost forgotten he had. She was sharper then he'd given her credit for. "There is that." He said honestly. "I _do_ worry that Honda-kun won't rest on her own. She is in the habit of working herself too hard, and habits are hard to break." He watched her shoulders slump and the energy drain out of her. She looked too much like that first morning, when she'd burst into tears. She wouldn't look at him, clutching tight to her bento box instead, but even from this angle he could tell she was blushing. He remembered what the dark girl said, about them being too similar. What would he think if someone said that to him? _Ah._ "It is not because I don't trust Honda-kun."

Tooru finally looked up at him. "Honda-kun is a hard worker, who isn't used to being idle."

He crossed his arms. "Honda-kun needs to be taught how to relax, it's not a matter of trust. When I prescribe a therapy for a patient, I don't expect them to know how to apply it. I expect to have to show them, and follow up to see that it's being followed correctly. I suppose you could say that is my habit." The corners of his mouth turned upwards. "And habits are hard to break, even if you know the patient is a responsible person who tries very hard."

Tooru flushed, recognizing the compliment. "But, does Hatori-san really want to go to the aquarium? I promise that I'll go home and rest, and that he doesn't have to worry. Or," she brightened. "If Hatori-san wants to, he can come home with me and have dinner." She'd been dying to feed him again. She just knew he'd been eating nothing but ramen for a whole week.

"I don't have any great interest in the aquarium," Hatori admitted. "But I know that Honda-kun does. And since Honda-kun spent her last day off cooking me dinner and cleaning my house, I would like the opportunity to repay the favor. As I recall, Momiji said the cafe at the aquarium was very good." He frowned at her. "Otherwise, I'll drop Honda-kun at home and go make my own dinner."

"Has Hatori-san gone shopping yet?" Tooru asked. "He didn't have any food when I left last week."

"I haven't sent out a list yet. I have plenty of food." Hatori said, enjoying the way her face crumpled up.

"Instant ramen is not food." Tooru said. "It's not healthy." Her face cleared and she looked up at him. "If Hatori-san and I go to the aquarium today, next week, next Thursday, will Hatori-san come over to Shigure-san's for dinner?"

He hadn't expected her to bargain! "That sounds like work..."

"But it's not!" Tooru insisted. "Cooking is my hobby!" She'd come up with that one during her English class. She'd had to do a pop quiz and there was a sample dialogue where you had to describe a hobby. She couldn't think of anything so had written about cooking instead. She'd gotten an A, and it had been like a light bulb turning on. If cooking was a hobby, it wasn't work. If it wasn't work, then she could do it even on her days off. She'd planned to use it on the off chance everyone would be home for dinner on a Thursday, but this was even better.

"Hobby?" Hatori blinked, he looked down at his fingers. He'd finished his cigarette. This conversation made him want another. He flicked the end away.

"Yes, and since it will only be Hatori-san, Shigure-san and I, I won't have to do much at all. I'll get to try something new from my cookbooks." Tooru ticked off all the advantages. "I'll get to practice my hobby, and I'll be relaxing on my day off." She looked up at him with a smile. Plus, she'd get to know at that at least that day he'd gotten something good to eat. And she was sure she could make enough for leftovers for him to take home.

Hatori could fairly see the plotting going on behind those huge eyes of hers. He felt a funny tightness in his chest that she would be so determined to look after him, even if it was just his stomach she seemed concerned with. "Fine." It wasn't until he heard his own voice that he'd realized he'd given in. He gave himself a little mental shake. "We should get going then." He gestured to the car.

"Oh, right!" Tooru said, and ran around to the other side of the car. "Though, I should change first..."

"We'll stop by Shigure's." Hatori agreed. He'd feel a little awkward following her around in her high school uniform like some stalker.

"Thank you Hatori-san." Tooru said as she settled in, setting the bento box under the seat. She looked guiltily at him. "I really did want to go," she said, like it was a confession.

Her gratitude was so plain and simple that it shot through him like an arrow. He shook it off, knowing she wouldn't want his pity. But, really, one day at an aquarium was such a big deal? "I'm sure you would have had more fun with Momiji." He said focusing on the road ahead.

Tooru wasn't so sure about that. She really enjoyed spending time with him, but Momiji was so..._Momiji_. She probably would have been exhausted by the time she came home. "I'm glad he has this opportunity," was all she said.

"MMmm." Hatori said, still feeling worried and ambivalent about the new arrangements.

At Shigure's house Tooru ran upstairs to change and Hatori traded a few jibes with the dog. When she was out of earshot he explained his idea to get Tooru out of the habit of working so hard. Shigure looked at Hatori sidelong but kept his comments light. Tooru came down in a simple green sundress, and holding a white sweater over her arm. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to fit her long wallet into the narrow purse.

Hatori was struck again by how plain Tooru was when she wasn't smiling.

She looked up at him and smiled, transforming into her usual pretty self. "I'm ready, Hatori-san." She turned her smile to Shigure, "Shigure-san will be okay for dinner?"

"I'll be all alone..." Shigure whined with false sadness, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin against his fists. "And it won't be my bride's cooking... but," He gave a huge sigh. "I'll survive. Somehow."

"Shigure-san should eat the leftover stew instead of ordering out. " Tooru admonished. Shigure had been playfully whining about being left alone tonight since last week, and she'd gotten past her usual sympathetic urges.

"Hai, hai, hai." Shigure said, waving a hand. "Especially since I asked you to make that. It is my favorite."

"Next week Hatori-san will be coming over for dinner with us." Tooru said. "If Shigure wants something special he should tell me so I can put it on the shopping list."

"Ha-san is?" The dog looked between the two, "On your day off?"

"Cooking is my hobby!" Tooru said, beaming. "So it's okay to do on my day off."

"I'll look forward to it then." Shigure grinned. "It's getting late, you won't be able to see much of the aquarium if you don't leave soon. Got your tickets?"

"Yes." Tooru was glowing she was so happy. She looked up at Hatori.

He made an "after you" gesture and they walked out of the house together. Her heart was fluttering; a day that had been going so badly was now going so well. Soon she'd be allowed to cook for Hatori, something she'd been dwelling on for weeks. She got to go to the aquarium, and best of all... Hatori didn't distrust her. In fact, he seemed to think she was "hard-working" and "responsible." She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

Hatori fought the urge to smile. Tooru was looking better then he'd ever seen her. Her complexion was rosy, her eyes were sparkling and there was a bounce in her step. And they hadn't even gotten to the aquarium yet.


	7. Slow Kitchen

:0:0:

Tooru had promised herself to be adult and mature and really show Hatori that she was someone who could be trusted and relied on.

That flew out the window the moment they stepped into the aquarium. The archway of the building was two spiral cylinders filled with crystal blue water. A huge square tank joined them across the top with the words "Grand Spiral Aquarium" etched into it and lit in neon. Thousands of little fish darted up and around in riot of color and movement. She gasped and froze, causing the stream of people entering the aquarium to part around her.

"Hatori-san, _look_!" She said, breathing the words out. "There's so many!"

"I'm sure there is more to see inside." He said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. Like most of the crowd he'd barely noticed the archway in anticipation of what would come next. He looked up at it with new eyes, the schools of fish almost looked like they were dancing as they moved through the columns. It was amazing. Leave it to Tooru to take a simple thing and make it into something extraordinary.

Tooru flushed at his sardonic tone. "I'm sorry, let me get the tickets out." _Dummy, dummy,_ she thought to herself,_ don't be such a child._ She wanted him to trust her and know she'd be okay to be on her own. She wasn't going to accomplish that by acting like a five year old.

It was hard to follow one fish all the way through the archway, Hatori discovered. He picked one at the bottom of the left hand column and tried to keep track of it as it moved up and across the arch. He lost it as it entered the rectangle.

"Hatori-san?"

He looked down at her. She was staring up at him in question a pair of tickets clutched in her hand. "Ready?" He asked and held out his hand for the tickets.

"Ready." She said handing them to him, and reminding herself again to be more mature. She didn't want to embarrass him; he was doing so much just by bringing her here.

They walked into the building, and, expecting it this time Hatori managed to guide her out of the path of people when she stopped to stare. It was an impressive building; he could see where the aquarium got its name. It was a five-story building, with a circular spiral staircase going up the center; portions were lined with tanks hiding it from view. There was a gigantic cylinder tank going up the center of the staircase.

"Where do you want to start?" Hatori prodded her; he looked at the guide they got when they'd turned in their tickets.

"Start?" Tooru couldn't tear her eyes of the middle spiral. There were turtles and manta rays swimming lazily around. "Hatori-san! There's a person in there!" A man in scuba gear waved at the crowd. A ray brushed up against him and he spun in slow motion to follow its movements. "Won't they eat him?" She looked up at Hatori.

"Turtles and rays aren't interested in such large things." A young man in a "Grand Spiral Aquarium" polo shirt said, his eyes dancing at her reaction. He gestured at the tanks. "We have four variety of turtles in the center tank, but their diet is carefully managed. In the wild they'd eat a combination of jellyfish, sponges, shrimp and squid. Some only eat seaweed and sea grasses. The manta rays eat plankton and crustaceans."

Tooru looked back at the tank. "Such big things eat such little things?"

"They're friendly too." The man said, completely ignoring Hatori to focus on Tooru. "In the wild manta have been known to seek out divers and play in the bubbles that come from the scuba gear. I know some people think they're scary looking, with the spine and wings and all, but I think they're cute." The man gave her a grin.

"They are cute!" Tooru agreed, looking back at them. "They look like sea fairies."

The man laughed. "That's the first time I've heard that! I'm Ken, I'm one of the guides here at Grand Spiral. I'm glad you like them, they're my favorites." He paused, and then said diffidently. "There are tours of the facility every 15 minutes. The tour I lead begins in a half hour if you'd like to join it."

"We'll think about it." Hatori said, staring at the young man. He was annoyed by how he kept inching closer to Tooru. Were young people really so forward these days? And she didn't even notice what he was doing.

Ken looked up at the taller man as if noticing he and Tooru were together for the first time. "Alright then." He looked back at Tooru, "Can I suggest you start here on the bottom floor and work your way up to the top? The displays get more elaborate as you go up, but you can get a closer view of individual fish here on the lower levels." He glanced at Hatori, but directed his next comment to her. "If you do decide to take one of the tours you can join at any time. Feel free to ask questions you like."

"Thank you Ken-san." Tooru smiled. "I'm sure the tours are very interesting." She looked up at Hatori and her smile dimmed. He looked distant. "Um, Hatori-san, why don't we start over there?" He'd been relaxed and comfortable just minutes ago. Now he was wearing the same mask she'd seen him wear in front of his nurses. Had she done something to upset him?

She reviewed her behavior and winced. She'd done exactly what she'd promised herself she wouldn't. She'd acted like a child and asked stupid questions. He had to be so embarrassed.

Hatori nodded and followed her to the first alcove display. He felt he should say something about the young man's obvious interest in Tooru. She should really be more aware of her surroundings. Friendly, naïve women like her attracted the worst kind of men. But how could something like that be brought up tactfully? Was it even his place? Perhaps he should bring it up with Shigure.

Tooru nervously walked up to the first display, a tank filled with sea sponges, anemones, and urchins. As she watched the colorful anemones fronds drift back and forth she wondered how an adult would act. She snuck a glance at some of the people around her. Most of the girls and women her age were hanging on the people they were with, obviously on dates. She couldn't very well do that! Younger girls were pointing and giggling and running from tank to tank. That was exactly how she _didn't_ want to act.

Hatori looked at the tank and wondered what the draw of sea sponges were to her. She'd been standing in front of that tank for a good five minutes. He glanced at her and frowned. Her early exuberance was gone. What had he done now?

"Shall we continue on?" Hatori prodded.

Tooru nodded and walked over to the next tank. She wasn't sure what it was supposed to be displaying, it looked like a tank full of seaweed and coral. _Adult, adult, adult, _she thought to herself. _No stupid questions._ But why was there a tank full of seaweed?

She glanced up at Hatori. He was staring at the tank.

"Hatori-san?"

Hatori stepped up to the tank and placed his hand against the glass, spread fingered. The seaweed began to move and part. Tiny seahorses wandered towards the glass. She hadn't noticed them because they looked so much like their surroundings. There were little light-colored ones in patchwork pinks and white with spines that looked just like the rough coral behind them. There were larger green ones with frond like fins that looked like the leaves on the sea grass they'd been hiding in.

"There's so many..." Tooru breathed, walking stepping closer. "That's amazing Hatori-san!"

The seahorses swayed and swarmed around his hand, bumping up against the glass. He moved his fingers across smooth surface and they followed afterwards.

"Oh, look, look!" Tooru said. "That one looks just like Hatori-san!" A little greenish brown seahorse hung back and floated in the eddies of the tank.

Hatori gave a dry chuckle. "That one is a female."

"How can you tell?" Tooru asked, brushing up against his arm to get a closer look. She couldn't see any differences between that seahorse and any of the others.

He shrugged. "I just know. Ayame can do the same thing with snakes."

"They're so cute." Tooru said, her fingers dancing near his. "Tiny dragons."

"I find them very calming." Hatori admitted. "They're very content." He didn't know how it was with the other Junninshi members; he suspected they might share a closer connection with their animal. There wasn't much gray matter in a seahorse brain. All he got from them was _calm, warm, full._ Everything was good in a seahorse life if you had a full belly and a warm patch of calm seaweed. He rested his head against the glass and had a sudden urge to go swimming. Tooru watched him relax in front of her eyes.

"Please don't touch the glass, sir."

Tooru and Hatori started, stepping away from the glass. Ken was leading a few straggling aquarium goers through the display.

"I apologize." Hatori managed, shaking off the lure of the seahorses. He coughed into a fist and tried to collect himself. It was hard being dragged out of that connection so suddenly.

Ken smiled at Tooru. "You guys didn't make it very far, would you like to join the tour?"

Tooru glanced up at Hatori. He looked very uncomfortable and embarrassed, though she doubted anyone who knew him would be able to tell. "Thank you, but I wanted to go this way next. We'll get out of your way." She tugged on Hatori's sleeve and he followed her out of the alcove and up the stairs.

Tooru looked around, barely noticing the riotous displays of the colorful sea fish, looking for somewhere private for Hatori to collect himself. There was a door labeled "Step into the Sea – private viewing per half hour increments." It required a small deposit of money. She fed in enough to pay for an hour and opened it up. She stepped inside and Hatori stumbled in after her still in a daze.

"Are you alright Hatori-san?" Tooru asked turning to him and studying him. Her large eyes were filled with concern.

Hatori coughed again. "I'm fine, sorry for causing a disruption." He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. He hadn't ever had a reaction like that to seahorses, not even when he was a child visiting an aquarium with his grade school class. But he'd never allowed his guard to fall so far before either. Tooru didn't look like she believed him, looking up at him as if she stared long enough she'd find something she could fix. It was disconcerting. He looked around. "Where are we?"

Tooru looked around and gasped. The room was a cube, three walls and the roof were clear. It was like they'd stepped onto the floor of the ocean. Schools of fish swam around them. "It said 'Step into the Sea.' It's a private viewing room, I paid for an hour." She spun slowly in place. The back wall was mirrored giving the illusion that they were surrounded by sea life and water. "Oh, look, even the floor!" She lifted her skirt a little looking at the clear surface below them. A school of little silver fish darted below them and she stood on one foot to get a better look.

Hatori watched her dance in place, switching from foot to foot to get a better view. He chuckled.

She flushed, dropped her skirts and stood on both legs. "Sorry," she apologized, embarrassed but glad he seemed to be getting back to normal.

"It's nothing to apologize for." Hatori assured her; disappointed she'd stopped. She shared her delight with the innocence of a child.

Tooru ducked her head, feeling awkward under his murky green gaze. The whole situation felt unreal and she was suddenly aware she was in a very small, dim room with a very adult man. Her stomach gave a little flip she didn't recognize. He was acting so _casual._ Hatori was never casual.

"This is amazing." Hatori said, taking his gaze off of her. He paced the room, empty except for them a crystal bench across one side. The discomfort he'd felt melted away in this watery haven. He watched a turtle swim past. "I didn't know anything like this was possible." He sat on the bench and gazed up at the roof, his whole body felt detached. Was this a side effect of his prolonged contact with the seahorses or just the calming effect water always had on him? There was a small shark, about half the size of the large turtles flowing past, circling above them. He closed his eyes and called Tooru's hopping from foot to foot to mind. He opened his eyes and watched her follow the glass of the room, Tooru under the sea...

"It is..." Tooru walked to the opposite side of room, feeling the need for a little distance. "It's like really being underwater." She placed her hands against the cool glass watching a school of bright colored fish dart around the turtle. "Ah, so pretty!" She watched an angelfish swim in circles. "I never knew aquariums were like this, or that fish could be so pretty. I've never been to an aquarium before." She babbled to cover her embarrassment. "We voted once in grade school about going to an aquarium or a zoo and the zoo won. I voted for the aquarium. I thought that the zoo was fun. Penguin-san was especially cute. But-" She turned to Hatori and stopped. He sat relaxed on the bench his head leaning against the glass of the tank. He was sleeping.

She sat on the other side of the bench and looked at him. He looked so relaxed. He had a ghost of a smile on his lips. She'd seen both Yuki and Kyou after interacting with large groups of their animals and they'd been drained but calm and happy too. Perhaps it was tiring to be connected like that by the curse. Or perhaps it was just that he worked so hard, or probably both. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him.

He probably wouldn't sleep long and they had an hour alone in this room. There was no reason not to let him rest. She paced it following a fish as it swam from one end to the other before passing out of view. She made a game of it, tracking their paths as they swam above and below her. She felt like a mermaid.

She sat back down on the bench and tucked her feet up underneath her. She glanced at Hatori and covered her mouth before a giggle could escape. There were seahorses gathering where his head rested against the glass. She curled up and watched them dance around the edge of his hair. Somewhere along the way she got a lot more interested in the way his hair fell against his cheek and how the lean planes of his face looked more relaxed then she'd ever seen them...

:0:0:

Hatori slowly woke up, and then wondered if he was awake. He was looking up at what looked to be a turtle's belly. He turned his head and blinked. There was a swarm of seahorses, which probably explained why he was feeling so content and comfortable while sleeping on a hard bench. There was a low murmur of voices and he turned his head to seek the source of the voices out.

Tooru was a shadow against the blue of the tank wall, but Hatori had seen the look of concentration she was giving the figure next to her often enough to be able to picture it. She was focused on the person's face, hanging on every word. Those expressive eyes would be filled with admiration at the speaker's knowledge. The person gestured to something that swam by.

"That variety takes to captivity quite well, that's why you see it so much of it in the various tanks. It adds a great splash of color, if you're thinking of starting up your own tank at home it'd be a great starter fish."

"Isn't that expensive?" Tooru asked, "And I think it would be very hard to care for fish-san."

"You could set up a small tank of tetras or goldfish without setting you back too much. Or you could just start out with a beta, but make sure to keep it in a real tank not a vase and it'll live longer. If you're interested, I could help-"

Hatori coughed, and straightened his rumpled suit as he stood. Tooru and Ken turned to him, and Tooru broke into an immediate sunny smile. The dragon's face was stony, and he deliberately didn't look at her knowing she'd think he was displeased with her. Now that he was awake he was furious with himself. He'd fallen asleep, again, and this time in public.

"Hatori-san?" Tooru stepped towards him. "Are you alright? I explained to Ken-san that you weren't feeling well. He was very kind to let us continue to use the room after our time was up since there wasn't anyone else trying to use it."

"How long...?" Hatori asked. Hadn't she said they had the room for an hour? He'd slept past that?

"It hasn't been that long." Ken answered. "And there are two other viewing rooms, so it wasn't any problem. Tooru-chan seemed a little lonely, so I was just giving her a little information on the tanks to keep her entertained." He smiled at Tooru.

Hatori stared at the man. _Tooru-chan?_ Obviously he'd been asleep long enough for the two of them to get familiar with each other. "Thank you for your consideration."

Ken looked between the two of them. "Would you like me to give you that tour now? My shift is over, but I can squeeze one more in."

Tooru looked at Hatori.

"We don't want to keep you," Hatori said. He looked at Tooru. "I think we should go by the café before it closes, and then see what other exhibits we can see."

"If I can make a suggestion..." Ken said, "There is a dolphin show starting in ten minutes, the last one of the evening. The café stays open later then most of the interactive exhibits, so it might be a good idea to take advantage of those before you get dinner."

"Oh, dolphins!" Tooru smiled, clapping her hands. "I've never seen Dolphin-san in person!"

Hatori sighed. "Thank you for your suggestion. We'll find our way there." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Thank you Ken-san." Tooru said and followed Hatori to the door.

Hatori impatiently waited for Tooru to exit, staring at Ken. He seemed oblivious to Hatori, watching Tooru bounce out of the room. Once she was out of the door he looked up at the older man.

"Your little sister is such fun to talk to, she's so interested in everything." Ken enthused. "I wish every guest we have would be like her. You should really think about getting her a tank of her own. I think she'd enjoy it. There are books in the gift shop on how to set one up."

"We are not related." Hatori said flatly.

The dragon wondered at the amount of enjoyment he got out of watching the young man's face pale and go slack. He suspected he was liking it much too much. He knew he was giving the boy the wrong impression. A man and woman alone together, not related, implied a date. He and Tooru were not on a date, so he should feel guilty for making Ken feel so awkward. However he felt a justified, the boy should have guessed that he and Tooru were not related. What sister calls her brother "san"? He tried not to let the corners of his mouth tug up as he left the room, leaving Ken at the bottom of the sea.

Tooru was looking at the map of the facility. "I think Dolphin-san is this way, " she said and pointed.

Hatori looked over her shoulder. "Honda-kun is holding the map upside down." He looked around and saw a sign labeled "Dolphin Show," not surprisingly, in the exact opposite direction. "This way."

Blushing Tooru followed his lead having to hurry up a little to match his pace. Thankfully Hatori seemed back to his normal self. As soon as they put the viewing room out of sight, he slowed his pace.

"It was very nice of Ken-san to let us use the viewing room." Tooru commented when the silence between them stretched for a little too long.

"Mmmm." Hatori grunted, feeling the need for a cigarette. He still couldn't believe that not only had he fallen asleep, but also that he'd apparently been asleep for... he checked his watch, a good hour and a half! He had to attribute it to a combination of the seahorses and Tooru's presence. His track record wasn't good when it came to her. The past two times they'd been together he'd managed to fall asleep, this made a third. What was it about her that made him relax so completely? He couldn't sleep that well when he was at home in bed! And that boy... "I'm sorry to have done that to Honda-kun, I'm sure you were very bored."

"Oh, no!" Tooru assured him. "There was so much to see just in that one place, I wasn't bored at all! I got to see Turtle-san, and Shark-san, and-"

She babbled about what she'd seen while he was asleep, and Hatori wished he could have been awake just to seen her reactions. She was so transparent and expressive, so very different then anyone he'd encountered in years. And she expected nothing out of him. Perhaps that's why he could relax so completely around her.

"And then a light above the door flashed and there was a beeping noise." Tooru said as they settled into their seats for the dolphin show, "I was worried it might wake you, but then the door opened and Ken-san came in. He said it was okay to stay in there as long as we kept the door open so if someone wanted to use it they could. Ken-san told me all about the fish! I didn't know they had such complicated names."

"Honda-kun should have woken me up." Hatori said, a little sharper that he should have. It bothered him that Tooru had essentially been alone with the aquarium guide in a small dark room. He didn't appear to be a threat, but if he had been...

Tooru started at his tone. "I'm sorry," she said quickly and fell silent.

Hatori sighed. "It's not Honda-kun's fault I fell asleep." He rubbed his temples. "But if something like that happens in the future, please wake me up. It's rude of me to sleep while entertaining a guest or in public."

"No."

Hatori sat up and stared at Tooru. He didn't think he'd ever heard her say that word before. "No?"

"If you're tired, you should sleep." Tooru said with a firm nod. "Of course, if Hatori-san was causing a problem for someone else I would have woken him. But today and last time, Hatori-san wasn't causing a problem for anyone."

"I was causing a problem for Honda-kun." He countered.

Tooru shook her head. "I was happy to stay in the viewing room! And Momiji and I were having fun chatting last time."

"And Ken-san was having fun chatting with you today." Hatori said, looking away from her. It kept coming back to that boy. Why was that bothering him so much?

Tooru looked at Hatori, utterly confused. Was he agreeing with her or disagreeing? His tone didn't sound like he was agreeing, but his words didn't make sense... Was it wrong of her to have enjoyed Ken's lectures about the exhibits?

Hatori turned to look at her when she didn't respond. She was clutching her hands together and had her fingers curled in distress. He fought the urge to fumble for his cigarettes.

"I'm sorry." Hatori apologized. "I'm...not at my best when I wake after sleeping deeply."

"I... I seem to have done something to upset Hatori-san." Tooru said diffidently. "But I don't know what that is." She looked up at him and Hatori stiffened. She had a very fake smile on. "I hope Hatori-san accept my apology."

"Honda-kun hasn't done anything to upset me." Hatori assured her. He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm upset with myself. That boy..._Ken_...It seems his intentions are good. But it worries me that Honda-san trusts people so easily. If he had not been an honorable person, Honda-kun could have been in jeopardy."

Tooru made a little o of understanding. He wasn't mad at her, he was concerned for her. "Someday," she said, "I may get hurt for trusting in others. That's the risk I take for being the kind of person my mother wanted me to be." She looked up at him, but he could tell she was looking beyond him into some memory of the past. "Mother wanted me to be a person who believed and trusted in people. And _I_ want to be that kind of person. It's how I got to know my dearest friends, and Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun." She blinked and she was looking at him again. "And Hatori-san, I never would have come to meet him that day otherwise. If someday I get hurt, I'll have no regrets. So Hatori-san shouldn't worry about me."

_That only makes me worry more, _he thought.

"Hatori-san! Dolphin-san!" Tooru cried, transforming into a child. She bounced in her seat and pointed at the tank. A trainer had come out and a released a trio of bottlenose dolphins into water. The leapt and danced over the water, tossing a ball back and forth. The clicked and chirped, and generally acting adorable.

There was some storyline the trainers had developed that let the dolphins show off their talents and training. But Hatori wouldn't have been able to say what it was. He spent as much time watching Tooru enjoy the dolphins as he did watching the show. For her part, Tooru tugged at his sleeve and pointed at every trick, thoroughly amazed.

All was going well up until the end of the act when the dolphins started leaping and skimming around the tank. Tooru had pulled his attention back to the tank just in time to see the wave the dolphins were aiming towards the audience. Too late Hatori realized they'd seated themselves in the splash zone.

He acted on instinct pushing her back and shielding her with his body. He felt her clutch tight to his shirtsleeves as the wave struck his back. They were almost nose-to-nose and only a thin space separated their chests. He'd nearly transformed himself. He could feel the icy water of the tank dripping down his back. Tooru blinked at him.

"Hatori-san are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hatori said straightening. He looked around, there wasn't much of an audience, but they were mostly staring at him. He felt awkward and out of place in his sopping button down shirt. He had a light flush as he looked down at her. "Did you get wet?"

"Just a little on my feet." Tooru said standing up next to him. "But Hatori-san is soaking!" His shirt was plastered to him.

"Everyone all right out there?" The trainer said into the mike. His tone was amused.

Hatori waved a hand to show there were no hard feelings.

"Mari-san, Mika-chan and Kenta-kun apologize!" The three dolphins raised themselves out of the water and tossed their heads in mock apologies. The crowd laughed and the trainers took their bows, ending the show.

Tooru giggled and then looked up at Hatori in apology. "I'm sorry Hatori-san."

"It's fine." He said, amused himself. The small crowd filed out.

"We should go home." Tooru said, stroking at his wet sleeve. "Hatori-san can't afford to get sick."

Hatori shivered, his skin prickling. The Junninshi weren't used to such close contact from other people.

Tooru looked up at him in concern. "See! Hatori-san is already getting a chill."

"I'm fine." Hatori repeated. He wasn't feeling cold at all. If anything he felt like something inside him was melting. "Besides, I haven't taken Honda-kun to dinner yet."

"But Hatori-san is soaking!" Tooru protested. How could he even think of staying to eat when he was dripping on the floor?

A worker pushing a mop past them paused. "We've got sweatshirts in the gift shop." He offered.

"The gift shop is where?" Hatori asked, thankful for the distraction. Tooru's stare was too frank. He was all out of sorts today, especially in relation to her. Perhaps he was getting ill. There was only so much he could blame on the seahorses.

Tooru trailed slightly behind him, and he could feel her concerned gaze on his back. He quickly picked out a sweatshirt and borrowed the use of their bathroom to change. His hair was soaking and his pants had gotten damp from the drip off of his shirt, but taking off the sodden cloth worked wonders towards helping him get back under control. He put his wet shirt and undershirt into a bag, and smoothed back his sodden hair, titling his head so that he could see better out of his good eye. He thought he looked ridiculous with his hair slicked back, and the sweatshirt felt alien. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn anything but a dress shirt out in public, but he supposed he looked presentable enough.

He felt unaccountably nervous as he stepped out of the bathroom. He tugged on the olive green sweatshirt, embroidered in the same shade with the words "Grand Spiral." Tooru wasn't waiting for him as he'd expected. He looked around, trying to spot her between the shelves crowded with merchandise. He caught sight her ribbons and walked around a shelving unit.

She was standing next to a bookrack, talking to Ken.

"I think it's perfect." Tooru said, hugging a "Grand Spiral" shopping bag to her chest. "Thank you for your help."

"What's perfect?" Hatori knew his voice was flat with suspicion. It had been at least 45 minutes since they'd seen him last, which meant it was 45 minutes past the end of his shift. What was he still doing here? And how did he just "happen" to be talking to Tooru again?

"I wanted to get a souvenir for Momiji-kun, since he couldn't come today." Tooru explained. "Ken-san showed me this." She pulled out a square box with what looked like an aquarium on the side. "It's a lamp! The background moves and it makes it look like fish swimming, and Ken-san says, that in the dark it kind of looks like the viewing room. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure Momiji will like it very much." There was something about her mannerisms that was off. Something he couldn't put a finger on.

Tooru looked him over. "Hatori-san looks very nice! This color suits him."

"Thank you." He felt uncomfortable in his casual wear, like he'd been caught with his zipper down. "Shall we start walking towards the cafe?"

"Yes," Tooru turned to Ken. "Thank you, Ken-san."

"It was no problem." Ken looked uncomfortable under Hatori's steady gaze. "You have my card if you have any questions?"

"Yes, thank you." Tooru fidgeted, glanced at Hatori but sent a quick beaming smile at Ken. She looked back at Hatori, but didn't meet his eyes.

She's hiding something. She was showing all the telltale signs; nervous, refusing to look at him, evasive. He gestured for her to walk ahead of him, wanting more distance between her and Ken. The young man was watching her as she left.

"Honda-kun." Hatori said, making her pause just before the threshold. "Why don't you take look at some of the tanks by the stairs. I want to get Ayame and Shigure something." It was a lame excuse, and one that no one but her would have believed. "I'll just be a moment."

"Okay!" Tooru nodded.

Hatori barely waited for her to get out of earshot before turning to Ken. "How old are you?"

Ken blinked. "Um, twenty. I'm in college."

"Honda-kun is in High School. " Hatori intoned, stepping a little closer to intimidate the smaller man. "I don't think your interest in her is appropriate."

"My interest? Um, I just thought she was fun too talk to, and it's part of my _job_." Ken answered. "She just had some questions about aquariums, so I gave her my card, that's all." As if suddenly realizing he should be insulted his tone grew heated, "_I'm_ not the one who fell asleep! And how old are you? How appropriate is _your _interest?"

"Don't pretend to be uninterested." Hatori said, ignoring the insinuation, "Why else would you be here-"

"Ken-kun, I'm ready to go." A young woman walked out of the back room, settling a purse over her shoulder. "Thanks for waiting till the end of my shift."

Ken looked at Hatori in triumph. "No problem, Chisa-chan." He turned to look at her. "Enjoy the rest of your stay, _sir_."

Hatori waited till they'd left the shop before giving into his embarrassment and frustration. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and put his other hand on his hip. What was _wrong_ with him today? He turned to walk out of the shop.

Tooru stood in the doorway watching him. "Is Hatori-san okay?"

"Fine." Hatori said, and wondered if it was true. He was seriously wondering if he'd somehow hit his head and forgotten the incident. What else could describe his bizarre behavior? "I don't see anything I think they'd like, and it's getting late. Let's go."

"Okay," Tooru smiled. "Hatori-san should see these amazing little fish by the stairs. They're called cuddlefish, they change color and shape!"

"Cuddlefish?" Hatori repeated amused.

"Hai! See-" Tooru pointed out the tank and the placard. "Oh." She said, blushing "I mean, Cuttlefish."

"I thought that might be it. I've seen these before." Hatori said, "If you play music their colors will pulse to the rhythm."

"Really?" She asked looking at them with new eyes. "Amazing!"

They wandered their way towards the cafe, stopping at any attraction that caught their, or rather Tooru's, eye. Hatori slowly calmed, putting his frustration with himself and Ken behind him. Tooru watched him melt into relaxation by degrees. She couldn't stop glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She'd never seen Hatori dressed this casual before. The sweatshirt stripped five years off his age, the slicked back hair another three. (Though honestly, she preferred it how he usually wore it, tidy but longish.) It wasn't too hard to imagine him as a graduated sempai come back to spend time with a younger classmate.

Besides the casual clothes, he was acting different too and had been since they'd arrived. If she had to put one word to describe it, it would be _protective_. He'd obviously been worried about Ken, he'd admitted as much at the dolphin show. She though she thought his concern was misplaced, but it made her feel nice. When people jostled to see the displays they were watching he'd angle himself to shield her from the crowd. (That made her nervous. If someone bumped into her, she'd simply be bumped... he could transform and get stepped on!) And he'd definitely protected her at the dolphin show.

Yuki and Kyou were always protecting and coddling her too, and even Shigure did to an extent. But it was different with Hatori. When the others did it, it felt like they were trying to protect her from her own clumsiness or stupidity. Kyou often said as much. But with Hatori it was like it wasn't that she was doing something wrong, it was everyone else that was the problem.

The aquarium was more crowded now that it was later, which surprised Tooru since it was a weeknight. It seemed like it was a popular date spot. Hatori turned to walk to the next display, and Tooru had to hurry not to get separated. At one point the crowd flowed the wrong way and she almost lost him. He was harder to pick out in his sweatshirt; for all that he was taller then most. She reached out and clutched at his sleeve.

Hatori started at the touch, unused to any close contact. He turned and almost got pushed out of the way by a couple distracted by the scuba man in the center tank. If he wasn't careful he was going to lose her in this crowd! He turned and threaded his fingers through hers. The crowd surged and she was pushed up against his back. Hatori stumbled forward, but kept a tight grip on her hand.

He turned his head, not able to see her, but able to feel her still pressed up against him. "I'm going to head for the stairs, stay close, don't let go."

"Okay." Tooru said, her face flushed. She'd never been this close to a man before. She hadn't expected his back to be so hard and unyielding. He seemed so much bigger this close.

She was so _tiny_. He could feel her forehead pressed against his back. It didn't even reach his shoulder blades. "Let's go." He didn't want to admit that his body was reacting to her closeness. Her forehead wasn't the only thing he could feel pressing into this back. It made him feel like a dirty old man. Like Shigure.

They made it past the crowds and went up the stairs to the final floor. It was less crowded, having fewer exhibits and a large part of it being taken up by the café. Tooru hesitated, she'd thought the café here would be more casual. But it looked elegant and expensive. There were no booths, just small circular tables and chairs. There were tanks of different shapes separating them to give an intimate feel. The tanks were long squiggles, and curving half circles, all lit to give the café a very "art deco" feel.

"Two?" The hostess looked them over with a smile.

Tooru looked up at Hatori. "Maybe we should get something from a stand on the way home." She suggested. This was much too fine!

Hatori just gave her a look and turned back to the hostess. "Yes, two."

"This way, please." The hostess brought them to the back, seating them at a table protected by a large curving tank. The table was lit by the blue glow of it and once seated it felt like the table existed on it's own, separate from the rest of the café.

No wonder this place is popular for dates, Hatori mused as he took his seat. He nodded to the waitress as she left to get menus.

Tooru wondered if he realized he hadn't let go of her. Their linked hands rested on the table. She glanced at the tank beside them. "Seahorses!" She said.

Hatori looked at the tank beside him, there were only two but they'd come up to the glass. They were pretty blue-green, with understated fins and spikes.

"Look at the way they're moving." Tooru's hand squeezed his. "It's like they're dancing." They had their tails wrapped around each other and were maneuvering in lazy circles.

"They're courting." Hatori said, his mouth curving upwards. "See how he's posturing? He's trying to convince her to be his." His fingers gave hers a squeeze back.

"So it is like dancing." Tooru said watching them. "They're getting to know each other." She readjusted her hand, threading her fingers through his, not thinking about it but liking how it felt.

Hatori looked down at their joined hands and self-consciously pulled back. He took a sip of his water to cover for it.

Tooru put her hands in her lap, feeling awkward, like she's overstepped her bounds. Thankfully the waitress reappeared with menus and handed them to them with a polite smile.

Hatori opened his menu, happy to see there was "real food" and not just typical café fare. He'd been worried since Momiji had suggested it that it would be a hamburger and dessert place. It was a little pricey for what they offered, but that was to be expected in a place like that.

"Hatori-san." Tooru was frowning at her menu. "This menu is strange."

"What do you mean?" He glanced at her and then at his menu. Besides leaning strongly towards seafood, he didn't see anything odd about it.

"There aren't any prices." She looked up at him with her brow wrinkled.

Hatori almost laughed. They'd given her a "date" menu. That was fine by him, at least then she'd order something she liked instead of what was cheapest.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "Just order what you'd like. Do you want an appetizer?"

"No, that's too expensive." She said immediately. "I can't ask-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Hatori interrupted. "Don't worry about expense."

"But I want to pay my share." Tooru said, "And I-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hatori cut her off again. "I invited you here."

"Momiji-kun invited me here." Tooru corrected, "Hatori-san is just being nice and taking me here in his place. I can't expect him to buy me dinner too."

"If Honda-kun doesn't allow me to pay, I won't come over for dinner next week." Hatori said blandly, keeping his eyes on the menu.

"But Hatori-san promised!" Tooru protested.

Hatori didn't answer, pursing his lips slightly as he read over the menu options.

"If I let Hatori-san pay..." Her tone made him look up. She sounded positively sneaky. "Will he go grocery shopping with me? For healthy food?"

"I have food, and maids who will shop for me. That's completely unnecessary." He said dismissively.

"But what Hatori-san has isn't food." Tooru insisted. "And Hatori-san probably doesn't even know what to ask for."

"Are you saying I don't know how to keep a healthy diet?"

Tooru flushed under his amusement. "I think maybe Hatori-san has forgotten."

She was pouting. He'd never seen her get petulant or upset over anything before. And now here she was pouting because he wouldn't let her dictate his diet. "Let's compromise. If Honda-kun lets me buy her dinner," He said, "I'll come over to Shigure's on Thursday and Honda-kun and I will write up a grocery list together."

Tooru brightened. "Okay!" She looked back at the menu. There might not be any prices but she was sure she could figure out something that would be cheap.

"Does Honda-kun have any allergies to shellfish or anything else?" Hatori asked, not looking at her.

"No, I'm not allergic to anything." _Kake Udon_... Tempura flakes and seaweed on hot noodles with soup, there was no meat or fish in that, so it had to be cheap. Tooru decided that's what she'd have.

"If Honda-kun had to choose, which would she have, beef, chicken or fish?" Hatori watched her study her menu.

"I like all of them." Tooru said distractedly, deciding she'd have water with her meal and definitely no dessert.

The waitress came over and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hatori said quickly, before Tooru could speak. "I'll have the Shrimp and Avocado and she'll have Seafood Yakisoba."

Tooru stared at the menu. The seafood yakisoba had scallops, crab, shrimp and vegetables over broiled noodles. It had to be one of the more expensive items on the menu. "Hatori-san!"

He ignored her. "I'll have a glass of the house red wine, she'll have the virgin fruit cocktail."

"The shrimp and avocado has a spicy oyster sauce." The waitress said. "If the gentleman prefers it can be on the side or made milder."

"No, it's fine as is." Hatori assured her. "Thank you." He handed her his menu, and plucked Tooru's out of her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and dared her to challenge him.

"Will that be all?" The waitress looked back and forth between them.

"Hatori-san promises he'll buy everything we put on the list?" Tooru asked.

"I promise." Hatori decided she was very bad at being devious. What she should have asked was "would he _use _everything on the list."

Tooru looked at the waitress. "Yes, thank you very much." The waitress smiled and left to giggle with her co-workers about the strange couple in the back.

Unnoticed by Hatori or Tooru, the pair of seahorses had twined themselves tightly together and twirled gently in the current of the tank.

:0:0:

_Aquariums are fun. For those of you who've read Liquid Lunch (found on my hentai site), I'm thinking of adding a chapter to it based on this chapter, if I can figure out how to link them without having to rewrite chapters 2 through 6 of this fic to do it. Otherwise I might do it as a stand-alone. On the general fic front, up next is Spotted! - Merrow_


	8. Ingredients

_There is an additional author's note at the end of this chapter. I want to thank everyone who suggested recipes for this story. It almost made me want to try making them all! Then I remembered that I can't cook nearly as well as Tooru. -Merrow_

::0::0::

Tooru hummed to herself as she made breakfast. It was a beautiful Saturday morning with no school, everyone was home. Everyone was even awake! Kyou would be back from his morning run soon. Yuki had gotten up early (for him), and was plotting out some changes to the secret base. It was getting warmer and he'd decided to experiment in flowers. She suspected that Shigure hadn't actually slept at all. But he usually napped most of Saturday anyway so she wasn't too concerned as long as he stayed awake for breakfast. Given this rare opportunity of time and having everyone available, she decided to go all out and make a really fine one. She already had the pickles sliced, and a small dish of umeboshi. She sipped at the miso soup and decided it was just about time to start grilling the salmon. Once the fish were almost done she'd do the eggs, she thought she'd do omelettes... or maybe poached, because then she could fry up some tofu as another side dish. Yuki had brought in some really lovely snow peas from his garden, so she had them steaming along with the rice.

"Something smells good." Shigure hung in the doorway, looking sleepy. He yawned, "Is there any tea?"

"Yes." Tooru beamed, and poured him a cup. "Shigure-san looks tired. Did he sleep last night?"

He grinned down at her. "Is it that obvious? I stayed up writing, I'll sleep after breakfast." He looked around at the dishes set around the counter. "My, my! My little flower is making a feast!"

Tooru blushed. "It's been so long since everyone's been home. Special meals should be made for special occasions. And Momiji-san is coming for lunch, so after breakfast I'm going to bake a cake. Chocolate!"

"I'll look forward to it." Shigure smiled and snuck a piece of pickle. "Tooru-chan is looking happy these days."

"Am I?" Tooru blinked.

"Tooru-chan has been in an especially sunny mood since Thursday." Shigure sipped his tea. "I'll have to thank Ha-san for insisting you take your days off."

Tooru still wasn't sure this whole "day off" business was necessary, but she had to admit that she'd been feeling better lately. She wasn't tired, and she didn't get headaches like she used to at a work. She used to have to pep herself up to study, but now she was able to dive right in even after working all day. When she looked back on what she'd thought and felt when sharing her chores had first been suggested, she recognized that she'd over-reacted. She'd been overtired and overemotional because of it. Honestly, she couldn't ever remember feeling this well.

"I should thank Hatori-san too." Tooru said finally. "But... I think I don't really need a day off, not with everyone's help." She looked up and smiled at Shigure. "Everyone is doing such a good job that I have a lot more time to myself." More time then she really knew what to deal with. Her feelings weren't hurt anymore, but she didn't like how she didn't feel as needed anymore. She shoved that thought out of her mind. "I think Hatori-san might need a day off."

"You think?" Shigure leaned against the counter, watching her cook. "What leads you to that conclusion?"

"Hatori-san seems so tired." Tooru said, deciding to go with poached eggs and fried tofu. "Hatori-san fell asleep at the aquarium, and before when I visited Momiji-kun... twice. And Hatori-san doesn't eat right." She tsked as she pulled out a pot for the eggs. She looked up at Shigure. "Oh! Shigure-san is going grocery shopping today?"

Shigure blinked. "Am I?" He glanced at the schedule, there was a waiting grocery list pinned next to it.

"Well, Shigure-san is probably tired." Tooru said thoughtfully. "But Hatori-san is coming over to dinner on Thursday and there are special things I need. I thought I might go with Shigure-san. But it can wait until tomorrow." She chopped up the tofu and put it in the waiting fryer.

Shigure yawned. "Tomorrow would be better, and I'd be happy to have my little flower along. Have you finally decided what to make?" The dog had been quite amused at how Tooru had thrown herself into her cookbooks. She'd studied more for this Thursday's dinner then she did for even her most important tests.

"I think so." Tooru said, her mind mostly on counting how long the eggs had been cooking. "I thought first maybe something western...shepherd's pie or maybe baked pasta." She pulled the tofu out and let it drain. "But Hatori-san likes seafood, so I thought I might try stuffed milkfish. What does Shigure-san think? Does that sound good to him?"

"I've never had it, but anything Tooru-chan cooks is sure to be delicious." Shigure said, patting his stomach. "And I'm sure Ha-san will enjoy anything you put in front of him."

"It will depend on if I can find good fresh fish." Tooru said seriously, taking the eggs off the heat and preparing everything to be served. "And I'd still like to find something spicy."

"Tooru-chan doesn't like spicy things, does she?" Shigure asked curiously, sneaking a piece of the fried tofu.

Tooru gave him a look, letting him know that she'd seen that. "I don't dislike spicy things... but they aren't my favorite." She said diplomatically. "But Shigure-san said that Hatori-san likes spicy things. Maybe I'll make Mabonasu... Shigure-san likes eggplant, doesn't he?" That would reheat well, and might make an interesting compliment to the Milkfish, plus, it was spicy. Then she'd be able to give Hatori two things she knew he'd like. "Or maybe, Nanbanyaki..." Shigure-san had said Hatori liked chicken, and Nanbanyaki was spicy. Chicken would keep longer so she could make a lot to send home with him.

"It sounds like Tooru-chan still hasn't decided." Shigure chuckled.

"Probably, it will be the Milkfish." Tooru nodded. "Or the eggplant, or maybe chicken. Breakfast is ready!" She said looking up from her preparations.

Shigure was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Eh?" Tooru said, blinking at him, her hands full with a platter of food.

"Nothing. Nothing." Shigure held up a hand. "Let me help carry something. I'm sure Ha-san will be in for an experience on Thursday."

"Shigure-san can carry the rice." Tooru said, sounding confused. "Shigure-san thinks Hatori-san won't like it?"

"No, no..." Shigure hastened to reassure her. "But even if Tooru-chan's dinner is half as elaborate as this breakfast, it will be much more than Ha-san is used to."

Tooru smiled at Yuki as she brought the platter of food out to the table. He looked up and smiled. He'd set the table earlier, and now he put his sketchbook aside.

"Three times Hatori-san has gone out of his way to take care of me." Tooru said firmly. "A good dinner is the least I can do."

"Are you still talking about that?" Kyou groused, coming into the room with his towel still around his neck. He looked down at the table skeptically. "What's all this?"

Tooru smiled. "Everyone's home, so I thought I'd make something special!"

"We live here." Kyou grumbled. "Of course we'll be home."

"Baka Neko," Yuki said coldly. "Is all you can do is complain?

"No." Kyou sat down and stared a the table. "It does look good." He said grudgingly.

"Please eat a lot." Tooru encouraged.

"So what is Honda-san planning to make on Thursday?" Yuki asked. He'd been invited out with the student council again, but hadn't given an answer yet. He found being around them tiresome, but at the same time entertaining. It was especially interesting to see how Machi, the treasurer, reacted to the vice president's teasing. But if Tooru was making something particularly tasty perhaps he'd keep the meeting short. Plus, he'd had hardly any time to spend with her lately.

Tooru watched the three men of her household pile their plates high with food and told Yuki and Kyou the dishes she was considering. The reaction was not what she'd hoped.

"That all sounds so spicy!" Kyou made a face. He couldn't stand spicy food, he'd been teased when he was young for truly having a 'cat's tongue.' "Who can eat that? The milkfish doesn't sound so bad, but..."

"I wasn't aware Honda-san liked such...flavorful... food." Yuki said diplomatically, deciding he'd eat out. "Weren't you thinking of making a baked pasta dish earlier?" That had sounded very good, pasta, sauce, all baked with cheese.

"I agree that Tooru-chan should make something she'd like herself." Shigure commented. "Ha-san does like spicy food, as do I." He assured her. "But you'll be eating too."

Tooru nodded and took a bite of her rice. She wasn't too concerned with making something she'd like. She ate fairly well every day. Hatori on the other hand...

"Well, you have almost a whole week to decide." Shigure reminded her.

"Maybe I'll look at my cookbooks again." Tooru agreed.

Kyou gave an annoyed sigh. All she'd been doing since Thursday was looking through her cookbooks. She hadn't come up to the roof even once. "I don't see what's so fun about looking through those things. Why don't you just make something you usually make?"

"I like Honda-san's pork cutlets very much." Yuki recommended. If she made those, he'd definitely come home.

"Yeah. Or, that smoked salmon you made... that was good." Kyou said stuffing his mouth full of fish.

"Those chicken cutlets Honda-san made the Thursday before last, we haven't had those again."

"Mm." Kyou swallowed a bite, "Or-"

Tooru took a bite of her egg and looked down at her plate, getting a little upset. No one seemed to be thinking about the whole reason she was making this dinner. Every one of Yuki and Kyou's suggestions was something _they_ liked. It wasn't that she didn't think Hatori would eat those things, but they weren't even close to the few things she'd been told he liked. She'd ask Momiji his opinion when he came over, he ate with Hatori all the time.

Shigure watched her tune out the boys with interest. He wondered if Hatori had and idea how much effort Tooru was going to be putting into this meal. He wondered which would be more fun... to let him know ahead of time or let him be surprised. He'd have to think about it.

::0::0::

"Okay, so..." Tooru mumbled, then louder she said to Momiji, "First the room has to be very dark."

"I'll close the shade!" He bounced off her bed and drew the shade down and the curtains over it. The room went pitch black.

"Then I have to plug it in." Tooru said and the room lit up with an ethereal blue glow. "Oh, it works!" The walls rippled with shades of blue and shadowy forms. Giant shadows passed over the walls, undulating like fish. Tooru climbed up on the bed for a better view of the whole room.

"Waah..." Momiji breathed, climbing up on the bed with Tooru. "Amazing! This is really what it looked like?"

"Yes, well, mostly." Tooru adjusted the lamp so it shone on the whole room. "But at the aquarium it was all four walls and even the floor. And you could see fish-san and shark-san and turtle-san swimming everywhere."

"I'm sorry." Momiji said, watching the shadows play against the wall. "I really wanted to go with Tooru-Mutti. I would have liked to see it."

"Maybe Momiji-san and I can go another time. I'd like to see fish-san again." Tooru smiled. "But I'm glad that Momiji-san got to have his special time with Momo-chan and take his violin lessons. Was it fun?"

"Yes!" Momiji enthused, bouncing and making the light flicker. "I didn't get to talk to her, really, but I did show her how to hold her bow. Her fingers were all wrong!" Momiji mimed the position with his fingers on phantom bow. "And Sensei said that he'd be pairing us for duets later in the year. Maybe Momo-chan and I will be paired."

Tooru shifted, tucking her feet up under her legs. "I think that would be wonderful... but..."

Momiji ducked his head, just a shadow in the dark room. "I know, I'll tell Sensei not to pair us..." he sounded resigned. "It would be bad when we preformed on recital... Papa would get mad."

"But I'm sure it would be okay if Momiji-kun helped Momo-chan with her studies." Tooru encouraged. "I'd very much like to hear Momiji-kun play if he has a recital."

"I'll invite you next time!" Momiji flashed her a victory sign. "We don't have them often, but usually there is no one to sit in my seats."

"Momiji-kun's seats?"

"We get two seats for family." Momiji nodded. "Usually, even if we don't have class together, all students have recital on the same day. So Papa and Mama are sitting in Momo's seats. Some times Ha'ri comes, but he's usually too busy."

"My seats are empty too." Tooru said with sympathy. "On Parent's Day, Mother was usually too busy to come." She waved her hands. "Not that I minded! Mother was working hard for both of us, so I worked hard knowing Mother wanted to be there. But I'd be happy to sit in one of Momiji's seats." It felt nice to even be asked. It was like she was Momiji's family.

"Yay!" Momiji flopped into her lap. "I'll look forward to it."

"Oof." Tooru said, bouncing a little with the force of his body. "Momiji-kun is getting big."

Momiji frowned. "I'm still smaller then most." He rolled over so that his head was on her lap. He looked at the flickering light on the wall. "This is pretty."

Tooru pet at Momiji's hair. "It was my favorite part of the aquarium. Dolphin-san was very exciting, but it was nice and quiet in the viewing room."

"What did you see in there?" Momiji asked, wanting to keep her talking.

"There were many fish." Tooru said. "Little ones that were silver and flashed, and big bright blue fish, and ones that almost seemed to glow! Ken-san told me their names, but they were very complicated and I forgot them." She said apologetically.

Momiji lifted his head, peeking at her. "Ken-san?"

"Ken-san was a guide at the aquarium." Tooru nodded. "He was very kind. He offered to take Hatori-san and I on a tour, and later, when Hatori-san was sleeping Ken-san stayed with me and told me all about fish-san."

"Ha'ri slept? At the Aquarium?" Momiji said, sitting up.

"Just for a little while." Tooru assured him. "But I think that Hatori-san must be working very hard lately. Hatori-san keeps sleeping every time I see him. Plus there was seahorse-san."

"Seahorses?" Momiji repeated, folding his legs Indian style and obviously waiting for the story.

Tooru told him about the fish tank of seahorses they encountered and Hatori's reaction. "It was amazing, there were so many! But I think they must have tired Hatori-san out, because Hatori-san was acting different in the viewing room..." She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of his casual half-smile and how he watched her in that little dark room. "And then once he sat down he fell asleep. Then there were more seahorse-san..." Tooru giggled. "They came up right against the glass around Hatori-san's head."

"Maybe that's why..." Momiji nodded. "Because Ha'ri hasn't been working harder then usual lately, and he has trouble sleeping."

"He does?" Tooru said. She couldn't imagine it, every time she saw him he was drifting off.

"Mmm," Momiji nodded. "When I stay over I hear him walking around at night all the time. Ha'ri's always been that way."

Tooru drew her knees up to her chest and chewed at her lip worriedly. "But, Hatori-san fell asleep right at the table when he came to house sit and it was early still... and when I went to visit Momiji-kun, Hatori-san fell asleep twice! Once while I was making dinner and after dinner when Momiji-kun and I talked."

Momiji watched her fret curiously. He'd never really thought to question Hatori's behavior. The dragon had always given off a vibe of don't get close and that he could take care of himself. Momiji sighed, feeling guilty. Hatori was always watching out for him, and had even gone out of his way to help him with his violin lessons and Momo.

"Why do you think Hatori-san keeps sleeping?" Tooru asked him.

Momiji shook his head. "Once, I asked Ha'ri why he didn't sleep..." It had been the middle of the night and Momiji had heard him pacing up and down the hallways. It hadn't been long after Kana had left, and Momiji had been worried. "He said that he wasn't ready yet."

"Ready?" Tooru mused. "What makes a person ready for sleep?"

Momiji tilted his head. "You have to be relaxed, and tired."

"Hatori-san did say that seahorse-san made him feel calm." Tooru nodded. "But the other times... What else makes people sleep more?"

"If you eat a lot." Momiji said, patting his stomach, comfortably full of chocolate cake.

"Hatori-san doesn't eat well." Tooru nodded. "Maybe that's why he doesn't sleep." She sighed. "That's not healthy." No food, no sleep, no wonder he was nodding off to sleep every time he had a full stomach. He had to be exhausted. If her meals had helped him sleep, even a little bit, that made her feel better. If Thursday went well he'd leave with a list of good food to eat, and maybe he'd get some rest too. She looked up at the blue light splashing the walls. "Momiji-kun likes this lamp?"

"Yes, but To-ru shouldn't have spent her money on me." Momiji voice was sad. "Not after I forgot and everything."

"But if Momiji-kun hadn't suggested the aquarium I never would have been able to go at all." Tooru protested. "And Hatori-san and I had a lot of fun! I got to see all sorts of things and had a good dinner." Plus, she'd gotten Hatori to agree to come over for dinner and he promised to buy real food instead of those fake instant noodles. "Though, maybe I had more fun then Hatori-san. Hatori-san got splashed and had to pay for my dinner and I think Hatori-san was very embarrassed that he fell asleep." But she had kind of liked the casual Hatori that had gone around in a sweatshirt without complaining. She'd liked the little smile he'd worn when he'd corrected her about the cuttlefish and his large hand holding hers as he'd told her about the seahorses. She supposed that was selfish of her, since the whole evening had placed the doctor in a more-or-less uncomfortable situation.

"I owe Hatori-san a lot." She said with a sigh. "I don't know what I can do to repay him."

Momiji thought about the car-ride home when Hatori had asked for his help getting Tooru to rest. "Ha'ri just wants To'ru to rest and take care of herself."

Tooru nodded. "Because Hatori-san worries about everyone, even me. But who worries about Hatori-san?" She glanced at the clock. "It's almost dinner time. Will Momiji-kun stay?"

"Yes!" He said sitting up.

"Let's pack up Momiji-kun's lamp." She said sliding off the bed and picking up the bag from the aquarium to send home with the rabbit. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a slim book.

"What's that?" Momiji asked curiously, hopping off the bed and opening up the shade, blinking at the bright light.

"A book on seahorse-san." Tooru said showing him. "Ken-san recommended it to me."

Momiji thumbed through the book curiously. "Ha'ri knows a lot about seahorses, probably." He'd never talked about it with him, but it was kind of unavoidable to not be curious about the animal you were cursed by.

Tooru shuffled a little bit. She didn't want to admit that she was too intimidated by Hatori to ask him. He'd been so embarrassed the first time she'd seen him transform, and he didn't seem to like to talk about that side of himself. She felt like she might be getting too personal if she tried to bring it up. "Hatori-san is coming over dinner on Thursday." Tooru said, switching the subject as she re-boxed Momiji's lamp. "Which do you think Hatori-san would like best?" Tooru asked, giving him the options she'd been thinking of for dinner.

"They all sound good." Momiji said following her down to the kitchen.

"But which would Hatori-san like best... or does Momiji know what Hatori-san's favorite food is?" Tooru asked curiously.

The rabbit's brow wrinkled. "Unusually when I eat at Ha'ri's he orders what I like." Momiji blinked, trying to think of at least one time when Hatori had ordered something besides what he'd ordered.

Tooru frowned. How was it that Hatori's best friend, Shigure, and one of the people that spent the most time with him, Momiji, had no idea what he liked to eat?

::0::0::

Hatori tapped his pen against his clipboard. Thursday was rapidly approaching and it felt like he could think of nothing else.

_"This is ridiculous,"_ Hatori thought. He'd been invited to dinner at Shigure's before. It shouldn't be such a life altering event. But this time the awareness of this invitation flooded his brain every moment he wasn't busy thinking of something specific. The moment he wasn't concentrating on a task or working through a problem it would pop up again, counting down the time left before he would go.

Perhaps if he could at least decide on something to bring he could forget about it for a while. He wasn't even sure he should bring something. Common politeness dictated that he bring something when invited over meal, but did that apply when the meal had been part of a bargain? He never brought anything over when he stopped by before, would it be awkward if he brought something this time? If he did bring something, what should it be? And beyond all that... he had to think of something to distract Tooru with the Thursday after this one.

The simple solution would be to use the upcoming dinner as an excuse to invite her to a dinner somewhere. "Tit-for-Tat" was something Tooru seemed to understand very well. His lips quirked, remembering her bargaining so hard for him to let her pick out his groceries.

"Hatori-sensei?"

Hatori barely managed to suppress a start. "Yes, Saya-san?"

"The next patient is here." She handed him a file. "You wanted to consult Suzuka-san on her medications?"

"Yes, thank you." Hatori said, and started walking towards the exam area. He paused, realizing that his nurse was probably much more well versed in receiving guests and being a guest then he was. "Saya-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sensei should have all the details on Suzuka-san in that file." Saya replied.

"It is not work related." Hatori explained, feeling a little awkward. "I would just like to get your opinion on an unimportant matter."

Saya's heart skipped a beat. All week the fearsome Dr. Hatori had been distracted and prone to odd half smiles and irritable pen tapping. Speculation ran high among the nurses at the cause, was she going to get confirmation now?

"I'll be happy to answer any question." Saya said quickly. "Please feel free to ask."

Taken aback by his nurse's eagerness, Hatori suddenly doubted the the appropriateness of his question. He coughed into his fist. He wished for Shigure's quick wit, to think of some other question to ask. But he'd never been good at that. He sighed.

Saya watched Hatori fidget with interest. She'd never seen him look so awkward! It was positively endearing!

"If," Hatori said finally, "you were invited to dine at someone's house...for dinner...Someone you knew well and had perhaps visited informally before, but this was the first time you'd been specifically invited... do you think a gift is required?"

"Well, that seems only polite. But it should be something small so that your host doesn't feel awkward." Saya said. She was having a hard time not grinning up at him. He looked so _earnest. _This had to be about that girl. She'd invited him over to eat? How bold! Saya couldn't wait to tell the others! Fuko might have been right about her... She felt a twinge of worry. It might be good gossip, but she didn't want to see Hatori hurt by some gold-digging girl. Saya had worked with other doctors before she'd gotten this "inside" job. He was far and a way the best she'd ever worked for. Hatori had genuine concern for his patients, and seemed completely unconcerned with his own advancement or money. He was a good man. Perhaps there was some way to figure out the girl's character before he got too involved.

Hatori nodded, so he'd been right in thinking a gift would be appropriate. But then..."What to bring?"

"Well, how formal is the occasion?" Saya asked and he realized he'd spoken out loud.

"Very informal." Hatori said.

"Well, if it's for a meal... perhaps some sake or wine." Saya suggested. Perhaps it was someone else.

"No, that's no good." Hatori said quickly. Shigure would probably enjoy it, but technically Tooru was his host. She was still too young to drink. He couldn't bring a gift that she couldn't take part in.

"Oh?" Saya prodded. It was definitely that high school girl then. When he didn't add anything further, she relented. "Maybe then, some dessert," She said, feeling suddenly bold, "If it's for a _female_ host... they usually like cake."

"Cake." Hatori repeated, nodding. That would make sense... But what if she'd made dessert? She probably had. "Mmm..."

"Are you coming or not?" A querulous voice called out from behind a curtained table. "If you're just going to stand out there jabbering, I'm going to get dressed!"

"Oh, Auntie!" Saya said rushing over to the curtain. "There was no need for you to get undressed. Hatori-sensei just wanted to talk to you about your medications." She ducked behind the curtain and helped the elderly woman back into her clothes.

"Tell a body something like that upfront!"

Hatori sighed, and waited patiently for Saya to get her situated. She finally pulled the curtain back with an apologetic look.

She bowed to the wrinkled woman sitting up on the table. "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Hmph." Suzuka pursed her lips. She rolled her hunched shoulders, narrowed her eyes to slits. Her disapproval was obvious. She swung her legs back and forth, her feel well short of the ground below. Her hands clutched tight to a cane laid across her lap.

Saya thought she looked like a wrinkled old monkey. And, in her opinion, Suzuka's personality matched her outward appearance.

"Suzuka-san." Hatori pulled a chair close. "On reviewing your prescription history..." He went over the details of her medications over the past two years. Suzuka watched him with her narrowed eyes, nodding occasionally. "So," He finished up. "We wanted to make sure that if you have any of these old prescriptions that they be disposed of."

"You have a list?" She said finally, holding out a shaking hand.

Hatori stood and handed her a piece of paper from the folder. Suzuka glanced at it and then thrust it at Saya. "Give this to my daughter, she's in the lobby." She didn't wait for Saya to leave. "And if it's a girl you're going to see, it's got to be candy!"

"Excuse me?" Hatori said.

"You heard me." Suzuka grasped her cane and brandished it like a sword. "Candy! If she's making you dinner, you should bring her _candy._" She emphasized her point by poking him in the chest with her cane. "If she's cooking she probably made dessert too. So. Candy!" She crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her cane. "Traditionally, it should be chocolate... but don't underestimate hard candy!" She crooked her pinkie up and grinned at him ghoulishly. "Good luck."

Hatori gasped. "I think Suzuka-san has the wrong idea..."

"Mph." Suzuka whipped out her cane and poked him again. "I hope not! You're not getting any younger, you know. You want a cute, young, thing you've got to grab her now while you're still handsome." She preened, smoothing back her steel gray hair, her muzzle-like mouth stretching into a smile. "We Sohmas might age well, but there is a limit you know!"

"Mother!" A younger version of Suzuka rushed into the room, followed by Saya. "Hatori-sama, I'm so sorry if my mother has said anything to embarrass you!" She pulled her mother gently but firmly off the table. "We're going home now Mother!"

"Hard candy lasts!" Suzuka said over her shoulder. "Keeps her thinking of you longer! You remember that! You come by and tell me how it all works out."

Hatori just shook his head. He glanced at Saya. She had her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. She caught his look and tried to look sober. "Eh, um... We have some time before our next patient is due to arrive, shall I bring Sensei some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Hatori was feeling the need for a cigarette as well. He turned to find his desk and his lighter. He wondered if he should be concerned that Suzuka knew he was dining out, but then figured that if it came up the truth that he was simply going to visit Shigure would be a sufficient excuse. He couldn't be blamed for other's assumptions.

Just before she left the room, Saya gave into temptation. "She's right though, candy is a good choice." She escaped before she could see his reaction.

Hatori slumped into his desk. This was all getting away from him. He probably shouldn't be dwelling on it so much. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He wondered what kind of candy Tooru liked.

::0::0::

Shigure futilely tried to wipe sleep out of his eyes. "Wha...?" He said intelligently.

"Hatori-san is on the phone for Shigure-san." Tooru repeated. "Plus, dinner will be ready soon."

Shigure sat up and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. "Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." Tooru smiled, leaving him to get up. She picked up the hallway phone. "Shigure-san was sleeping, so he'll be just a minute."

"It's seven p.m." Hatori's voice was droll. "Was he writing?"

"Yes, all last night, and Shigure-san was still writing when we left for school." Tooru said. She bit her lip wanting to ask him what he'd like for dinner. It was Tuesday and he was coming over in just a couple of days. "Shigure-san has been working very hard on his current novel. He's been working all night for the past week."

"I'll look forward to reading it." Hatori commented idly. He wondered if it was rude to ask what she'd like as a gift. It probably was, plus, he couldn't imagine her actually telling the truth about that kind of thing. She'd probably put him off with something cheap he could get at a convenience store on his way over. He was leaning towards candy, embarrassing as it was how he'd received the suggestion, he hadn't gotten a better one.

"Does Hatori-san read all of Shigure-san's books?" Tooru asked, she wondered what he was eating tonight for dinner. Should she ask Shigure if it was alright to invite him over tonight? Did she need to ask?

"Most of them." Hatori said. "Has Honda-kun read any of them?"

"Shigure-san's books?" Tooru said. "Oh, no, well, no."

He chuckled at her response. "Honda-kun doesn't enjoy reading as a hobby? Or is it just Shigure's books that you object to?"

"I don't object to them..." Tooru said uncertainly. "It's just that...don't you think that Shigure-san's books are very difficult?" She'd paged through a couple and hadn't even been able to make heads or tails of most of the Kanji. Her vocabulary just wasn't that advanced.

"Mmm..." Hatori nodded. "But that's mostly his high literature books. They do take some getting used to, but he writes other kinds too."

"Hatori-san reads his other books too?" Tooru blinked. She couldn't imagine him curling up with a copy of _"Summer Colored Sigh_." She honestly couldn't imagine him doing anything other then work. _So he reads, _she thought filing the information away.

"I read a little of everything." Hatori replied. _So she doesn't read,_ he thought. Well, that made sense, considering her schedule up till now. "Honda-kun might think about trying Shigure's "_For The Sun._" It's very engaging." Perhaps that would be a good hobby to steer her towards.

"_For the Sun,_" Tooru repeated. "I'll ask Shigure-san if he has a copy."

"My little flower will finally put aside her cookbooks for one of my books? I'm honored." Hatori heard Shigure say in the background.

"Ah, Shigure-san!" Tooru said and handed him the phone. She tugged on his sleeve, to bring him closer. "If Shigure-san wants..." she whispered, "he can invite Hatori-san to dinner."

"Ha-san..." Shigure said watching her as she ran into the kitchen. "My little flower tells me I can invite you to dinner if I want."

"Do you want?" Hatori asked asked, equally amused and very tempted. He sighed, looking at the empty cup of noodles he'd just eaten.

"Nope." Shigure said in sing song. "More for me if you don't come. But seriously, if Ha-san hasn't eaten yet, you should come. Yuki isn't here tonight, so there is plenty."

Hatori sighed, he did want to, but he was "on call" with Akito tonight. The family head had thrown a tantrum at a family meeting earlier. Kureno had handled it, more or less. But if he wasn't there to take Akito's call, if it should come, there would be severe consequences. "Tell her I've eaten already. I can't leave tonight."

"Akito?" Shigure's voice was serious.

"It's nothing important." Hatori said. "A minor incident."

"It's not why you called." Shigure said, surprise creeping into his voice.

"No, no... Nothing so serious." Hatori fidgeted in his seat. This was a bad idea. "You know I'm coming over on Thursday?"

"I think I might have heard something about that." Shigure said, thinking of the nights he'd been subjected to interruptions asking if Hatori liked _very_ spicy things or just liked _mildly_ spicy things. If it was fish or shellfish that he liked better. Did he like sweet things? Tart things? What was his favorite dessert? Tooru had gone to the store with him on Sunday, and had been back every night since. She still wasn't decided on what to make.

"Since it's a formal invitation..." Hatori said hesitantly, "...it's only polite that I should bring something."

"I don't think she's expect-" Shigure started.

"It's only polite," Hatori interrupted, "to bring something to the hostess."

"So?" Shigure had decided not to tell Hatori of the elaborate plans Tooru had made for dinner. He was looking forward to seeing his stoic friend's reaction.

Hatori narrowed his eyes at the receiver. Shigure was hiding something. He sounded entirely too amused. "So, it's been suggested that cake or candy would be a good thing to bring."

"So?" Shigure repeated. He could almost hear Hatori squirm on the other end of the line. The dragon hated asking for help or advice, even on something small like this. The dog was determined to enjoy the moment.

"So," Hatori bit out. "I called to ask if you knew Honda-kun's preference."

"Tooru-chan's preference..." Shigure mused. On the other end of the line, Hatori winced hoping no one was listening in to Shigure's phone call. "I suppose it ruins the surprise some, but I know our little flower has been planning on making pudding..."

"So I shouldn't bring dessert." Hatori nodded. That was unfortunate. Candy seemed much more personal then a cake that would be shared. He cleared his throat. "Then, do you know Honda-kun's preference for candy?"

Shigure shook his head, saying into the phone. "I can't say as I've ever seen her eat candy."

Hatori sighed. He supposed he could get some sort of sampler... but if she didn't eat candy, what was the point of buying it? She'd probably end up giving it away to Shigure or Momiji.

"I'll think of something else." Hatori said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I think if you bring anything she'll be thrilled." Shigure said seriously. "And you'll probably get a boxed lunch or two out of it."

"It would be impolite to show up empty handed." Hatori said, feeling embarrassed and not quite knowing why. "She wouldn't have to reciprocate." Everyone was blowing this up out of proportion.

"Do you really think that's possible?" Shigure laughed. "Besides, wouldn't that work out well for you? You wanted something to keep her occupied, didn't you?" Last week Hatori had asked for Shigure's help keeping her distracted from over-working, either pushing her to a hobby or helping Hatori come up with something to distract her for a few weeks until she got into the habit of taking a day off. He wondered how Hatori would feel about the fact that he himself had become Tooru's distraction and hobby. Shigure had subtly encouraged it, even going so far to buy her a new seafood cookbook. He couldn't wait to watch the dragon squirm.

"Not occupied making me lunches." Hatori said, even though the thought of more bentos, childish in presentation or not, warmed a certain spot in his chest. He splayed a hand across his chest, massaging a curious loosening feeling.

"She likes cooking." Shigure said playfully. "It's her hobby."

"Her hobby still entails a great deal of work." Hatori grumbled. "I suggested she read some of your books. That's a better hobby."

"My books?" Shigure grinned. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I'll give her a copy of _Lurid Dawn_ or _Ransom of the Heart._" He said, naming two of his most explicit (and best selling) romances.

"You do, and I'll tell Yuki and Kyou that you did." Hatori said blandly.

"Fine, fine..." Shigure sighed. "I'll stick to your recommendation."

"Shigure-san." Tooru popped her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready. Is Hatori-san...?"

"He's already eaten, he says." Hatori heard Shigure reply. He strained to hear Tooru's response.

"What did Hatori-san have?"

Even through the she must have been some distance from the phone Hatori could hear the raw doubt and suspicion in her voice. He chuckled, "Tell her not to worry about it."

"He ate noodles." Shigure said, grinning when he heard Hatori swear in his ear. "But he says not to worry, he's just saving room for tomorrow's meal." There was a pause and Hatori found himself straining to hear her response. "Ne, Ha-san, my little flower doesn't look like she believes me." Shigure whined.

"Go eat your dinner." Hatori said irritably. The only thing this phone call had accomplished was make him annoyed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ha-san is jealous, I get to eat Tooru-chan's cooking every night." Shigure sing-songed. There was a pause. "She's gone back into the kitchen. Just so you know, my little flower has shown a fondness for strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Hatori repeated.

"It's the only thing I've ever seen her get excited about." Besides this dinner, Shigure thought.

"Strawberries." Hatori nodded. That was a starting point at least.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Hatori could practically hear the grin Shigure must be wearing. "Is there something I should know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Shigure assured him. "Just be sure to bring an appetite."

::0::0::

Hatori smoothed back his hair, feeling an odd sense of deja-vu. It had been just a couple of weeks ago that this whole fiasco had started with right on this doorstep. Last time he'd been standing on this here, he'd knocked to find himself the butt of one of Shigure's bad jokes. He stared at the door, he had a bad feeling that something similar was going to happen tonight. Shigure had been far too amused during their last conversation.

He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should have changed this time. He looked down at the box in his hands, wondering if made the right choice in what to bring. He sighed, why was this so hard? He hadn't seen Tooru since their time at the aquarium.. possibly one of the most embarrassing nights of his life. He wasn't sure how to react around her now that she'd seen him so... not himself. That night was fuzzy around the edges, the the calm imparted by seahorses had prevented him from feeling much of his embarrassment that night (instead stirring up all sorts of strange reactions both to Tooru and that _boy _Ken.) He heard somebody moving in the hallway and started. If he didn't want to be caught standing on the doorstep he'd have to get this over with.

He sighed and knocked.

"Coming!" Tooru opened the door and gave a dazzling smile. "Hatori-san!" She stepped back and let him enter.

Hatori looked down at Tooru. She looked up at him, smiling large enough to crack her face.

Now that Hatori was here, Tooru had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

"Um, um... come in." She said finally, then added. "I'm very glad Hatori-san came!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Hatori said, then awkwardly raised the small package in his hand. "It's not much, but I brought this..."

"Oh, Hatori-san shouldn't have!" Tooru said going red and waving her hands.

"It's polite when being invited to dinner." Hatori said, enjoying the show she was putting on. Tooru hid absolutely nothing, and it was nice to see that under the embarrassment there was real delight. He dropped the box in her hands and she gave a little jump.

"Strawberry tea..." She read and then gave him another dazzling smile. "I can't wait to try it! Thank you, Hatori-san. I'll make some with dessert!"

"Ne, ne!" Shigure called from down the hall. "What are you two whispering about in the entryway?"

Hatori and Tooru broke apart, finding themselves standing closer together then they'd realized.

Tooru kept her tomato red color, she gestured with her hand, "Please come in."

"Sorry to intrude." Hatori mumbled politely to Tooru, giving Shigure a glare.

"Look Shigure-san!" Tooru said following after. "Hatori-san brought strawberry tea!" She showed him the little box. "Wasn't that nice?"

"Very." Shigure said mussing her hair. "Will you make some now?"

"No," Tooru grinned ducking out of reach of his hand and smoothing at her hair. "I have tea made, but this will go nicely with dessert!" She smiled at both of them. "Why don't Hatori-san and Shigure-san sit down, and I'll get some tea."

"Thank you." Hatori said.

Tooru escaped into the kitchen. She was so glad Shigure was here. She'd been dwelling on Hatori for so long, what he ate, how he slept, that being faced with the reality of him was overwhelming. She'd really enjoyed her time at the aquarium with him, especially dinner. They'd chatted through the meal, mostly about other Sohmas. Hatori kept well informed on everyone's whereabouts. He told her about Ritsu's latest travels, and how Kagura was doing in school, and the progress of Kisa was having with her classmates. Tooru couldn't even remember what she'd talked about, it had been nice to just watch Hatori being so relaxed and comfortable.

When he'd dropped her off the awkwardness between them had started up again. She'd hopped out of the car right away so he wouldn't feel obligated to walk her to the door, but he'd gotten out after her anyway. He'd been forced to jog to catch up with her, then they'd stood on the door step staring at each other. Tooru had invited him in for tea, but he'd refused, citing the lateness as an excuse. Tooru had checked her watch and was shocked to see it was almost eleven. They'd spent hours talking at dinner. She knew she should go inside, but felt awkward about leaving him on the doorstep watching her. So she reminded him of his promise to come by next Thursday.

Kyou had finally come to the door and yelled at her to get inside, and startled, she'd obeyed without question. Hatori had teased Kyou about being jealous (something Tooru didn't really understand but seemed to upset Kyou), and had left while she peeped over Kyou's shoulder. Kyou had been _furious_, she remembered. He'd yelled at her all the way up the stairs, complaining that she had school tomorrow and how was she supposed to rest if Hatori kept her out all night.

She really didn't know why he'd been so upset. There had been nights that she'd worked later. She shook her head and put it out of her mind. She smiled at Hatori and Shigure as she brought out the tea. She poured them each a cup and sniffed.

"Hatori-san is smoking?" She said spotting his cigarette. "Just a moment." She ducked into Shigure's room and grabbed an ashtray. She set it down with a smile, but inside she was a little surprised. He usually didn't smoke until after eating.

"Does it bother you?" He said glancing at it. Shigure watched them both, a cigarette between his lips and a smug look on his face. He took a deep breath and blew out a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. Hatori shot him a dark look.

"No, no!" Tooru said quickly, though she really didn't like the smell. She settled down across from Hatori and looked at him and Shigure brightly. _What now?_ She thought. "Um... I'm going to check on dinner."

Hatori stubbed out his cigarette, watching her go. "How is your novel coming along? Honda-kun said you had been writing a lot lately. That's not like you." He said to Shigure.0

"You wound me." Shigure smiled. "But honestly, I was doing quite well up until yesterday. My characters are not behaving."

Hatori quirked an eyebrow, used to Shigure referring to his characters as real people. "How so?"

"My main character, male, is being stubbornly honorable. It's way past the point he should be ravishing the female lead... or at least pursing her openly." Shigure stubbed out his own cigarette.

"Are you writing a romance?" Hatori asked.

"No, literature... it'd be easier if it was a romance...In a romance, no one has any morals. I might re-write this story as one afterwards. It's a popular story these days, older man, younger woman." He brightened, "Ha-san... you have morals, what would it to get you in a woman's bed half your age?"

Hatori stiffened. "As you said, I have morals... I wouldn't-"

"Dinner is ready." Tooru said from the doorway, holding some place settings. "Are Hatori-san and Shigure-san ready?"

"More then ready!" Shigure proclaimed, stubbing out his cigarette and patting his stomach. "Tooru-chan has been cooking _all day_ and hasn't let me taste any of it."

"It wasn't ready." Tooru said, setting up three place settings. "It wouldn't have tasted good if Shigure-san tried it then. I'll bring out the soup."

She came out with three bowls. "This is the first time I tried making this soup... so if it's bad please don't feel the need to eat it." Tooru said setting them down. "It's _hanaguri-no-ushio-jiru._"

"Clam soup?" Hatori said. It smelled delicious.

"Hatori-san likes seafood," Tooru nodded. "But if it's not good, or Hatori-sand doesn't like it, please let me know."

"No, no." Hatori looked up at her, her obvious nervousness making him self-conscious. "I'm sure Honda-kun's soup is very good."

"I'll get everything else." Tooru said, and dashed back into the kitchen.

Shigure chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing?" Hatori asked, sampling the soup. It tasted as good as it smelled.

"What's coming next..." Shigure said and nodded to Tooru struggling into the doorway carrying a huge tray of food.

Hatori jumped up before she dropped it. "Let me help you!"

"T-that's okay!" Tooru tried to smile, but the strain of the heavy tray was biting into her ability. "Please sit down and-"

"Ne, ne... let him help." Shigure smiled. "I'm hungry."

Tooru gave a weak smile and let Hatori take the tray from her. She quickly divested it of it's platters of food. "I wasn't sure what Hatori-san would like, so I made a few things, please don't feel obligated all..."

She set down a platter of spicy eggplant, another of chicken and then a long flat dish of milkfish. She added some pickles, rice, salad, and other side dishes.

Hatori looked at all of the food crowding the table. It looked like she'd been cooking for a _week._

"Honda-kun has gone to far too much trouble." Hatori said looking at it all.

Tooru knocked herself on the side of her head with her knuckles, "It's only because I couldn't make a choice... Also, these are all new recipes, and I was worried that it might not turn out..."

"Ne, ne... can we start..." Shigure was practically drooling.

"Yes, please eat!" Tooru said, taking the platter from Hatori. "I'll just put this away."

Hatori stared after her. "How long did it take her to make all this?" He muttered.

"She started cooking last night, but she's been looking at her cookbooks since Friday morning." Shigure said serving himself huge portions off of all the dishes. "You should be thankful, Kyou talked her out of making the baked pasta and chicken cutlets too." He glanced up at the doctor, still staring at the kitchen doorway. "Ne, you should sit down and start eating or she'll think you don't like it."

Hatori sat down and looked at all the food, wondering where to start. Tooru came in and sat down, she frowned a little when she saw the dragon's empty plate.

He caught her look and quickly held up a hand. "I'm just deciding what to try first."

Tooru smiled happily, blushing

"Momiji-kun said that Hatori-san liked chicken, and Shigure-san said that you liked spicy things... so I made nabanyaki." Tooru said gesturing to the spicy chicken dish. "But then I saw a recipe for spicy eggplant, and that looked good too, so I decided to make that..." She gestured to the eggplant. "But then I remembered that Hatori-san also liked seafood and I saw this recipe in one of my cookbooks, it's stuffed milkfish." She shrugged. "Please don't feel that you have to eat everything."

Hatori helped himself to a middle-sized helping of each. He was about to sit back but he saw Tooru's eyes flick to the salad and other side dishes, so he took a little of each of those as well. He was rewarded with a broadening of her smile. He looked at his plate and decided to try a piece of the milkfish. It was so tender it practically fell apart, and had a distinctive milky taste.

"It's delicious." Hatori said and Tooru squirmed in her seat with glee. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction, and she flamed red again.

"Is it good?" Tooru said rhetorically. "I used a Filipino recipe, I found it in a cookbook Shigure-san gave me."

"Ne, it took you a while to find this kind of fish, didn't it?" Shigure commented, his mouth full. "Three trips to the fish market."

Hatori shifted uncomfortably at the thought of Tooru spending so much time in a preparation for this meal. He nodded and sampled the eggplant. It had a good bite of seasoning to it. "This is very good too." Hatori indicated.

"I'm glad Hatori-san likes it! I wasn't sure if he liked eggplant." Tooru took a bite of her salad, she watched to see if he'd like the chicken too.

Aware her eye was on him, he sampled that next.

Tooru watched his eyes light up, knowing that was his favorite so far. Nabanyaki, she filed away.

"This is excellent." Hatori complimented, taking another bite. The other dishes were above average, but the chicken was tender, juicy and fiery.

"Ne, Tooru-chan." Shigure said, looking at her plate. "You're not eating?" He helped himself to large seconds of the milkfish and eggplant. The chicken was too spicy for him.

Hatori glanced at her plate. She had a reasonable helping of milkfish, and many of the side dishes, but none of the eggplant or chicken.

"Oh, well, that is..." Tooru stammered, she was pretty sure her skin was going to permanently be stamped with red this evening. "No, I'm eating..."

"Honda-kun doesn't like spicy things?" Hatori guessed. "Why did you make them then? Isn't that a waste?" His lips tweaked up, remembering how her face had scrunched up when he'd teased her into eating the olives.

"No, it's not that I don't like them!" Tooru said, quickly serving herself some of each. "It's just, the milkfish, I've never had that before so..." She stammered off. "I'll eat them right now." She popped a piece of both the eggplant and chicken in her mouth. It was fine, for a moment, then the combined sauces from the dishes set her mouth aflame. She went a deep purple and she nearly choked trying to swallow them before they were completely chewed.

She reached for her tea, eyes watering but Hatori put his hand over hers. "No, eat some of your rice. The tea will just make it worse."

Tooru nodded and ate some rice, and the fire died down a little bit. She looked up at Shigure and Hatori miserably. "I have to go blow my nose, excuse me." She said and ran off to the bathroom.

Shigure chuckled, taking some more salad.

Hatori looked down at his plate, feeling guilty he'd egged her into eating it. "Why did she make all this if she doesn't like spicy things?" He asked.

"Because Ha-san does." Shigure waved around his chopsticks. "If she'd been told Ha-san liked sweet things we'd be eating cake, custard and pie. You better eat a lot."

Hatori ate some more of his chicken. "She didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Haven't you learned yet?" Shigure said playfully. "She wants to go to all this trouble. It's what makes her happy. She's been giddily looking through her cookbooks for a week, trying to figure out what you'd like."

"Shigure-san!" Tooru said she'd only heard the last bit but it was bad enough. Her color had faded, but only back to the furious blush she'd been wearing most of the night. She sat down, tried not to show how embarrassed she was.

"Ne, Ha-san... Tooru-chan asked just about everyone this week... what is your favorite food?" Shigure asked, not bothered in the least by her reprimand.

"My favorite?" Hatori repeated. He'd finished his helping of chicken and had moved back to the eggplant. "Of these dishes?" He looked at the table. How was he supposed to politely answer that one?

"No, Hatori-san's very favorite." Tooru said, sitting forward eagerly. "Out of everything."

"I... don't know if I have one." Hatori said, then turned the tables. "What is Honda-kun's?"

"Strawberries!" Tooru said immediately. "Mother and I used to eat them every spring. Mother would buy lots and lots."

"Mine is pickles." Shigure grinned, putting a few on his plate. "And my lovely little bride makes sure to have some with every meal."

Tooru smiled at Shigure. "Not always, but I try." She said.

"So, Ha-san," Shigure said, putting Hatori back on the spot. "What is your favorite food?"

Hatori thought for a moment. "Sushi." He said finally. "Spicy Tuna Rolls."

"Oh." Tooru said, sitting back thoughtfully. She'd never attempted any complicated sushi before.

Hatori sipped at his soup awkwardly, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"Shigure-san likes everything?" Tooru asked, noticing he'd gulped down his soup and had already had two helpings of milkfish.

"Yes, very much." Shigure nodded. "Ne, Tooru-chan, changing topics, I have a question for you."

Tooru cocked her head. "About Shigure-san's book?"

"How did you guess?" Shigure asked, grinning.

"Shigure-san didn't work on it at all today." She looked worried. "Did you come to a tough part again?"

Hatori kept eating afraid that if he stopped Tooru would be offended. It was interesting to see Tooru and Shigure interact without Yuki and Kyou to interfere. She wasn't nervous or hesitant around the dog at all. That worried him a little, but not in a way he could specify. Shigure got her up to speed on where he was in his book, and Tooru nodded seriously.

"So... I've got them in the same place... but Stewart just won't pursue Alice." Shigure finished, his frustration evident.

"Well, Stewart-san is an older man with an important family..." Tooru mused. "Why would Stewart-san pursue Alice-san? Alice-san just a young girl with no education and no family."

"But she's kind, mature and sweet." Shigure countered. "And pretty!"

"But, how would Stewart-san see that?" Tooru asked. "Alice-san is looking after the children all day," she looked at Hatori. "As a live-in," she explained for his benefit, "and Stewart-san is a busy director of a hospital. Shigure-san has written that Stewart-san has slowly become accustomed to having Alice-san around, and having his robe left for him and a covered meal on the table when he gets home late at night... but Stewart-san never speaks with Alice-san or sees her with the children."

"Mmm..." Shigure said, pulling at his lip. "That's where I'm stuck. I had planned that Stewart would become curious about Alice and make excuses to see her... but it always comes out contrived."

"But..." Tooru said hesitantly, "I know that Shigure-san knows probably knows better... but probably wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Eh?" Shigure blinked. "How do you mean?"

"Well, Stewart-san's children, Grace and Gilbert love their father very much... so I'm sure that Alice-san would hear lots of stories about Stewart-san from them. And Alice-san is very lonely in the big house by herself. Wouldn't Alice-san wonder about the person she never sees?"

"So maybe..." Shigure said, his eyes dancing. "Alice would stay up late to try to see him in?"

"Alice-san would probably want to find out if Stewart-san liked her dinners." Tooru nodded. "And... like the children, would want to see what Stewart-san was like at work, since he spends so much time there."

Shigure's eyes widened. "And at work, an accident, someone disparages her honor... causing him to come to her defense... but he gets angry that she's there... but in arguing he sees a spark-" Shigure shook his head, and stood up gathering his plates. "Ne, I'm going to finish this in my office!"

"Shigure-san?" Tooru said startled.

"I have to get this down." Shigure said, frenetic. "Call me when you have dessert..."

"Let me make up a plate for Shigure-san." Tooru said. "Please." He was going to spill his food all over the place.

"Thank you." Shigure said and dashed into his office.

Tooru glanced at Hatori. "Eh-heh-heh..." She put together a plate of food for Shigure. "I'm sorry-" She started.

"He's been that way since we were kids." Hatori said.

"I'll be right back." Tooru nodded. She hurried to bring Shigure his food and a full cup of tea. He hardly glanced at her as she set it down, already firing up his computer and ready to type.

She left him to his work and sat back down at the table, peeping up at Hatori. She'd thought that Shigure would be around to lighten the mood during dinner. Now she wasn't sure how to act around Hatori. She felt like she was getting to know him better, but she still felt he'd probably rather talk to someone his own age rather then her. "Shigure-san wrote when he was younger too?" Tooru said, breaking the silence. He'd finished his soup, she noticed. And he was being careful to eat a little of everything but the spicy chicken was definitely proving to be his favorite.

"He's always been telling stories at least." Hatori nodded, thankful for something to talk about. "When we were in grade school he wanted to be a manga creator, but he grew out of that pretty quickly. Probably because he's not a very good artist."

"Shigure-san did an illustration for one of his books though..." Tooru commented. "But that's not really where Shigure-san's interest lies. Did Shigure-san always read a lot? Shigure-san is always coming home with more books." She shook her head. "I didn't even know they made so many books."

"Yes, he always had a book in hand." Hatori nodded. "His library here is impressive, but you should see the collection he maintains at the main house. He even used to bring books on vacation."

Tooru grinned, "Shigure-san still does that. He brought books up to the lake house."

"But, not many teenage boys bring books on school trips." Hatori countered. "He was never in any clubs or activities and always had his nose in a book at lunch. Someone else might have been bullied for something like that , but Shigure always had a way of getting away with things other people would have been teased for."

"What about Hatori-san?" Tooru was fascinated. The only real history she'd gotten about either Shigure or Hatori was from Ayame, and she always found his stories confusing.

"I was on the student council, vice president...and the swim team." Tooru noticed his plate was starting to empty and served him more chicken. He nodded in thanks. "Our team won nationals my second year."

"Really?" Tooru clapped her hands together. "That's amazing!"

"It's really nothing so special." Hatori demurred. "It was a team effort after all. I only swam in one event."

"What event did Hatori-san swim?" She really didn't know anything about swimming events, so even if she answered she doubted she'd understand. It was just such a novelty to hear him talk about himself.

"Four Hundred Medley." Hatori said, at her look of confusion, he explained. "It's an event where you swim several laps each of freestyle, breast stroke, backstroke and butterfly."

"All at once?" Tooru goggled.

Hatori's lips gave the little quirk. "Honda-kun doesn't swim?"

Tooru looked to the side, "Well, swimming, that I can do... the crawl at least... but stopping..."

"Honda-kun can't stop?"

"Breathing while swimming is hard." Tooru said. "So I keep swimming very fast until I come to the edge of the pool." She ducked her head. "But that doesn't work well in lakes or the ocean. When we were at the summer house Kyou-kun had to pull me back in a tube." She smiled. "But that was fun because then it was like "_wheeee!_" when Kyou-kun pulled me through the water!" She waved her hands in imitation of being tossed around in the ocean.

She froze, realizing how ridiculous she must look. She quickly put her hands down and ducked her head. She looked up at Hatori through her lashes, not knowing what reaction to expect from him. Why did she always act like such an idiot in front of him?

"Like "_wheee!_" hmmmm..." He said as if considering some serious mystery. "Is that a similar feeling to "_whiiish_" or "_zoooom?_" He could just imagine her whole-heartedly enjoying the experience. Right now he was whole-heartedly enjoying the blush coloring her cheeks.

Tooru blinked, surprised he'd play along. "Um...Um... to compare, I think maybe..."_whiiish_" would be the most like it." She smiled tentatively. "Has Hatori-san ever felt that?" She asked, feeling like she was truly in unknown waters.

"Have I felt _"wheeee!_" or "_whiiiish_?" Hatori asked, as if it was a grave and weighty question. "I can't say as I've ever felt "_wheeee!_" He said. Her mouth was half open in disbelief and she was hanging on his every word. "But "_whiiiish_" is what I used to feel when diving in the water off the starting block, or swimming in the currents of the ocean."

"Did Hatori go swimming often?" Tooru's chopsticks clinked on her plate and her rice bowl was forgotten in her hand.

"When I was young, every chance I could get." Hatori shifted, looking off into space. It had been his one escape growing up. Shigure swam some, but Ayame couldn't stand the water. When he was suspended in water the rest of the world went away. His father, his family's needs, his curse, for a while it was all gone. "It's completely different swimming in a pool or a lake or the ocean. The ocean was definitely "_whiiiish._"

"What was the pool or a lake?" Tooru asked. She closed her eyes... trying to remember what swimming in the ocean had been like. The waves had tugged at her legs and the currents had whirled around her. Perhaps if she had been a better swimmer it would have been _whiiish._

Hatori lips tugged up into a real smile. She had her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, absorbed in his description and trying to imagine it.

"In the ocean, once you get out far enough..." Hatori began, "the bottom disappears from underneath your feet and it's just you and the rocking waves. The salt dries out your skin, even though you're in the water and you can't see anything and it hurts to open your eyes. It's a mystery."

"Mystery." Tooru repeated, almost feeling like she was there.

"In a lake, usually the water is clearer, though sometimes it can be green or brackish. You feel heavier, and even when you can't feel the bottom it doesn't feel endless. You can open your eyes in the water and it feels like you aren't alone even when you can't see anything. It's very calm." Hatori met her eyes as she opened them. She nodded, she could imagine it.

"So a lake is like..." Tooru made a little humming noise.

"Very much. Very much _hmmmmm._"

Tooru shivered, that noise sounded very different coming from a man's throat. It _felt_ different when said man was staring at you with murky dragon eyes. "A-and a pool?"

"Pool?" Hatori sat back and broke his gaze, looking up. "A pool has a clean feeling and the water always feels dead to me. Small, contained, but relaxing. There is a smell to it, of chemicals and cleaning products. A pool is for doing laps, so I suppose it feels..." He tried to think of a noise that described the rhythmic feeling of the empty water against his skin.

"It feels _shush-shush-shush._" Tooru suggested.

"Yes." Hatori gave that little upturn smiled again, and Tooru couldn't help smiling herself. "Has Honda-kun ever swum in a river?" Tooru shook her head. "Each one is different, but they all have a current to them that moves against you. It feels like you can't stay still in a river, but have to move or it will push you away. Rivers are good for floating on your back, but if you aren't careful it will carry you away."

"Oh," Tooru waved her hand in a small dismissal. "But that isn't a worry, I can't float on my back."

"Honda-kun can't?" Hatori said. "Do you sink?"

"Yes, right to the bottom." Tooru said. "But Hatori-san can float?"

"He used to fall asleep floating." Shigure said, standing in the doorway to his study. "One time he turned lobster red."

"Really?" Tooru gasped, looking back and forth between them. "That must have hurt!" Her face crumpled in concern, even though the incident was long over.

"Ne, ne... but you know what was really funny?" Shigure said wagging his hand as if to tell her a secret. "He only got burned on one side, because his back was in the water. So it was only his front that was red. His back was still ghostly white."

"I seem to remember someone falling asleep on a beach once, with a book." Hatori said blandly, nibbling at his salad. "And ending up with a white triangle on the bottom of his face and being red everywhere else. I think Ayame still has a picture of that, doesn't he?"

"Ha-san is cruel!" Shigure said with mock tears.

"I thought you were writing?" Hatori asked. He was annoyed by the interruption. He felt his shoulders tighten with tension that had been missing just a moment ago. It was like getting out of the comfort of water to the harsh world of dry land.

"I am." Shigure said. "But I ran out of tea." He waggled his cup and pouted.

"Oh, let me." Tooru said setting down her rice bowl and jumping up. She took his cup and filled it.

Shigure surveyed the table. He'd been gone for quite some time but Tooru's plate was nearly untouched. Usually when he was writing she checked in on him just before his cup went empty, but she'd forgotten him this time. That never happened.

Hatori watched Shigure survey the table and frowned. He didn't like the way the dog was examining every detail like there was something to find. He was just having dinner and making small talk. Why was Shigure looking him over with that know-it-all amused look?

"It looks like Tooru-kun doesn't have much of an appetite tonight." Shigure said, looking at her untouched plate and full rice bowl. "I know my little flower doesn't care too much for the spicy dishes, but didn't the milkfish suit you either? I liked it very much."

"Oh, no, it's not that." Tooru said, going red. She'd been so absorbed in Hatori's stories that she'd forgotten to eat. She didn't want to say that... that was so childish.

"Unlike you," Hatori said, fixing Shigure with a warning glare, "Honda-kun knows when to savor her meal instead of wolfing it down." If he embarrassed Tooru too much, she wouldn't finish her meal at all.

"Ha-san doesn't seemed to have learned to savor his meal." Shigure's tone was light and amused. Hatori's plate was empty. He held up his hand before the dragon could retort. "I'll get back to my writing now. Please do tell me when dessert is ready, it looked so good when Tooru-kun was making it."

"Yes!" Tooru nodded as he retreated back into his office. She sat to finish her now cold dinner. She was glad the milkfish still tasted good cold. That was good to know. It didn't have much of a "fishy" taste at all. She peeped at Hatori to see if he was annoyed that she was still eating.

He was sipping at his tea and watching her. She dropped her eyes quickly, uncomfortable in his presence now that Shigure had broken the mood. She wondered if she should just pretend to be full. Her eyes flicked over the table, looking for something to offer him.

"Honda-kun's meal was very good." Hatori said. "Though I think she could have spent her time better then making all of this." He felt that loosening, warm feeling in his chest. Shigure said she'd been planning this for a week, and cooking since yesterday. It felt strange, in a good way, to be the focus of that kind of determination. But, no matter how good it felt, she shouldn't have spent that much time on him.

"But I liked making this meal." Tooru said looking up at him."It was fun trying to figure out something to make... but I'm not very good at decisions, so I probably made too much..." _Accidentally on purpose._ There would definitely be plenty of leftovers for Hatori to take home. "But, I'm glad Hatori-san liked it." Hopefully it would all taste as well reheated. She was a little worried about the eggplant. It might go to mush. She ate a few more bites of her fish, wondering how that could be prevented.

Hatori sipped his tea and watched her space out, glad she was finishing her dinner. He'd overeaten and hoped she didn't plan to serve dessert soon. He rolled his shoulders trying to relax again. At least Tooru seemed to have forgotten about making him a shopping list. He _still_ couldn't think of something to suggest for her to do next week. The only thing that came to mind would be to invite her out to dinner.

"Is Hatori-san done?" Tooru said, having finished her meal at last.

"Yes, thank you." Hatori said, but stopped her from taking his plate. "Let me help you do the dishes."

"Oh, Hatori-san doesn't have to!" Tooru said, biting her lip.

"Shigure is still writing and I'd rather have something to do then just sit here." Hatori said, standing with his plates. Tooru nodded and he looked at her curiously. Shifting side to side on her feet, not looking at him, quiet. There was something in the kitchen she didn't want him to see. For a moment he considered backing off and letting her keep her secret, but his own curiosity overrode that.

He followed Tooru into the kitchen. There were pots, pans and cooking utensils everywhere. It looked like she'd used every piece of kitchen equipment Shigure owned. He'd thought he had some idea of how hard she had to have worked to make the meal they'd just eaten, but now he realized he had no clue.

Tooru saw him looking and winced. "It's just that with so many dishes I couldn't really reuse any pans..." She put her dishes in the sink. "Hatori-san doesn't have to help me wash it all. Yuki-kun said he'd help when he got home." Yuki had seen the start of it all yesterday, and had actually made her promise to let him help. That was the only reason there were so many dishes now... usually she'd wash them right after using them.

"They'll be harder to wash then." Hatori said, rolling up his sleeves. "We might as well take care of them now."

"But Hatori-san shouldn't-" Tooru started.

"Honda-kun shouldn't be washing them at all." Hatori cut her off, "It's her day off. This is the least I could do since Honda-kun cooked me such a fine meal."

"Hatori-san really thought it was fine?" Tooru said happily.

"Very fine." Hatori nodded, his lips quirking at how easily she was pleased. "Why don't you bring in the rest of the dishes and I'll get started here."

"Okay!" Tooru said, dashing into the other room.

::0::0::

"I wondered why it had gotten so quiet." Shigure said peeking into the kitchen. He'd heard them leave the living room over an hour ago.

Tooru was handing Hatori the last plate to dry. "Shigure-san! I was just about to take out dessert."

"Perfect timing." Shigure smiled, patting his stomach.

"Finished writing for the night?" Hatori asked, recognizing his satisfied look.

Shigure nodded. "I think I've gotten past the difficult part." He brought his dishes in and dropped them in the sink, still filled with suds. He patted Tooru's head. "Thanks to my little flower's suggestion, Stewart is now fascinated by the lovely little Alice."

"Leave those." Hatori said, gesturing to the dishes. "Yuki can do them when he gets home."

Tooru looked at the clock. "That should be soon." She nodded. She was a little surprised that Kyou wasn't home yet. His lessons usually didn't take this long. He'd been prickly this afternoon before he'd left, he might have stayed later to spend time with his adoptive father. She'd made milk pudding because she knew it was Kyou's favorite. She hoped to give it as a peace offering to him. She was sure she'd offended him somehow.

"Hatori-san and Shigure-san can go sit down." Tooru said, drying her hands. "I want to brew some of the strawberry tea Hatori-san brought, then I'll bring out the pudding."

"Let's go Ha-san." Shigure said before Hatori could protest. "I have a question for you."

Hatori followed him, afraid he'd be assaulted with more questions about getting into the bed of young girls.

"Have you decided how to keep our little flower distracted next week?" Shigure asked as they settled down.

_Our?_ Hatori thought. He glanced towards the doorway. Tooru was still out of earshot. "No, well, I thought, perhaps inviting her to dinner." Now would be the time to smoke a cigarette, before she got back. He took out his pack and lit one.

"To a restaurant?" Shigure said, gesturing for a cigarette. Hatori handed him one and the lighter. Shigure lit it and took a deep breath. "That's no good. She'll make up an excuse to say no."

"I could not take no for an answer." Hatori gave a one-sided shrug. "Unless you have some other idea?"

"Perhaps." Shigure looked at the doorway and made a shushing gesture with his finger. "Those look even prettier then they did before."

"That's because pudding-san is set now." Tooru smiled as she came into the room. She set a spoon and fork in front of each of them and a cup of sweet-smelling tea. She sat down and brought the tea up to her nose, enjoying the aroma.

"Honda-kun does have a talent for presentation." Hatori complimented idly. The puddings looked like something out of a magazine ad.

Tooru flamed red at the simple praise. "Oh, no, it's just..." She said flustered. "I mean, I just follow the directions..."

"I doubt if Ha-san followed the directions it would turn out so pretty. Or me." Shigure said, ruining the perfection of his pudding by taking out a large scoop. "Ne, weren't you going to help Ha-san with his cooking?" Shigure squirmed in place after tasting the pudding. "It tastes as good as it looks!"

"Oh, that's right!" Tooru said clapping her hands together. "Hatori-san's shopping list." She ran into the kitchen and came back with a pen and pad. She saw Hatori about to protest. "Hatori-san promised!" She reminded him.

Hatori's mouth snapped shut. He glanced at Shigure. She was pouting at him. That couldn't possibly be fair. "Yes, of course."

"He promised?" Shigure asked, licking his spoon.

"That he'd buy everything on the list." Tooru nodded. "Once we figure out what Hatori-san needs. I hope Hatori-san doesn't mind, but I started a small list." So far she had on the necessities... rice, soy sauce, chicken, fish...

"That he'd buy everything...?" Shigure repeated and Hatori knew he was in trouble. Tooru was no good at being devious, but Shigure was very good at it. "But, ne, Ha-san can't cook. What will he do with the things he buys?"

Tooru looked between the two men. "At all?" She said incredulously.

"Well, to compare his skills in the kitchen to someone you know... Ha-san ranks somewhere below Yuki in culinary skills." Shigure said wagging a finger.

"Worse then _Yuki-kun?_" Tooru squeaked.

"Not as destructive," Shigure conceded. "But his results are just as bad."

"Shigure-" Hatori started.

"Ne, Tooru-kun... if you're going to get Ha-san to buy all this food, are you going to teach him to cook it too?" Shigure ignored Hatori's glare.

"Me, teach? But-" Tooru started.

"Tooru-kun's cooking looks just like the cookbooks." Shigure interrupted. "Ha-san would be so lucky to get to learn from someone so skilled. I'm sure Ha-san would eat better if he knew how to cook."

Hatori covered his eyes with a hand. So this is what the dog had meant about having an idea.

Tooru's eyes were shining. Of course, if he knew how to cook he'd eat much better. "I'd like to help Hatori-san learn to cook!"

"Thank you." Hatori said, holding up a hand and avoiding her eyes. He was starting to see how everyone in Shigure's house had gotten so wrapped around Tooru's finger. She stared at you with those huge intense puppy eyes of hers and you couldn't keep a thought in your head. "But I don't have time to cook. And Honda-kun doesn't have time to teach me."

"I can teach Hatori-san on my day off!" Tooru said eagerly. "And, back when it was Mother and I, and we were both working, we came up with a great system." She clapped her hands together. "If you cook a lot on one day, then you can freeze it in small portions. Then Hatori-san would only have to cook one day a week. I can show Hatori-san a lot of dishes that are good for that."

"See, Ha-san," Shigure said playfully. "Wouldn't that be convenient?"

Hatori shot him a look. "I couldn't ask Honda-kun to come to the compound each week."

Tooru looked at Shigure pleadingly. She wouldn't have minded going to the Honke each week but she knew it was safe for her to be there that often.

"Ha-san can come here." Shigure shrugged. "Kyou and Yuki aren't home anyway and if this novel is completed soon, I'll be busy with the publication. Tooru-chan will welcome the company on her lonely nights off."

"Yes!" Tooru said eagerly, "And sometimes, if Hatori-san doesn't mind, I could come to Hatori-san's house. It's always better to learn in your own kitchen!"

"Perhaps the first lesson should be there then." Shigure suggested cheerfully. They both turned to look at Hatori.

Faced with Tooru's happy expectation and Shigure's maneuvering, Hatori knew there was no way he could win this. For the first time he wished that Kyou was home this evening. He'd have some complaint about this, he was sure.

"Hatori-san?" Tooru looked up at him.

"Give me the list of what we'll need." Hatori sighed. "I'll make sure the maids have it by Thursday."

"Yay!" Tooru said, beaming happily. This was so much better then she hoped. Now at least once a week, for however long it took, she could make sure that Hatori was eating right. "It would be better though, if Hatori-san went shopping once or twice. It's important to know what to ask for when cooking."

"Ne, that's true." Shigure said seriously. "I've learned a lot just in the short time I've been doing the shopping."

Hatori closed his eyes, defeated. "I'll pick up Honda-kun after school on Thursday and we'll go shopping."

"Just a moment!" Tooru said and got up and ran up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later, her hands full of books. "Let's pick out a few dishes, and I'll make up a list of things to get." She held up one book. "We should start with these..." She held up a book titled _101 Savory Stews._ "Stews are the easiest to make and keep the longest." She opened the book up on the table. "Please look through this and pick out ones that sound good to you."

Shigure laughed, "Tooru-kun sounds just like a real teacher! You'll have to call her _Sensei _now, Ha-san!"

Tooru made a little O with her mouth, shocked at the mere suggestion.

Hatori's lips quirked, "Honda-sensei. That does sound appropriate."

"Oh no!" Tooru said, bright, bright red. "I'm not... that is... I'm just helping Hatori-san, if anything I'd much prefer if Hatori-san called me by my first name!" She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she'd just let slip. These past few encounters with the doctor had made her feel like she knew him better, and that as silly as it might sound, they were friends. Every time he called her _Honda-kun _he put a little distance between them as if he still looked at her like a child. She was sure she'd feel more comfortable if he called her by her first name. Like perhaps he thought of her as an equal, just like he usually treated her as one.

"Ne, Ha-san is really formal with you isn't he?" Shigure said slyly. Hatori was squirming, something he almost never got to see. "So Ha-san, how will you respond to that? If it's an order from your sensei, you probably should. You don't want to get points marked against you."

"If it's an order from Sensei, I suppose I have to comply." Hatori said finally. "Is that acceptable to you, Tooru-kun?"

Tooru flushed happily at the sound of her name. "Yes, thank you, Hatori-san!" She was already starting to plan out lesson plans. "I promise to do my best!"

"I'm sure Hon-" Hatori coughed. "Tooru-kun's instruction will be quite detailed." At least he could be sure she didn't do too much work this way... and perhaps he could be such a bad student that he could talk her into doing something else with her time.

"Ne, Tooru-kun." Shigure said. "Are you going to eat your pudding?" When she didn't answer, deeply engrossed in paging through her cookbooks, he slid her plate over and started to eat.

::0::0::

_I know here on I fixed my story so that Hatori calls Tooru "Honda-kun" from the start, but if you originally read it on my website (which I've fixed, then got hacked and keep restoring old files on) in the first few chapters I had him referring to her as "Tooru-kun" from the start. So, let's just pretend that this really is the first time in this story, okay? Next up is a new chapter of Spotted, and then Discoveries. I'm still trying to update all of my stories twice this month. I'm past halfway through the month and I'm sadly on only one update each... but hey, that's way better then usual isn't it?_


	9. Recipes

"Oh, wait, wait!" Tooru ran out of the kitchen, breathless. "One more thing!"

Shigure wheezed and clutched his stomach sliding down the wall into a crumple in the hallway.

"It's _not_ that funny." Hatori said sharply, his hands full of boxes and containers.

"Yes it is, yes it is!" Shigure laughed.

Tooru glanced at him curiously, but was too used to Shigure's nonsensical actions to be phased. "Hatori-san, I almost forgot." She held up a familiar cloth wrapped box, decorated in strawberries. "I made Hatori-san a lunch."

"You shouldn't have." Hatori said helplessly. "Hon-" He corrected himself. "Tooru-kun really spent too much time on this."

"It really wasn't anything." Tooru assured him, glowing with happiness. Hatori looked so overwhelmed by just a dinner and a lunch. Didn't anyone ever do anything nice for him?

"Is Tooru-kun sure she wants me to take all of the chicken and eggplant?" Hatori asked looking at the fat containers full of good food. "Or all of this milkfish?"

"Yes!" Tooru insisted. "Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun don't like spicy things, so it would just go bad. We have lots of milkfish left. It's a very large fish." She assured him.

"Very large." Shigure chuckled.

"Shigure liked the eggplant." Hatori reminded her, shooting the dog a glare.

"I can make more." Tooru smiled, unbudging. She blinked, realizing something, "Oh, and the oyster soup! It won't go well with the baked pasta for tomorrow, so Hatori-san should take that too." She set the lunch box on top of the other containers and ran back towards the kitchen.

"Ah, but-" Hatori started.

"Why are you bothering? You've lost Ha-san." Shigure wagged a finger at him from the floor. "Just give up!"

"This isn't a game." Hatori said firmly.

"Isn't it?" Shigure sounded amused. "What is it then?"

Hatori ignored him focusing on Tooru as she came in with a tall container filled with soup and carefully taped shut.

"It will go bad soon, because it's shellfish, so Hatori-san should eat it right away." Tooru said.

"Why doesn't Tooru-kun keep it-" Hatori started.

"It will go bad before we have a chance to eat it, and Kyou-kun doesn't like oysters." Tooru answered, placing it on top of the bento. She smiled at Hatori. "Did Hatori-san want to take a milk pudding with him? I made extra."

"Honda-" Hatori stopped and shook his head, "Tooru-kun didn't get to eat her pudding tonight. She should keep it for herself." He said firmly.

"Okay." Tooru sighed, then brightened. "Hatori-san should tell me what kinds of desserts he does like, and we can make some as one of the lessons."

"Un." Hatori grunted. How had she known he wasn't overly fond of pudding? He didn't dislike it, and Tooru's had been one of the better ones he'd had, but mushy foods just weren't something he usually sought out. He glanced at Shigure with narrowed eyes. Shigure shrugged. "I will see Tooru-kun on Thursday. Thank you very much," He said, his gaze softening and his lips quirking into a slight smile as he focused on her, "For everything."

"You're welcome." Tooru said blushing furiously.

"Why are you still here?" Kyou stood in the doorway, looking tired and angry.

"Kyou-kun," Tooru said happily. "Welcome home. Kyou-kun is late today."

"I'm surprised you noticed." Kyou muttered, making her smile falter. "It was busy at the dojo."

"Kyou-kun must be tired." Tooru said hurrying over to take his schoolbag and coat. "Did Kyou-kun eat dinner? There is milkfish left. And I made milk pudding for dessert."

"I'll have some pudding, I guess." He said, barely mollified. "I ate with Shishou." He glanced up at Hatori, his face scrunching up with a frown. "Why is this guy still here? It's not bad enough he kept you out late last Thursday, now he keeps you running around today too?"

"I was just leaving." Hatori said flatly. "And it's not my bag and coat Tooru-kun is putting away."

Kyou froze in the act of putting his shoes away. He straightened up and dropped them in a clatter. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Tooru looked back from the closet where she was hanging up Kyou's coat. "Eh, but-?" She fumbled, not understanding.

"Now, now Ha-san, don't leave us with an angry kitten to soothe." Shigure said, picking himself up from the floor. "And Kyou-kun don't take your jealousy out on Tooru-kun."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kyou groused and stomped past them. "Forget about the pudding." He said over his shoulder.

"Kyou-kun?" Tooru said and started to run after him. She turned and bowed to Hatori, "Thank you again for coming! Please enjoy the lunch and I'll see Hatori-san next Thursday!" She turned back and chased after Kyou.

Hatori frowned.

"She'll settle him down quick enough." Shigure said hooking his thumbs in the belt of his yukata.

"She shouldn't have to." Hatori grumped. They'd been having a perfectly pleasant evening, and now the cat had stirred things up.

Shigure shrugged. "She likes to. Do you want me to help you get that stuff into the car?"

For some reason, that didn't make Hatori feel any better about it. He looked down at his hands, there was no way he was opening the car door without dropping something. "Yes, make yourself useful for once."

"So mean Ha-san!" Shigure grinned.

::0::0::0::

There was a new strawberry-wrapped bento on the doctor's desk.

Ari, Saya and Fuko stared at it from the doorway.

"There it is." Ari whispered.

Fuko's frog mouth stretched down, "Hmph."

"Oh, don't be that way." Saya said, her voice tinged with doubt. "She could be a perfectly nice girl."

"Hmph."

"She could be." Ari agreed. "It's kind of sweet to send him home with a lunchbox."

"Hm-OW!" Fuko looked up at Saya, rubbing her ribs where she'd been jabbed. "Was that really necessary?"

Saya jerked her head towards the exam room door. Hatori had just stepped out and was scribbling on his clipboard. The nurses quickly dispersed. Ari sat down at the reception desk and started paging through the calendar of appointments for the day. Fuko opened a file cabinet and pulled out thick folder. Saya wandered over to the tea carafe and checked to make sure it was full.

"Saya-san." Hatori said from the doorway. "Has the new supply order gone out yet?"

"No, Sensei." Saya answered, "I was going to submit it after lunch today."

"I have a few things to add." He walked in with the slip of paper. He glanced at Fuko and Ari. Today was a patient day, when they would be kept busy with visits from Soumas for checkups and follow ups. But usually he and one other nurse handled it fine. Why were all three here again today?

Saya sweated under his stare. Once she'd told Fuko and Ari that Hatori was going to be with that girl again on Thursday, eating at her place this time, there was nothing she could say to keep them from coming in Friday morning. She didn't know what they expected to see. Hatori in the same suit as yesterday? A lipstick stained collar? Sporting a sign around his neck saying "Property of To-ru Honda"?

"How did the tea go over Sensei?" She blurted.

Thursday morning Hatori and had asked for her opinion almost immediately after she settled in. His hostess, he'd discovered, was not fond of candy but did like strawberries. Did she have any suggestions? She'd named a couple things she knew came scented or flavored with strawberry, soaps, potpourri. His face had lit up when she suggested strawberry flavored tea. Well, he lit up as much as his face changed expression. He raised an eyebrow.

Hatori started, surprised she'd brought it up in front of the other nurses. Fuko and Ari pretended to be absorbed in their work, but listened intently. "It was well-received." He mumbled, "Thank you for the suggestion." He handed her the supply request and fled back to his desk before the other nurses could ask any questions.

He sat tapping with his pen, staring at the bento box. His refrigerator was packed full of leftovers from last night's meal, more than enough to last him till this Thursday's cooking lesson. He grimaced, he didn't think he'd hear the end of this from Shigure.

"Your first patient is here Sensei." Saya called from the doorway of the exam room.

"Un." Hatori grunted, and stood. He fingered the cloth that covered the box, he'd resisted peeking to see what was inside. He glanced at the clock. It would be several hours until he got to find out. He sighed and went to go start his day. He had to think of some way to convince Tooru that cooking lessons were not the best way to spend her days off. She needed to spend her day off doing something _relaxing_.

Fuko and Ari exchanged glances.

"That's a strange look to wear." Fuko commented.

"Maybe it's a one-sided thing." Ari said, turning back into the reception area. "Maybe she's got a crush and is pushing her feelings on him."

Fuko rubbed her chin. "He is too nice to just brush a girl off."

"Who is brushing who off?" Saya asked, coming back into the room.

"Hatori-sensei." Ari said. "We think maybe he doesn't like the girl."

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Saya disagreed. "You should have seen how eager he was to get out of the office yesterday."

"Well, something got his boxers in a bunch." Fuko said, settling herself into a chair. "He's all dark and frown-y again."

"Maybe his gift didn't go over as well as he said." Saya speculated. "Though I don't know who could object to tea."

Fuko snorted. "Men are delicate creatures. Perhaps she didn't swoon enough over it."

"Sensei doesn't seem the type to want to be swooned over." Ari said doubtfully.

"All men want to be swooned over." Fuko insisted. Ari and Saya exchanged doubtful glances.

::0::0::

"Cooking lessons?" Yuki's chopsticks stilled over his ramen.

"Mm." Tooru nodded, her mouth full. The ramen stand Yuki had found was both cheap and good. It had taken him some time to convince Tooru, but they'd decided to make it a tradition between the two of them to have lunch Friday afternoons at the stand so that Tooru wouldn't have to make lunches on her night off or get up early to do it the day afterwards. She'd only agreed when Yuki pointed out that they hardly had time to talk these days. Kyou had come the first time, but had stomped off halfway through the meal at some slight from Yuki. This time he'd refused to come at all, preferring to spend his lunch on the rooftop alone.

"Hatori-san doesn't know how. Next week will be at Hatori-san's, but most of the time Hatori-san will come to Shigure-san's." Tooru explained.

"Hatori... that's that guy from the cafe?" Uotani asked, the quirk to her eyebrow added in the unspoken end to the statement, _the one that made you cry._

Hanajima sipped the last of her soup up daintily, "That seems like quite a chore on what is supposed to be our Tooru's day off."

"No, No!" Tooru said quickly. "I find cooking fun! So it's not like work at all. Hatori-san doesn't have anyone to cook for him and all he eats is instant noodles." Tooru gave a shudder. In her mind instant meals ranked somewhere between picking through the garbage and chewing your fingernails. Neither were particularly tasty or healthy options.

"He could just order from the kitchens." Yuki pointed out. "They don't even charge him, they just bill the main house."

"But Hatori-san doesn't." Tooru said, looking ruefully into her noodles. "Hatori-san spends all his time looking after other people and doesn't think of himself."

"That sounds kind of familiar." Uo-chan said with a grin, glancing at Hana-chan. Hana's lips quirked appreciating the joke.

Tooru looked at Uo-chan quizzically. "It does?"

"Honda-san, how long are the cooking lessons going to last for?" Yuki asked, distracting her.

She blinked. "I don't know." She hadn't even thought of that. It might take some time to just teach him the basics. "I want to make sure Hatori-san learns how to make a variety of good things. Next week is stews," she explained eagerly. "Then, perhaps cutlets, since Hatori-san likes those and they are also easy." She worried at her lip. "I don't know how Hatori-san feels about western food... pasta might be good... " She'd been assuming he preferred more traditional fare, but she'd never actually asked. He tended to adjust to whatever the people around him preferred. She should ask.

"Too bad that Honda-san's day off is on the night the council meets." Yuki sighed. "If Honda-san was my teacher, perhaps even I could learn to cook."

Tooru blushed. "But Yuki-kun seems to be having fun in the council."

"Do I?" Yuki blinked. He looked up as if trying to remember. "It's a lot of work, and Manabe just makes things worse, but I suppose it is more fun than I thought it would be."

"The prez last year really stuck you with a weird crew." Uotani said sipping up the last of the soup in her bowl. "I'm surprised you ever get

anything done."

Hanajima looked sorrowfully into her empty ramen bowl. "The fanclub has been in quite the tizzy over the female members. There have been confrontations with both of them."

"There has?" Yuki's head shot up. He hadn't been aware of that. He knew the girls had tried to bully Tooru in the past, but he hadn't realized they'd turned to other targets. Tooru was protected by her friends, but if the fanclub moved to other targets...

"Oh yeah," Uo-chan said putting her bowl down. "I saw the one between the fanclub and that bubbly girl."

"Kimi?" Yuki said, feeling relieved. "I believe she can take care of herself."

"She can too." The yankee agreed. "Had them running around in circles, all freaked out."

"The other one didn't fare as well." Hana said blandly, "But she still emerged victorious in my mind."

"Other one?" Yuki said. "Machi?"

Hana glanced at Yuki, daubing her lips. That was an interesting vibration she was receiving from the young man. "Is that her name?"

"What did they do?"

Tooru blinked at the urgency in Yuki's voice. He almost never expressed an interest in other people. She smiled as she listed to Hana's circumspect description of the sparring match she'd witnessed. Tooru

knew he was enjoying the council more then he expected, but even more then that it seemed he'd found some true friends there. It made her very happy, but lonely too. It seemed more and more his place was outside Shigure's house. He was moving away from private places like the secret base and into regular human company. She wondered what the girls on the council had done to get him to call them by their first name. She didn't like this left behind feeling.

"Finish your ramen." Uo-chan said nudging her. "We've got to get back."

"Ah, yes!" Tooru said starting out of her reverie. "Sorry!"

"I'm glad Honda-san agreed to come." Yuki said as they jogged back to the classroom. He smiled down at her. "Hopefully it won't be another week before we have a chance to talk."

"Will Yuki-kun be home this weekend?" Tooru asked hopefully. The week days were more or less hopeless, between the student council and her job the only time they had a chance to see each other was when he walked her home. And these days he was so tired they mostly walked in silence.

"Saturday, I've got to come into school." Yuki said ruefully. "And Sunday... I have plans with Manabe."

Tooru nodded. Shigure was writing and Kyou was like a ghost tenant. It would be another weekend alone. She wouldn't let herself get depressed, she thought, giving herself a mental shake. She had plenty to do. She'd do her homework, and the few chores she was still allowed, and she still had to pick out recipes for Thursday.

She smiled at the thought. She had to make sure it was something simple and easy to follow. It wouldn't be a bad idea to make a test batch on her own, so she had an idea of how to instruct Hatori. She wished she could think of a easy fish stew to make, but everything that came to mind was very complicated. Hatori had liked the milkfish, so maybe she could find something else in her Filipino cookbook. Shigure had surprised her with a Korean cookbook as well, pointing out the many spicy foods. There had been a lot of fish recipes in there as well. Perhaps it was a good thing that no one would be around, this way she wouldn't bother anyone while she experimented..

Tooru smiled up at Yuki. "I'm glad that Yuki and Manabe-san are getting along so well."

Saki stared at her friend. She'd felt Tooru's spirits dip when she'd realized she'd be alone for the weekend and had been about to invite her over to visit. Tooru's spirits had rebounded with surprising quickness, even for her. The denpa wondered what she was thinking of that had the ability to raise her mood so quickly.

::0::0::

"Sensei, did you want tea with your lunch?" Ari asked, hovering by his desk with the pot.

Hatori glanced at her and bit back a sigh. In the last five minutes each of his nurses had found some excuse to come by his desk. He'd only taken out the lunch box ten minutes ago, he wasn't even certain he was hungry yet. Ari was still waiting expectantly, glancing curiously at his lunch box.

"Yes, please." He said finally and she set a cup down and poured. He glanced at the clock, it was past time for lunch. His nurses had eaten already and if he didn't eat soon he wouldn't have a chance before more patients came in. He was being stupid and he knew it, but he didn't want to open Tooru's lunch while they were all watching. It was intrusive. He ignored Ari's hovering hoping she'd take the hint and wander away.

The phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"What did you get?"

Hatori sat back in his chair, frowning. "Shigure?"

"Your lunch, did you get octopus wieners? I got octopus wieners."

"She made you a lunch too?" Hatori blurted. He heard a gasp and glanced at Ari. She ducked her head in a little bow and scooted back to the nurses station.

Shigure sounded smug, "She usually does. Aren't you jealous?"

"You should make your own lunch." Hatori muttered, pulling his box over and unwrapping it.

'What's the fun in that?" Shigure laughed. "So?"

"So what?" Hatori said glancing over his shoulder, there was a quick rustling. He suspected the nurses had been peeping at him. Or, more likely, he was paranoid. Or both.

"So what did you get in Tooru-kun's lunch?" Shigure asked.

Hatori took the lid off. "I got-" He started and then stopped and stared.

"Ha-san?" Shigure prompted after an extended silence.

"Chicks." Hatori said. "I got chicks."

"Oooh! Chick eggs? Ne, she hardly ever makes me those. Lucky."

Hatori picked up one of the hard boiled eggs. They were cleverly decorated to look like baby chicks. The yolk sat half in and half out of it's shell, nestled in a half of the white. The white had been cut

carefully away from the top half and the yolk had been decorated with two black peppercorns for eyes and slivers of carrot for a beak. "How are you supposed to eat this?" It was so..._cute_.

"It is a little disturbing. I usually pluck out the eyes so it's not looking at me." Shigure confided.

"That's even _MORE_ disturbing." Hatori said, carefully setting the egg back in it's portion of the lunch box. "My tofu is cut into stars." He commented. A melting warmth was spreading through his chest, this must have taken Tooru forever to put together.

"I got that too, some are moons though." Shigure bit into something on the other end of the line. "She made me a plum heart in my rice."

"I got soccer balls." Hatori said, lifting one of the round riceballs. It was decorated with perfect little hexagons of seaweed. How did she get the lines so straight? "I got a plum heart last time." He added.

"No fair." Shigure pouted, "I haven't gotten soccer balls in months. You got both chicks and soccer balls!"

"And little mini-chicken sandwiches." Hatori said, picking at one. "I think she used the spicy chicken. She must have made the sandwiches after dinner from the leftovers. When had she had time to even do that?"

Shigure laughed. "She's like a kitchen ninja, Ha-san. Her skills are great. Lucky you getting to learn from such a masterful sensei."

"About that." Hatori grumped. "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking?" Shigure asked. "What do you mean?"

"Suggesting Honda-kun-"

"Tooru-kun." Shigure corrected, glad Hatori couldn't see his wicked smile. It was so rare he got to put Hatori on the spot for something. He had to take full advantage of it.

"_Tooru-kun,_" Hatori repeated sarcastically, "is supposed to be spending her days off relaxing. I asked for your help with that and instead you rope me into cooking lessons, and give her more work."

Shigure chuckled. "Do you really think you're going to be that bad a student?"

Hatori sighed.

Shigure ate some of his tofu noisily, "Ne, really I think this is going to be perfect. My little flower is always happiest in the kitchen. She really does find all that bothersome cooking stuff fun, you know. I can't say as I've ever seen her so chirpy and happy as she was trying to figure out what you'd like to eat either."

"Don't be stupid-"

"No really." Shigure said, letting his playful manner drop. "I think she's been feeling left out here. The boys haven't been around, so it's been mostly just her and I rattling around the house. And you know I'm not much company while I'm writing." He sighed. "I don't like seeing my little flower all droopy and sad. But she perked right up when she had to plan your dinner. She drove Kyou nuts with her cookbooks everywhere," he chuckled. "Ha-san made a terrible error though."

"What?" Hatori blinked. "What error?" He picked up a chick egg but couldn't bear to bite into it. He picked up an onigiri ball instead, and started eating.

"You said your favorite food was something she doesn't know how to cook. I'll have to get her a new cookbook. Sushi." Hatori could almost hear Shigure shaking his head. "You couldn't have just said something simple?"

"It was all I could think of." Hatori said irritably. "I didn't ask her to make it for me."

"Ne, but that's what she was hoping for." Shigure scolded. "Now she's going to have to go back for more training. I bet she comes home with a sushi book from the library today. Well, Kyou should be happy if she does, as long as she doesn't tell him its for you."

Hatori rubbed his temples. "Did he settle down? He was giving Tooru-kun a hard time when I left."

"Eventually, you stirred him up quite a bit. But she managed to coax him into the living room for some pudding before they went to bed." Shigure's voice turned sly. "I don't think he knows she's going back to your place this week."

"I don't understand why he insists on getting jealous whenever her attention strays from him." Hatori said. He picked up a tofu star with his chopsticks.

"It's mostly just when her attention strays to you, these days." Shigure said cheerfully.

"He's being ridiculous." Hatori ate one of the mini-sandwiches. The chicken was good cold. He ate another and debated if he should have oyster soup and milkfish for dinner or more chicken.

"It's his hobby, but, really, you egged him on last time." Shigure said around a mouthful of food.

Hatori made a disgusted noise. "I hardly-"

"She'd already calmed him down when you made that crack about his shoes."

Hatori snorted. It had been just one comment. "I'm sure he hears much worse from Yuki all the time."

"Not lately. Yuki has been practically living at the school since he became student body president. And Kyou's been too easy to set off lately. Next time you come around don't leave my little flower with such an angry kitty to soothe."

Hatori was tempted to reply with "he started it," but bit his tongue. He didn't need to give Shigure any more ammunition. "I have to finish my lunch. Please tell Tooru-kun I appreciated it." His gaze softened as he looked at the trio of chicks peering up from his lunch box at him earnestly. "Very much."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Shigure grinned into the phone. And she would be, Hatori was sparing with his compliments, a little went a very long way. She'd been grinning at her breakfast plate this morning after Shigure commented that the presentation was, again, excellent. He knew that she was really remembering Hatori saying the same thing.

"I'll pick her up next Thursday, after school." Hatori said. "Call me if you need anything."

Shigure nodded. "Come over to dinner any time, Ha-san."

Hatori didn't grace that with a response, hanging up the phone. He glanced up to see his nurses had slowly migrated into the room. Saya was industriously going over case files in the corner. Ari was cleaning his bookshelf and Fuko was staring straight at him, her arms crossed.

"May I help you Fuko-san?" Hatori asked, wondering just how much of his conversation they'd listened into to. He didn't think he said anything inappropriate.

"Your next patient is due in fifteen minutes." Fuko said sourly. "You should hurry up and finish your lunch."

Hatori picked up a riceball quickly, his body reacting before his mind could process the sense of her words. Being scolded by the short squat nurse made him obedient like a child. She was like the long string of grim faced tutors he'd had growing up, she brooked no argument. He barely bit back a "Yes, ma'am." He kept his face blank despite wanting to scowl in embarrassment. All three of his nurses were watching him now and it made him self conscious.

He didn't want to rush through this lunch. He finished his second and last "soccer ball" and reached for the lid to the bento. He'd finish it later.

"What are you doing!" Fuko demanded, stomping over. She peered into his lunchbox. "You hardly ate anything. Eat your eggs."

Hatori stared at her.

"Tonight is our late night, Sensei." Saya reminded him diffidently, walking over and peering into his lunch box. "You really should eat more. Why don't you at least eat your tofu?"

"Or the sandwiches." Ari said peeping between them. "Sensei really should eat more then just rice. What are those? Chicken?"

"The eggs." Fuko nodded at them. "That's a good bit of protein there. Eat those."

Hatori looked at the chicks. He couldn't think of a way to say no without sounding like a whining child. "They're looking at me." He muttered under his breath.

"Pluck out their eyes." Fuko shrugged.

"No, you can't do that!" Ari gasped. "Eat them from behind, they won't see you coming that way."

"I used to bit the "heads" off of mine when I was a kid." Saya shrugged. Everyone turned to look at her. "What? Didn't everyone?" She shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She crossed her arms. "It's not like they're real birds!" She said defensively. She turned to Fuko. "Like plucking the eyes out is so much better!"

The nurses turned back to Hatori to see what he'd do. He looked at them and then back at his eggs. He picked one up and carefully divested it of it's shell. He glanced at the nurses, they were still watching him intently. There was no budging them until he ate it. He turned it around so it wasn't looking at him any longer and bit into it. It didn't help, he still felt guilty.

"Very good Sensei." Ari said, in the same tone people said "Good boy" to

a dog. She glanced at a forgotten clipboard in her hands, "The next patient is just Mitsuko... she's just going to need a new prescription so we can take care of that one." She smiled at him. "Finish your lunch."

"We'll call you when we need you." Saya agreed.

Fuko just huffed and went back into the other room.

Hatori looked at the remaining chick eggs. There was definitely no fear left in his nurses, and two boxed lunches was all it had taken to tear down the wall between him and them.

::0::0::

The whole house smells like fish!"

"I'm sorry!" Tooru said opening the kitchen window. "I'm going back to the market later, I can buy some air freshners."

"Nevermind," Kyou groused. "I'm going up to the roof."

Tooru's shoulders hunched as he slammed the screen door behind him.

Shigure stuck his head into the kitchen. "Hurricane Kyou blew through again?"

"Hurricanes are named after girls." Tooru reminded him. Kyou had been in a horrible mood since Thursday, and had been mad for a week before that. She didn't think Shigure's constant jabs and name calling were helping.

"Well, he is being a bit of a puss-" Shigure bit back the pun at the expression on her face. He pouted. "Is he rubbing off on my little flower?"

"I just don't know what I did to make Kyou-kun so mad at me." Tooru fretted. It wasn't the fish smell in the house, he'd been mad for almost two weeks now. It wasn't something that Shigure or Yuki were doing, because Kyou didn't get as angry at every little thing they did the way he did with her. If he wasn't angry because she was holed up in her room, it was that she had her cookbooks all over the table, or was at the market again or going to the market. It didn't seem to matter what she did, she managed to irritate him.

Tooru glanced out the window, the sky was crystal clear so she couldn't even blame his bad mood on the weather.

"It isn't anything my flower has done." Shigure assured her. "Kyou is angry at himself, I think, and he's never been very good at expressing himself."

Tooru sighed, not believing him. If it was himself Kyou was angry at, why would it be her actions exclusively that bothered him? She shook her head and turned back to the sink, giving her hands a quick wash.

"It looks like my little flower has been working hard on this lazy Saturday. What is this?" Shigure peered into the pot bubbling on the stove, sniffing. The smell of spices was so thick it made his nose

tingle.

"I'm trying a recipe from one of the books Shigure-san gave me." Tooru said gesturing to an open book on the counter. "It's a Korean spicy fish stew. I was thinking of teaching it to Hatori-san, but I wanted to make it myself first." She put her hands on her hips and frowned at the pot. "It's complicated, so I don't think it's a good choice for a beginner."

"And these?" Shigure gestured to a couple of crocks.

"Meat and Potatoes stew, Oden, and Tanuki stew," Tooru said, pointing. "Tanuki and Meat and Potatoes stew are much easier to make, so I think Hatori-san should start with those... but I don't know if they'll be to his taste."

"Meat and Potatoes?" Shigure said moving over to that crock. "Is this what we're going to have for dinner?" He licked his lips as he peeked inside.

"Tomorrow." Tooru said quickly moving to pull the pot out of his grasp. "It will taste better then. The second day is always better."

"But Tooru-chan's cooking tastes good either way." Shigure whined, setting the lid on the counter and trying to take the pot back. "And you made enough for leftovers so I can have it tomorrow too."

"Shigure-san!" Tooru said exasperated, holding it out of his reach. "It will spill and then no one will be able to eat it."

He relented with a pout. He turned and peeked into the Tanuki stewpot. "You didn't really put a raccoon dog in here did you?"

"It's pork." She said, putting the beef and stew crock down and recovering it. "That one is a little complicated because there are many things in it, but I think it would be a good one to try too. But it doesn't keep as well, so we will have it for dinner tonight."

Shigure sniffed at it. "Yum! And the Oden, do you think Ha-san can actually manage that?"

"Well..." Tooru said hesitantly. "It's not that I don't think Hatori-san could but...It's better to start with the very simplest recipe. Oden is more complicated then I remembered."

"So all this is to prepare for Thursday's cooking lesson?" Shigure asked. "At least we'll eat well this week. What are you going to do with this stuff though..." He gestured to the pot on the stove. "I don't mind spice, but my little flower wilts under that much heat."

Tooru blinked. "I don't know. I just wanted to try making it. I don't think Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun would like it either." It was seafood, so it wouldn't keep very long unless she froze it. She should have thought ahead better, it would be terrible to waste food like this. "Is Shigure-san going to visit the main house anytime soon? Maybe he could bring it to Hatori-san?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Shigure shook his head. "But I can invite him over if you'd like."

"Oh, I'm sure that would be a bother for Hatori-san." Tooru quickly demurred. She wasn't ready to see him yet. She didn't want him to know how much effort was going into his cooking lessons. It was fun for her, but all he'd see was the extra work she was sure.

"Ah, this reminds me though." Shigure said, "I came to tell Tooru-kun that to expect a visitor for dinner tonight. Is there enough stew for everyone?"

"A visitor?" Tooru blinked. There was plenty of stew, especially since Yuki wasn't supposed to be home, but it would be a plain meal to present to a guest.

"Aya is coming over. It's been a while since he's visited."

"But Yuki-kun isn't going to be home!" Tooru blurted. Why would his brother visit when Yuki wasn't there?

"Yuki may be his brother, but Aya and I have been friends for longer then Yuki has been alive. Is it so strange that he would visit me?" Shigure asked, amused. He continued before she could let loose a flood of apologies. "Though actually he is delivering some research materials for my novel. I find my library is lacking on western households."

"Ayame-san has such things?" Tooru peeked into the fridge, trying to remember what Ayame liked to eat. He usually made a fuss about having Yuki's favorites, but he'd stayed long enough for her to notice that he liked salads and fresh vegetables and when they went out he'd order goyza. That wouldn't go badly with the tanuki stew, and Yuki always kept them in fresh vegetables.

"Aya subscribes to several western fashion and design magazines. He might look frivolous, but he likes to keep current so his store and designs can compete." Shigure chided gently.

Tooru flushed, "I didn't think-"

"I'm teasing." Shigure assured her. "Aya has always fooled people with his playing. He's become quite the master at it. But there is no problem with him visiting tonight?"

"No!" Tooru answered. "There is plenty of stew. And I can make a salad..."

"Good. I hope this won't cause too many problems for Tooru-kun. I know that Kyou probably won't be too pleased."

Tooru frowned. That was an understatement. It wasn't entirely Kyou's fault, Ayame couldn't resist teasing him. But Kyou was so volatile these days, just hearing that Ayame was going to be here would be enough to set him off. Which would be a better way to handle it? Go up to the roof and tell him now or let him be surprised when Ayame came over? She looked up at the roof. She couldn't do that to him.

::0::0::

Kyou started when he heard the ladder clack against the roof tiles. She was coming up? He'd been listening for it for days and it hadn't happened. He'd finally let down his guard and she was coming up?

He stubbornly closed his eyes. It wasn't like he cared. Not really.

"Kyou-kun?" Tooru bit her lip. He turned on his side away from her. She bit back a sigh. "I'm coming up." She said, crawling up onto the roof.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Kyou snapped, mentally kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth. That's not what he meant!

"I do have to make dinner," Tooru nodded scooting over next to him. "But it can wait a little while."

They sat in silence for a while, and Kyou slowly relaxed. When had being around her become such a chore? All he did was say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. It was like walking on eggshells, no glass, all he did was get cut to shreds.

"I don't know what I've done to upset Kyou-kun." Tooru said finally. "All I know is he's so uncomfortable here."

"You dummy." Kyou sat up. "You haven't done anything to upset me. Why would you think something so dumb?" He knew why, because he couldn't stop himself from yelling at her. But she was just being so...stupid. She was working herself harder now than she had before they insisted she take a day off.

"Because Kyou-kun hasn't been happy for weeks." Tooru said honestly.

"That's because you keep doing stupid stuff." Kyou grumped, hunching over and resting his chin on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs. "You're supposed to be resting and all you keep doing is finding more stuff to fill your time with and making more work for yourself."

Tooru looked at him quizzically. "But... I'm not working very hard at all."

"How can you say that?" Kyou burst. "You've been cooking extra meals, going to the market like five times a week, and all you ever do is look through your cookbooks! And all because of that guy!"

"Because of Hatori-san?" Tooru guessed. "But-"

"And now it's going to get even worse because of those stupid cooking lessons he's roped you into!" Kyou continued. "It's okay for him to lecture all of us for working you too much, but then he turns around and does exactly the same thing!"

"But Hatori-san hasn't!" Tooru interrupted. "I mean, Hatori-san isn't. Hatori-san didn't ask me to do anything. I'm cooking because I like to."

Kyou shot her a look.

"Really, for me... cooking isn't work." Tooru racked her brain trying to think of a way to explain. "When Shishou-san asked Kyou-kun to teach some of the beginning classes, did that feel like a lot of extra work to Kyou-kun?"

"Of course not." Kyou sat up straight. "I was happy to, because that meant that Shishou really thinks I'm good. And it's a good opportunity to get stronger and train. When you teach someone else, you really have to think about what you're doing and not make any mistakes. I want to get stronger." Kyou's fist tightened, "So this is what I want to do."

"And Kyou-kun feels the same way when he trains in the morning, and when he gets home." Tooru nodded. "For me it's the same. Cooking, it's one of the few things I do well. When I try a new recipe I get excited, because I want to see if I can challenge myself to do better. Part of the challenge is trying to make something to a person's taste. I know I can make things that will suit Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun."

"But for that guy it's different?" Kyou said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Tooru smiled, completely missing his tone. "Hatori-san never complains, and never asks for anything. Hatori-san doesn't say if he dislikes or likes something, so it's hard to choose what to make for him. So it's fun to look through my cookbooks and try to figure it out. But besides that..." Tooru's smile gentled and she looked far off into the distance. "Hatori-san is always trying so hard to help everyone, but he doesn't ask for anything for himself. Hatori-san even took the time to look after me. If I can do something to help him, I think that I should."

"But... You're supposed to be resting." Kyou said, the excuse sounding lame even to his ears. "Not working more."

"I'm not!" Tooru assured him. "Because Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san are all helping at home I have so much more free time now. I didn't even know what to do with myself, since Kyou-kun and everyone aren't home very much any more. This gives me something to do."

Kyou glanced away from her, looking out at the trees. He hadn't thought about her being home all by herself. He'd been so happy about being chosen by Shishou to lead the beginner classes, he hadn't even though about how much time they'd take. And the Rat was always at school these days, not that he was unhappy about that. He just expected her to be like she usually was, happily smiling and prancing around. He'd only noticed that when he was home she was busy and working. He'd thought with them taking all the chores she'd have more time to do stuff like relax on the roof, he hadn't really thought about what she'd want to do with her free time.

"It's just..." Kyou muttered. "You're always thinking about that guy lately. It's like you're not _here._"

Tooru smiled. Kyou was lonely. That must be what Shigure meant about Kyou not knowing how to express himself. "Right now, with Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun being so busy, being here is kind of lonely. But Yuki-kun and I have decided that on Fridays we'd go to lunch because I missed spending time with Yuki-kun. Maybe Kyou-kun and I can decide to do something together."

"Like what?" Kyou asked.

"I like being up here with Kyou-kun." Tooru said looking up at the clouds. "Maybe we can be here together."

"But when?" Kyou muttered. "You work Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. I've got classes Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"How about now?" Tooru asked. "Saturday afternoons, after lunch but before dinner? Then I can hear about Kyou-kun's classes and his students. Kyou-kun hasn't said anything about them."

"I guess that could work." Kyou said grudgingly.

Tooru smiled. "I'll look forward to it. But, now I have to go start dinner." She blinked, "Oh, that reminds me... I wanted to tell Kyou-kun. Ayame-san is coming over for dinner tonight."

"He is?" Kyou said standing. "What the hell for?!"

"He's delivering something to Shigure-san." Tooru said, taken aback even though she'd expected him to react badly.

Kyou swore. "I'm not sticking around for that. I'm going to the dojo."

"I made Kyou-kun a box dinner." Tooru interrupted.

"What?" Kyou said startled.

"I thought that Kyou-kun might want to go." Tooru smiled. "So just in case, I put one together."

Kyou grinned. He was finally feeling like things were getting back to normal. He still didn't like the way Hatori was going to be around all the time, but at least now he and Tooru had come to an understanding and he was guaranteed some time with her.

::0::0::0::

_Author's Note: It feels a little awkward to end this here, but the next part isn't quite gelling yet, instead of delaying this further I've decided to post what I have so far. Next up to be updated is Spotted! I'm also going to be posting a story I've been working on and off for a while, a story about how Ayame and Mine first met. It's supposed to be a much shorter stories than these others.. let's see how that works out!_


	10. First Course

"Ne," Shigure looked furtively at the sliding door. Kyou had just barreled through on his way out of the house. Tooru could be in any minute and he didn't want her to hear. "Have you left yet? Are you still home?"

"Gure!" Ayame chirped. "Are you that impatient to see me? Don't worry my love, I am flying to you! I'm just waiting for my cab."

"My love, my heart, my everything, I have a small request for you. And I'll promise you'll see something good if you can manage it."

"Something good?" Ayame's lips curled.

"Yes, can you bring some of your scrapbooks? Especially the one with the achievement pages." Shigure glanced beyond the hallway. "And if you could get the star of that scrapbook here you'll see something especially nice."

"Tori?" Ayame blinked. "Really? Gure, you devious scamp, what are you planning?"

"Get him here and you'll see." Shigure said cryptically. "Just don't let him know I put you up to it." The back door slid open. "I have to go. Good luck, Aya!"

::0::0::

"Noooo!" Hachiko said covering her mouth. "He's not the only one getting lunches!? Shigure-sama is too?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sumiere snapped, looking around the coffee shop.

"Oh, quit worrying. We're not on the compound now, no one cares what we're saying. No one here knows who Shigure-sama or Hatori-sama is." Fuko's mouth twisted up. "I guess we know now why he was so sour." She set her teacup back down.

"He wasn't that sour..." Saya disagreed. "I thought he was in pretty good mood for the most part."

"I got that feeling too." Ari nodded. "Even after lunch. I mean... he did look a little upset. But then he'd look happy...It was like he was going back and forth."

"Like that girl bounces between men." Fuko grumped. "Sohmas specifically."

"You always think the worst of people!" Hachiko protested. "I think it's romantic!"

"That's because you have no sense and have never lived in the real world." Fuko sniffed. "Get to be my age and you'll see."

"Hachiko." Sumiere said flatly. "_You _should know that Hatori-sama cannot afford to be 'romantic.' He is too important to our family."

Hachiko straightened. "Yes, Sempai." She bit her lip glancing at the nurses. They might be Sohmas and work _inside_ but they didn't know the secrets. The didn't understand what made the Junninshi so special to their family.

"Don't start that mysterious 'inside' talking in circles thing again." Fuko snapped, wiggling her stubby fingers. "You said you had info, now dish. We told you ours."

"It confirms a suspicion of mine." Sumiere said, delicately breaking off a piece of coffee cake with her fork. "You know that Kyou is now living with Shigure-sama and Yuki-sama now?"

"Yes?" Saya shared a confused glance with the other women. "That happened almost two years ago now, wasn't it?"

"According to Daichi-san in accounting, at the time he moved in Shigure-sama's household budget was increased not one person but two." Sumiere nibbled at her cake as she let that seep in.

"Are you suggesting...?" Saya's eyes were wide. "But... why?"

"What? What is she suggesting?" Ari said. "I don't get it." Hachiko shrugged, it went over her head too.

"She's living with Shigure-sama," Fuko snapped. "And has been for at least two years now."

"What!" Hachiko squealed. "Since when was Shigure-sama living with a woman!?"

Ari's eyes bugged, "That means she's living with three men!"

"That explains why Shigure-sama gets a lunch everyday." Hachiko said. "Do you think the '_he_' that was getting jealous was Yuki-sama or Kyou?" She looked back and forth between the nurses and Sumiere. "That's what Hatori-sama said wasn't it "jealous when her attention strayed away-"

"Besides that," Saya said, "How did she even come to live there-"

"You three wouldn't know this because you were hired after they left the compound," Sumiere said. "But it was a big surprise when Shigure-sama left, a shock. Even more so when we realized he would bring no staff along with him." She gave a wry smile, "Not even you, Hachiko, would know that Shigure-sama was not known for his self-sufficiency. He was not like Hatori-sama, Shigure-sama's house was quite the chore to maintain every week."

"Yuki-sama was known for being a bit... careless too, housekeeping-wise." Hachiko said diffidently. "I always thought it was kind of cute... He was so good at everything else."

"Yes, when Yuki-sama went to live off the compound it was suggested Shigure-sama take on a maid, especially since Yuki-sama's health hadn't been good. But they both refused." Sumiere continued.

"So she's a live-in maid?" Ari asked. "But she's not a Sohma!"

"And she's not paid." Sumiere said. "At least, not with money from the main house." She looked thoughtful. "I suppose Shigure-sama could be paying her from his personal account, but he's never been known for being shy with family money."

"If they needed a maid," Hachiko pouted, "Why didn't they take one from the family? I offered to go when Yuki-sama left. I'd love to get out of the kitchens. Plus," she squirmed in her seat, "Living with Yuki-sama and Shigure-sama? Too cool for words!"

"Akito-sama would never have allowed a young single woman to enter into a live-in contract with two of his precious Junninshi." Fuko said. She snorted at the twin looks of surprise from Hachiko and Sumiere. "What? I don't claim to know everything, but I've seen the way he hangs off them. And I might not have been here, but I heard bit of what happened to Hatori-sama's last assistant."

"What?" Ari said, looking between them. "What? What happened?"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions!" Sumiere said, her dignified demeanor cracking. "If you value the person you are, _don't ask!_"

"If you say it like that they'll think someone died." Hachiko said wagging her hand. "She just got sent away. Akito-sama threw one of his fits when he found out they were having a relationship. Hatori-sama got hurt-"

"His eye?" Saya asked, her fingertips hiding her mouth. "I... I remember seeing him with the eye patch."

"Yes, and the girl... she... she went away." Hachiko trailed off, not meeting their eyes. "Anyway, none of that matters now-"

"Other than it makes this girl suddenly living with Shigure-sama and Yuki-sama even more mysterious." Fuko said.

"Well, I guess..." Ari said. "If Akito-sama doesn't object to her she must be trustworthy." The other women looked at her. "I mean, if she was a bad person, why would she be allowed to stay with them?"

"Unless she fooled Akito-sama too." Fuko pointed out. "Don't you think it's strange that she's managed to get close to Kyou, Yuki-sama, Shigure-sama, Momiji-sama, and now Hatori-sama too?"

"In some ways, it makes sense." Sumiere said curling a finger over her lips and looking deep in thought. "It is rare that Shigure-sama and especially Yuki-sama to let anyone close. Perhaps it is because of their trust that the others became interested."

"Does that mean we don't have to worry?" Ari asked plaintively. "Hatori-sama is the nicest doctor I've ever worked for. He can be scary, but he's never rude or arrogant-"

"He doesn't just treat us like maids-" Saya nodded. She quickly hurried to explain to Sumiere the house maid and Hachiko the kitchen maid, "Not that there is anything wrong with being a maid, but-"

"He expects a lot, but he trusts us to do our jobs without micro-managing us." Fuko's frog mouth turned down. "He might be a bit of a cold fish, but he works very hard. I for one don't want some gold digger, no matter how talented, getting her hooks in him and making him miserable." She pushed her half-eaten cake and coffee away. She crossed her arms. "I don't trust her. There's something fishy going on."

"And he's only going to be seeing more of her now." Ari said. "She's going to be giving him cooking lessons."

"Cooking lessons?" Sumiere repeated. "But the man keeps no food in his house."

"Oh! Oh!" Hachiko bounced in her seat. "The kitchens were told not to shop for Hatori-sama this week. He said he'd made other arrangements!"

"She just worms closer and closer." Fuko frowned.

"I think you're over-reacting." Hachiko pouted. "I think if she was that awful she wouldn't be living with Shigure-sama. I'm so totally jealous of her."

"And even if she was... what can we do about it?" Saya fretted. She didn't think that Hatori was stupid, but he'd never lived off the family compound. He'd never been part of the "real world." Could he really be trusted to be a good judge of character? Could any of the elite Junninshi, or Akito? Akito hardly ever left his own rooms, much less the compound.

"Well, if she's really not after him because of his money, or his position," Fuko said her mouth stretching back up and her unlikely curls bouncing, "She'd understand that his work keeps him busy and might interfere with their meeting."

Fuko's smile was unnerving under the best of circumstances, but combined with her tone and the narrowing of her eyes it was just creepy.

"What are you planning?" Saya asked.

Fuko smiled.

::0::0::

Hatori pondered his fridge. The oyster soup was gone, and most of the milkfish, eaten for dinner last night. He'd had chicken for lunch. He pulled out the container of eggplant trying to remember how Tooru had said to reheat it. Oven, he thought. He pulled out the last of the side dishes. He'd have to make or order rice for tomorrow. He set the eggplant on the counter and peeked in his cupboard to see if they'd bought the rice he'd asked for. The full bag would have lasted him a good year, but with his cooking lessons he might need to ask them to get more. He closed the cupboard and stared at the cartons of food debating eating out of the containers directly or getting out some dishes.

He knew it was silly, it was just leftovers. But he couldn't eat it without thinking of Tooru and what she would think of him eating it over the sink or while he worked. He could almost hear her in his mind nagging him that he should sit down and enjoy the food, that it wasn't healthy to wolf it down in a few bites and get back to work. He sighed and pulled out a place setting. He felt foolish sitting at the table by himself. He wondered if Momiji had eaten yet. He didn't like spicy things, but he could give the boy the rest of the milkfish.

"Tori!! Tori-san!"

Hatori ran into the other room. "Ayame? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Emergency! Get your things, we have to go!" Ayame threw his coat at him and opened the door.

"Where-" Hatori started, already putting his coat on.

"We have to get to Gure's!" Ayame said and disappeared out the door.

"Shigure's?" Hatori quickened his pace. He grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. Was someone hurt? One of the boys? Shigure? Tooru?

Ayame slid in as soon as he heard the doors unlock and leaned his head out the window. "Quick Tori-san, we don't have much time!"

"What is this all about?" Hatori asked as he pulled out of the honke's long drive way and merged into traffic. He had his doctor's bag in the car, but if it was something serious he might have to stop at a hospital or clinic for supplies.

"Shigure will lose his muse if I don't get there soon with these materials. The bus was taking too long."

If it wouldn't have caused an accident Hatori would have slammed on the breaks.

"_What?_"

Ayame lifted up a bulging shopping bag. "Materials for his book. He's stuck and asked me to bring them over!"

"That was the emergency?" Hatori bit out. "I thought someone was hurt!"

Ayame blinked at him innocently. "I'm sorry." He said looking very apologetic. "But Gure sounded so desperate over the phone."

"I should turn this car around and let you walk." Hatori grumbled.

"But we're almost there." Ayame peeking out the window. "And they're expecting me."

"I'll drop you off." Hatori sighed.

"You're not going to come in?" Ayame said, "Oh, Tori, you should, you should. It hasn't been the three of us for too long. Not since the Lake-_oh_."

Hatori's mouth settled into a line. Not since the Lake House, not since Kana's wedding. "They aren't expecting me." He said shortly. It was annoying how Shigure and Ayame walked on eggshells about Kana. It wasn't that it still didn't hurt, he suspected it would always hurt, but it wasn't something they should have step around forever. He and Kana had a lot of good times too, she might have forgotten them but he hadn't. "I wouldn't want to be an imposition to Tooru-kun."

Tooru-kun? Ayame blinked at Hatori. "Oh well!" He said expansively as they pulled up the drive. "I suppose that is for the best. My delightful younger brother and the very annoying Kyon-kichi will both be absent. Gure and I will be able to have lots of fun with the Princess all to ourselves!" He smiled. "I brought a couple special outfits for her!"

"Kyou and Yuki aren't home?" Hatori repeated, feeling a rumble of alarm. "It's going to be just you and Shigure?"

"And Princess Tooru." Ayame said with a grin, he dug around in his bag. "I brought sake too!" He proclaimed, clinking two little bottles together.

Hatori shut off the car and pulled the keys out. "I'll come in for a while." Special outfits? Sake? He knew how Shigure and Ayame got. They fed off each other, prodding each other into more and more outrageous acts. He couldn't leave Tooru do deal with that alone.

"Yay!" Ayame cheered, leaping out of the car. "It's been too long!"

"I can't stay too late." Hatori warned. "I have work to do."

"It's Saturday, Ha-san. You'll get sick if you don't rest and relax sometimes." Shigure said, leaning against the door frame. His face lit up when he saw Ayame. "My love, my heart, my savior! Did you bring my materials?"

"Yes, but Dearest," Ayame said fluttering his eyelashes at Shigure, "is that all you wanted me for?"

"It was but an excuse to draw you nearer to me." Shigure said seductively.

"No excuse is ever needed, my heart." Ayame said. "Just call-"

"Hatori-san!" Tooru peeped out from behind Shigure's back.

"Sorry to intrude." Hatori said. "I gave Ayame a ride- What are you _wearing?_"

Tooru looked down at herself and flushed. "Er, em..." She stammered. "Isn't it cute? I'm helping Shigure-san!" She fingered the skirt of the baby blue maid's outfit she was wearing. It was sweet and simple, puffed sleeves and a scoop neck with frilly lace around the edge. The apron hugged her waist, more a decoration then actual protection. "That is," She hurried to explain when Hatori's expression darkened further. "I'm a visual aid!" It had seemed like a good idea when Shigure had suggested it.

"Visual aid?" Hatori gave Shigure a black look. If this was what happened every time the boys left the dog unsupervised he'd have to make arrangements.

"Shigure-san is working on his book, and in the book Stewart-san has maids." Tooru said eagerly. She spread the apron of the skirt. "Shigure-san was stuck on his novel, so I'm acting as example, a visual aid!" Hatori still didn't look happy. She clasped her hands nervously over her stomach. Did she look that ridiculous? It was so easy to get swept up by Shigure's ideas, he'd been so eager and happy and the dress was so cute. But now she felt like she'd just been caught playing dress-up. Why was it every time she and Hatori met she managed to make herself look like such a child?

Shigure pat her on the head. "My little flower is so very helpful." Tooru looked up at him with a tremulous smile before looking back at her feet.

Hatori massaged the bridge of his nose. "Well, Ayame has brought him more materials to be inspired by, so why don't you go change?"

"First, everyone should come in." Tooru said folding her hands behind her back determined to not run away and prove that she wasn't as stupid as Hatori must be thinking she was. "And I'll get tea."

Shigure gestured for her to lead the way and she turned back into the house. Shigure and Ayame linked arms, skipping after her and babbling romantic nonsense to each other. Hatori shook his head and tried to put the nagging feeling he was forgetting something out of his mind.

Tooru quickly got them settled with tea and snacks. "Does Hatori-san need an ash tray?" She asked. He shook his head, despite the fact he really wanted a cigarette. He knew she didn't like them. He glanced away, trying not to stare at her. Her outfit wasn't any shorter then her school uniform, and the neckline was modest, but it just wasn't appropriate.

"Ne," Shigure said casually to Ayame, grinning as he watched Hatori squirm. "Aren't I lucky? My little bride is such a perfect hostess."

"She certainly looks the part." Ayame agreed, sipping his tea. "But next time, Gure, you shouldn't buy off the rack. I'll make you something much nicer."

"I think this dress is very cute." Tooru said fingering the apron. She loved frills and lace, even if she was much too plain to pull them off properly. She thought she looked okay in this one. The blue was pretty and there weren't too many froofy bits, it was simple and lovely. She glanced at Hatori, he quickly looked away. She drooped. Apparently he disagreed about how she looked in it. He wouldn't even look at her. He must think she was so immature and stupid.

"Not as cute as the woman in it." Shigure said with a grin, patting her on the head encouragingly. Hatori better stop frowning at her. It may have been his own fault that she was dressed up, but Shigure would blame Hatori entirely if she started crying to something unnecessary like that. "And I'm sure you could make something much better, Aya, but I didn't want to bother you with something so simple. A maid's outfit seemed a waste of your talents."

"Non, non, non! Next time, bother me." Ayame said slapping his hand against the table. "It's always a pleasure to design a pure and sweet fantasy for you, the light of my heart." He looked seriously at Tooru. "Plus, working with the Princess is a pleasure and charm, always. Speaking of which... I don't think a maid is proper for this situation." He rummaged around in his bags. He pulled out an elegant kimono. "For tea and sake, it should be a traditional hostess!"

Tooru goggled at the soft fall of silk across Ayame's arm. It was a light sakura blossom pink color with a subtle pattern of white threads forming clouds. A crane motif dotted the surface. It looked like a pink

sunrise. "It's so beautiful!" Tooru's eyes shone. She'd never dreamed she'd have a chance to wear something so pretty.

Shigure clapped his hands. "You think of everything Aya!" He looked at Tooru. "Why don't you use my study to change-"

"Wouldn't you rather change back to your own clothes?" Hatori interrupted. He was deeply regretting that he'd turned down the ashtray, he really wanted a cigarette. He had the feeling this was going to be a long exhausting evening.

"Oh, but-" Tooru looked between him and the enticing kimono. She sighed, trying to see it through his eyes. She'd almost done it again. She would look silly wearing that, like a little girl playing pretend. "Hatori-san is right. I suppose it doesn't suit me."

Hatori's eyes widened. He really looked at Tooru for the first time since he'd arrived. She was staring at the kimono longingly, her shoulders bowed in disappointment. "That's not what I meant!" He explained quickly. "I just thought that Honda-kun-"

"_Tooru-kun._" Shigure interrupted sharply.

"Tooru-kun," Hatori corrected, shooting Shigure a glare, "Would be more comfortable in her own clothes."

"Oh." Tooru said looking between him and the kimono doubtfully. "Hatori-san doesn't think it would silly on me?"

"Of course not!" Ayame interrupted, "How could it? It was created, by me, a master of sweet and fanciful romance, with you in mind!" He raised himself up on her knees and shook out the kimono. "Pink, for the beautiful flush of youth, freshness and sweet spring of a young maiden's heart. The crane, long a symbol of beauty and rebirth, of awkward function become elegance and grace, perfectly suited to budding womanhood-"

"Ayame." Hatori said shortly, cutting him off. Ayame sat back on his heels, puffing his cheeks in an annoyed pout. Hatori shook his head. "I don't think it would look silly at all, I think it would look lovely on Tooru-kun-"

"You see!" Shigure crowed. "There, it's settled!"

"Come, My Princess!" Ayame jumped to his feet and swooped over to Tooru. "Lovely maiden, allow me to transform you into the beauty in your soul-"

"Wait-" Hatori started to protest.

"Ne," Shigure said sipping his tea. "Stop interfering and making my little flower droop."

Hatori sat back with a deepening frown. "I didn't mean to insult her."

Ayame started to follow her into Shigure's study.

"Ayame." Hatori said sharply. "I'm sure Tooru-kun can dress herself." He couldn't let his guard down for a minute!

The flamboyant snake stopped short. Tooru looked between him and Hatori. "Ah, yes, thank you." She said taking the kimono from him. "Though I might need help with the obi..."

Grinning at her Ayame gave an elaborate bow, "Simply call on me as you need."

"I'll be just a moment." Tooru said, beaming.

The instant she shut the door Hatori gave in and dug for his cigarettes. "You're both lucky that Kyou and Yuki aren't here."

"Yes we are." Shigure grinned. "But, thankfully, that's the norm instead of the rarity lately."

"Do you coerce her into playing out your sick fantasies every time they leave the house?" Hatori said after a deep puff of smoke. He was surprised at the amount of venom in his tone. His shoulders were tense and he could feel a knot building at the base of his neck. I'm angry, he thought. Genuinely angry. He didn't usually let Shigure or Ayame's pranks get under his skin this way.

"Ne, that's pretty harsh." Shigure said, not cowed at all. "All I did was get her to put on a pretty dress." He turned to Ayame. "You should see the things she wears. It's been over two years and I've never see her buy anything for herself. She saves the string off packages from my editors to use as hair-ties."

"Tell me you're joking!" Ayame gasped.

"I'm not, I told her I'd buy her some ribbons and to just toss it out and got a lecture on waste." Shigure rolled his eyes. "She lets me give her things sometimes, but not often. I'll tell you though, I'm stealing her blue house-dress if I see her mend it one more time. I think the thing is more mending then original at this point." He took a sip of his tea. "Makes me feel like the evil stepmother to her Cinderella."

"Doesn't she ever go shopping?" Ayame pushed his braid back over his shoulder. "I thought all young women loved shopping."

Shigure shrugged. "She goes out with her friends, rarely, but it happens. She tells me all about the things that they bought, but never gets anything for herself. She's obsessed with saving money, insisting she needs it for when she's going to be independent. It's like she expects to be tossed out the minute she graduates."

"I'm still not seeing," Hatori interrupted, "How this justifies you getting her dressed up like a maid."

"It's your fault." Shigure said sitting back. "I had to distract her somehow."

"My fault?" Hatori repeated incredulously. "How is this my fault?"

"She'd been cooking all day you know, trying out recipes for your cooking lessons. I don't think she left the kitchen before Kyou threw a hissy-fit about it." He waved a hand. "She was about to dive right back into it, so I had to distract her somehow."

"So you thought a maid's outfit was the best way to go?" Hatori asked, hiding his disquiet with a sarcastic tone. Cooking all day?

"She's a sucker for frills." Shigure grinned. "She'll swear up and down that she looks horrible in them, but she loves them anyway."

Hatori opened his mouth to argue, but the study door opened a crack. "Ayame-san?" Tooru said hesitantly, her cheeks lightly flushed. "Um-"

"Ah, the Princess is in need of my aid!" Ayame said happily getting to his feet. "Will you survive without me, Gure?"

"Only if you promise it will only be a moment." Shigure replied airily.

"Idiots." Hatori muttered, burying his nose into his tea.

Ayame skipped into Shigure's study, his eyes bright with anticipation. "How lovely!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I knew that color would suit you."

Tooru ducked her head , clutching the kimono closed. "Ayame-san really made this just for me?"

He sailed over to her, grinning. He took the obiage from her arms and swiftly and impersonally arranged the juban and kimono layers. "The minute I saw the fabric I knew I had to make something for you." He took the obi and wrapped her tight, "and with this silk, what else could it be but kimono?"

"But it's so pretty." Tooru said examining a sleeve with wondering fingers.

Ayame arranged a few folds and stepped back. "Just as I thought, a perfect match." He tapped his long fingers against his mouth, there was something still unsatisfying about this image.

Tooru looked down at herself, wishing for a full length mirror like Ayame had as his shop. "It's a beautiful kimono." She said. "But Ayame-san doesn't think it's a bit silly for me to get dressed up?"

"Your hair." Ayame said, ignoring her question. "It needs a little something, a touch, an air of refinement."

Her hand went to hair, tied back in a simple pair of ribbons. "It does?"

He stepped close and let it run through his fingers. "It's length is perfect for the image of romantic maiden, but it needs a little adornment. Turn around." He said and pushed her shoulders so that she was facing away from him. He plucked out her ribbons and rummaged through his bag. She started when she felt the rough bristles of a brush whisk through her hair.

"It's never silly to get dressed up." He said, answering her question. "Clothing releases the fantasies and desires within us, if we bottle them up we become timid and small creatures. Exploring our dreams through a simple piece of cloth and stitching, what better way to bolster our soul?" Tooru felt him pull up her hair and slide something into it. "How else can we imagine ourselves better and brighter then we are if we can not see it?" He bent down and close so he could whisper into her ear, "And sometimes we need to see how others see us to finally see what we are able to become if we just reach for it."

Tooru shivered and glanced over her shoulder at him. He captured her chin with his long fingers and smiled charmingly. "When I look at Tooru-kun I see a beautiful young maiden who deserves to be showered with affection and glamor. A Japanese ideal, a reminiscence of youth and freshness to hold in your heart." He stepped back grabbing her hands and holding them away from her body to show off her fancy outfit and new hair. "And now everyone will see that as well."

"Ayame-san flatters me." Tooru said ducking her head.

"Everyone can become an ideal, you just have to let it happen." Ayame said grinning. "Let's go show off my mastery!" He strode over to the door and slid the door back so hard it banged against the end of the track. "Once again I have achieved a dream held precious in the hearts of men everywhere." He turned to tug a suddenly shy Tooru out of the study.

"My flower has blossomed!" Shigure said appreciatively.

Tooru clasped her hands together happily. "Oh, it's just because the kimono Ayame-san made is so pretty. But I feel so lucky to be able to wear it."

"It's true that my design and skill is what makes this dream possible, but it is the marriage of ideal to reality that completes this beauty." Ayame flopped himself gracefully back into his seat and tapped at the table. "This is an outfit for serving sake! Sake!"

"Its too early for sake." Hatori admonished. "And don't act like Tooru-kun is your servant."

Ayame pouted, but didn't protest.

"Ah!" Tooru said. "Hatori-san needs an ashtray." She darted back into Shigure's office and found an empty one. She smiled at the doctor as she set it down. She didn't pause to sit, Shigure had decimated the snacks while she'd been away. Judging by Hatori's crumb-less plate, he hadn't gotten any. "I'll just get some more snacks, or would everyone prefer to eat a little early tonight? Dinner is almost ready."

"I didn't mean to impose on dinner." Hatori said, starting to rise. His stomach twisted in protest at missing a meal of Tooru's but thankfully did it silently. "Ayame, if you need a ride home you can call me-"

"Oh, but, it actually works out perfect if Hatori-san stays!" Tooru said quickly moving to block him.

"Don't rush out Ha-san!" Shigure said genially. "You just got here."

"It's too much to expect Tooru-kun to prepare another meal on such short notice." Hatori scolded as he headed towards the hallway. "Besides, I have work to do."

"On a Saturday?" Shigure asked. "Don't you ever relax?"

"But I already have something made for Hatori-san!" Tooru said holding up her hands. "I tried

a new stew recipe earlier that I thought he might like, but it turned out very, very spicy. I don't think anyone else would eat it. Even Shigure-san." She covered her mouth, "Oh, but not to say Hatori-san should force himself if he doesn't like it. There is plenty of tankui stew, gyoza and salad, or there is oden or meat and potatoes stew made if Hatori-san doesn't like either of those-"

"Hey!" Shigure said, straightening himself out of his slouch. "Tooru-kun said I couldn't have any of the meat and potatoes stew! Why does Ha-san get to have it?"

"Because we should eat the Tanuki stew first and I know Shigure-san likes both." Tooru said. "The Meat and Potatoes will last longer. Shigure-san will get to have some tomorrow."

Shigure pouted and pushed his teacup around on the table. "Not if you send all the leftovers home with Ha-san."

"I promise I won't." Tooru said, exasperated. "I'm going to show Hatori-san how to make it, so it would be silly to send it all home with him." She looked up at Hatori, her mood shifting to apologetic. "Though if Hatori-san wants some, he can certainly take some. There is plenty."

"I-" Hatori started.

"There won't be plenty after Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun get to it." Shigure muttered. "I won't get more than a bowl. A small bowl."

"If Shigure-san wants more stew I can make him more stew." Tooru promised.

Hatori frowned. "Don't go making extra work-"

"Of course _you_ say that." Shigure said, "You get to take all the stew you want-"

Ayame watched the conversation ping-pong back and forth between them curiously. "Tooru-kun is going to teach Tori-san to cook?" He asked, latching onto the most important part.

"Yes!" Tooru said happily. "At Hatori-san's house, this Thursday is the first lesson!"

Ayame turned wide golden eyes to Hatori. "But what are you going to use to cook with? Tori-san doesn't have any food."

"We're going shopping first." Tooru chirped clapping her hands together."I've got a list made and recipes picked out. First lesson is simple stews." She looked up at Hatori. "But Hatori-san should tell me what kind of foods he likes so I know what else to prepare for."

"Don't make too much of a fuss." Hatori said. He felt an unfamiliar warmth heating his face. Was he _blushing?_ He prayed to every deity that might possibly exist that his skin was not showing a red flush, or if it was that no one would notice.

Tooru just smiled. "So what would Hatori-san like for dinner tonight?

"Tonight?" Hatori repeated, distracted. Ayame and Shigure exchanged a glance behind his back.

"Yes, would you like to try the spicy fish stew?" Tooru said, folding her hands. Dignified in her kimono, she looked like nothing less then the polished hostess of an upscale resort listing of menu choices. "I'm sorry, I can't say the name properly, but it's a Korean recipe. I think Hatori-san would like it very much, but if he'd prefer there is Tanuki stew and Gyoza, or Meat and Potatoes or Oden."

"W-whatever is easiest." Hatori managed.

"Not the Meat and Potatoes then." Shigure said.

"Shigure-san!" Tooru scolded.

"For myself," Ayame said cheerfully, "I'd like the Tanuki and Gyoza. What are the side dishes, dear hostess?"

"I made the goyza with Ayame-san in mind." Tooru said smiling. "I have salad and-" She listed off some of the other things she made. She trailed off, peeping at Hatori still standing at her side. "Um, eh...Does Hatori-san need something?" He was staring at her.

"What? No, the fish stew is fine." He managed. It was like that first morning when she'd presented breakfast with the grace of someone performing a tea ceremony. Every once and a while she showed a startling adult side of herself that completely confused him.

"I'll just get dinner ready then." Tooru said and excused herself, stepping daintily in her borrowed finery. This was fun. It might be a bit silly to "play pretend" but this kimono really made her feel grown up. She'd been a little nervous when she'd realized it would be just her alone with Ayame and Shigure, they both moved so fast. She always felt like she was one step behind everyone else, but with them it was like she was at one end of the path and they were miles ahead. She'd been relieved when she saw Hatori standing behind Ayame, and now she felt like she was holding her own. She still felt nervous at the thought of being alone with Hatori again, she always felt like he was examining and weighing everything she said. It was disconcerting being taken so seriously.

She pulled out the fish stew from the fridge and set it on the stove next to the Tanuki stew to simmer. She glanced down at the pot, hoping it had turned out well. She'd tasted a little bit, but it had set her tongue on fire. She had barely been able to make out the other flavors around the spice, but she didn't know if it was her sensitivity or that she'd mixed up the recipe. The pot burbled and she stepped back, glancing at her clothes. The stew was a bright red color. The last thing she wanted to do was stain the pretty kimono. She quickly stepped over to the cabinet and pulled out her largest apron. She went to slip it over her head, but it caught on whatever Ayame had pinned into her hair.

"Oh!" She cried freezing. She didn't want to undo it, but she couldn't see well enough to see how the apron was caught.

"Let me help." Quick fingers freed the apron and she felt the neck straps settle over her shoulders. "Do you want me to tie it?" Hatori asked from behind her, tugging lightly at the apron ties.

"Yes, please." Tooru said, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you." She turned as he finished, looking up at him. "Did Hatori-san need something?" She asked to cover her embarrassment.

Hatori smiled. He felt a bit more on solid footing seeing that little bit of her normal clumsiness. "I thought Tooru-kun might need a little help."

"No, no!" Tooru insisted. "Really." She repeated when he didn't move. She ticked off the things she made on her fingers, "The salad is made, and the gyoza just needs to be fried up and the stews are re-heating. There are pickles, radishes, rice, miso-"

"Surely there is something I can do?" Hatori said helpless against her onslaught of food.

Tooru looked around, her eye falling on the table settings. "Hatori-san can help set the table while I fry the gyoza." It would at least get him out of the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she could manage to get everything in its proper place if he kept standing there staring at her. She'd drop something for sure.

"Okay." He said looking at the settings doubtfully. It was much more complicated then the few dishes he threw down for himself. There were three bowls, spoons, forks and chopsticks for each "setting."

"Hatori-san can leave the bowls." Tooru said setting up her frying pan. "I need to fill them before they go out."

Hatori just nodded and picked up the rolls of utensils and place-mats. He felt like a grade school child helping a parent. He walked into the next room. The conversation stopped abruptly and he looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you playing waiter to my little flower's hostess?" Shigure teased as Hatori set down the place mats. "It's unusual for you to wait on us."

"You certainly don't deserve it." Hatori muttered, slapping down the napkins. He looked at the utensils, trying to figure out which order they went in.

"Let me, Tori-san." Ayame said cheerfully. "You never did have much of an aesthetic sense." He neatly arranged the place settings. "I feel honored, it seems like Tooru-kun went to a lot of trouble for dinner."

"Too much trouble." Hatori muttered.

"Don't you think I deserve it Tori-san?" Ayame said, feigning hurt. "After all I've done-"

"Actually, this is pretty low key." Shigure shrugged. He turned to Ayame. "I didn't even tell her you were coming until a couple of hours ago. If I'd have given her more warning I'm sure we would have seen something spectacular. Something like the feast she made for Ha-san on Thursday."

"Feast?" Ayame blinked. "For Tori?" He pouted at Shigure. "And you didn't invite me?"

Hatori lit another cigarette. "I can't imagine how much food she would have made if there was going to be four people." He said. "I'm still eating the leftovers- dammit!"

"Is something wrong?" Tooru stood in the doorway with a large tray. Her eyes were huge. She'd never heard Hatori swear before. "Did Hatori-san burn himself? There is a first aid-" She started to turn nearly tipping the tray (and the full bowls of stew and soup).

Hatori quickly put down his cigarette and jumped to help her steady the tray. "No, no. I'm fine. I just

realized... Ayame pulled me out of the house unexpectedly. I left the leftover eggplant on the counter..."

"It should be fine, as long as Hatori puts it back in the refrigerator when he gets home." Tooru said. She served out the bowls. "Did Hatori-san eat the soup and milkfish? That wouldn't last much longer." Her eyes flicked over the table. One more trip to get the rest of the food.

"Yes, I only have a little milkfish left. I enjoyed it very much. That and the eggplant is all that is left now." Hatori said.

Tooru smiled brilliantly. "I'm glad Hatori-san liked it. Excuse me while I get the rest, but please don't wait on my account." If she hadn't been bound by the tight obi she would have skipped into the kitchen.

She hummed to herself as she set up the platter with the salad and side dishes. If the chicken was gone, Hatori must have eaten nothing but her cooking since Thursday. He wouldn't have done that unless he really liked it. She hoped he liked the fish stew as much, that and maybe a little of the tanuki stew or oden would last him until their cooking lesson.

"Sucking up to Sensei, Ha-san?" Shigure asked slyly. He didn't wait for Tooru to return with the other dishes, already digging into his meal. Ayame just watched, strangely silent.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hatori sighed. "I'm going to help Tooru carry in the rest of the food. You shouldn't have let her do so much."

Tooru quickly set up the tray with the salad and side dishes. It was surprisingly easy to maneuver around in the kimono, even though she had to keep holding back the sleeves to keep them from dipping into things. She thought about tying them back, but decided it wasn't worth wrinkling the silk. She felt herself grinning at the tray. She tried to force her lips back into a more adult serious smile, but the grin just kept popping out. She pushed at her cheeks trying to prod her features into a less silly look. She was so happy, she couldn't even explain why she was so happy. A little voice whispered in her heart. "_He liked it. He really liked it._"

"What are you doing?"

"Eep!" Tooru gasped and spun around, nearly knocking the tray off the counter. "Hatori-san!"

"I came in to see if you needed help carrying anything out." Hatori said, his lips twitching in amusement. What exactly had she been doing, patting at her cheeks? By her flush, it must have been something silly. She looked disturbingly older and mature in her kimono and upswept hair, but it was comforting to know she was still the same innocent girl.

"Oh, um, Hatori-san can carry out the rice." Tooru said gesturing to the bamboo container and reaching for the laden tray. She could feel herself blushing furiously and dreaded going into the other room. Who knew what Shigure or Ayame would say? Hatori's hand covered hers on the handle of the tray and she froze.

"This looks heavy." He said, "Let me. Tooru-kun can take the rice."

"O-okay." Tooru said, startled into docility. He was so close that if she leaned back a hair, she'd transform him. "Um..."

He stepped to the side and adjusted his hand so she could slip away. He was reminded again how tiny she was. His hand had completely engulfed hers. He lifted the tray and inclined his head for her to lead the way. Tooru picked up the rice and stepped carefully back into the living room, conscious of Hatori's steady gaze on her back. Ayame and Shigure stopped whatever conversation they were having as they entered. Tooru blushed a deeper shade at the looks they were giving her. She was glad that Hatori was here, they were in a mood and she knew she would have been a confused puddle if she was alone. They both moved so fast!

"Our lovely hostess returns, followed by her faithful manservant." Shigure grinned. "I feel like royalty."

"Too bad you look like a lazy bum." Hatori said, placing the tray down at the edge of the table and letting Tooru serve out the bowls and rice. "Have you worn anything but a yukata in the past month? You change into different ones at least, don't you?"

"Oh!" Shigure clapped his hands over his heart. "You wound me! I work and slave every day-"

"You haven't done an honest day's work in your life." Hatori shrugged, nodding as Tooru handed him his bowl of rice. She'd faded into the background, deftly serving out their food.

"Ne, that's harsh." Shigure said around a mouthful of food. "I work hard. Not many authors are as prolific as I am."

"Or as conceited." Hatori shot back.

"Ouch." Shigure frowned.

Tooru glanced between the men, the tone of their teasing had darkened. She thought maybe Hatori was being a little too dismissive of Shigure's writing. It was work, she'd seen him up late nights and bleary-eyed in the morning after writing for long stretches. She'd seen him spend hours researching some obscure tidbit of historical data to make his stories more realistic.

"I think Shigure-san is amazing." She said softly. "I can't imagine how he comes up with all his stories."

"It's just that Hatori doesn't understand art and romance." Shigure said airily, puffing out his chest and his mood instantly brightening.

"Mmm." Ayame agreed, finishing off a gyoza dumpling. "Tori may be an expert in many things but his appreciation for the artistic process is sorely lacking." He wagged his chopsticks at the table. "He couldn't even figure out how to set the table."

"Really?" Tooru said looking at Hatori with wide eyes. She glanced down at the table, she didn't see anything particularly complicated about the table settings.

"I'm not used to so much..." He trailed off not sure what exactly confused him, the variety of food, the utensils, "stuff."

Tooru smiled, feeling like a hole had been punched through the wall that stood between her and the dragon. He could feel awkward and unsure too. "I suppose it could get confusing if you aren't used to it."

Hatori straightened, his frown deepening. She was _humoring_ him.

Shigure burst out laughing. "Another thing for you to teach him then."

"Like you know." Hatori murmured, tasting his stew. His eyebrows flew up. It was spicy, at first all he could taste was the fiery spice. It had almost a sweet aftertaste, slowly the other flavors rose through fish and garnishes.

"Hatori-san likes it?" Tooru asked, leaning forward eagerly. "The recipe made a lot. Please take it home tonight so it doesn't go to waste."

"I'll be happy to." Hatori said. "It's very good."

"I want to try." Ayame said peering curiously at Hatori's bowl.

"Does Ayame-san like spicy things?" Tooru asked, taking a shallow soy sauce dish and ladling out a sample.

"Some." Ayame said taking it and sipping. His eyes flew open. "A sweet explosion of fire!"

"It was too much for me too." Tooru nodded. She looked at Hatori, "So I'm very glad that Hatori-san likes it."

Dinner was loud and noisy, with Ayame, Shigure and Hatori shooting barbs and jokes back and forth across the table. Tooru kept their plates full but mostly just watched the show the three put on. She couldn't keep up with their banter, especially when it fell into inside jokes and references from their childhood. But she never felt left out, Shigure kept making expansive compliments on dinner, and Ayame was... Ayame, full of nonsensical statements that were as much insult as compliment but never mean spirited. Tooru watched Hatori relax by degrees. He never lost his reserve, but his posture slacked and his gestures became more open. The slight upturn to the lips that meant he was smiling appeared more and more often.

Tooru sat across from Shigure, with Hatori and Ayame on either side of her. As the evening progressed, Shigure and Ayame moved closer together leaning against their joined corner of the table. Hatori ended up moving closer to the corner he shared with Tooru, leaning over to explain jokes. It quickly became an "us against them" situation, with Shigure and Hatori bickering back and forth amiably.

About halfway through the meal Ayame started demanding sake again, and Tooru went and got the little bottles of liquor and the seldom used sake set from the kitchen. She blushed when the snake waxed expansively on the beauty of a traditional Japanese girl serving sake. She was surprised when Hatori accepted the cup she poured for him. When she thought about it, there wasn't any reason for him to refuse. Shigure encouraged her to take a cup for herself, but Hatori quickly vetoed it. Tooru was just as happy not to, she'd tasted alcohol before and didn't really see the appeal.

Hatori leaned back, nursing his sake. If he hadn't been watching Tooru's teacup, he'd have thought that Shigure or Ayame had slipped something into it. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled. He wondered if she realized that Ayame and Shigure were asking her nonsensical things just to see her react. They always got more outrageous with an appreciative audience, and Tooru was nothing if not attentive. His lips twitched as he watched her attention bounce back and forth between the two men as they told some story from their grade school days, often one man starting a sentence with the other finishing it. She turned her head to listen to Ayame explain about their disastrous 2nd grade attempt at launching a rocket to the moon (Ayame had named it the Youth and Beauty Bang Buster), and Hatori admired the nape of her neck.

She had a surprisingly long neck, a soft, gentle curve. The pose, hair and costume reminded him of an elegant uikyo-e painting. "Lovely." He murmured.

"Eh?" Tooru blinked, turning to Hatori, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "What is?"

Hatori's lips twitched, he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. "I was just thinking that I hadn't told Tooru-kun how lovely she looks in her kimono."

"EEEEEHHH?!" Tooru fell back gracelessly on her rear. "Really? I mean-" She clapped her hands over her cheeks and she burned a bright tomato red. "... that is - Oh!" She looked back and forth between Shigure, Ayame and Hatori, her eyes wide. "Oh!"

"Such a reaction?" Shigure said, scratching his head. "No fair, I told Tooru-kun that she was pretty lots of times before and never got that reaction."

"Shigure-san and Ayame-san tease all the time." Tooru babbled,"But Hatori-san wouldn't say it unless he really meant it, oh, I mean, that is... I don't think that Hatori-san really thinks I'm lovely, I'm sure he's just being nice, but- oh!" She shot up, nearly tripping over her kimono. "I'll get dessert!" She fled into the kitchen.

Hatori watched her go, only long practice at schooling his expression keeping him from bursting out in laughter or gaping like a moron. He certainly hadn't expected a reaction like that from his simple comment. He glanced at Ayame and Shigure, both staring at him. He rose and fumbled in his pocket. "I'm going outside to have a cigarette, excuse me."

Tooru quickly made up a plate of cookies and treats. She hadn't really planned dessert, so she was scrambling now to find something to bring out. She put a hand over her heart. She could have sworn it had stopped when Hatori complimented her. Now it was trying to make up for lost time, beating a mile a minute. It wasn't as if she hadn't been called lovely before. Shigure said it almost every day. After hearing herself called "my lovely flower" and "lovely bride" more times than she could count she should be immune to such silly compliments.

But it was different to hear it from Hatori. She pictured in her minds eye him sitting relaxed, leaning against one hand, in rumpled suit and that almost smile around his lips. "Lovely."

She felt her face heat again. She pulled out some ginger snap cookies she'd been saving for the next time Hatori visited. She squared her shoulders, she couldn't hide in the kitchen forever.

"Lovely, lovely, lovely." Ayame and Shigure sing-songed as she walked back in. Tooru froze. Unsupervised, they'd taken advantage and been refilling each other's sake cups and were quite well on their way to being smashed.

"No explosion of red, no sweet flutter, no drama and romance." Ayame pouted.

Shigure shook his head, "I told you, you have to set the mood for that kind of thing." He raised his glass with a smile. "But it was worth a try."

Tooru blushed and set down the tray of cookies and treats. She glanced around trying not to be too obvious.

"He's outside," Shigure said, his amusement plain. "Smoking."

Tooru made up a small plate of cookies and picked up his ashtray. "I'll just bring him this."

"Good idea." Shigure nodded sagely.

Tooru blushed, wondering what was behind the smirk Shigure was wearing. "Please enjoy the cookies." She said.

Hatori looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hatori-san doesn't have to come outside to smoke." Tooru said, setting the ashtray on the banister. "Shigure-san smokes inside all the time. Cookie?" She held up the little plate of ginger snaps.

"Thank you." Hatori said, taking a cookie. "I don't mind coming outside. I was under the impression that Tooru-kun didn't like smoke."

Tooru shrugged. "I don't like it, but at the same time it's kind of nostalgic."

"Nostalgic?" Hatori asked. He put his cigarette in the ashtray and bit into the spiced cookie. Now this was the kind of treat he liked, the ginger snap was crunchy and flavorful.

"Mother used to smoke." Tooru said looking out across the yard. Night had fallen, and she loved how peaceful it was on Shigure's lands. It was hard to believe you were in a city. "Often Mother worked until very late and left very early. We always tried to see each other every day, but it wasn't always possible. Sometimes I'd go to bed, and wake up smelling the cigarette smoke from the next room, and I'd know she was home. So now, when I smell it... even though it's a bad smell... it makes me feel safe. Like maybe Mother is just in the next room, just like always." She looked up at Hatori and glanced away quickly when she met the intense murky green eyes. He always watched her so intently. "I suppose that's silly."

"I don't think so." Hatori said. "They say that smell is the greatest trigger to memory." He followed her gaze over the lawn. He hoped Shigure realized how good he had it here. "Dinner was very good." He commented. "I enjoyed the stew very much. Is that one of your planned lessons?"

"I thought about it." Tooru admitted. "But there is a lot preparation needed for that one. Maybe one of the later lessons. I thought I would start Hatori-san with Meat and Potatoes stew, because it's much simpler. Or, if Hatori-san prefers maybe Tanuki stew. We could try Oden, but that is complicated too."

"Meat and potatoes sounds fine." Hatori said, finishing his cookie. He took a puff of his cigarette trying to pick his next words carefully. "Shigure said you cooked all those stews today, it seems that Tooru-kun is going to a lot of extra work for these lessons. It seems like I am taking away all your free time and putting too much work on you."

"Not at all!" Tooru said quickly, waving her hands. "It's not work at all!"

"So you didn't spend all day cooking?" Hatori said amused.

"Oh." Tooru looked down, "Um." She peeped up at the dragon, giving an uncertain smile. "Well, yes, but it was fun. It's-"

"Your hobby." Hatori finished. "You need to get more restful hobbies."

"I did start reading Shigure-san's book!" Tooru said. "I started _For the Sun."_

"What did you think of it?" Hatori asked.

"I haven't gotten very far yet." Tooru hedged.

Hatori looked amused. "How far did you get?"

"Um... the first chapter."

"You finished the first chapter?" Hatori asked, knowing from the way she wouldn't look at him that she was hiding something.

"Well," Tooru said, "I started it."

Hatori laughed.

Ayame leaned back against his hands, looking out at the silhouetted shapes of Tooru and Hatori against the night sky. "A romantic image, don't you think, Gure? Two lovers against the night." He took a sip of his sake. "Since when did this start?"

"I don't know if you could say it's really started yet." Shigure said, propping his chin on his fist and leaning against the table. "But you see it too?"

"It is something nice." Ayame nodded. "Something very nice."

"I think we will be rejoined soon." Shigure said. "Why don't you pull out your scrapbooks?"

Tooru and Hatori walked back inside, prepared for any manner of teasing the tipsy Ayame and Shigure might pull out. Instead they were engrossed in a set of albums and all the dirty plates were pushed to the side of the table.

"Come see!" Shigure said, "Aya brought his scrapbooks!"

"Oh!" Tooru protested. "The table is still messy. Ayame-san's beautiful albums will get dirty!" She started to gather the plates.

"Hurry back." Shigure said, thoughtfully gathering his plates together for her to take.

"You could help." Hatori said taking the plates.

"Hatori-san doesn't have to do that." Tooru fussed.

"Two people will make it go quicker." Hatori said firmly. "Besides I have to repay you for the meal."

Tooru didn't look happy but she agreed and between the two of them they got the table cleared and clean despite Ayame and Shigure's boisterous lack of help. Tooru brought out fresh tea, after Hatori chased her out of the kitchen insisting the dirty plates could wait.

"Want to see my dear Gure when he was a boy?" Ayame asked Tooru sliding the scrapbook over. "This is when he starred in our school play."

"You didn't bring that scrapbook?" Hatori said looking uncomfortable.

Tooru glanced at him, wondering what made him tense up so suddenly. But the lure of seeing a young Shigure drew her back to the pages of the scrapbook. "Shigure-san is in a dress!"

"It was an all boy's school." Shigure shrugged. "There aren't many plays with all boy parts so... well... you know." He waved a hand. "Aya made the costumes."

"What play was it?" Tooru asked, looking at the picture of Shigure in a kimono and geisha styled wig. "Were Ayame-san and Hatori-san in it?"

"It was the story of Princess Kaguya, it was easy because she's pretty much the only female part. I was in it, but I was just the narrator." Hatori said, pointing to a picture of a young and somber version of himself. He was wearing a formal kimono and holding a microphone.

"I was too busy with the costumes to perform." Ayame said, "But my sweet Gure won us first place in the school festival with his acting." He flipped the page. "This whole scrapbook documents the achievements of Tori-san and Gure." He flipped his hair back, over his shoulder. "And a few of my own of course. This is when I became student body president."

"Ah, just like Yuki-kun!" Tooru said leaning over the book. "Um." The picture was of Ayame in a purple leopard coat with a "president" armband on. Maybe it wasn't just like Yuki.

"There are a couple of other ones of my sweet Gure." Ayame flipped a few pages, "Here he is with his first published book."

"How old was Shigure-san?" Tooru asked, running her finger across the page curiously. He only looked like he was a few years older than she was now.

"Twenty." Shigure said, trying to keep a grin off his face. "That was a good day... I couldn't really believe they were going to publish it until I saw it on the shelf."

"That's amazing Shigure-san!" Tooru said, looking at the picture of a grinning Shigure posed with his book in front of the shelf that held it.

Shigure scratched his head. "I don't know about amazing, but it was a great feeling. No other book has quite topped that one."

"And Tori-san." Ayame said, bringing her attention back. "He has a lot of pages, more than both of us put together."

"Really?" Tooru said, looking back at the book.

"I don't think that's right." Hatori said uncomfortably. "Stop exaggerating."

"I'm not Tori!" Ayame insisted. "Look, see even back in High School. Top Grades Tori-san," He flipped to a page of Hatori accepting a medal for top grades. Ayame continued to flip the pages each a spread focused on an achievement of Hatori's. "Vice-president Tori-san, Perfect Attendance Tori-san, Top Grade Tori-san again, Swimming Champion Tori-san-"

"When Hatori-san won the nationals?" Tooru interrupted.

"Yes!" Ayame said turning the book towards her. "See!"

"It wasn't just me." Hatori said quickly. "It was a team effort."

"A team effort, sure, but if Tori-san hadn't won his medley race we would have lost... so really it was mostly through the efforts of Tori-san that we won." Ayame insisted. "Tori-san is too modest, he should take pride in his accomplishments!"

"Hatori-san must have been very proud." Tooru said looking at the picture. He looked to be about her age in the photo and his hair was slicked back. It looked like he'd just climbed out of the pool, and he looked exhausted. One hand clutched a large trophy and he had a blue first place ribbon fluttering off the top. He was surrounded by his teammates. "He's smiling." He was too, not a huge one, but a funny half-grin that she'd never seen before. It was almost like he was afraid to smile, but couldn't quite hold it back.

"Ha-san got a lot of admirers after that." Shigure said sipping at his tea. "The team we swam against was from a co-ed school. Half the girls that came to cheer for them left with a crush on Ha-san. You can see why." He gestured back to the photo.

Tooru took a closer look at the photo and blushed deeply. Hatori was only in his racing trunks. He was showing a lot of skin, and he was all thin wiry muscle. "Yes." She said.

Shigure burst out laughing.

Tooru's color deepened when she realized what she said. "I mean, I can understand why they would have admired Hatori-san!" She glanced at Hatori, he had his eyes covered with a hand. "He must have worked very hard for all his accomplishments." She looked back at the book and flipped a few more pages. "He does have a lot of pages, but so do Ayame-san and Shigure-san. It fills a whole book, all the wonderful things they did." She tried to think of what a book of her own would look like. What had she done? Nothing. "It's amazing, really. I could never do such things."

Hatori frowned at the sudden melancholy that crossed her features. "I think that Tooru-kun does more amazing things than these everyday." She looked up at him in surprise. "What use are frivolous things like school clubs against managing a busy household, going to school and working a job?"

"She even finds time for cooking lessons." Shigure said, eyes twinkling.

Tooru blushed, uncomfortable with the way everyone was looking at her. "I don't do anything that impressive." She waved a hand back and forth. She looked back at the photo album and started to babble, trying to get the focus off of herself. "I wish I could do something creative like Ayame-san. These albums are beautiful. Mine never look so nice."

"Of course, they are made with my love and devotion." Ayame preened. "Who else but I knows art and how to capture that ineffable feeling of the past, of dreams and hopes wrapped in the fuzzy dream of nostalgia?" He ran his fingers over the pages. "These pages are full my affection and remembrances. While I doubt anyone could match my eye and perfection, I think if Tooru-kun tried she could make something nice. All it takes is the right materials."

"Isn't that expensive?" Tooru asked. Last time she'd looked at the stationary store there were all sorts of wonderful papers and decorations for scrapbooking but their prices matched their looks.

"It can be." Ayame admitted. "But what price can you put on the sweet memories of your life?"

Tooru bit her lip. Memories were priceless, but her wallet wasn't that deep.

"But to start you off," Ayame continued, "You can use the leftovers I have in Gure's office."

"Leftovers?" Shigure said, "Where?"

"In the cupboard underneath your bookcase." Ayame said, "That's where I used to keep my things when I came over to work, before I had the shop."

Shigure glance back at his office. "From back then?" He got up, a bit unsteadily from all the sake. He slid open his study door, and wandered over to the cupboard. He opened up the cupboard door and pulled out a big cardboard box.

"That's it!" Ayame said. "You kept it safe for me!"

"I didn't know it was here." Shigure said walking back to the table. "Is this all scrapbooking stuff?"

"And fabric and other tools." Ayame said, lifting out some fancy edged scissors and packages of tape. "Here, a gift to the hostess." He said sliding the dusty box over to Tooru.

"Oh, but.." Tooru started protesting even before she looked in the box. "This are all too valuable to just give away."

"That's just how generous I am." Ayame laughed.

"I can't accept it." Tooru said shaking her head, all the while looking longingly at the box.

"Too-ru-kun." Shigure said, shaking a finger at her with each syllable. "That box has been under my books for over a year. It's just gathering dust, you should make use of it so it doesn't go to waste. Besides, you'll need something to occupy your time with this week."

"Eh?" Tooru asked, looking at him in surprise.

"With all the stews you made today you won't have to cook dinner until... Wednesday at the earliest. We're having Meat and Potatoes tomorrow, Oden the day after, then the rest of this Tanuki stew so it won't go bad..."

"Oh, yes." Tooru said blinking. She hadn't even thought about that. What was she going to do with those hours? She looked at the box. "I can really have this?"

"Well, tomorrow you are coming over to my shop with dear little brother." Ayame said. "I have some other tools and things I can give you then, but this will be a good start."

"Tomorrow?" Tooru said.

Ayame's smile faltered. "My perfect little brother said he was coming over tomorrow with friends, I just assumed-"

"Oh," Tooru said, trying to smile. "Well, Yuki-kun told me he had plans tomorrow. That must have been what he meant, but I wasn't going." She was happy Yuki was going over to his brother's shop, it was a good sign that he was starting to bridge the gap between them on his own. But it was kind of lonely that she wasn't included. She wondered what friends he was bringing over. Perhaps people from the student council? She didn't even know their names. Perhaps it was her own fault for not asking.

"Yes, well." Hatori said breaking the awkward silence. "If Ayame wants to bring his extras over to me, Tooru-kun can take them home with her on Thursday. Until then, scrapbooking sounds like a good hobby to take up. Perhaps Tooru-kun can bring over her pages on Thursday, I'd like to see what she puts together."

"Yes," Tooru said perking up. "That would be nice." She turned to Ayame, "But Ayame-san really doesn't have to bother bringing more things over. I'm sure this will be plenty." She managed a smile, but her happy mood was broken.

"And perhaps Tooru-kun will have time to do a little more reading." Hatori teased. "Maybe even get through a whole chapter."

Tooru blushed. "I'll... I'll have time to look for a book on table settings for Hatori-san too." She teased lamely.

Hatori sat up straight. Shigure laughed. "She's got you there Ha-san. Will you have time to figure out your forks from your spoons with your busy, busy schedule?"

"I suppose it Tooru-kun finds time to teach I will have to find time to learn." Hatori said, giving a long suffering sigh.

Ayame smiled. "It will be nice to know that Tori-san will be eating right for once. I haven't had time to come over and cook for some time."

"I don't need anyone to cook for me." Hatori said exasperated. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Eating nothing but instant ramen is not taking care of yourself." Ayame said. "To pursue life and romance and your dreams to the fullest one must feast on the fruits of the earth!"

"Yes!" Tooru agreed, perking up. "All that instant food is so unhealthy. Ah, that reminds me. I should pack up that stew for Hatori-san to eat this week." She stood up. "Would Ayame-san like to take something home too? There is Gyoza left over and that really won't keep."

"No, no. Send it home with Tori." Ayame said dismissively. "Mine and I have our menus planned for the week. On Monday it will be a lolita theme of English delicacies. Things like watercress and cucumber and other white bread delights."

"Really?" Tooru said. "I've never had watercress sandwiches. They always sounded interesting." She looked contemplative. "Maybe I'll experiment with more western foods. Oh, yes, which does Hatori-san like better? Western or Japanese? He never said earlier. There are lots of easy western recipes, but if Hatori-san isn't interested..."

"I haven't really tried many different things." Hatori said. At the traditional family compound, he'd gotten used to his regular meals. It never even occurred to him to ask the kitchens if they could make something like Italian or French food. "I'm willing to try anything Tooru-kun is interested in teaching."

"Then the next lesson will be baked pasta!" Tooru said, clapping her hands. "It keeps for a long time when frozen, we can even buy spicy sausage for it."

"Not everything has to be spicy." Hatori's lips twitched, "And we should wait to see if we survive my first lesson before making more plans."

"I can't imagine that Hatori-san's cooking could be life threatening." Tooru said giggling.

"You've never seen him cook." Ayame and Shigure said in unison.

Hatori shook his head. "I feel as if I am being ganged up on." He glanced at his watch. "And it is getting late, I think it is time to cut my losses." He started to rise.

"Oh, just a little longer." Tooru said. "I just have to wrap up Hatori-san's stew." She glanced at the table.

"I'll help you with the dishes while you pack up." Hatori said rising.

"No!" Tooru said quickly. If he did that it would be hard to pack him a lunch. He gave he a look like he knew what she was thinking. "Hatori-san hasn't had much time to visit with Shigure-san and Ayame-san and there aren't many dishes at all."

Hatori glanced at Ayame and Shigure, grinning at him with cheeks flushed with sake. "I think we've had plenty of time. And there were enough dishes that another hand helping won't get in the way."

Tooru sighed. She'd just have to work quickly and try to keep him distracted. "Okay."

Ayame and Shigure watched them go. "So this is interesting." Ayame said. "I had wished for Tori to find someone a 100 times better then Kana...It seems my wishes have been answered."

Shigure glanced towards the kitchen. "Mmm. It's definitely a possibility. You should have seen them the last time they were here, they sat making funny noises at each other for hours."

"Funny noises?"

"They _mmmm_'d and _wiissh_'d and _shush-shush-shush_'d at each other. I have no idea what they were talking about, but they both seemed to be having more fun than I've seen either have in too long." He glanced again at the doorway and sipped at his tea. "You're okay with this? I though you had hopes for Yuki...?"

"I had hopes, but it seems my brother does not follow." Ayame pouted and flipped his hair over his shoulder. "I have an idea who he is bringing over tomorrow, Black has been messaging me with reports."

"Black?" Shigure asked. "Haru?"

"Non, non..." Ayame said. "My beloved brother's most excellent second on the student council. A young man of vision and taste. It seems he has a sister..."

"Ah." Shigure nodded. "That explains a lot."

Ayame pouted and paged through his scrapbook until he came to a page with Yuki smiling at the camera with his armband on. "Tooru-kun gave me this picture." He sighed. "I do not know what to think of this _other_ girl, from the sounds of it she is no match for Tooru-kun. But we none of us choose where our hearts lead us." He looked at Shigure. "I'm sure you know that better than any, sweet companion of my heart."

"Too well." Shigure said shortly.

"And you, you are alright with this development?" Ayame said glancing at the kitchen. "Your cunning mind usually has all sorts of plans, this doesn't disturb them?"

"Mmmm... I'm not sure." Shigure said. "It may not matter at all, or it could ruin everything... But I owe Ha-san. He deserves this. I had something else in mind, but this... this could be special, ne? You think so too, right?"

Ayame paged back to spread of Hatori graduating medical school. The picture wasn't that old, but it was almost as if it had been another person. Hatori's back was straight and his shoulders unbowed with the weight of his family's needs, his bangs were shorter and both eyes stared out into the future. "Yes, I think so."

::0::0::

Hatori watched Tooru from the corner of his eye, only half paying attention to the dishes he was washing. She'd been too eager to let him wash the dishes. She was up to something. Probably another lunch.

She glanced at him and he quickly looked away. "Hatori-san can freeze this if he doesn't plan on eating it all this week. When it comes time to defrost it, just leave the container in the fridge in the morning. By dinnertime it should be thawed enough to warm easily on the stove. Don't let it warm for too long though, there is octopus and eel in it and it will get tough and chewy." She took the opportunity to form a quick trio of onigiri with a little of the leftover spicy eel from the stew at the center. She tucked it away into a bento box hidden by her body.

"Yes." He said. "Where should I put this?" He held up the now clean frying pan. He took a moment to rake his eyes over the counter. She was piling up a wall of containers. Apparently she was sending him home with all the side dishes and some of each of the stews. Shigure wouldn't be happy to hear that he was loosing out a bowl of the meat and potatoes stew. Tooru was looking secretive, she was up to something... more than giving him leftovers she wasn't supposed to.

He couldn't imagine what she could be doing, since she hadn't taken out any additional food or utensils. He frowned and went back to the dishes.

Tooru bit back a sign of relief when he took his steely dragon gaze off of her. She quickly placed a trio of gyoza in the box and a little container of the dipping sauce. Onigiri, gyoza, she managed to get a little salad and the left over snowpeas and pickles into the box. She even ladled a little of the meat and potatoes stew, the only one that would taste good cold, into a small lidded container in box. It wouldn't be her best effort, but Hatori's lunch was coming together nicely.

"What are you doing?" Hatori appeared at her shoulder.

Tooru jumped, glancing reflexively at the sink where he thought he'd remained. "Er...um..." She stammered, and then smiled. The bento was done, so there wasn't much he could do about it now. "I made Hatori-san a lunch. It's simple, but I hope that Hatori-san enjoys it." She turned, feeling a little crowded by the tall man, and showed him the full lunch box.

Hatori looked at it helplessly. When had she pulled out the bento box? Or made the onigiri? "Kitchen ninja." he muttered.

"Eh?" Tooru blinked.

"Nothing." Hatori said quickly. "Tooru-kun shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"It was no trouble." Tooru chirped. "I just put it together as I was packing the leftovers. It's not very fancy." She wrinkled her nose. There weren't even any shaped veggies, and it was so dull and colorless. It needed something, like some nice bright yellow egg slices, or some orange carrot stars. "But Hatori-san should find it filling." She put the lid on and wrapped it in a strawberry cloth. "Hatori-san can eat it tomorrow, or, if he prefers he can refrigerate it for Monday, but it won't keep past that."

He looked at Tooru, a long stare that had her squirming. "Why are you so determined to feed me?" He asked. It had been gnawing at him. He couldn't understand the lengths she went to. Using kitchen ninja tactics to make him lunches, spending who knew how much time in the kitchen trying out meals and recipes and making enough to feed an army... he suspected just so he could take food home. She'd proven too experienced a cook to "accidentally" make too much.

"Why?" Tooru repeated, she tilted her head as if thinking about it. "Why is Hatori-san so determined that I rest?"

"Because Tooru-kun takes too much on herself." Hatori said flatly. "She does too much, it's not healthy." She just stared at him, unconvinced. "I worry about Tooru-kun." He said finally.

"It's the same for me." Tooru said, "I worry about Hatori-san." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers. "He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, but he works long hours and worries about everyone else, even me." He started to protest, but she continued. "Everyone worries about me, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Shigure-san, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Hatori-san... I cause problems for everyone." She said ruefully. "But no one seems to be worrying about Hatori-san." She turned and stacked the containers of food together and handed them to him. "So the least I can do is feed Hatori-san." Tooru said firmly, with a nod to her head. It felt kind of good to say it plainly like that. The hardest part had been the sneaking around. Maybe if Hatori understood that someone was concerned he'd take better care of himself, or better yet, let her help. "Plus, cooking is-"

"Your hobby." Hatori finished with a sigh. He didn't want to admit that hearing her say she worried about him felt good. He knew it was a bit of a stretch to say that no one worried about him. He saw the way Momiji looked at him sometimes, and he know Shigure and Ayame weren't happy that his life was so entangled in the main house. But he did feel forgotten in the day to day shuffle. And some days it felt like he just existed to chauffeur people around or be the convenient guardian.

"Yes!" Tooru agreed. "And I really do enjoy it. Even when it's difficult I can't wait to do it again... it's like Kyou-kun and his martial arts," she brightened. "Or Hatori-san and his swimming! I'm sure practices must have been hard and tiring, but Hatori-san enjoyed it anyway, right?"

"Yes, but our coaches knew when not to over-work us, and when to make us rest even when we wanted to keep swimming." Hatori countered, struggling a bit with all of the containers of food. He would have a mountain to return by the time she was done feeding him. "Sometimes, even if it's fun, we have to limit ourselves."

He watched in amusement as she tried to come up with a counter to that. He could almost see the wheels working furiously behind those big eyes. "Cooking is different then swimming!" Tooru insisted, frustrated that she couldn't articulate it better. "Hatori-san will understand once I teach him!"

"Perhaps, but it's still something that shouldn't be overdone." Hatori said.

Tooru sighed. "I won't have much cooking to do this week. Everything is made already." She looked back at Hatori. "Which means I have plenty of time to prepare for Hatori-san's lessons."

Hatori shook his head. "I thought you spent today preparing? Read Shigure's book, do some scrapbooking." He looked at the containers in his hands. "Get some other hobbies."

Tooru looked up at Hatori. "What are Hatori-san's hobbies? Does he still swim?"

"My hobbies?" Hatori repeated. "I still swim... sometimes." It had been, he tried to recall, years since he'd last used the gym membership he paid for to have access to a pool. He wasn't even sure if he still had a membership. "And I read, it's very restful. Tooru-kun should try some _restful _hobbies."

"I will..." Tooru said looking down at her clasped fingers and then looked up at him. "If on Thursday Hatori-san gives me a list of other foods he'd like to make. I'll lend him some cookbooks."

_Bargaining again?_ Hatori thought. He had to revise his earlier opinion that she was bad at it. It was all a ruse, she was actually worse to deal with then Shigure. It never ended well for him. But... if he could get her to actually take up some other hobby then worrying about him... He ignored the little boy voice inside him that petulantly pointed out that it was nice to having someone fret over you. "Homework already? The lessons haven't even started."

Sensing he was giving in Tooru gave him a brilliant smile. "This way we can make up a shopping list for the next couple of lessons, so if Hatori-san wants to pick up the ingredients before hand he can." She turned away, cleaning up the food she was keeping for them. Her mind was already leaping to next week. "Also, we might need different utensils to cook with, so Hatori-san will have to check if he has them. I know there is a rice-cooker and a frying pan at Hatori-san's, but for baked pasta we'll need a casserole dish-"

"What does that look like?" Hatori asked puzzled. Homework indeed! How was he even going to know if he had them? "Why don't you give me a list and I'll ask the maids to see...?"

Tooru nodded. "On Thursday we'll do that, and we can look then to see what there is." She looked up at him and put her hands on her hips. "But first Hatori-san has to pick out what he'd like to cook so we'll know what to look for." She put the food away in the fridge and opened up a cupboard. The bottom shelf was full of cookbooks. She pulled out a couple. "Hatori-san and I already looked through the book on stews..." She said musingly. "So I'll send him home with these two." She pulled out two fat volumes. "They have a little of everything!" She smiled. "This one has a lot of western food." She held up a red-check decorated cover. "And this one has lots of Japanese." She looked at Hatori his hands full of containers then back at the books. "Maybe Ayame-san can carry these for you."

As she turned away to ask Ayame Hatori wondered how she knew he didn't sleep?

::0::0::

Ayame stretched in the front seat. "That was a most pleasant evening." He glanced at Hatori out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you agree, Tori?"

"Yes." Hatori said absently. He had two shopping bags in the backseat, one of food, one of "homework." He wouldn't have to order food from the kitchen for at least week, and he even had enough side dishes to last him until his cooking lessons.

"We should do that more often." Ayame enthused. "Perhaps make it a weekly appointment! I miss seeing Gure and Tori. We've gotten so distant lately. Our brotherhood should be forever!"

"No." Hatori said quickly, looking over at Ayame sternly. "That would put too much of a strain on Tooru-kun."

"I never said we had to meet at Gure's." Ayame pouted. "You both are always welcome at my abode, though I admit, the Princess was a pleasing presence. I don't think we could have gotten such good service from even the highest rated hotel."

"You shouldn't have been treating her like a servant." Hatori said.

"So grumpy." Ayame said, but he smiled at his reflection in the window. "I suppose your Sensei does deserve more respect." He peeked at Hatori out of the corner of his eye. "The Princess seems more mature lately, think you not?

Hatori frowned. "She's always been mature. She was never really given the chance to be a child." He knew what that was like. She should be spending all this new free time at a club in school, or with her friends. Instead she was designing a diet for him, and worrying if he slept enough. "Did you say something to Tooru-kun about how I sleep?" He asked.

"About how Tori-san sleeps?" Ayame blinked. "You mean, in your briefs? No, but you really should buy a pair of pajamas, or better yet... let me make you a pair. I see a vision of green silk, olive, with gold accents-"

"Don't." Hatori said flatly. "I meant about my insomnia."

Ayame straightened in his seat. "Do you still suffer from that?"

"Not as much." Hatori lied. "But she knew about it somehow."

"Gure wouldn't have said anything." Ayame said, able to follow his next thought easily. He wondered how Tooru had managed to bring up sleeping habits.

It wasn't Shigure's style Hatori had to admit. He stopped in front of Ayame's shop. "I'll wait for you to get in."

"Always so gallant." Ayame grinned.

Hatori sighed.

When he reached home Hatori made a bee-line for the kitchen. He put the eggplant and last week's side dishes back into the fridge and put his new food and lunch in as well. He contemplated his full shelves with a frown. He grabbed a bottle of water and went to check his messages (there were none) before changing for bed. He stacked Tooru's cookbooks on the bedside nightstand, the two she'd picked out had grown to five before he'd left. She'd lent him her new Korean cookbook when he'd complimented her on the stew, one that was just meals with a fish base, and a book of deserts.

He laid back in bed and took the first off the pile. It had bright slick pages with vivid photographs of the different meals.

"Don't look at the instructions." Tooru has lectured (much to Shigure and Ayame's amusement). "Just look at the pictures and pick out what looks good. Sometimes recipes that look very complicated are actually easy, and some of the shortest instructions are the hardest. Make a list and we'll figure out what Hatori-san will cook first." Hatori's frown deepened, as he paged through the cookbook. He wasn't a child.

He sighed as he flipped the pages. How was he supposed to choose when there were so many options? He didn't even know that this many different foods existed. Maybe it would be easier to choose if he wasn't so full. Right now the thought of eating made him queasy. He hadn't been this full since... since the last time he'd been at Shigure's house. He sighed again, laid the cookbook on his stomach and flung an arm over his eyes. _I worry about Hatori-san._

He sighed again, tension releasing from his limbs. "What have I gotten myself into?"

::0::0::

He woke up with a start. It was bright and sunny outside and the light was streaming into the room. He glanced at the clock and cursed. He never slept this late! Why hadn't his alarm gone off? He was supposed to be spending the day with Akito so he had to be presentable. He ran to the shower and grabbed a pressed suit from the back of his wardrobe. He took the world's quickest shower and cursed at his damp hair as he shaved. He'd have to take the time to blow dry it.

His stomach gurgled as he exited the bathroom, fully dressed and presentable. No time for a real breakfast, or even to make toast. Maybe he had some fruit lurking in the back of his fridge.

Tooru stood in the kitchen waiting with an egg and toast sandwich. "I'm sorry I turned off the alarm, but it looked like Hatori-san needed the sleep."

"Don't let me oversleep like that again." Hatori said accepting the sandwich and taking a bite. "I hate feeling rushed."

"I was just coming in to wake you when I heard the shower. Hatori-san has plenty of time." Tooru said looking at the clock. "It only takes five minutes to get to Akito-san's. Finish your sandwich and I'll get you some tea."

"There really isn't time." Hatori said between bites. "I have to be there early. Akito likes making people wait."

"Hatori-san's tie is crooked." Tooru said and he bent down to let her fix it. She quickly straightened the knot and smoothed down his lapels. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Have a good day."

He swallowed the last of his sandwich and returned the kiss before he straightened up. "I'll be home for lunch. See you later."

"Go and come back safely." She called, waving.

Hatori woke up and the book he'd fallen asleep with clattered to the floor as he sat up. It was pitch dark and the digital light of his clock told him it was actually morning, but too early even for the sun to be up. He flopped back onto his pillows as his mind tried to reconcile the extremely vivid dream where the sun had been shining and he had been going out the door and him physically lying in bed in the dark.

"What was that?" He muttered. He never dreamed, or if he did never so vivid. His limbs felt heavy, and the prevailing sense of peace and all being right with the world he had in the dream was already lulling him back to sleep. He tried to fight it, the dream had been innocent but he felt like he'd violated Tooru somehow. He didn't have any business dreaming about her. He reached up and rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed him. He hoped when he woke up he'd have forgotten it. Such dreams only complicated things, no matter how pleasant.

::0::0::

_Here we are, FINALLY. Sorry this has taken so long, but I've started going to conventions again and since I do Artist Alley tables at each It's just eaten up my time (I went to Tekkoshocon, Anime Central and Anime North). I'll be going to Anime Expo at the end of this month, and Anime Next a week after that so I think my updates will continue to be slow for a bit (even slower than normal.) I tried to make this chapter a good one though, and it is very long. (40 pages!)_

_Next on the rotation is "This Heart of Mine," but I feel like I've kind of lost Ayame's voice a bit so I might skip to Spotted first. I do hope (hope being the operative word) to get another fic update out_

_before the end of the month._

_Fanfics are uploaded to my update list (link in my profile) before being loaded here, and my website (also in my profile) is usually updated last._

_-Merrow_


	11. Digestion

"Shigure-san," Tooru said hesitantly, "do you mind if I work on my scrapbook out here? If it's not a problem." She added quickly. "I don't want to get in the way of Shigure-san reading his paper." She held Ayame's leftover box on her hip.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper and gestured to the table with a smile. "There's plenty of room. Go ahead. Was there much you could use in that box?"

"Oh, yes!" Tooru said eagerly, emptying the box of its contents. "Ayame-san had a lot of nice papers in here, and a couple of blank scrapbooks. Plus, all of these...things." She gestured to a small pile of photo corners, paper cut out, stickers and other decorations. "I don't know what to call them."

"Embellishments?" Shigure suggested idly, propping up his chin with a fist. "What are you going to do with it all?"

"First I'm going to make a scrapbook of pictures from middle school." Tooru said pulling out a shoe box of photos from the box. "I've been saving them, but I didn't have anything to put them in before." She took out a photo. "Here is one of Mother, Uo-chan and I in middle school."

Shigure blinked. "Did they get into an accident? Uotani-chan and your mother are all bruised."

"Ah, no," Tooru said looking at the photo again. "This is right after Uo-chan left the gang." She pulled out a couple of other photos. "I'm going to make a whole page of just Uo-chan pictures." She pulled out a paper. "Look! It's got little fishes on the background! Isn't it perfect?"

"Because "Uo" means fish?" Shigure grinned. "Uotani-chan is the cutest fish I've seen. I'm sure the page will turn out nice."

She laid the paper down on the table and put the picture of Uo-chan on top of it."I wonder why Ayame-san had this paper." Tooru mused smoothing her fingers over the abstract gray fish on the muted blue background.

"He probably used it for a page on Ha-san." Shigure said, watching her reactions closely.

Tooru's fingers twitched on the paper as she considered that piece of information. She looked up at Shigure with a huge smile. "Oh, that would be perfect!" She bit her lip. "Maybe I should save it for a page on Hatori-san. Oh, but... I don't think I have any pictures of Hatori-san."

"You wanted to make a page of pictures of Ha-san and not me?" Shigure teased. "My bride is cheating with another man! How will I go on?"

"Oh, no!" Tooru went bright red. "It wasn't that I was going to do _just_ a page on Hatori-san!" She waved a hand. "I wanted to do a scrapbook with everyone's pictures, Shigure-san, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun-"

"I understand." Shigure interrupted, not wanting to hear a list of every relative he had. "I can ask Aya for some photographs if you'd like."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Tooru said. "Though, really, I'd like to have them be of special memories I have made with them. But I don't have many pictures of anyone."

"Well, now." Shigure said rubbing his chin. "Isn't that a great excuse to take some more? I'm sure Ha-san would be happy to hear that you have taken up photography as a hobby."

"Hatori-san worries too much." Tooru said tartly. "He should take care of himself."

Shigure covered his mouth so Tooru wouldn't be able to see his smile. She sounded so much like Hatori complaining about her worrying. Ayame had pointed how alike the two were when he was over and since then the similarities had jumped out at him.

"Shigure-san," Tooru said looking up suddenly, "could you talk to Hatori-san for me? I know that before, I did need to rest." She looked like she was chewing glass to admit it, but she sighed and closed her eyes. "Now that everyone is helping me, school seems so much easier and work too. I still think I could be doing more," she said, her mouth settling into a line. "But now that everyone is helping out I even have enough time to really study, rest and even have hobbies. But Hatori acts like I'm still working too hard, and keeps worrying about me. Hatori-san has so much to worry about already. Can you please tell him that I'm fine and to stop?"

"I can try." Shigure said, letting his smile show. "But I don't know how effective I'll be. Worrying is Ha-san's hobby."

Tooru sighed, and started to lay out pictures of Uo-chan on the paper. "He should get a more restful hobby." She said, purposefully imitating him this time.

Shigure grinned. "So will you be taking photographs of your cooking lessons? That would make a neat scrapbook page."

"Ah! That would!" Tooru said with a smile. She frowned as she rearranged some of the photographs. "I don't know how many photos I can take, though. I have to buy some disposable cameras first... and paying for the prints will be expensive." She eyed her photograph box. "I should use the ones I have before I take more, I suppose."

"You don't have a regular camera? I would think it would be cheaper in the long run to buy one." Shigure mused.

Tooru nodded distractedly. "Mmm... But, really, I suppose I shouldn't be wasting money on such things anyway. I was lucky that Ayame-san gave me so many nice things. I do have some photos I can use." She pulled out one she'd taken with the last of her film from the school festival. "This one is nice, it has Shigure-san in it, and Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun."

"Mmm..." Shigure said glancing at the picture. "How much does a disposable camera cost anyway?"

Tooru blinked. "Oh, I'm not sure..." She hedged. "Not too much, it's just one of those things that adds up."

Shigure had been asking about her finances a lot lately. He'd been politely suggesting she go shopping instead of mending one of her dresses and had asked a lot of questions when she said it was too expensive. When Yuki and Kyou had told him they needed money for a field trip their class was going to take to a local office, to pay for lunch, he'd asked her if she needed any help. She was afraid he was going to suggest that he start paying her again. Right now she could feel comfortable because she almost felt like one of the family. But if he started paying her, she'd feel just like a lodger.

Shigure pretended to go back to his newspaper, making a satisfied noise.

"Aya told me that he enjoyed coming over here last Saturday very much." Shigure flipped the page of his newspaper. "He suggested we make it a weekly tradition, since the three of us don't see each other much these days."

"Ah! That would be fun!" Tooru said. "Will they be coming over again on Saturday? I can make cutlets, everyone likes those-"

"Ha-san didn't want to burden you." Shigure interrupted quickly. "And it really isn't fair to ask you to entertain every week. Aya suggested we rotate between our three homes. Next Saturday we'll be going to Aya's."

"Oh." Tooru said, shoulders slumping. She looked up, wistful, "But, so, then they will be coming back about a month?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't feel obligated to prepare something. If you happen to have other plans or have the opportunity to have some fun with your cute friends, you should feel free."

"Yes." Tooru nodded. "Then this Saturday I shouldn't make dinner for Shigure-san because he will be at Ayame-san's." She concentrated on pasting down a border around a picture of Arisa in her work uniform. It would be lonely. Yuki spent most Saturdays with the student council. Kyou might be around, but he got quiet when it was just the two of them.

"Ah!" Shigure said slapping his forehead. "I forgot!"

"Forgot?" Tooru said looking up.

"You are invited along too, my little flower." Shigure grinned. "Mine-chan will be there."

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to intrude on the time Shigure-san gets to spend with his friends." Tooru said quickly. She bit her lip, she must have been too obvious about being lonely. She was sure that Shigure, Hatori and Ayame wouldn't want someone they viewed as a child hanging around.

Shigure pouted. "But it's more fun when we have someone who hasn't heard all the stories before."

"Has Mine-san...?" Tooru asked.

"Mmmm... I'm not sure how much she knows." Shigure said out of long habit not mentioning the curse specifically. "And even if she does know she'd have to pretend in front of Ha-san."

"Why?" Tooru blinked.

"Akito wouldn't allow Aya to work in such close quarters with someone who knew the secret. I don't know if Akito even knows that Aya has a shop girl." Shigure mused. "If Mine were to slip in front of Ha-san, he'd be obligated to inform Akito."

"And then Mine-san..." Tooru trailed off. Mine would have to forget Ayame. And Hatori would have to be the one to do it. That would be so sad. He must hate having that responsibility, she thought.

"Un," Shigure said shortly. "But Ha-san is good at ignoring possibilities." He grinned. "He's gotten into the habit of needing things spelled out for him."

Tooru bit her lip. "Is... Is it safe then to have Hatori-san at Ayame-san's? Wouldn't Hatori be sad-"

"No worries." Shigure said. "Though if you came along, to help, just in case..."

"Yes! Of course!" Tooru said eagerly. "We should bring something. I can make a dessert!" She clapped her hands together.

"I'll tell Aya you're coming." Shigure said smiling into his paper. Ask her for fun, and she wouldn't come. Ask her to help and she's planning dessert.

::0::0::

"Saya-san, I need more tape." Hatori called out the door. He looked at the young man in front of him. "Naota-kun, I have to go check on another patient. I'll be back in just a few minutes." The young man nodded relaxing his half-bandaged arm against the table.

Hatori hurried to the next room. "Hikaru-san," he said as he walked in grabbing the clipboard on the door. He glanced down at it, "The medication is still bothering your stomach?"

"Yes, Sensei." The young woman said. "It's been two months now and I still get nauseous is if I take more than two in a day."

Hatori frowned. "Your prescription calls for no _more_ than two per day." He looked at her sternly. "How many have you been taking?"

She wrung her hands together, "I only take it when I feel nervous." She said avoiding his eyes. "So it changes per day."

"On average?" Hatori frowned.

She looked at her feet.

"It's unsafe not to follow the prescription guidelines, if you can't I may have to suspend the prescription." Hatori said.

"No!" Hikaru said desperately. "I need them!"

"Hikaru-san." Hatori said seriously. "It's too dangerous, I've said before that I think you should talk to Araki-san. Medication will not solve your problems."

"Araki is a psychologist!" Hikaru said standing angrily. "I'm not crazy! I'm just sick! I just need my medicine! Can't you give me one that won't make me feel sick?"

"Sensei, I have your tape." Saya said, standing politely outside the door. "Should I-"

"Please finish up the bandages on Naota-kun's arm-" Hatori started.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sensei." Saya said apologetically. "But I've got Midori-san prepped and you know how-"

"Yes, fine." Hatori's words were clipped with frustration. "Please just leave the tape with Naota-kun and tell him I'll be in to finish in a minute." It was past lunch and the clinic had been a madhouse all day. It was as if every difficult patient he had on the books decided to schedule their appointments for today. He checked his watch. He was running far behind, he didn't see how he'd possibly be able to pick of Tooru from school. "Excuse me Hikaru-san, I need a moment."

He took a quick step outside and pulled out his cellphone before he remembered that Tooru didn't have one and Shigure wouldn't have any way to get in touch with her at school. He thought a moment before dialing Momiji's cell.

"Ha'ri?" Momiji chirped on the line after some extended ringing. "Is something wrong? You never call me at school."

"Are you in class?" Hatori asked, glancing at his watch. He should have tried to time it for the break between.

"No, well, it was study hall so I said I had to use the bathroom." Momiji was starting to sound worried. "Is it something about violin practice? Can't I go?"

"No, no." Hatori said quickly. "I'm just hoping you can pass a message along to Tooru-kun."

"Ha'ri isn't canceling on her is he?" Momiji asked. "You can't!"

"I'm not." Hatori said, amused that Momiji seemed even more upset at that then having to miss his violin lesson. "But I am going to be delayed. I was supposed to pick her from school, and I don't want her to have to wait. Can you let her know to just go home and I'll call before I come over to get her?"

"Yes!" Momiji said. "If there is a problem, should I call the clinic?"

"Leave a message on my cell." Hatori said. "I'll-"

"Sensei," Saya called, "Naota-san says he's going to leave and finish up himself if-"

"Tell him I'll be right in!" Hatori called back, his frustration evident. "I might not be able to answer right away, but I'll check my messages when I can." He told Momiji.

"Yes! Okay!" Momiji said. "I'll tell her right away."

"Wait till your classes change!" Hatori said, imagining Momiji barreling into Tooru's classroom. He wasn't sure if Momiji heard him before he hung up.

::0::0::

"Souma residence! If you are calling for Yuki, he is out being adored by his harem of student council beauties. If you are calling for Kyou, he is out getting sweaty and tossing around other men, which if you ask me is just-"

"Shigure, you shouldn't answer the phone like that if you don't know who is calling." Hatori sighed. "What if I'd been Akito?"

"If you'd been Akito you would have started talking as soon as the line connected." Shigure said carelessly. "Besides which, caller id."

Hatori sighed again. He was too tired for this. He'd finally gotten done with his office visits and extracted himself from his nurses. They'd seemed bound and determined to keep him as late as possible today. Even after he'd been done with all his patients, Fuko had insisted he finish a mound of follow up paperwork. Saya had interrupted a half dozen times with questions about their supplies and the next supply order. And even Ari, who usually avoided speaking to him at all costs, came to him twice with questions about drug interactions on some of the patients he'd seen. He was finally ready to leave the office.

"Anyway," Hatori said, loosening his tie. "Tell Honda-"

"Tooru-kun."

"Tell _Tooru-kun_ that I think we should reschedule our first cooking lesson. I know it's late notice, and that she probably hasn't prepared dinner for herself, so if she'd like to join me for dinner out-"

"You mean she's not with you?" Shigure interrupted, all humor gone from his voice.

"I was running late so I told Momiji to tell her to wait at home until I was finished." Hatori said, his stomach dropping. "She's not with you?"

"She never came home." Shigure's voice was flat with worry. "She never stays at school this late."

"Could she be with Yuki or Kyou?" Hatori stood and grabbed his jacket. She couldn't still be waiting at the school for him, could she?

"No, they both had prior plans. Well, I suppose she could have gone with Kyou, but she wouldn't without saying something to someone."

"I'm going to hang up so I can check my cell messages." Hatori said. "Momiji was supposed to call if there were changes to the plan."

"Let me know." Shigure said and cut the line.

Hatori paged through his phone messages. One from Kureno confirming an appointment for Akito tomorrow, one from the main house account supervisor letting him know his latest requisition had been approved. Nothing from Momiji. He dialed the rabbit's number and cursed when he got a subscriber out of range notice. The rabbit must have turned off his phone for his violin lesson. He left a message for him to call as soon as he received the message.

"Saya-san." He popped his head into the break room. "Where there any messages for me?"

"Several." She said. "I was going to write them up for you to respond to tomorrow. None of them were urgent."

"Was there a message from Momiji? Or any from a young lady named Honda?"

"Noooo." she said slowly, glancing at Fuko. "Not that I recall."

"Its important." Hatori said. "Are you sure?"

She glanced at Fuko again, the woman shrugged. "We only received phone calls from patients." Fuko said. "There were no personal messages."

Hatori's hands clenched into fists. "If there are any calls, let them know I am in my car." He'd drive by the school to make sure she wasn't there. He dialed his cell as he left. "Shigure? There weren't any messages-"

"I called the dojo," Shigure interrupted, "and spoke to Kunimitsu. He said Tooru wasn't there."

"Did you speak to Kyou?"

"He was leading a class, Kunimitsu said he'd ask him on the next break in a few minutes."

"I'm going to check my answering machine at home, and then drive by the school just in case. Call me if you hear anything." Hatori said and snapped off the phone. Did Tooru have his cellphone number? He should have given it to her, just in case. Not, he realized, that it would have made a difference because she didn't have a cellphone to call with. He stormed past the break room and left the building at a brisk jog.

"Fuko," Saya said peering after him. "There really weren't any personal messages were they? That might have been important."

"Nope." Fuko said, shuffling through the pink papers. "It was all office stuff. Sounds like that girl might have stood him up. Perhaps she got impatient."

Ari poured them all fresh cups of tea. "I hope that's all it is." She took a sip and fretted. "He looked really upset."

"If it is, he's well rid of her." Fuko nodded. "Plan one, work delays, successful!"

Saya bit her lip. They hadn't seen how nervous he'd been about picking out a gift. It had been endearing. She didn't like the thought of him being disappointed by the girl. She hoped that the girl was made of sterner stuff then Fuko thought, and was as sweet as she pretended to be.

::0::0::

Tooru glanced at the clock. It was getting late, she hoped Hatori wouldn't be too much longer or the dinner she'd made would get cold. She berated herself for the thought. Hatori had important work to do, and besides the cutlets she made would work just as well as sandwiches. She covered everything and took the cutlets off the heat before they dried out.

This was a perfect idea. She was glad she'd had Hatsuharu lead her to Hatori's house instead of going home. Now they could eat a little meal, go shopping and since she'd gone through his utensils she knew exactly what they needed (or rather didn't need to get). She'd also managed to calm most of her nerves. Hatori made her so nervous. She smoothed a hand over her stomach. She was sure he didn't mean to be so intimidating. He was just so...dragon-ish.

She did one final check of the counter. All utensils were at the ready for their cooking lesson. Hatori's house was surprisingly well stocked for cooking, at least utensil and cookware wise. She didn't think they'd have to buy anything for that, definitely not for this lesson. She gave a little pat to the list in her pocket. They would need to buy just about all the ingredients though. She'd scribbled down a couple other recipes that shared some of the ingredients. She didn't want the food to go bad, so it was best to be prepared with other options if they had to buy more then what was needed for just this meal.

Humming along with the radio, she wandered back to the low table in the living room and laid down her last picture of Momiji. She was rather pleased with the layout. She'd made three cupcakes out of some of the solid papers and found some adorable bunny people in Victorian dress embellishments in the bottom of the box. She'd cut some of her Momiji pictures to fit in the squares of the cupcake bottoms and arranged them canted in different angles on the page. The Victorian bunnies were in a row across the bottom.

She wondered if her hand was steady enough to cut out "sweet as sugar" as a title for the page. Ayame had used all sorts of clever letters and slogans on his pages. She thought something like that would finish it off perfectly. Maybe she could ask him on Saturday how he'd done his.

A door opened with a bang at the other end of the house and she jumped, knocking the unglued pieces off the page. Her heart thudded in her chest as she heard something clatter and then heavy footsteps running down the hallway.

Tooru froze. She'd only thought about how much easier it would be if she came here early. Suddenly she found herself wondering about what if someone _besides_ Hatori found her in his house? Should she hide?

Hatori burst into the room and made a beeline for his desk. He mashed the button on his answering machine.

"You have no messages." The machine intoned. Hatori swore.

Tooru stood by the table, biting her lip. She'd never seen Hatori like this before. His shirt was half un-tucked and his tie was slack. He looked _mussed._ And he hadn't even noticed that she was there. He probably wouldn't want anyone to see him this way. (And did he just swear?!) She wished she could disappear.

Hatori opened his cell phone with a quick, hard jerk and hit redial. "Shigure? There were no messages-" He turned and spotted her. His eyes widened and his mouth went down. "No, never mind. She's here." He paused. "Here, at my house." He bit out, "In my living room."

"Um." Tooru started.

"Hold on a moment." Hatori held out the phone to her. "Shigure wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Ah. Okay." Tooru said and hesitantly approached him and gingerly took the phone. She looked at him as she brought it up to her ear. "Hello? Shigure-san?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, but... I thought Shigure-san knew I was going to be at Hatori-san-" She bit her lip and her eyes widened further.

As she spoke on the phone Hatori tried to calm down. How had she gotten here? Now that he wasn't rushing through the house he could see she'd made herself quite at home. There was a smell of something good cooking, the radio was tinkling something soft, soothing and forgettable. She had papers and things strewn across his table. It was if she'd been there a hundred times before instead of just once or twice. The knot between his shoulders loosened and he rubbed the tension out of his neck. She was safe.

The moment he'd thought she'd stayed waiting, all this time, outside the school his mind had gone in a million directions. She was so gullible. She never thought of herself. She was the perfect target for any number of schemes. Even she wouldn't have waited all that time, if she wasn't at home that meant that someone had intercepted her. An imagination he hadn't even known he'd had supplied a half dozen things that could have happened.

But they didn't, because here she was, safe, sound and in his living room. He'd never thought that cooking lessons could be so exhausting. And they hadn't even started yet!

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you." She nodded into the phone. "Yes. Yes. Of course. I'm sorry!" She glanced at Hatori and her cheeks heated. "Shigure-san, of course I'll be home tonight!"

"Give me back the phone." Hatori said shortly. "Shigure, goodbye." He said into it and pressed the end button, holding it down. He dropped it onto the counter. "I miss regular phones, they were better to hang up when you were angry."

"Hatori-san is...angry?" Tooru said in a small voice.

He paused for a moment, measuring his words. "Yes, I'm angry." He held up a hand before she could start apologizing. "I thought I had made arrangements to pick you up from Shigure's house. When I called and found you not there, I could only think of the bad things that could have happened to you. Why are you _here?_"

"Hatori-san's cooking-"

"Why are you here, instead of waiting for me at Shigure's? Didn't Momiji catch up with you and tell you I would be delayed?" He looked down and realized his disarray. He tried not to feel self-conscious as he tucked in his shirt. Now he felt stupid for being so worried.

"Yes, but I thought it would be better if I came here." Tooru explained, rubbing her fingers together nervously. It had seemed such a simple solution. "Then I could look through Hatori-san's utensils-" She bit her lip. Maybe he hadn't wanted her pawing through his things.

"No one knew where you were." Hatori sighed.

Tooru blinked. "But," she ticked off on her fingers, "Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, and Kyou-kun knew where I was." She blinked and her eyes widened. "Momiji-kun didn't call Hatori-san?"

"No, he didn't." Hatori bit out. He would have to give the rabbit a stern talking to. "This could have been avoided if you had a cellphone of your own." He said irritably.

"Yes." Tooru said, immediately dismissing it as too expensive in her mind. "Or at least, I could have called Hatori-san myself from the school office." She said guiltily. "Shigure-san said I should have told him what I was doing too." She bowed letting her hair fall down. "I'm very sorry for worrying you." She said.

"What? No!" He said waving a hand, startled. He'd been just talking, blowing off steam. "You should have been able to trust that Momiji would pass along your message." He smoothed back his hair. "Or at least, I am just to blame as I was the one who caused the situation by being late. I'm sorry."

Tooru waved a hand, smiling. So at least he wasn't mad that she'd gone through his things. "Let's set it aside then." She clapped her hands together. "Let me just clear aside my scrapbook and we can eat dinner." She turned to pick up the scattered pieces, glad to see none of them had been damaged.

"Dinner? Hatori blinked. "I thought we were going to make-"

"Well, yes." Tooru said, "But it was getting late and stew takes a while to cook. Plus, it always tastes better if you let it sit overnight." She carefully placed the cutouts in the scrapbook and closed it. She picked up her scraps, put them in a folder and packed it all away as she explained. "So I thought I'd make us something light to eat tonight while I waited. Then we can go shopping for the ingredients, and cook Hatori's stew and he can have it for tomorrow." She looked up with a smile. "I made tea, would Hatori-san like some?"

Hatori debated if he should protest her cooking dinner. He sighed, his day had been long, frustrating, and tiring. He wasn't in the mood to keep fighting. "I would love some. Thank you very much."

Tooru blinked, she'd been ready with an army of excuses for why she'd made dinner.

The brilliant smile she gave him brought an answering twitch to his lips. "I'll get it right away!" She said, hugging her folder to her chest. She set it aside and walked into the other room. "Why doesn't Hatori change into something more comfortable while I set the table? It should be something that you wouldn't mind getting dirty or will wash easily." She called from the kitchen, "Though hopefully, we won't have any messy accidents."

Bemused at how at home she seemed to be in his house he wandered into his bedroom to change. He took off his slack tie and considered his closet. He had a few threadbare t-shirts that weren't fit for public viewing, a legion of white dress shirts and his Grand Spiral sweatshirt. He sighed and took down the sweatshirt and quickly changed.

There was a steaming cup of tea waiting at the table, and she was just bringing out the food. "Was there anything in there to cook?" Hatori asked. As far as he was aware there was only rice and leftovers.

"On our way over I bought breading crumbs and some cutlets." Tooru said, revealing them. She tried to hide her blush at seeing him dressed so casually. "I knew that Hatori-san would need some spices, so I bought a small set." She went back into the kitchen and returned with a platter of onigiri and side dishes. "And there were leftovers for the rest."

"I'll pay you back for the cutlets." Hatori said as she served him.

"Oh, well," Tooru said as she took some for herself. "I have to buy some a few things tonight when we get your ingredients. If Hatori-san pays for them with his groceries we should be even." The green of his sweatshirt made his eyes seem brighter.

Hatori blinked. He'd expected a flurry of reasons for why he shouldn't think of paying. He gave a bemused poke at his cutlet. "That sounds very fair." She managed to surprise him always.

"That reminds me I'll have to give Shigure-san back his wallet before he goes shopping." She gave a wry grin, "Last time he had Tanaka-san put everything on credit. When we go tonight I have to settle the bill."

"Tanaka-san?" He asked. So that was why, it was Shigure's money she'd used to buy the cutlets.

"Mrs. Tanaka, she runs the grocery store." Tooru smiled. "She's very nice and always tells me if something I'm about to buy will be going on sale soon." She took a bite of her cutlet and chuckled. "And she keeps Shigure-san from buying too much junk food when he's alone. Last time she only let him come home with one bag of potato chips."

"How many was he planning to buy?" Hatori asked. He liked the breading on this cutlet.

She shook her head. "Tanaka-san said he had the counter filled with junk food and she made him put it all back. I can just imagine what he must have piled up there. Shigure-san tries that every time I don't go with him." She dimpled. "Maybe I'll buy him some moonpies tonight, he's been asking for them for a while."

"Do you go with him often?" Hatori asked carefully. That was one of the chores that had been divided out. He wouldn't be surprised if Shigure had backslid and was letting her do most of the shopping again.

"We try to go together." Tooru nodded. "Shigure-san does the main shopping and I can look for anything unusual I need. Sometimes it's harder to describe what I want then to just go with him. Plus," she smiled, "it gives Shigure-san and I a chance to talk. It's nice a nice walk to the store, and it's interesting to hear Shigure-san talk about his books and listen to his stories."

"I'm surprised you can stand to be around him by yourself." Hatori said. "He can be such a pest. Though," he said taking a bite of an onigiri. "He doesn't tease as much when there isn't an audience."

Tooru nodded. "And we buy ice cream to eat on the way home. I look forward to it now."

Hatori felt the tension of the day melt away. When he'd been in the office the thought of coming home to shop and cook had sounded like the last thing he wanted to do. It had been long day, but he was glad that he hadn't canceled. Now, listening to Tooru chatter about the traditions she'd started with the others (lunch stand with Yuki on Friday, rooftop on Saturday afternoons with Kyou, Sunday shopping with Shigure), he was feeling energized again.

"You may have started something with that." Hatori said. "Shigure and I have plans to meet with Ayame this week at his apartment like we did Saturday. Ayame wants to make it a tradition of ours to get together more." He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Oh yes!" Tooru said. "Shigure-san invited me to come as well. I'm going to bring a dessert for Ayame-san." She smiled and took another bite. "Oh! Will Hatori-san be having Shigure-san and Ayame-san here after that? We should plan a menu you can make for them!"

She frowned. "Well, a whole menu might be ambitious that soon. But, we did plan to make baked pasta." She put a finger to the side of her chin, thinking hard. "Both Shigure-san and Ayame-san like western food, so if you made that and bought some good bread to go with it... and made a salad. Salads are easy! We can easily do baked pasta _and_ salad next Thursday. Then you'll be all set. Oh, but," she frowned, "you might not want to eat pasta and salad twice so soon together."

"I had planned just to call the kitchens and order something." He said and she wilted. "But I'll think about it." She smiled. "Will you be coming as well?"

Tooru went bright, bright red. She hadn't meant to invite herself over! "Me, but, oh, I mean-"

"If you have other plans," Hatori said quickly, "don't feel obligated-" He hadn't expected that reaction. She'd already mentioned going to Ayame's next week. He grimaced. He was constantly getting caught up in her pace and making more of things then he should. He brought himself back on track, "But, I don't see any reason why you can't add it to your weekly 'traditions.' All of us enjoy your company."

"I'd like that." Tooru said, feeling shy.

::0::0::

"I'm sorry I got turned around. I've just never come this way before." Tooru explained. Actually she'd gotten so engrossed in their conversation as they walked over that she'd completely missed one of the first turns, and then when she tried to correct it had gotten them very lost. She hoped that he wasn't very mad with her.

"It's fine." He said and opened the door for her. If she hadn't said anything he wouldn't have even noticed they were lost. Tooru had patiently listening as he'd told her about his day, and he'd rather lost track of where they were going.

"Honda-kun!" Mrs. Tanaka said from her perch at the counter. "And so late! Did you forget something? At least you didn't come alone." She took off her glasses to polish them and squinted at the figure that came in behind her. "And Shigure-san, welcome back. No messing up the cookie isle!"

Hatori's expression soured.

"Oh, no," Tooru said, picking up a shopping basket. "This is Shigure-san's cousin, Hatori-san." She knew how much he hated being compared with Shigure, though she didn't understand why.

Tanaka put her glasses back on. "This one is kind of skinny." She said disapprovingly. Hatori blinked at her, unsure of how to respond.

"He doesn't eat well." Tooru said nodding. Hatori started. She thought he was skinny too? He patted his stomach. He'd always thought of himself as trim. "That's why I'm giving him cooking lessons. He may start shopping here. Would Tanaka-san help him the way she does Shigure-san?"

"I can do my own shopping." He said, starting to get annoyed. The women ignored him.

"Of course." Tanaka smiled. "I didn't know you teach cooking lessons! Maybe I should have you come teach my daughter. She doesn't want to learn from me."

"Hatori-san is my first student." Tooru confessed with a blush.

"Really? So what are you starting with?"

"Meat and potato stew." Tooru pulled out her shopping list. "Hatori-san is a doctor." Hatori raised an eyebrow at how she manged roll admiration and exasperation into that one word. "He's very busy during the week. I want to teach him meals that will keep for a few days."

"A doctor?" Tanaka resettled her glasses and gave him another look over. "Any good?" She asked Tooru. "Works for a hospital?"

"Hatori-san is a very good doctor!" Tooru said enthusiastically. "He has his own practice, a clinic." Hatori was a bit disturbed about being talked about as if he wasn't there.

Tanaka seemed to consider this. "What does the other one do again?"

"Other one?" Tooru asked.

"Shigure-san."

"Oh, Shigure-san is a writer! He's very popular." Tooru said.

"Mmmm."

"The potatoes are this way." Tooru said gesturing to Hatori. "We only need a couple, so I'll show you how to pick out good ones. We need onions too, remind me to show you how to store the other half so it doesn't go bad. And meat, for this we want lean meat. Fatty meat just gets greasy in stew."

Tooru glanced at Hatori from the corner of her eye. She kept catching glimpses of him as he walked beside her and she'd get startled all over again. The green sweatshirt just looked so out of place on him. When someone brought him to mind, she pictured him neatly pressed in his suit, hair neatly in place and his tie straight. Tonight she'd seen him with tie slack, shirt disheveled, and jacket a wrinkled mess clutched in his hand. But even that didn't seem quite as strange as seeing Hatori seriously considering two canisters of daishi mix. She wasn't sure how to act around this Hatori.

"What's the difference between these two brands?" Hatori asked. "I can't see any difference in the ingredients or amount in the container." He frowned at the jars. "The only difference I see is that one is two dollars more."

"I've never tried the more expensive brand," Tooru said, "So I don't know if the flavor varies. But I don't think there really is a difference."

"Mmm." Hatori said and put the cheaper brand in his basket. "This is all we need?"

"If you just want to make the stew." Tooru nodded. "But we have potatoes, onion. If we get some flour, and ground beef we could make potato croquettes at the same time." She checked the list of items Hatori had written up of things he'd liked. "Or, we only need eggs and soba to make tsukimi soba."

"I think attempting one dish is best for now." Hatori said, when she looked ready to make other suggestions. "Let's not complicate things."

"But if we make croquettes, we can make your lunch as we make dinner. It's actually very simple." Tooru assured him. She wondered what he ate for lunch usually. More ramen?

"I'll order lunch tomorrow." Hatori said flatly.

She sighed, but didn't argue. "Maybe next time." She smiled. "It would be easier at Shigure-san's because we won't have to buy all the ingredients. We should be ready then. I picked up the things I needed."

"Should we buy something for dessert?" Hatori said glancing down the isle with the candy and treats. He was still curious about what kind of things she liked. The tea had gone over well. The only thing he knew was she liked strawberries.

Tooru looked at him curiously. "I didn't think Hatori-san liked sweets?" It was the one prepackaged thing he didn't have in his cupboard. No candy, no cookies, no desserts of any kind.

Hatori looked down at her. "Sweets aren't my favorite, but I thought you might like something. Ice cream, maybe?" He gave a little upturn of his lips, "Or would that be cheating on your Shigure tradition?"

She laughed. "I don't think it would be _cheating,_ but we get ice cream because Shigure-san likes them. Why don't we pick out a dessert Hatori-san likes?" She was intensely curious what he'd pick on his own.

He looked at her. "Why don't we pick out something _you_ like?" Ice cream for Shigure, spicy foods for him, did she ever choose something just for herself?

"Me?" Tooru repeated.

"You're going to a lot of trouble teaching me to shop," not that he needed it, "and teaching me to cook. The least I can do is get you a special treat." Hatori continued before could protest. "Plus, you cooked me dinner tonight, and I kept you waiting."

"Alright." Tooru said, and her eyes darted over the selection in the isle.

Before she could even think about it he added, "Get something you like, not something you think I'd like."

She glanced at him, embarrassed she could be read so easily. She rallied and said primly, "I'd like to get something we'd enjoy together."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you pick out." His lips twitched up, amused.

Tooru bit her lip, she wasn't so sure of that. She spotted a bag of strawberry flavored marshmallows. Her eyes lit up and she started to reach for it.

Hatori nearly winced when she went towards a bag of pure sugar and sweetness. He didn't think he _actually_ flinched, and he thought he'd had his best poker face on. But she glanced at him and instead picked up a bag of cookies. He could have kicked himself.

"Is that what you want?" He asked. "I thought you'd were going to get the marshmallows."

"I think we'll both like these." Tooru said. "I like these too." She glanced at the marshmallows. She loved them, but maybe she'd buy them next time she was going to spend time with Momiji. He liked sweets as much as she did.

Hatori raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do." She insisted. "I like marshmallows, but I like-" She glanced at the package, she wasn't even sure what she'd picked up, "green tea flavored cookies too."

"Fine." Hatori sighed, filing away the marshmallows in his memory. He took the cookies and added them to their basket.

Maybe he didn't like green tea cookies either. "So what desserts does Hatori-san like?" She had to walk quickly to catch up with him.

He thought about it. "I don't know if I have a favorite." Besides eating at Shigure's he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a dessert. "I like cinnamon flavored things." He said finally, when she kept staring at him.

Tooru nodded, obviously putting in her mental notes. She smiled at Tanaka as she came up to the counter. "We're ready." She said. "I'm going to settle up Shigure-san's bill, and Hatori-san is going to pay for his separately."

Tanaka nodded and rang up his purchases. "So..." She glanced at Tooru and then Hatori. "Has there been any progress? Having a doctor in the family will be useful when the time comes."

Tooru went red. "Oh, um, that... Tanaka-san has misunderstood!"

Wallet in hand, Hatori glanced down at her. She was blushing bright enough to be seen from the next city. "Progress?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _Family?_ He thought.

"Oh, did I let the cat out of the bag?" Tanaka said covering her mouth. "Shigure-san did say it wasn't official yet."

Tooru seemed to shrink under his gaze. "Official?" he asked. What had Shigure gotten her involved in now?

"Their marriage... I just figured since they live together it must be official by _now._" Tanaka adjusted her glasses. "And Shigure-san said they were going to try for babies soon. Good thinking, start young."

Hatori leaned on the counter and looked at Tooru. "Marriage?" He was rather enjoying watching her squirm.

"Tanaka-san misunderstood," she whispered, shifting from foot to foot. "Shigure-san makes jokes."

Hatori could imagine how it had happened. Shigure's constant endearments, my bride, my pretty wife, my little flower. But...babies? How had that gotten into the picture?

"My cousin has a poor sense of humor," he said to the store clerk. "He thinks it's funny to claim Tooru-kun as his wife because she's so excellent at keeping his affairs in order. It's merely wishful thinking on his part." He handed Tanaka some money, reminding her of the purchase she'd just bagged. "She's been kind to look after him, and I'm disappointed to hear this is how he repays her." She nodded as she handed his change back.

"My." Tanaka said, adjusting her glasses. She took the money Tooru handed her to settle Shigure's bill. "Some people have no shame."

Hatori nodded.

She handed Tooru her change, "But, I'm a bit relieved." She smiled as the mortified Tooru followed Hatori to the door. "A writer's a poor choice for a husband, not very secure. But a doctor!" She gave Tooru a thumbs up. "Good catch!"

::0::0::

"I'm so sorry!" Tooru apologized for the hundredth time. "Hatori-san should have let me explain to her."

Hatori he ushered her back into his house. "She would have believed what she wanted anyway." He looked at her and raised his eyebrow again. "Babies?"

Tooru felt her face heat. _And just when it was starting to go away._ She was starting to think he kept asking about it just so she'd keep blushing. "Shigure-san-"

"Makes jokes." Hatori finished seriously. "But, _babies?_"

Her cheeks felt like they might set themselves aflame any moment. "Tanaka-san-"

"Misunderstood." Hatori finished for her again. "How does a misunderstanding like that happen?"

"Shigure-san-" Tooru stopped. They'd been going in circles all the way back to Hatori's house. She looked up at him. "Hatori-san is teasing me."

"A little bit." He smiled.

Tooru blinked, she wasn't used to seeing him look so casual. _It's not just the sweatshirt._ She thought. He wasn't usually this relaxed around her.

"Shall we start?" Hatori asked gesturing to the kitchen. She was cute when she was flustered. No wonder Shigure was always teasing her. That hint of pink set off her skin nicely.

"Yes." Tooru shrugged out of her jacket.

She was startled when she felt Hatori take it from her. He put his bags on the counter and went to hang it up. Her nerves started to act up again, knowing that he was going to be watching her every move with those murky dragon eyes of his. She dove into her preparations for the lesson, taking out all the ingredients and double checking the utensils again.

"Do we have everything?" Hatori asked, coming up behind her.

Tooru jumped. "Yes!" She smiled. "I was surprised how many things Hatori-san has, even though he doesn't cook." She gestured to the tools she had laid out. "You even have doubles, so I can show Hatori-san what to do while he tries it himself."

"All these things came with the house." He confessed. "I didn't even know I owned them."

"Came with the house?" Tooru asked. She'd heard of furnished houses, but she didn't think they came _this_ furnished. "Hatori-san should wash his hands." She said.

"This is the Dragon's house." He explained as he rolled up his sleeves and did as he was told. "Everything here was bought for or by previous Dragons." It was kind of creepy sometimes, being surrounded by ghosts of people that had lived his life. He tried not to think about it. "When I die, all of my things will be left here until a new dragon is born and reaches the age of sixteen. Then all this becomes his... or hers."

Tooru blinked. "What if the dragon is married or has children?" She asked, remembering her mother's stripped apartment. Would it have been better if the apartment had been left as it was when she lived? Her mother's clothes hanging in the closet and her cigarettes in the kitchen drawer just waiting for another person to come claim them? Could she have lived there as if nothing had changed?

"That isn't often the case." Hatori said, trying to remember the last time something like that had happened. Shigure was the family historian, not him. "And I think it is usually left up to the discretion of the family head."

How strange, Tooru thought. "These things are very nice." She said admiring the knife she picked up. "This kind of knife is hard to get, and doesn't lose it's edge." She looked at the crock pot she'd found. "But this kind of crockpot is new, it has a timer."

"Ayame might have bought it," Hatori mused. "Or Kana." He nearly cursed, wishing he hadn't brought her up. It made everyone uncomfortable.

"Mmm." Tooru said. "Did Kana-san like to cook?" She asked looking up at him. "She was a doctor too, I would think she'd be too busy."

Surprised, Hatori almost didn't answer. "What? Oh, she mostly stuck to little things. Special occasions."

"Well whoever bought this made a good choice." Tooru said approvingly. She looked up at Hatori. "You can set it before you go to bed, and the stew will be done cooking before you wake up. Or, you can set it in the morning and it will be warm and ready by the time you get home. Plus, pot lifts out so you can put it right into the refrigerator and it makes it very easy to clean." She nodded. "A very smart buy."

"I'm glad you approve." Hatori said wryly. He was warmed by the fact she didn't treat Kana like a dead person, or a taboo. Why couldn't his cousins that her lead?

Tooru blushed. "Oh, um, first we need to make the soup stock with the daishi and then cut up all the ingredients." She picked up a saucepan. "We're going to make a two cups worth of stock so we need to boil some water. Fill this about halfway." She said handing him the pot with a nod.

"Yes, Sensei." he said.

She blushed. "For two cups of stock we need two teaspoons of daishi." She put the measuring spoon near the daishi container. "But we need to let the water come to a boil first," She said watching Hatori walk over to the stove with the pot. He stuck his tongue between his teeth when he was being careful. Things like that always surprised her, it made him seem so human and vulnerable. So different then the untouchable "dragon" of the zodiac.

"While we're waiting for that to boil we'll cut up the onion." She handed it to him and the cutting board. She was tempted to let him just hack into it, just to see what Hatori would look like with teary eyes. For some reason a part of her didn't believe that things like that could effect him like it did regular people. But her better nature took over. "If you cut it under running water, the onion-san won't make you cry."

Hatori nodded and took it to the sink. "How much do we need? You said half in the store?"

"Yes, but I think we're going to double the recipe. Then you'll have lots of leftovers and you won't have to worry about the onion or potato going bad." She said.

"So all of it then?" He sliced into the onion.

"Oh wait!" She said. "You want to peel the outside first. And you want to cut all the pieces the same size so they'll all cook evenly."

"Oh." Hatori looked at the onion. "That makes sense." He shucked off the onion skin, and poised with his knife over it. "How big should I cut the pieces?"

"Fairly large." She said mimicking the size with her fingers. "It's going to be cooking in the crockpot for a while. The larger you make them the less mushy they'll get. The smaller, the more the onion flavor will seep in." She looked up at him. "So if you like a lot of onion flavor you could make them smaller."

"I'll go with the expert opinion," he said and cut the onion in precisely the size she'd mimed.

Tooru blushed. "I'll cut up one of the potatoes and some of the meat." She said, distracting herself. It was so _weird _seeing Hatori look so domestic.

"The potato pieces should be about this size," she said expertly peeling the potato over a the garbage and then cutting it into one inch pieces. She pulled the meat over and took one of the slices of beef. "The meat should be about this size." She cubed the meat into two inch pieces.

Hatori nodded. "Is this good?" He shoved the cuttings onto the board for inspection.

"Yes, perfect." She slid them onto a plate and smiled up at him. "Good job!"

He chuckled, oddly pleased with the praise. "What next, Sensei?"

Tooru blushed, remembering that he was the adult here. She glanced at the stove. "The water is boiling, so we need two teaspoons of daishi."

She rinsed off the cutting board while he measured out the teaspoons. "Then mix it up." He obeyed and once the water turned murky she had him pull it off the heat and turn off the stove. She had him start on the potatoes.

She made it look so easy, he reflected looking at the mangled potato in his hand. She'd cut away the skin like it was nothing. He'd found it quite the different story. The knife didn't slide just under the skin when he tried. It dug deep and gouged out the white flesh of the hard potato along with the skin. The poor potato looked like he was trying to carve a pig out of it.

"Here," she said after rummaging around in the drawers. "This might make it easier for you." She handed him a vegetable peeler and a new potato, gently taking the pig-potato from him. "I forgot how hard it is to use a knife if you haven't practiced. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well..." He said scraping away with the peeler. "I suppose thats why they invented peelers."

She giggled. "I suppose so." She picked up another potato and started peeling away with a knife. He watched the skin slough away one long ribbon.

"How long did it take you do learn that?" He said gesturing to her hands.

"Oh, this?" She looked down. She hadn't even realized she was doing it. "I don't know... I started trying it when I was little waiting for Mother to come home. I spent a lot of time alone after school, and dinner didn't take long to make. So I started," she shrugged, "experimenting."

Hatori didn't think of himself as an imaginative man, but he was suddenly struck with an image of Tooru's past. A little girl sitting alone in the kitchen, for hours trying to cut a potato in one long spiral. How many potatoes, how many hours did it take to learn that skill? How many hours alone?

"Cha, la-la-la-la... cha la-la-la-la..." She sang under her breath. "Cha, la-la-la-la..." The curl fell into the garbage. She picked up the last potato and her knife swirled around it with ease. She smiled as the coil hung off of the end of the potato. It was a simple thing, but Hatori asking her about it reminded her how proud she'd been the first time she'd gone all around without it breaking.

His lips twitched at her little grin of pride. "Will you teach me?" He asked.

"Oh!" Tooru gasped. "We're out of potatoes!"

"It doesn't have to be now," he said. "What next?" He'd finished peeling his potato. He felt vaguely unsatisfied that he'd had to resort to the peeler. The little-girl Tooru, practicing her peeling in the empty kitchen in his mind, kicked her feet, sang and made him feel unaccomplished and fumble fingered.

"We need to cut the potatoes." She was careful to pick up the pig-potato.

It would take some skill to get square even sized pieces from that, Hatori reflected. "About this size," he said, cutting the end of one potato into what looked to be the right size, "correct?"

"Yes!" Tooru said and she already had the pig potato in inch sized chunks and was starting on another. "Cut them all just like that."

"I will if you leave me any to practice on." He said gesturing to her hands.

"Oh!" Tooru blushed again. She dropped her knife and put her hands behind her back. "I forgot."

Hatori gave a little twitch to his lips. "I'm teasing." He said, finishing his potato and picking up the next. "I appreciate the help."

She blinked, picked up her knife and sighed. "I can never tell when Hatori-san is joking." She darted a glance at him as she worked over her potato and another in the time it took him to cut his one.

"Something else to practice at instead of peeling potatoes." He said. "Surely trying to figure out if I'm teasing is as worth a task as that."

Tooru looked at him. "Are you teasing me now?" She asked finally.

He just smiled at her. "Maybe."

She goggled at him. "Hatori-san just smiled!" She exclaimed.

His mouth twitched back down. "I smile sometimes."

"I've never seen it before!" She said, babbling. "Not like that! Some times the corners of your mouth come up like this," she tugged up the edges of her mouth with her fingers. "Or sometimes your lips part a little, but never like that before!"

"Is it really such an amazing thing?" Hatori chuckled, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands. "I wish I'd gotten a picture for my scrapbook!"

"I'm sure it's not such a noteworthy event." Hatori huffed. "I've smiled before."

"I haven't seen it." Tooru shook her head. "I bet Ayame-san would have liked a picture too."

Hatori turned to her, just imagining how Ayame would react to something like that. "Don't even suggest-" He stopped and his jaw dropped. "Are you teasing _me?_"

"Maybe," she said and gave an uncertain smile. She'd forgotten who she was talking with. This was _Hatori, _not Shigure. Would he get mad at her?

He shook his head and gave her another smile. This cooking lesson was proving much more entertaining then he'd ever imagined. He'd originally agreed to this as a way to get _her_ to relax and take her days off. Instead he couldn't remember when he'd had more fun in his own house. "What next, Sensei?"

::0::0::

"That's it?" Hatori said looking at the full crock pot. The stew filled it three quarters of the way. They'd cleaned all their utensils and put them away.

Tooru nodded. "That's it. Just turn it on low before you go to bed. It will be cooked before morning." She pulled out a slip of paper. "This is the recipe and instructions if you wanted to try it on your own."

He took the slip. "What's this at the bottom?"

"Oh, thats another way to make it, on the stove." She said peering over his arm. "If we were going to eat it tonight we would have made it that way. We'd have to buy thinner slices of beef though, so it would cook faster."

"It's like a science." Hatori said, shaking his head. "So if I had been on time we would have eaten it tonight?"

She nodded. "It's better the next day, but it's not too bad."

"Well, I count myself lucky." Hatori said. "I get to have your stew the way it was meant to be eaten and your cutlets. Shigure is going to be very jealous."

Tooru waved a hand, her pleasure written in red all over her face. "Shigure-san gets to eat my cooking every night."

"Then I'm the jealous one." Hatori said.

She was glowing. "But really, it's Hatori-san's stew this time. He's the one who made it." She clapped her hands again. "This deserves a treat! I'll put the cookies together and make some tea." She ushered him out of the kitchen. "Hatori-san can go sit down."

He was in his study and sitting at his desk before he realized that she'd again started acting like this was _her_ house instead of his. He started back into the kitchen when he saw her scrapbook hiding half under the table. He set it on the table and opened it up, starting at the back.

Victorian bunnies had to be a page in progress on Momiji, he thought. Just before it was a page on Shigure. He chuckled. Tooru had a wry sense of humor that came out in the oddest ways. He could see it in her Shigure page.

The layout was formal and the colors were stately grays, greens and accents of black. She'd cut out a clever blank faced paper man in a kimono, his hands on hips like a samurai, and shaggy hair like Shigure's. She'd found a paper that was almost exactly the gray-green of his usual kimono. It was placed dead center and a bit towards the top. On the left was a papercut bamboo brush and she'd cut out a line of "ink" following it. On either side of the man were big pictures of Shigure and just above the ink line on the bottom, smaller wallet sized line of photographs.

The layout was stern and serious, but the pictures were Shigure at his absolute worst. The large one on the left looked like it had caught him just out of bed. He hung in the doorway of his study, with his eyes lidded and hair at all angles. He had stubble and it looked like he'd slept in his yukata. Underneath it said simply "Shigure before dinner." On the other side of the stern papercut man was Shigure at his desk. He had no less then five tea cups scattered around him, and a plate with a half eaten onigiri right on top of his monitor. There were piles of books, crumpled paper and notebooks all around him. He was staring at the monitor and Hatori doubted he even knew the picture had been taken. "Shigure at work," was that picture's label.

The row at the bottom just had "Shigure" written in different scripts under each one. One was him reading the paper at first glance, then you realized his eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Another had him sneaking a cookie off of Yuki's dessert plate at dinner. The next was him rough housing with Kyou. The last picture was the only "good" picture, with him standing in front of the door to his house, smiling and waving. Hatori smiled, it was a perfect match for his cousin.

Hatori heard a small noise and looked up to see Tooru standing, shifting from foot to foot with a tray of cookies and tea.

"You don't mind me looking?" He said gesturing her to sit.

"No." She said in a way that meant yes. She served him tea and sat down. She picked up a cookie but didn't eat it, just playing with it instead.

"I'm sorry if I intruded." He said.

"No, no!" Tooru said quickly. "It's just that no one has really looked at it yet." She blushed.

"I can tell you've been working hard at it." He started.

"It's very relaxing!" Tooru said quickly. "It's not work at all!"

Hatori chuckled. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh with his constant reprisals to relax. "Yes, I see. I meant I could see that you've put a lot of effort into this and it shows. It's very well done."

Tooru rewarded him with an absolutely glowing smile. "Really? I've never done anything like this before." She put her cookie down. "All I can see are the rough edges, like here." She pointed to a little torn burr on the kimono of the papercut man.

"I never would have noticed it." He flipped the book over and started from the beginning. "Who is this?"

"Ah, that's Grandfather!" Tooru said. "These are pictures from Mother and I's apartment. Grandfather used to come over for dinner often." Tooru didn't know why her stomach was twisting and flip-flopping. She'd spent so much time on this and scrapbooks were _supposed_ to be shown off. It was the whole point of them.

But it was different. Hatori examined everything so closely. This was her daily life, her past, her creativity, and hard work all laid bare. And he kept complimenting it! She wanted to just snatch it out of his hands. She alternately wanted him to hurry through it, get to the next page and tell her more.

For Hatori it was an interesting glimpse into her mind and history. He couldn't imagine growing up in a family like hers. He'd always had cousins, he'd always had Shigure and Ayame. There had always been a host of Soumas at his back and the younger Junninshi to take care of. Even with the isolation of the curse, he couldn't imagine living a life where everything revolved around one other person the way her life had revolved around her mother's and her mother's had revolved around hers.

He'd had responsibilities, but as a child he'd never had to worry where his food came from, where his clothes came from. She shared a layout of pictures of herself, sick in bed, laughing that it was the only time she remembered eating her mother's cooking. She'd started fending for herself when she could reach the counter.

But she sounded so _happy_ about it. She'd liked being the one in charge. He responded to that, he'd been taking the quiet lead almost all his life. As much as he might protest about being the chauffeur and convenient guardian, it felt good to be trusted. It was an affirmation that he'd been doing right with his life, as much as it might seem messed up to an outsider. She'd worn the responsibility well. Her pictures from middle school and younger all had her smiling wide enough to crack her face. Every picture with her mother and her practically leapt off the page.

His shoulder bumped her and Tooru started. When had they gotten so close? She didn't remember sliding around to sit next to him. He asked her a question and she answered it, not even knowing what he asked or what she answered. She felt so little sitting there. She was close enough to smell him. He smelled of tea, a hint of disinfectant and a manly something that was uniquely Hatori.

He still had his sleeve rolled up and the muscles of his arm shifted as his fingers played with a corner of the scrapbook. His long fingers were immaculate. She could see the little hairs of his forearm against the faint olive cast of his skin. Her arm, pale and thin was right next to his. It was only half the length and she was suddenly struck by the thought that if he took her hand her fingers would be engulfed in his. He made a comment and she barely registered what he was saying because she was noticing how deep and masculine his voice was. He was just so _big_ and _male _and... he was _looking_ at her.

His dragon-eyes sharpened, focusing on her. _Green smoke,_ she thought. That's what they looked like, like incense or something mystic. They were deep and she couldn't tell what he was thinking but she couldn't stop looking.

His lips twitched and she found her eyes dropping to them as she tried to avoid being sucked into that dangerous smoke. Such thin lips, but a wide mouth. Was he saying something? She should try to pay attention, but she'd just never noticed that he had a little dip right at the top of his lip before. He was definitely about to say something. His lips were parting.

The phone rang.

Tooru yelped and knocked over her teacup. Hatori quickly lifted her scrapbook, snapping it shut and tucking it under his arm as he stood.

"It's empty!" She assured him and put it upright. "I'm sorry." She put a hand over her racing heart. What had just happened?

"No problem." Hatori said distracted. "I'm just glad it wasn't damaged."

The phone rang again and he remembered what had set this all in motion. He stepped to the desk and lifted the receiver. "Souma Hatori." He said, wondering if it was some emergency what he'd do with Tooru.

"Ha-san!" Shigure said cheerfully on the line. "Were you planning to return my bride any time soon? She does have school tomorrow you know. Plus," he said, "the youngsters are getting restless without her." There was a flurry of background noise. He could hear both Yuki and Kyou protesting that it had been Shigure's idea to call and a bunch of arguments that overlapped and didn't make sense. "Is your lesson going that badly?"

Hatori glanced at his watch. "Is it that late?" He blurted. It was past eleven! No wonder Tooru was starting to space out. She had to be exhausted.

"Oh my!" Tooru said looking at the clock. "I'll just wash these up." She gathered the teacups and tray.

"Leave it." Hatori said quickly. "I'll bring her home now, we'll leave in a few minutes." He said to Shigure. He hung up before the dog could tease. "I'll get your things."

::0::0::

_Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long to update anything. I got totally and completely stuck on everything. Next I'm going for an update to Spotted and then Discoveries. I'm still whittling away at a "This Heart of Mine" chapter but I'm finding Ayame is hard to write in large chunks._


	12. Reflection

_AN: So much has happened! All my fanfiction fell to the wayside because I just had no time to write. I used to write on my breaks at work, and email myself bits to compile later but then our email policy changed and I couldn't do that anymore without risking my job. =/ Between work and my con business (selling buttons at conventions, I was doing about 8-12 a year) I very little time to sleep much less write. Then I decided to go back to school early this year! Then I didn't even have time to sleep! Some weeks I was up from 7am to 3am for more then half the week._

_However, this month, October, I got downsized from my day job where I worked at a corporate bank. (So not a bad thing!) I'm concentrating on my own business now (RandomFandom .com), and I decided to celebrate by updating my fanfiction. I've missed writing so badly. I've been noodling on this chapter forever, and actually have another 15 pages that just aren't gelling. But I like this section, and seeing as it's almost 30 pages, I figured there was no reason to sit on it any longer. I hope it was worth the wait for the people who still remember this story._

_This is unbeta'd so I'm sure there are mistakes. Please feel free to point them out._

"So?" Fuko's voice was tinny and distant on the phone, but the curiosity came through loud and clear.

"No bento this morning," Saya reported.

"Saya-san, there's a lot of static, are you on speaker?" Ari sounded nervous, "I don't think that's a good idea. What if Sensei hears?"

"No, no, of course not," Saya said, glancing around just in case. "It's Fuko-san's phone making all the noise."

"You still haven't gotten rid of that old rotary?" Ari asked.

"That's not important now!" Fuko said. "You're sure there is no bento?"

"I asked him what he wanted for lunch, and he said the usual." Saya confirmed, lowering her voice slightly.

"I don't feel right talking about this on the phone..." Ari said again. "What if he catches you, Saya-san?"

"Well, it's not like we could all come in again." Fuko said sternly. "He'd get suspicious."

"And coming on Saya-san talking to the two of us on the phone isn't?" Ari squeaked. "The conference call button will be lit up, that shows on his extension too. What if he says something?"

"Don't worry about it," Fuko said dismissively. "He's never noticed before."

"When have you-"

"Saya-san?"

"Just a moment please," Saya said crisply into the phone, and then held receiver to her chest to muffle the panicked conversation between Ari and Fuko. She looked over her shoulder at Hatori and smiled. "Was there something you needed, Sensei?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone," Hatori said, looking up from his clipboard. "I just need the chart for our first appointment."

"We've got it much easier today," Saya smiled, handing him the chart and lifted the receiver away slightly so Ari and Fuko could hear. Their conversation had died enough to make it safe. "The first appointment isn't until after lunch, so you have time to catch up on your paperwork."

Hatori nodded and turned to leave.

"Sensei," Saya called impulsively, the stoic doctor's expression hardly changed despite it being unusual that she'd try to start a conversation. "I'm sorry if you had to miss your appointment yesterday. I know you asked that we keep Thursday afternoons free, but it was unavoidable."

"It proved not to be an issue," Hatori said after a pause, seemingly taken aback by the comment. "There was some miscommunication, but... my appointment... and I were able to connect without too much of a problem."

"That's good to hear." Saya said sincerely. "I'll try to keep your schedule in more order."

"Thank you." Hatori started to turn to leave, then paused. "That reminds me... please ensure that any home visits on Saturday are scheduled for early in the day as I will be busy in the evenings for the foreseeable future. The Saturday after next I will be available only on an emergency basis, though I will be at my residence."

"And this Saturday?" Saya asked a bit breathlessly.

"I'll be off-site, but have my cell," Hatori said, then nodded to her phone. "I'll let you return to your phone call."

"What?" Saya looked down at the forgotten receiver in her hand. "Oh, yes! Sorry!" She put the receiver up to her ear. "Sorry for the wait!" She nodded to Hatori as he disappeared into the other room. She waited a moment until she heard the door click shut and then turned eagerly back to the phone. "Goodness! Did you hear?"

"She waited for him after all!" Ari practically squealed. "I wonder why she didn't make him a lunch this time?"

"Probably her little dig to show that she was upset." Fuko's voice was sour.

"Maybe they weren't someplace she could bring one," Saya said reasonably. " Or she didn't have time because we made him late. But what do you think about the Saturday thing? Do you think he's meeting with her twice a week?"

"She just digs her way closer and closer." Fuko snorted. "Mark my words, she's just after his money."

"I dunno," Ari said hesitantly. It was never a good idea to go against Fuko's opinions. "If she was just a gold-digger wouldn't she go after Yuki-sama or Shigure-sama? Yuki-sama should be about her age-"

"So years before he comes into actual money," Fuko interrupted.

"And Shigure-sama?" Saya pointed out in a whisper. "He's the same age as Sensei."

"He always struck me as a bit more clever then Hatori-sama," Fuko said slowly.

"Now you're just reaching!" Saya harrumphed.

"All I'm saying is that maybe she tried them first and it didn't work," Fuko insisted. "I don't trust her. Why would some high school girl want to be around a man his age otherwise?"

"There is that." Ari said doubtfully. "I mean, especially when you think that she's _living_ with Yuki-sama... Most girls would go for him."

"I think you go for him." Fuko snickered.

"If I was ten years younger maybe." Ari giggled, then sobered. "But still, it does make me worry."

"How's his mood today?" Fuko asked. "His usual pissy self?"

"He doesn't seem different," Saya said, "Though, as usual, I haven't seen much of him. He does look less tired these days, don't you think?"

"You think so?" Ari mused.

Fuko snorted. "I hadn't noticed."

"He was awfully excited to give her that tea," Saya said, covering her mouth over the receiver to be sure that incriminating comment didn't leave the room. "I've never seen him flustered like he was yesterday either...He was really in a panic!"

"So what?"

Fuko was being deliberately obtuse in Saya's opinion.

"So!" Saya repeated in exasperation, "I've just never seen him act like that before. He seems, I don't know, more human these days."

"Less icy," Ari agreed.

"So what?" Fuko repeated, "all the more reason he needs to be protected from himself. Imagine how this will hurt him if she's some greedy child who has him snowed."

"But what can we do about it?" Ari asked. "I mean, I don't want to see him hurt either... but I think he'll get suspicious if we overload his schedule every Thursday."

"I'll think of something," Fuko promised. "We've got two days to work on now, Thursdays and Saturdays."

"But we don't work on Saturdays," Ari protested. "Just Sensei does on his home visits, he doesn't use a nurse then."

"He's going to think there is something wrong with me if I suddenly start messing up his home visit schedule on top of yesterday," Saya agreed. "I just promised I'd keep his schedule in order!"

"No, no, we have to be more subtle then that." They could hear the determination in Fuko's voice. "She's got him wrapped around her finger, we've got to show her she doesn't come first." There was an ominous pause. "I think have a plan."

"What?" Saya asked nervously, wishing they'd never discovered the doctor's lunches or the identity of the person who'd given them.

"Emergencies happen, you know," Fuko snorted. "And she isn't the only silly little girl who chases older men. We just have to show Sensei what happens to those girls after they catch their man. They aren't so cute then."

::0::0::

Tooru tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Damn dragon." She heard Kyou hiss behind her.

"It's not Hatori-san's fault," She said for what felt the hundredth time. Kyou gave her a sour look and molded another riceball. "It was as much mine for talking so much." She gave herself a little knock on the head. "He was very patient listening to me."

"I listen to you," Kyou muttered.

Tooru gave him a patient smile, and dished out the miso soup they were having for dinner. It was just the two of them tonight so they were keeping it simple. Shigure had a meeting with his editor and Yuki at the library catching up on some of the studies he'd missed with all his work at the student council.

She'd packed him a bento to take with him, enough for two because she suspected he might be meeting some of his student council friends there. She wouldn't be too surprised if the bento returned home untouched. If he did meet up with his friends they often ended up eating out. He was doing _that_ a bit more often then she liked, but since she at least got to make his lunch and breakfast most days she tried not to think about it too much. She also tried not be hurt that he wasn't sharing that part of his life with her at all.

"Kyou-kun is tired of hearing me talk about my scrapbook," she said realizing her thoughts were wandering away from the person in front of her again.

"Am not." Kyou protested even though he'd groused every time she spread her supplies across the living room table. Hardly more than an hour ago he'd been complaining about the smell of glue. She'd tried involving him in it, but any time she asked for an opinion he just shrugged or said he didn't know.

She'd decided that when Kyou started complaining about her scrap-booking he was really trying to say he wanted her to focus on him. She thought he might be feeling a little lonely, a feeling she understood well. Since there were plenty of times when he wasn't around to work on her scrapbook she'd put it away for the night.

"I'm going to run out of pictures soon," Tooru said. "I don't know what I'll do then." She glanced at the bowls and onigiri. It looked really spare, though she knew it would be filling. "Would Kyou-kun like some pickles or..." she paused to think what else they had. "Oh! How about some dried sardines? Shigure-san bought some by mistake when he went shopping."

"Yeah, sardines sound good," Kyou said arranging everything on plates and preparing to carry the tray into the next room. He froze, and brought his head up to give her a strange look. "Wait, how does someone buy dried sardines by accident? They don't look like anything else but dried sardines. And he hates those."

"I don't know!" Tooru shook her head at the package as she took it off the shelf. "I can't imagine what he was after, it wasn't anything on my list." She giggled. "He accused Tanaka-san of slipping it in his bag."

"The old lady with the glasses?" Kyou asked, he'd walked with her often enough to the store to be vaguely familiar with the staff.

"Yes." Tooru quickly cleaned a carrot and cut it in slices. Kyou liked them well enough, and everything was too monotone for her liking. She put most of them in a dish and sprinkled the rest around the onigiri.

"That was unnecessary," Kyou commented looking at the onigiri plate.

Tooru shrugged, smiling. "But it looks pretty."

"Yeah, I guess," he said hefting the tray and carrying it into the other room. "So why does Shigure think Tanaka would have stuck dried sardines in his bag? That doesn't make any sense."

"Shigure-san played a joke on Tanaka-san," Tooru said decided it was wise not to go into the nature of the joke. "He said it was her revenge."

Plucking up one of the sardines after putting the platter on the table, Kyou shrugged. "Pretty stupid revenge."

"I don't think Tanaka-san would do something like that," Tooru said with a smile. "I think Shigure-san just forgot he picked them up. He's done it before, usually when he goes alone."

Kyou gave a one-shouldered shrug to indicate he didn't care enough to keep to questioning it. "I still think that guy should have gotten you home earlier yesterday, " he said drawing the conversation back around full circle.

Tooru just served him an onigiri. It wasn't worth continuing the fight. "I'm just lucky that work got canceled tonight, and that Haru-kun was able to get the message to me before I left." She was a little surprised that they'd decide to fumigate the building so suddenly. She'd never noticed any insects or pests when she cleaned there, not enough to close the whole building. It was strange that they'd pass a message from Momiji's father to Hatori to Haru to her. Though she wondered if her work had an updated number for her... she thought they might still have her grandfather's phone number. Maybe that's why they'd passed the the message that way. Though she was surprised the Momiji's father remembered who she was enough to care.

"Will you be okay for money this month?" Kyou asked around a mouthful of riceball. "Missing a day and all."

"I can afford to miss one day." Tooru shifted uncomfortably. It was the one side effect of her day off that she really disliked. Everyone kept poking their noses into her finances. She knew they were doing it because they _cared_, but it was invasive and embarrassing. "Besides, Haru-kun said that because of the last minute notice that we are going to be paid for today."

"That's good," Kyou said.

"What will Kyou-kun do for dinner on Saturday? I'll be going with Shigure-san to Ayame-san's," she reminded him. It worked out perfectly, she had time to spend with Kyou on Saturday afternoons just as planned and still go out to dinner with Shigure in the evenings.

Kyou shrugged. "There are plenty of leftovers." He drank a deep swig of his soup and then pointed his chopsticks at Tooru. "I don't know why you'd want to subject yourself to them any more then you have to. Why don't you let the stupid dog go by himself? You know Shigure and Ayame are just going to boss you around."

"Oh, no! I think it will be fun. Ayame-san and Mine-san are so..." Tooru fumbled for a word that encompassed the designer and assistant and fell short, finishing with, "...energetic."

Kyou snorted. "That's one word for it." He'd never met Mine, but he'd heard plenty of stories from Tooru on her one encounter with the woman. She sounded like a female version of Ayame, and that was enough to send shivers down his spine. "Still, I don't see how it's going to be fun to be run ragged."

"Well, Hatori-san will be there too," Tooru said. If it had been only Shigure, Mine and Ayame she might have hesitated to go. They could get pretty wild and she knew she couldn't keep up with them when they got on a roll. But she knew Hatori wouldn't let things get too out of control.

"That guy again," Kyou muttered.

Tooru smiled gamely, kicking herself for bringing the conversation back around to him again. She didn't know how Hatori kept becoming the topic of conversation. "How are Kyou-kun's classes going at the dojo? Are your students learning well?"

"Most of them," Kyou said, perking up, "they all try real hard once you get their attention-"

Tooru nodded as Kyou eagerly started to share details about his classes and students. She still had trouble imagining him as a teacher. The Kyou she knew was impatient, rough and quick-tempered. But from the sounds of it, none of that prevented him from directing his class of students.

The flood of information was overwhelming. She lost track of what story he was trying to tell due to all the tangents he kept going on. He kept tripping over explanations and going off in new directions like an eager kitten chasing string.

_Besides his father, who would he have to share this with? I should have asked about this sooner, _Tooru thought."Can I come to class with Kyou-kun sometime?" She blurted.

"You want to?" His eyes widened and he tried to hide a pleased grin. "But when? I mean, you work and my classes-"

"I can miss a day of work," Tooru said, leaning forward. "I really want to see Kyou-kun teach."

"I don't want you to do that," Kyou said frowning. "You need the money."

"I've been saving," Tooru said. "I can afford to miss one day." At his doubtful look she insisted, "I _can."_

Indecision crawled across the cat's face. He wanted her to come but...

"No," Kyou said finally, crossing his arms. "I don't want you to make things hard on yourself."

Tooru looked down at her plate and nibbled at a carrot.

"Maybe you can come on your day off;" Kyou mumbled after the uncomfortable silence stretched between them. He pushed a sardine around on his plate with a finger.

"Hatori-san's lessons-" Tooru started.

"Yeah, well, maybe he'll cancel some day or something," Kyou said, not meeting her eyes. "And the lessons aren't going to go on forever, right? They're only temporary."

"Oh, yes," Tooru said slowly, though she'd never thought of that. "I suppose so. But that probably won't be for a while..."

"Maybe _you_ could cancel on him," Kyou said, looking up at her finally. "It's not fair that he takes up every day you have off."

"I couldn't do that!" Tooru protested. "I promised-"

"It's not fair is all I'm saying." Kyou jutted his chin out belligerently. "You should tell him you don't want to do it on _every_ day off. There's no reason you should."

"But-" Tooru started, then cut herself off. She couldn't figure out how to say that she _wanted_ to keep her appointment with Hatori without implying that she didn't want to spend time with Kyou. "I promised," she finished lamely.

She liked spending time with Hatori, she felt like she was finally getting to know the him. He was... relaxing and exciting at the same time. She never knew how he was going to react.

She was nervously anticipating their meeting at Ayame's. She still wasn't sure exactly what had happened at the end of the night yesterday. That sudden awareness of every bit of him that was near her, and his deep voice and long fingers, she'd never felt anything like it before. It stirred up her insides. Was she going to be like that every time she was around him? She hoped not. She didn't want to look like that big a fool.

"You didn't promise to spend every day off with him, just to give him cooking lessons," Kyou pointed out, between mouthfuls of riceball. "You didn't promise anything else."

"That's true." Tooru said hesitantly. And maybe he didn't want to spend that much time with her. She knew Hatori didn't even want to be taking these lessons, she'd pressed them on him. She hoped he'd had fun last week as well, he'd seemed to. But he was so obviously tired, always falling asleep! Maybe it would be better to give him a "night off" too. But if she didn't have her lessons with him, she knew he wouldn't eat right either. She chewed at her lip absently wondering which was the better, rest or food.

"So just say something to him on Saturday," Kyou said firmly sensing that she was wavering.

"I'll.. I'll think about it." Tooru said.

::0::0::

Hatori walked into his house and sniffed at the air. His whole house _still_ smelled of stew. His stomach rumbled even though it was hours before he usually ate. He'd followed Tooru's instructions to turn the stew on just before he went to bed, and he'd woken up the the smell of it. It had been hard to resist having a bowl for breakfast. He'd set the timer on the crock pot to warm the stew slowly so it would be ready by dinner time, as per Tooru's written instructions. His lips twitched up, she'd written up three ways to warm it up, detailing the pros and cons of each in her unique way.

_"Microwave is fastest,"_ she'd written and he could hear how seriously she would have said it if she'd been there, _"but it will dry meat-san out and the potato might go crumbly if it isn't watched closely."_ He wondered at her need to anthropomorphize everything.

The house felt abnormally quiet as he changed into his casual clothes.

It took him a moment to realize why. He'd never had fresh, home cooked food that wasn't prepared by a guest. Ayame, Kana, Tooru, and none had been content to cook in silence. Ayame had always shouted a running commentary from the kitchen on whatever subjects his butterfly brain touched on. Kana had sung and hummed to herself. Tooru was fond of the radio.

He walked into the living room and turned on his radio. It was still set to the soft classical station she favored. He tended to listen to the all talk news station, liking the sound of voices in the house, but decided to leave it as is. It had been calming last night, the smell of food and the soft music. He thought it might be nice to have that again.

He sat at his desk and sorted through the papers he'd brought home. Even with the lighter day today, he still had paperwork from Thursday to sort through. He didn't know what had possessed Saya to schedule that many appointments on one day. She had been an impeccable nurse so far, and it wasn't like her to make that big of a blunder. He felt guilty that he put so many administrative tasks on her. But the truth was he didn't need as many nurses as he had and didn't have much else for them to do.

The scratching of his pen as he made his notes was getting under his skin. The warming food and the music wasn't helping alleviate the oppressive silence of his house. He found himself tapping a finger just for the extra noise. He sighed and looked at his watch. Time wasn't passing nearly fast enough.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cellphone rang.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji's panicked voice shot through the line. "I'm so sorry! Your message, I just listened to it. To-ru! I forgot to tell you- I'm sorry! Did-"

"Calm down," Hatori said, cutting through the boy's stumbling apology. "Tooru-kun and I were able to meet up, I should have called you back to let you know. But I'm disappointed it took you this long to listen to my message."

"I'm sorry." Momiji said miserably. "I forgot my cellphone at home yesterday when I picked up my violin before class, and left it home today by mistake. I just saw the missed call."

"You have to be more careful," Hatori scolded. "You need to keep your cell with you at all times, what if there is an emergency or you transform somewhere and you need me to come get you?"

"I know."

Hatori sighed and decided to change the subject. Momiji was so responsible so much of the time, he couldn't scold him too much for one mistake. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No," Momiji's voice sounded surprised and relieved on the other end. "But I was going to order something healthy!"

_Why does everyone expect me to be such a taskmaster,_ Hatori wondered. "If you haven't ordered yet, why don't you come over? The stew Tooru-kun and I made last night is almost done heating up, and there is plenty for two."

"Leftovers?" Momiji asked.

"No, she said it would be better today. She made cutlets last night."

"She cooked for you _again_? _Haaa'riii,_" Momiji whined, "I thought she was supposed to rest!"

"I agree," Hatori sighed. "If I had been on time I could have prevented it. We did have a pleasant evening afterwards," he assured the rabbit, "very restful." He guiltily left out the fact he'd kept her out past the curfew he himself had set.

"Ha'ri really cooked?" Momiji asked after a moment of silence.

"I really did," Hatori sounded surprised, even to himself.

"What did you make?" The mixture disbelief and curiosity was plain in Momiji's voice.

"We made meat and potatoes stew." Hatori walked into the kitchen and gingerly lifted the lid of the crock pot. "It smells edible."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Can I bring my homework? I have some questions... if you aren't too busy."

"Bring whatever you like. I just have some paperwork to finish up," Hatori said, moving to the cupboard to pull out a pair of place settings. He was already more familiar with his kitchen, a few weeks ago he wouldn't have even known where these utensils were.

"Okay!" Momiji said. "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Momiji was true to his word, bursting through the sliding door less then ten minutes later, his arms full with his backpack and a violin case. Hatori had just set the crock of stew on a trivet in the middle of the table. (As per Tooru's instructions, of course. If she was half as thorough with her homework, he reflected, she must get very good grades.)

Hatori straightened and raised an eyebrow at the violin.

"You don't mind if I practice here after dinner, do you?" Momiji said, trying to hide his panting from the dash over. "I have a recital in a few weeks-"

"That's fine." Hatori nodded. "But come eat now, while it's warm." He gestured to the crock. He wouldn't have to worry about it being too quiet.

"Yes!" Momiji said and placed his bag and violin by Hatori's desk before sitting down at the table. He wiggled in his seat and made a show of sniffing at the serving Hatori set before him. "It smells good!" He said incredulously. "You really made this?"

"With a great deal of help," Hatori said with a wry twist to his lips and an incline of his head. He looked at his dish and was amazed himself at how appetizing it looked and that he had any involvement making it. He took a hesitant spoonful, aware that Momiji was watching him closely before trying it himself.

His eyebrows twitched up and he said a bit uncertainly, "It's good."

"It is!" Momiji said after his own spoonful. "Ha'ri did a good job!"

"Most of the credit is to Tooru-kun," Hatori corrected. "Though it was simpler then I imagined."

"Really?" Momiji said between mouthfuls.

"Mmm..." Hatori said noncommittally. "The hardest part was peeling the potatoes."

There was a long pause, and when Hatori finally looked up from his meal he found Momiji staring at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"I can't imagine you peeling potatoes." Momiji said finally.

"They didn't peel themselves," Hatori said pointing to Momiji's bowl with his spoon. Momiji looked back at his bowl and then at Hatori again.

"To-ru didn't do them for you?" He asked.

Hatori sighed. "She might have done a few more then I did, but I did my share. Though," he said as if imparting a secret, "I had to use a peeler and she used a knife. She can peel a potato in one long strip. I bet she could make radish roses if she wanted."

"Did she teach you how to do that?" Momiji asked, eyes wide.

"No, but I asked her to," Hatori said, his lips twitching. "Not make a rose," he said holding up a hand, "but to peel it with a knife. I butchered my first potato," he admitted, "and had to switch to a peeler."

Momiji laughed. Hatori gave a ghost of a smile, happy to see the boy seemed to be in good spirits. He was worried about the stress the group violin lessons were having on him. He knew that Momiji wanted to be closer to Momo, she was his sister after all. But now he was in the unenviable position of seeing up close what he could never have. He knew the feeling.

"Tell me about your classes," Hatori prompted, moving the subject off of him. Momiji launched into a one sided discussion of his classmates, teachers and assignments. Hatori listened with half and ear, he still wished he could have found a way to get Momiji and Tooru spend time together. Their needs complimented each other so well. Momiji needed someone to coddle him, or rather coddle him just enough. Tooru was a calming influence on the boy, he reigned in his hyperactivity around her and matched her more sedate mood. Momiji made Tooru have fun and be silly, something she didn't give herself enough of an opportunity to do.

Momiji slowly wound down, relaxing into the quiet of Hatori's house. He cocked an ear. "This isn't your usual radio station."

"Mmm," Hatori agreed around a mouthful. "Tooru-kun put it on last night. Does it bother you? You can change it if you like."

"No, it's pretty. I know this piece," Momiji said nodding in time to the music. "The violin part in this is tricky."

"Have you played it?"

"No." Momiji's curls bounced. "I'm not quite there yet. But Sensei had us listen to it because it's..." he paused as if trying to remember the wording exactly. "A good example of a cooperative piece," he said as if quoting.

"Ah, and how are your lessons going?" Hatori said with the same casualness he'd used before, though his attention was more focused.

Momiji shrugged stiffly, trying to look unconcerned. "Good," he said shortly. The rabbit knew the dragon too well and could sense his interest and distrusted it.

"Do you like the group format?" Hatori prodded. "Or, did you like it better when you had your lessons alone?"

"I like it better as a group," Momiji said quickly.

"Why? What makes it better?" Hatori pressed gently. He could see Momiji trying to think of reasons other then "because I get to see Momo."

"Well, I... I like being in a group," he stumbled.

"You don't enjoy getting to know Momo?" Hatori asked.

Momiji swallowed, his eyes widening in panic and started to babble. "I don't know her very well! I don't go out of my way to talk to her or anything, honest! She talks to me, that's all!"

Hatori held up a hand to cut him off. "Momiji-"

Momiji leaned forward on his knees and pressed his hands on the table in desperation, "Don't tell Papa that I talk to her! He'll make me change classes again!"

"Momiji!" Hatori said sternly. The rabbit gulped and sat back on his feet, looking like the world is ending.

"Momiji," he said soothingly, "I'm not trying to get you in trouble. I think it's okay if you talk to Momo. It would be strange if you avoid her in a class that size."

"Really?"

He didn't have to look so surprised, Hatori thought. "Really," he said drolly. "I think it would be good if you could become friends, as long as she doesn't discover your secret. Do you use any German around her?"

"I try not to," Momiji said, his tension releasing a flood of words. "But I slipped once, and said _Gueten Tag._ She asked how I knew it, and I said I heard she was German and looked it up." He gulped, looked down, and traced a shape on the table with a finger.

"Mmmm," Hatori nodded. "How did she respond to that?"

"She's very quiet," Momiji said in a whisper, as if talking about her would bring some calamity on him. "So she just smiled."

"Does she ask you many questions?" Hatori asked. "I think she would be curious about you."

"Why?" Momiji asked, looking worried.

"Because you look like her, and your mother," Hatori said, "You hair color is unusual, and she's seen you around your father's building." There was also the affected way Momiji held on to his mother's accent, the strange inflections he put on ordinary Japanese words despite the fact he'd lived most his life here in Japan.

"She hasn't asked about any of that," Momiji said sitting back. "She hasn't asked much at all. But she likes to stand beside me during lessons." He smiled wistfully, "I got to show her how to hold her bow once."

Hatori nodded and ate a bit more stew. "That's good." He looked up at Momiji, and he could feel his face becoming stern and closed against his will, "I don't want to have to take Momo's memories, I'd like to avoid that if we can."

Momiji nodded quickly. "Yes, Ha'ri."

"It might be best-" Hatori gave an internal wince and paused when the boy's body tensed and he immediately looked defensive.

"For me to quit?" Momiji asked, clutching his fork tightly.

"No," Hatori said gently."For you to prepare some answers for any questions she might come up with. Then you won't be left fumbling if it comes up, and she won't get suspicious."

"I don't want to lie to her," Momiji confessed.

"There's no need to lie," Hatori said.

"Then what do I say if she asks about my mother?" Momiji asked.

"Tell her the truth," Hatori held up a hand to forestall any arguments. "Tell her that your mother was very ill when you were young, and that your father is taking care of her."

Momiji nodded and poked his fork around in the bowl.

Hatori gave himself a little mental shake. He hadn't meant to ask the boy over to lecture at him. He was just worried about the situation the boy's idiot father had put him in. "I'm glad things are going well with your lessons," Hatori said.

Momiji nodded and took another bite of stew. "With Ha'ri's lessons too!"

Hatori happily moved onto the new subject. Tooru was "safe." She knew their secrets, so there was no scolding or warnings necessary. "Yes, Tooru-kun is proving to be a very proficient instructor. We had a pleasant time last night."

"You're lucky you got to eat her cutlets," Momiji said mouthful of stew. "I like them a lot." He looked at his empty stew bowl. "This was good too."

"Yes, though as usual, she went to way too much trouble," Hatori grumped. "And it wasn't safe for her to be here alone," he said.

"I'm sorry," Momiji apologized. "I didn't think about that, or that she would make you different dinner. She only told me that she had to see what stuff you had to cook with. I guess I haven't helped at all getting her to rest."

Hatori shook his head. "She's very stubborn, but you can't be blamed for that. And she has been relaxing some, she's taken up a hobby."

"She has? What?" Momiji couldn't imagine Tooru doing anything just for fun. Anytime he saw her out of school she was either working or cooking something. The only time he'd ever seen her relax was back when he'd given her his white day present, the trip to the hot-springs. That hadn't really been her choice, though she'd been appreciative.

"Scrapbooking." Hatori gestured to Momiji's bowl. "Do you want seconds?"

The boy nodded and Hatori refilled his bowl, feeling a silly sense of pride. "She was working on a page on you when I came in. It looked quite...appropriate."

"On me?" Momiji grinned. "Really?"

"Yes," Hatori nodded, watching the pleased grin light up Momiji's face and his body relax. "It had cupcakes and rabbits on it. She said she wanted to ask Ayame about how to do lettering on it."

"I want to see it," Momiji said eagerly. "I'll ask her to bring it to school!"

"I'm sure she'd like that," Hatori said. "Though I think she's a little shy about it." He frowned. "But, thinking about it, it might not be best for her to bring it to school."

"Why not?" Momiji pouted.

"Besides pictures of her friends it has pictures of Shigure's house, with her in it," Hatori wagged his fork lightly. "If it was found by one of her classmates-"

"Oh, yeah." Momiji sat back disappointed.

"You should make a date with her to see it," Hatori suggested.

"But her day off is the day of my lessons," Momiji's voice had a slight whine to it. "And your cooking lessons."

"But that's not the only day she doesn't have her part time job," Hatori pointed out. "Which reminds me, do you know if Haru passed on the message I gave him this morning to her?"

"About the building being fumigated?" Momiji nodded, his brow wrinkling "Yes, he told her. It's weird that Papa would call you about that instead of the cleaning manager calling To-ru."

"Yes," Hatori agreed shortly.

Momiji narrowed his eyes and gave Hatori a long look. "Ha'ri, why didn't Papa call _me_ to tell To-ru?" His eyes widened, "How would he even know to call Ha'ri to get a message to To-ru? Why would he even care to call? He doesn't even know her, not _really."_

Hatori just favored him with a blank look and a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh!" Momiji shot up and pointed at Hatori. "You lied! Papa didn't call you! Ha'ri, how could you? Now To-ru will be in trouble for not going to work!"

"I wouldn't do something like that," Hatori said, finishing off his stew.

"But-"

"I may have kept her out a bit past her curfew last night," Hatori admitted. "I didn't want her to be overstressed with both school and work."

"So you fumigated Papa's building? What about all the other workers?" Momiji asked.

"The building wasn't fumigated," Hatori said. Her salary was coming out of his personal account. But as he rarely used the funds that came to him from the family and his work, other then to invest them, it wasn't a burden. The truth was he didn't have much need for money. All his needs from food, shelter and clothing, were met at the compound. He had both the legacy he received from the family from his status as the Dragon, and the salary he was paid for his clinic. He didn't throw his money around often, but he felt justified in this case.

If he hadn't been late, she wouldn't have cooked dinner nor would they have started and ended so late. He'd arranged for her to have the day off and for her salary to be paid. The cover story was poor, but Tooru asked so few questions he didn't think he would be discovered. The other workers could do without her for one night, and had been instructed not to question her about her absence. Tooru was such a hard working girl that he knew the others would think that something drastic had kept her away and would be unlikely to press her about details, or at least he hoped so. He probably should have asked Shigure's advice on devising a better plan, but he didn't feel like dealing with the inevitable teasing just for being considerate.

"How late did you keep her out?" Momiji asked, settling back down into his seat.

"Late enough," Hatori said. "Past when she should have been on a school night. Did you see her today?"

"Yes," Momiji said slowly, musingly. "She didn't look very tired."

"That's good."

"Were you tired today?" Momiji asked. "Ha'ri must have been up late too, and he had to work."

"I was fine," Hatori answered truthfully. Perhaps because his day had been so full and busy, he'd fallen asleep right away and slept the whole night through. He couldn't remember the last time that happened.

Momiji glanced at Hatori. There was something different about the doctor that he couldn't quite put a finger on. He grinned. Momiji thought Hatori's medicine might be working more on him then it was on Tooru. He couldn't remember when he'd seen the dragon seem so calm and relaxed. He was usually buzzing with tension.

::0::0::

Tooru smoothed her fingers over the scrapbook pulling it from her storage place under the table. She'd be able to work on it soon, after they finished dinner. She bit her lip, green smoke curling through the back of her mind.

"What?" Kyou said, looking at her narrowly.

"Eh? Oh," Tooru pushed scrapbook back under the table, "nothing." She kept spacing out. She figured it was because she was tired, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on _today._ She kept finding her mind drifting back to last night's cooking lesson, or more specifically the parts before and after the lesson.

When she'd first met Hatori she thought he was terribly hard to read. His murky eyes were closed and shuttered, and he was so blank-faced and stony. She'd been honestly afraid of him. And who wouldn't be with the way Yuki had explained the dragon's special gift and terrible responsibility. The wall had started chipping away when he'd asked her over to try to warn her away from the family. But yesterday he'd been so open. He'd been flustered and angry, teasing and playful... all in one night! It was hard to reconcile the two impressions.

"It ain't nothin'," Kyou said. "You keep making faces."

Tooru started and her face cleared from it's worried frown. "No, really," she assured him. "I was just thinking about..." About Kana, and everything Hatori had endured with out any complaint. "..my scrapbook." She didn't want to bring up Hatori again, it would just lead to an argument.

"What about it?" Kyou asked.

"What to do next, after I run out of pictures," Tooru said honestly, happy to steer onto a new topic. Hopefully her brain would focus instead of drifting off in a cloud of jade smoke. "I was thinking of maybe doing some more embellishments."

_Maybe_, she thought, _it was sweatshirt that made his eyes seem more green and open._ He really did look so odd in that sweatshirt, like a younger, freer version of himself. He looked more like the photographs in Ayame's scrapbook. Had he always been so funny and sarcastic? Perhaps she'd only noticed because he'd started including her in the jokes and teasing the way he did Ayame and Shigure.

"So?" Kyou asked.

"What?" Tooru blinked, realizing she'd drifted off again into thoughts of Hatori.

"So what if you've run out of pictures?" Kyou asked irritably, eating a few sardines. "Just take more," he said around a mouthful of dried fish.

"I'd have to buy a new camera..." Tooru said.

"Don't you have one already? How'd you take those?" He pointed to the snaps she'd taken but hadn't put in the book yet, scattered in a small, loose pile beside the table.

"It was a disposable," Tooru explained. "I'll buy a new one next time I want to take pictures." She gave a little smile. "But don't you think that Picture-san is for special occasions? It seems silly to buy a camera just when nothing special is happening." She looked down when Kyou gave her a hard look, the one he gave her when he thought she was being particularly foolish. "Or at least thats how it feels."

She clapped her hands together, "But I'll definitely have to buy one before I see Kyou-kun teach. I want pictures of that!"

"Don't be stupid," Kyou grumbled, his ears heating with a pleased blush. He glued his eyes to his plate and barely hid a smile."That'd be distracting. And it's not like anything special is happening."

"Oh," Tooru, picked up her chopsticks and poked at her food. "If it bothers Kyou-kun I won't..."

"Well," Kyou said after a long silence, "I suppose if you really want to..."

"Really?" Tooru said giving him a brilliant smile. "Then I'll definitely have to buy one!"

"Wait till you figure out when you can come," Kyou huffed. "Don't go wasting your money."

"Yes! Of course!" Tooru nodded happily.

::0::0::

After dinner Tooru cleaned up the kitchen having convinced Kyou she could handle it while he retreated upstairs to do his homework. She would have suggested they work together, but she was done with her homework already. Plus he was too easily distracted to work in the main room. She gave the kitchen a final wipe down and looked around.

Now what?

She mentally ticked off her chores, all done. Homework had been completed. She could work on her scrapbook, but she'd finished the pages she had photographs for. The only ones left were so random she couldn't think how to combine them on a page. She wanted to add some embellishments, but she wanted to ask Ayame's opinion first.

She wrinkled her nose and glanced at the clock. It was dark out, but not too late. Perhaps it _was_ time to pick up some more cameras. It would be fun to have one for the visit to Ayame's apartment. She wondered if she'd be able to get a picture of Hatori looking all relaxed, with that odd little upturn to his lips he got when he was amused. She shook herself out of vague thoughts of how his smoky eyes turned dragon bright when teased.

Well, if she was going to go out was there anything else they needed? They were good with groceries, but how were they with cleaning supplies? She decided wander to the laundry room and see if anything was getting low.

"You look a bit lost."

Tooru jumped, "Oh! You startled me, Shigure-san!" She put a hand over her heart but gave him a smile. "My heart is racing!"

Shigure grinned at her from hallway, hanging languidly in the frame. "While that's something all men hope for, a maiden's heart to skip when they enter the room," he wagged a finger, "we usually hope it's not in fear." He chuckled.

"I just wasn't expecting to see Shigure-san, I didn't hear him come home." She smiled. "Oh, do you need anything at the store? I was thinking of going."

Shigure glanced at the clock. "At this hour, by yourself? It's dark out."

"It's still early," Tooru said waving a hand. "And the store is close by."

"What's so urgent?" Shigure asked lounging against the door frame with arms crossed.

"I wanted to get a camera for tomorrow," Tooru said. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to get some pictures of everyone, Shigure-san, Mine-san, Ayame-san and H-hatori-san." She stumbled over the last name and felt her cheeks heat unexpectedly, her mind flashing to his dragon eyes and upturned lips.

"Of everyone, hmn?" Shigure repeated and gave her a strange and piercing look. She felt her blush deepen and shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-yes?" She nodded. Stuttering and fidgeting under his steady gaze, she tried to change the subject. "Did, um, did Shigure-san need anything?"

"I think it's too late to let my little bride wander the streets," Shigure said. "We can pick up a camera on the way to Aya's tomorrow."

"It's really not-" She bit her words off when Shigure gave her a stern look. She changed her tactic. "Don't you think it will be inconvenient to have to stop?"

"Mmm..." Shigure said rubbing his chin as if in thought. "Well, I suppose I could call Ha-san and ask if he'd mind driving you to the store-"

"Don't!" Tooru said, then clapped her hands over her mouth, surprised by the vehemence of her own shout. Blushing furiously, she quickly demurred. "D-don't bother Hatori-san with something so frivolous!" She suddenly remembered her manners and added a desperate sounding, "Please."

Shigure shifted so he could uncross his arms, hooking his thumbs into his belt as he looked down at her. "Then it _can_ wait."

Tooru twiddled her fingers, looking away. Shigure was in a _mood._ There would be no getting around him tonight. "I suppose it can," she said with a resigned sigh. Now what was she going to do with the rest of her evening? "Would Shigure-san like some tea?"

The dog cocked his head to the side examining her with his curious eyes. "Do I detect a note of discontent?"

Tooru blinked, "Dis-... oh, no!" She waved a hand quickly. Now she had him worried, just because she was a little bored. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

She looked up at him and decided to answer with complete honestly, "I don't have anything to do." She spread her hands. "Part-time was canceled, homework-san is done, chore-san is done..." She ticked off each task on a finger. "Scrapbook-san isn't, but it's almost done and I want to save it..."

"And no one to spend some love-love alone time with?" Shigure said, glancing around the room as if he expected someone else to pop out at any time.

"Yuki-kun is still out and Kyou-kun has to study." Tooru said, having had plenty of practice ignoring his innuendo.

"Mmmm..." Shigure stroked his chin, amused. He'd never heard Tooru whine before, if you could call sounding at a loss whining. "Sounds like a night to curl up with a good book to me."

Tooru blinked. She hadn't even considered that. "I did start Shigure-san's book..." If she read it, she'd have something else to talk with Hatori about tomorrow. She'd be able to redeem herself from last week when he'd teased her about just starting the first chapter.

Shigure grinned. "Why don't _I_ make tea, while _you_ get your book?" He asked imitating her habit of shoo-ing out of the kitchen to read his paper while she got tea. He leaned against the door frame, and winked. "Everyone enjoys a little variety now and then."

Tooru giggled. "Shigure-san doesn't need to do that, the tea is already made, but I will go get my book. Are you going to read the paper?"

He pulled his yukata a bit to the side to reveal the paper tucked between the tie and the body of the garment. "I'd planned on it. The lighting is best out here."

She nodded, and turned to go upstairs to get her book. "The tea is on the stove if you want it," she said over her shoulder.

::0::0::

Shigure could tell the moment the book really captured her.

She gave a little, breathless gasp. Her whole body tensed and her eyes flicked across the page, speeding to find the resolution to whatever bit of drama had just unfolded. Then her fingers loosened their grip on the cover of the book and she shifted on her cushion as she relaxed. Drama resolved. She wiggled a little, moving so that she wasn't sitting prim, proper and straight. She curled her legs underneath herself and sat forward, leaning on her arms. She smiled a little then pouted, unhappy with some bit of the story for a moment.

She smiled again, and then again, broader. Shigure took a sip of his tea and abandoned any pretext of reading the paper. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice him staring. He always enjoyed watching people read his work, seeing their immediate reactions without any polite filtering in between. Tooru was really enjoyable, so easy to read. He barely bit back the urge to ask her what part she was on. She was early enough into the book he had a reasonable guess.

But he wondered what was causing her brow to furrow now. She paused in her reading, glancing at the cover and then paging back a a few pages and re-reading some passage. She nibbled at her lip as she flipped back to her current position and read again. She slumped forward, resting the book flat on the table. She tapped her finger against the table and her eyes drifted away from the page.

"Shigure-san..." she said distractedly, eyes still drifting back towards the book, "... this character..."

"Yes?" Shigure asked, "which character?"

"Kenichi-san... Is he..." she blushed and stumbled, "well, I was just wondering..."

"Wondering?" Shigure prompted when she trailed off.

"Is he based off... I mean, was, as a model for him.." she stammered,and went redder before finally blurting, "is he supposed to be Hatori-san?"

She could feel her skin burning, the blush had spread from her cheeks and she could feel it radiating off her neck, ears and chest. Ever since last night she'd been unable to get the quiet doctor out of her mind, so she wondered if she was making connections where there were none. But every motion of the character in the book, every mannerism, reminded her of Hatori.

"You figured it out," Shigure said, looking pleased. "Kenichi isn't _just_ Hatori, he has traits from other people as well. But he was the main inspiration. Aya noticed right away too."

Tooru smiled. "Hatori-san didn't notice?" That was a stupid question, she decided. He couldn't have, he never would have recommended the book to her otherwise.

"Not at all," Shigure said and laughed. "At first I thought he was just being modest about it. That's one of my most popular books, you know. I'm often asked to write a continuation. But then he asked me who the model was." He shook his head smiling and leaned forward to whisper confidentially, "It drives him nuts that I won't tell him."

Tooru covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "Why hasn't Ayame-san told him?"

"Ha-san has too much pride to ask him," Shigure grinned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Mmm..." Tooru tapped her lips with a finger. She could see how it might be galling to Hatori for Ayame to figure out something he couldn't. Ayame had his own talents, but she gathered that Hatori had always been the "smart one" in their trio. It must be very trying for Hatori to feel left out of the joke.

"Will you tell him?" Shigure asked, leaning on a hand and giving her a speculative glance. What was that little smile curling around the edges of her lips?

"Me?" Tooru said, blinking at him. "No!"

His eyebrows flew up at her quick response. "You won't?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, _maybe_, if he _asks_..." Tooru hedged, her eyes sliding away from his. She pressed her fingers to her mouth to try to silence a laugh.

Finally something she could tease him about! She loved the way he looked so surprised and pleased when she'd try to get a jab in, as silly and hopeless as her attempts usually were. What new expression would he show her when she got a _clever_ dig in? Oh, how could she use this? She had to think of something smart!

She couldn't stop a smile from spreading over her lips. She couldn't wait for tomorrow! He was sure to ask her about the book.

"But maybe not?" Shigure jolted her out of her thoughts.

She lifted the book to hide her smile and peeped over it at Shigure. "Maybe not," she said, her eyes dancing.

::0::0::

The next morning came entirely too early. After weeks of waking up before her alarm, the shrill clang of it sent her heart racing and jolted her out of bed. She managed to knock it to the floor in her clumsy attempts to silence it.

"Oooh," she sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed with her alarm in hand. She'd sat up until late in the evening, with Shigure reading the paper and her his book. They'd started out chatting, but as she'd gotten more involved in the story they'd spoken less and less. It wasn't until Shigure had gotten up to retire that she realized how late it had gotten.

She'd gone upstairs intending to change and go right to sleep, but hadn't been able to resist the call of "just one more page." One more page had turned into one more chapter, which had cycled around back to just one more page...and back again. She'd fallen asleep reading, something she'd never done before. She'd never had time to read for pleasure, even when she lived with her mother. There had always been too much work to do, she hadn't known it could be so engrossing.

Now that it was morning and the sun was streaming in, she was regretting giving into temptation to continue. She glanced at the clock, tempted to crawl back into bed for just a few more minutes sleep.

"Breakfast..." She reminded herself. She had to get up and make breakfast. Kyou at least would be up soon. Shigure wouldn't emerge until later, and she doubted she'd see Yuki at all today. The mouse had returned exhausted late yesterday and had gone straight up to bed. He didn't have anywhere to be today so Tooru bet he'd spend it in bed for as long as he could. (Which with Yuki could be a really long time.)

_I have to make something that can sit for a while,_ she thought rubbing her eyes. Onigiri and miso soup was becoming a standard for Saturday mornings. She sighed, tired of making the same meal. _I'll make some bentos_, she thought, _use up the left overs._ _If anyone wants something warm I'll make it then._ Maybe eggs for herself. She hadn't done omelets for a while and she could make egg rolls for the bentos at the same time.

She wandered around in a fog, still half asleep. She didn't even realized she'd brought the book down to the kitchen with her until she found herself starting to put it in the fridge to free her hands to take the milk out. She gave herself a little shake and put it on the counter while she pulled out the fixings for breakfast and the bentos.

She glanced at the book cover as she started her omelet. She'd never realized how much you could get sucked into a book. Hatori had described the book as "very engaging," which seemed like a gross understatement.

The book told the tale of a carpenter, Kenichi, just after the war. He was building himself a house from the scraps left over when he worked on other people's homes. It wove a complex story about the everyday hardships, lives and hopes of the people after the war and how the quiet but steadfast Kenichi slowly effected them.

She'd never gotten that immersed in a story before. Her respect for Shigure as a writer was growing in leaps and bounds. Though, she admitted to herself, maybe it was because she knew Kenichi was based on Hatori that made book capture her so completely. Being able to clearly imagine the main character made her feel a connected to the story at a deep level, something she'd never had with another book. Even now the book was calling her to read just a little bit more. At first she thought the book was all about the other people's lives Kenichi wandered through, with just the carpenter as a common thread to tie together their stories.

But now she could see that those stories were really just to display Kenichi's personality and past... more and more the story was becoming about him. She'd fallen asleep just as the carpenter had started to notice that the quiet, but persistently cheerful, daughter of the local inn was coming to deliver notices of work out of more then just obligation.

She'd never met Kana, but she suspected that Shigure had based the innkeeper's daughter after her. She wondered if finishing the book would give her more insight into Hatori's relationship with the woman.

_It's none of my business, but now, even more, I want to know..._

If no one is up for breakfast I can read then, she thought. _Won't Hatori-san be shocked if I finish the book so quickly? _She grinned and wondered what kind of face he'd make. She wanted to see it! Her anxieties about meeting up with him were fading, being replaced with a warmth and eagerness.

She shook her head as she started to prepare breakfast. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" She murmured. It was if every day he snuck into the corners of her mind and popped out when she least expected it. "It's probably because I don't know him very well..." Tooru said to herself. It was that wall he put up around himself, she wanted to smash it down. She wanted to see all of his faces, and know what was going on behind those eyes that never left her mind. "He's going to think I'm a terrible pest." she said as she rolled up the egg in the pan. But if she could understand him better maybe she could be of some use to him other then being just a chef.

::0::0::

Hatori considered his closet with a frown. He rubbed at his hair with a towel and sighed. When had his closet become such a sea of white button-down shirts and gray suits? He pushed a couple of the shirts back and forth as if he'd find a casual polo or sweater hiding between them. A flash of green caught his eye and he pulled out the Grand Spiral sweatshirt. He stared at it a moment before putting it back too. If he wore it again, it would be like declaring it his uniform for spending time with Tooru.

He huffed and threw his damp towel on the bed, annoyed at himself for being bothered. Ayame would have a field day if he knew that he'd even had a passing thought about fashion.

He pulled out a shirt and a pair of slacks and unhooked one of his black belts from the belt rack on the back of the door. He threw them on the bed, grunted irritably and went to dry his hair. He felt like he was primping, and for what he didn't know. Probably the same reason he'd bothered to take a shower after his home visits today. He had a bug of dissatisfaction crawling under his skin today that he just couldn't get rid of.

He'd been impatient and distracted with his appointments, to his own disgust. He couldn't focus, often having to have his patients repeat themselves. He'd found himself wondering if Tooru was bringing something to Ayame's, and if he should. He'd brought something to Shigure's...

He shook his head and stared at himself hard in the mirror. That had been because Tooru was the hostess, and was sure to have gone to entirely too much trouble, as was proven by the mountain of leftovers she'd sent him home with.

While he didn't doubt that Ayame would go all out, as he did with everything, they'd never brought gifts when visiting each other. Hatori suspected he'd be mocked mercilessly if he did, it being so out of character.

He fingered his bangs. He was getting shaggy again. He'd have to go for a trim soon. He pushed his hair back, and considered slicking back his hair. He let it flop forward with a sigh. What was he thinking?

He rubbed his face, feeling tired already. He should just cancel going tonight. The thought was attractive and he was halfway to the living room phone when he realized that would leave Tooru to the mercy of the others. Ayame had said he'd be doing a "western" meal, which for him could mean just about anything.

Hatori didn't doubt that Ayame had found an appropriate alcohol to match the occasion. Without him there to temper things, he knew Tooru would get swept up in one of Shigure and Ayame's crazy schemes... and with Ayame's shop right there to provide who knew what costumes they'd probably end up dressing her up like a harem slave girl and running her ragged all night. He spun on his heel, and headed back to get dressed with visions of Tooru dressed in an "I Dream of Jeannie" outfit making his stomach do an interesting flip and his face darken.

He briskly got dressed, dropping his towel in a heap on the floor and stepping into his pants. He wondered at his own temper as he angrily buttoned up his shirt. He was rigid with tension he couldn't explain.

"It was a pleasant enough at Shigure's," he muttered as fit his belt through the loops and tucked in his shirt. He didn't know why he was getting so tense about just going to Ayame's for dinner.

He turned and barked his shin hard on a protruding drawer he'd forgotten to push in when he'd taken out his socks. "DAMMIT!"

He hopped on one foot back to his bed sitting down and massaging his shin. He unclipped his sock from the sock garters and pulled the it down to examine the flesh to see if he'd broken skin. An angry bruise was already forming.

"Dammit," he muttered softly again, probing it. At least it wasn't bleeding. He pulled the sock back up and re-clipped it.

He caught glance of himself out of the corner of his good eye in the mirror over the dresser.

"I look like an old man," he groused looking down at the archaic sock garters he'd worn since he'd first started wearing suits in medical school. His father had always worn them, and he'd always considered them part of being an adult. It wasn't until he'd done his residency that he noticed he was in the minority in wearing them. He sighed and pulled his pant leg down. He felt ancient.

He limped his way over to the dresser and pushed in the drawer and then back to the mirror. He closed his good eye and rolled his bad from left to right, watching the world as the world became unfocused, gray and then black as he moved into his blind spot. He'd slammed into the drawer because he couldn't see it. His vision was fuzzy out of that eye looking forward, and he had no peripheral vision on his left due to the scarring from his injury. There was always a chance the scarring could shift, or cause cataracts.

He opened his other eye and blinked rapidly as the world went from flat gray to it's normal state. He didn't think anything had altered in his vision, banging into the drawer had just been carelessness. It had knocked the bluster out of him, and he shook his head at himself in the mirror.

"You're just not used to this much...activity," he told himself. He hadn't realized how thoroughly he'd isolated himself since losing Kana.

He wasn't used to being so busy, at least not socially speaking. He had weeks, months... was it years?... of doing nothing but an endless cycle of working and sleeping, eating when necessary. The time had been spent in long days where he spoke only a few short, business-like words to his nurses and patients. Occasionally he'd spent a few hours with Shigure, tended to his responsibilities with Akito, put up with Ayame's current whims, chauffeured Momiji around or picked up Haru from whatever far off place he'd wandered to.

This irritability he couldn't shake, it was probably a side effect of not sleeping at all the night before. Almost as if his body was retaliating against the full night of sleep he'd gotten on Thursday night, last night he'd gotten a scant few hours, if even that much.

He'd laid in bed for hours before giving up some time around two in the morning. He'd spent the rest of the of the night at his desk, going over the supply orders and office paperwork his nurse had prepared. He'd finally laid back down some time around six, only to oversleep and nearly miss his first home appointment at nine. The day had soured from there.

The patients who'd scheduled appointments were on the whole... well, he supposed _pests_ was the best way to phrase it. He'd had to deal with some of his least favorite relatives, and none of them had had issues that really warranted his direct attention. At least two he suspected had scheduled appointments merely so they could say that "the Dragon" had attended to them personally.

He was sure that Yume, a loud young woman who'd married into the family, had scheduled a visit just to flirt. It was widely known that she wasn't faithful to her elderly husband, and as his health had failed she'd started to attempt to find an even higher status paramour. She was probably hoping to make herself a bride again after her husband's death. She obviously didn't know the family as well as she thought if she presumed she could snare one of the Junninshi. He sighed and vaguely wondered if he'd done something to anger his nurses, they didn't usually schedule such difficult patients back-to-back that way.

He looked back up at his reflection in the mirror. "I look tired," he said and frowned at himself. Tooru was going to worry if he couldn't wipe the weariness off his face. His lips twitched. At least he'd have some fun watching her reactions tonight.

He was sure that Ayame would have something lavish prepared. She got excited over simple things, what would her reaction be to Ayame's excess? It would be something to see for sure. He wondered how Shigure was planning to get the two of them over to the shop.

Knowing Shigure, he probably hadn't planned ahead. He decided to call the dog, there was no reason the three of them couldn't drive over together. The stress of his day started to fade with the thought of getting to see Tooru's first hand reactions to whatever craziness Ayame had planned.

::0::0::

"Are you ready, my little flower?" Shigure called from the living room. "It's time we made our escape."

"Just about!" Tooru called back as Kyou rolled his eyes. "I just have to put the cake in it's box!" She wiped her hands on a clean dishcloth and took a quick glance around the kitchen. "There is pudding in the fridge for dessert," she said to Kyou as she turned to box up the cake.

"Yeah, I know," Kyou said, slouching sullenly against the counter. Tooru glanced at him, her disappointment plain. He sighed and shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, I'll eat it later."

Tooru gave him a brilliant smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her. "I _still _don't know why you'd want to go to the loud guy's store." He looked away, pouting a little that his time with her was cut short. She was only leaving for dinner, and they'd made their arrangement for after lunch and before dinner. And he'd had her more or less to himself all morning, since the Rat _still _hadn't crawled out of his room and Shigure hadn't come out of his study until nearly three. But without this new tradition of hers he'd probably had had her to himself all night too. Knowing Ayame and Shigure, she wouldn't be back till late.

"But have fun," he added grudgingly when her face started to fall again.

"Thank you." Tooru said, happily oblivious. She finished packing up the cake, her insides tumbling now that she was getting ready to leave. A curl of jade smoke curled in the back of her memory. "I made you a bento for dinner."

"Yeah, you said that already. Thanks," Kyou said again. "Get going before the damn dog gets annoying." Tooru smiled and picked up the cake. "Don't forget to ask the that guy about giving you a night off so you can come to Shishou's with me sometime."

"A-ah..." Tooru nodded, distracted by tying up the box, "yes, if I have a chance." She looked up at him and smiled. "Good night. If Yuki-kun wakes up there is a bento for him as well."

Kyou frowned and wasn't sure if she even really heard what he'd asked, "Yeah, whatever." He turned and walked out of the room. "Night."

::0::0::

"Are we going to take the bus?" Tooru asked as she came out of the kitchen, fussing with the tie on the box. She'd spent a lot of time on the icing and didn't want it to rattle around and get mashed. She found the recipe in her books, and was excited to see Hatori's reaction. She was pretty sure it was a cake even he would like. "It seems silly to take the train since it's not that far away, and taxi-san is expensive-oh!"

Hatori's lips twitched up as Tooru goggled at him. He reached out and took the box from her numb fingers before she could drop it.

"Good afternoon," he said blandly, fighting back a smile. She looked so shocked, like she'd just encountered a polar bear or some equally exotic creature in the middle of her living room.

"Hatori-san!" Tooru said and looked at Shigure as if he was a magician.

"Ha-san offered to drive us. Didn't I tell you?" Shigure asked cheerfully. Tooru was turning a lovely shade of red and all that had happened was Hatori walking through the door! Perhaps things were moving faster then he'd thought. What had happened at the last cooking lesson?

"He did?" Tooru looked back at the tall doctor. She felt self-conscious and mussed, and quelled the urge to straighten her clothes and pat her hair. He was looking at her with his exacting gaze and was certain to see every flaw. "Shigure-san didn't tell me."

Anyone else would have made that sound accusing. _She made it sound like an apology_, Hatori thought. She blinked wide eyes at him and he bit back a chuckle.

Maybe it _wasn't_ the sweatshirt that made his eyes seem so alive and green. He was just wearing one of his regular button-down shirts today, though he'd left off his customary vest and tie, and his eyes were just as deep as they'd been the night before. _I can see his undershirt, _she found herself thinking. Usually he was buttoned up right to his neck, and yoked with a tie. This time the top button was undone, and she could see the white rim of his undershirt. She'd seen him without a tie before, why was that one button (_and the undershirt!)_ so distracting?

"It's not safe for us to take public transportation," Hatori explained, amused at her confusion and curious as to why she was so flustered.

"But it's out of the way for Hatori-san," Tooru twisted her fingers to keep from fidgeting, and realized she was gaping like a fool. She wasn't ready to face him. He was such an intense personality that felt she needed to psych herself up when they met, prepare herself. _I haven't thought of anything clever to say yet!_

"Not by much, and it only makes sense since we're all going to the same place." His lips turned up at the corners. When was the last time someone cared if it was out of his way to drive somewhere? He looked at Tooru's hands. "You aren't bringing your scrapbook?"

"Should I?" Tooru asked, looking at her hands as if she was surprised it wasn't there. She'd considered it, because she had a barrage of questions for Ayame on technique. But at the same time, she couldn't think of any reason that Ayame or Shigure would be interested in seeing her scrapbook. It wasn't like Ayame's, full of accomplishments and history. Why would they even care? And this night was for them to socialize, not be distracted by her simple scrapbook. She peeked up at Hatori, was he asking just to be polite, or did he really care? He'd seen it once already after all.

"Yes, yes," Shigure said eagerly. "I want to see! I haven't seen it yet."

"Shigure-san has seen it while I was making it." Tooru protested, forgetting her embarrassment.

"But not all put together," Shigure whined. "Bring it, bring it. I'm sure Aya would like to see what you made with his gifts."

Tooru looked at Hatori. Shigure would flatter, but Hatori would tell the truth. He nodded. "But be prepared for critique. Ayame has rather... strong... opinions."

"Okay," Tooru said, "just let me run and get it. I'll just be a moment!" She dashed away up the stairs, grateful for the reason to escape, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"She's excitable today." Hatori commented idly, stifling a yawn and watching her bounce up the stairs.

"You think so?" Shigure shrugged. "No more than usual, I think." He grinned. "I think that Ha-san is the excitable one, calling me up and begging to drive us to Aya's. Were you so eager to go you couldn't wait for us to arrive?"

"I didn't beg," Hatori said with a sigh. "Don't be stupid." That wasn't it at all, he just hadn't wanted to miss anything.

Tooru came back down the stairs with her scrapbook in thin paper bag with long handles. She clasped it nervously and skipped over to the two men waiting for her. "Sorry, I don't want to make us late."

"The party won't start until we arrive," Shigure said cheerfully, giving a little bow to indicate she should proceed them. "So we can't be anything but on time."

Tooru giggled and Hatori rolled his eyes as he followed her out the door.


	13. Drinks

::0::0::

Hatori peered into the rear view mirror. Tooru yawned and her eyes fluttered. She was nodding off in the back seat and the car had hardly set into motion.

"Eyes on the road, Ha-san." Shigure said, his tone teasing but his body tight with tension.

Hatori looked forward and took his foot off the accelerator. They were starting to come into traffic.

"She looks tired," Hatori commented, after glancing quickly again and discovering her asleep. Shigure cleared his throat and Hatori looked forward keeping his eyes focused on the traffic ahead. "I thought having an extra day off would give her more time to rest."

"You knew about that?" Shigure asked giving him a sharp look from the passenger seat.

"Momiji mentioned something about it." Hatori didn't meet Shigure's stare. He suspected that Shigure could tell he was lying even without the eye contact.

"Mmmm..." Shigure rumbled deep in the back of his throat. "_Really?_"

Hatori tightened his hands on the wheel. How did Shigure manage to make one word sound incredulous and suggestive at the same time? It made his skin crawl. This wasn't good. The dog was already pressing on his nerves.

He didn't know why Shigure had to turn any interest in Tooru's well being into something lascivious, but it made him feel grimy and worried. He _hoped_ Shigure was only like this around him. The dog loved to push people's buttons and make them uncomfortable. Shigure was just bugging him to get under his skin, but if he behaved like this around Tooru it was borderline sexual harassment.

"Such a forbidding face, Ha-san." Shigure said lightly, leaning against the car door and grinning at him. "Don't let my princess see that, or she'll fret all night instead of having fun as Aya and I planned."

"You planned?" Hatori said, and instantly cursed the note of alarm in his voice. He glanced at her quickly, hoping he hadn't woken her. "What have you planned?"

"Can't tell!" Shigure winked, and made an airy gesture before placing his index finger over his lips in a mocking, girlish pose. "It's a se-cr-et."

"Shigure-"

"Didn't we just pass our turn?" Shigure said looking out the window.

"Dammit!"

Tooru started awake with a gasp. "I-Is everything a-alright?" She smoothed her hair and double checked that the cake box hadn't slid on its side. She flushed red, embarrassed she'd fallen asleep and not quite sure what had woken her up.

"Sorry for startling you," Hatori said shortly, giving Shigure a glare. "I just missed our turn," he said as he started to look for an opportunity to turn around.

"Ah," Tooru said and then gasped when she realized how close they were. "Oh, I forgot!" She'd wanted to get a camera on the way to the Ayame's. But by the looks of it, they were nearly there already.

"Forgot?" Hatori asked slowing the car down. Had she forgotten something at Shigure's? "Forgot what?" If so he'd have to go a different way. He frowned looking at the streets around them.

Tooru winced at Hatori's dark expression. "Nothing important," she said waving a hand. "I'd wanted to pick up something at the store if we had time... but it's not anything I need. I can get it later."

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Eh?" Tooru blinked.

"You can get what later?" Hatori pinned her with a stern look in the rear view mirror.

"Camera-san." She squirmed in her seat, feeling like the dragon was driving her into a corner. "I thought-" She paused, it wouldn't do to say that she wanted one for today... it was too late now, but she knew Hatori would feel obligated to try to find her one. "I'm almost out of pictures for my scrapbook," she finished hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

"Eyes _front_, Ha-san!" Shigure interrupted, pressing his foot down on an imaginary brake from his seat.

Hatori pressed the break instinctively, reacting to the dog's urgency and slowing the car. They were in no immediate danger, but the traffic around them was beginning to slow. His tiredness was making him a distracted driver.

"Don't you have a camera already?" He resolved to keep his eyes on the traffic in front of him. "I'm sure Ayame has film, he's always taking photographs of his models. He could lend you some."

"I've only used disposables," Tooru said, "Camera-san is-"

"Expensive?" Hatori finished for her. "They're much more reasonable these days... Even most phones have a decent digital on them."

Eyes trained on the road, he missed Tooru's embarrassed blush.

She looked down at her hands. Even Hatori was poking into her finances! She felt unaccountably upset that he seemed to be monitoring her income too. Just a few days ago he'd called her "responsible," and now he was talking as if she wasn't able to manage herself.

"Perhaps it would be more cost effective to get a phone," Hatori suggested oblivious to her distress and seeing an opportunity. He'd thought last week that it was ridiculous that she didn't have one. She worked such long hours, and often traveled to work on her own. Last week's fiasco could have been completely avoided if he could have gotten in touch with her directly instead of trying to pass messages through Momiji.

"Phone-san is _much_ too expensive!" Tooru replied, her tone as close to snappish as it ever got. Which was to say she sounded mostly tired and a tad frustrated. "You have to pay for Phone-san every month," she reminded him.

_Touched a nerve there, Ha-san, _Shigure thought. "We're coming up on our turn again," he pointed out. It did make the dog think. He hadn't liked not knowing where she was on Thursday.

Hatori sighed, oblivious. He'd have to discuss the phone situation with Shigure. These days it simply wasn't safe not to have one.

::0::0::

"Welcome!" Ayame crowed from the entrance of his store. Tooru froze, Ayame wasn't wearing one of his usual robes. He'd gone further west for his look this time, was resplendent in a reddish-brown suit and matching bowler hat canted jauntily to one side. His hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail at the nape of his neck.

"Welcome!" He cried again and swept his hat off in a dramatic bow. He cast a dewy-eyed look at the trio on the sidewalk as he straightened. "Has it been only a week? It feels a month, a year, an eternity!"

"Ah, my love!" Shigure dropped to one knee and clasped his hands over his heart. "Whatever the length of time, it has been too long!"

"Come!" Ayame said holding his arms open wide. "Cleave to me, my dearest, my heart!"

"Cleave?" Tooru whispered under her breath. She wasn't sure of the meaning.

"It means..." Hatori looked at where Ayame and Shigure were embracing, oblivious to the titters and embarrassed looks of the passersby, "That."

"Oh," Tooru said and looked up at him. "I thought it might mean "to cut," she said with a furrowed brow, "because... well... _cleaver_." She mimed chopping with a cooking knife. Her brow cleared, "But that makes much more sense."

He looked down at her, "I don't think sense really applies to them."

Tooru shot him a quick smile, happy to hear him tease. He was so sardonic. She wished she could be as quick as he was.

Ayame whispered into Shigure's ear. "Oh, wait till you see! I've had such fun planning!"

Shigure hugged the other man tighter, lifting the taller man off his feet entirely to give him a tight whirl, "I'm sure it will be perfect!"

Ayame grinned and broke away from Shigure, and Tooru was treated to his full attention. "Ah, fair lady, welcome!" He bowed again and flipped his hat up his arm and with the flick of his wrist placed it back on his head, running long fingers over the brim to set it just so. "The wonders I have in store for you!"

"For me?" Tooru goggled, taken aback by his unwavering attention. "B-but this is supposed to be..." She looked at Shigure and Hatori, who were now at each shoulder, "time for Shigure-san, Ayame-san a-and Hatori-san to spend together."

"Ah, yes, but we must give thanks to the hostess that brought these lost wandering boys back together!"Ayame said, with a wink, taking her hand and laying a quick, chaste kiss on her knuckles. "You are our Wendy!"

"Wendy?" Tooru repeated, completely lost. She'd expected to feel that way most of the night, but she hadn't even gotten inside yet.

Ayame whirled on one foot, keeping her hand in his and pointing into his shop with the other, "Look there! The second star to the right!" Suspended from the ceiling of his darkened store was a spray of metallic paper stars interspersed with twinkle lights, with one giant star as its focal point. "Then straight on 'till morning!" He waved a hand towards the back of the store where the back door had a jaunty, smiling sun cut out of yellow glittery paper.

"Peter Pan?" Shigure asked, the most familiar with western literature. "We're going to Neverland?" He grinned, took Tooru's scrapbook from her other hand and tucked the book under his arm as he captured her fingers in his, "If Tooru is our Wendy, then who is Peter?" He gave a sideways glance to Hatori, who was shifting uncomfortably with the cake box in his hands.

"Ah, Peter is away, having grand adventures, chasing pirates, being hunted by fierce natives, and will be away until the dawn comes to crow," Ayame said tugging Tooru, and by extension Shigure, into the store. "So it is up to us Lost Boys to keep Wendy safe and entertained." He winked at Shigure.

"Feels like you didn't quite think things through," Hatori said following them in with a sigh and a sinking feeling. "How can it be Peter Pan with no Peter?"

"Are you offering?" A voice said brightly behind him. He turned and found himself being peered at by a woman dressed in layer upon layers of sheer, green leaf-shaped taffeta and huge wings lit with twinkle lights. She wiggled a little jar, black corkscrew pigtails bobbing. "I have the pixie dust, and I'm sure Boss has a suitable costume in your size! Peter is quite popular." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling behind round glasses. "We always try to keep a variety of sizes in stock." She stepped around him and locked the store doors and flipped the store sign over to closed.

"Ah..." Hatori felt like he'd walked into a trap. He'd heard about Ayame's assistant, and seen her at a distance, but never face to face. Even without the wings and bottle of glitter he could see that she and his cousin were cut from the same crazy, tie-dyed cloth. It was something about the insane glint in the eyes.

"Mine-san is Tinkerbell!" Tooru said excitedly behind them, she'd pulled away from Ayame and Shigure to see what was keeping Hatori.

"Yes!" The woman gave an excited shake, and hidden bells tinkled. "I thought Boss should be Peter, but he said he'd have to cut his hair."

"Oh no!" Tooru gasped horrified at the thought.

"I know!" Mine said. "Sometimes I think Boss gets too caught up in trying to be authentic."

"Authentic? Did the Lost Boys even wear suits in Peter Pan?" Hatori mused.

"Some did," Ayame said, grinning. "They wore their father's suits and finery."

"Dress up?" Tooru asked thinking how fun it had been to wear the kimono last week. Did he have costumes for all of them?

"Just so!" Ayame said, affecting (very badly) a British accent. He dropped the accent and tapped his bowler. "John is usually shown with a top hat and umbrella."

"John wasn't a Lost Boy, he was Wendy's brother," Hatori pointed out peevishly, this was exactly what he'd been dreading. He just knew Ayame probably had costumes for all of them. "And I don't remember the the Lost Boys dressing up. Didn't they usually wear pajamas? Have you even read Peter Pan?"

"I just wanted to present a garden of English delights for our Wendy," Ayame pouted, straightening and looking at Hatori.

"Boss said that Wendy-chan wanted to try watercress sandwiches," Mine said by way of explanation, clutching her bottle of glitter and casting a worried look at Ayame.

"Ha-san is being a spoil-sport!" Shigure said clapping a hand on Ayame's back. "Pretending was one of the main activities of the Lost Boys. So surely there must have been some dressing up in there… somewhere."

Ayame crossed his arms. "I knew it wasn't quite right," he muttered, shifting from foot to foot. "No, more than that, it's wrong, all _wrong."_

Tooru looked around the older men, feeling the tension build. Ayame's distress was palpable, and Shigure looked disgruntled. She glanced at Hatori, wondering what was making his comments so... cutting. She looked him over again, carefully this time, noting things she hadn't in her earlier distraction. His shoulders were tight, and there was tension in his frame that made him look rigid. There was something about his eyes... they were a bit distant, and more gray then green. He gave a huffing sigh, and radiated annoyance. It reminded her of the morning he'd stayed over when Shigure was out of town.

"Did Hatori-san not sleep well?"

Hatori started and turned from Ayame and Shigure to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"I... It just seems like maybe Hatori-san is a little tired," Tooru floundered.

"Because you're acting like a brat who needs a nap," Shigure cut in. "Stop being a pill, and lets get on to having fun."

"Was it one of your bad nights?" Ayame said, ignoring Shigure and clasping his hands together in concern. He looked Hatori over, and Tooru got the impression Ayame, like herself a moment ago, was really seeing him for the first time today. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Bad nights?" Tooru repeated. Momiji had said that he didn't sleep well, but Ayame was making it sound like it was something more then that.

Catching Tooru's worried glance, Hatori sighed. "No," he shook his head, "no..." he repeated and waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing like that. It's true I was a bit... restless... last night," he said choosing his words carefully. "But I did sleep." For a few hours. It was enough, and more then he got some nights.

Everyone was staring at him. Ayame's assistant was looking at him with trepidation, bordering on fear. He wondered what Ayame had told her about himself. Shigure looked angry and Hatori had to review his comments because it took a lot to get the dog's hackles up so obviously. He usually hid his emotions better. Hatori looked last at Tooru, and Ayame just behind her. They wore comically similar expressions of distress and dismay. He sighed.

"My morning was rather stressful," he admitted, "I apologize for carrying over my bad mood to all of you."

"Come in, come in," Ayame circled Hatori and took the cake box and in one smooth gesture grandly indicated Hatori should be the first one through the door to the stairs up to his apartment. "I'll make some soothing chamomile tea, and we have all sorts light delicacies all prepared." When Hatori didn't immediately move to go up the stairs he impatiently lead the way. "Come, come!" he called trotting up the steps.

"I brought wine," Shigure said, revealing a bottle hidden in his sleeve. "Aya shared some of the details with me, and it seemed appropriate. Might take the edge off the day!"

"Ah, how nice!" Mine said accepting the bottle from Shigure. "Let me just set this to chill, and I'll bring out some of the treats Boss and I prepared," she said and followed Ayame up the steps.

"Wonderful idea," Shigure said, stepped quickly up the stairs after her.

Hatori's eyes narrowed, he suspected the dog was eager to follow because the woman's skirt was short and it gave him an opportunity to peek. He glanced to his side, where Tooru was still gazing up at him worriedly.

"Maybe Hatori-san should leave after dinner," Tooru said twisting her fingers together. She looked up at him soulfully. "Shigure-san and I can call a taxi, so you don't have to worry about driving us home. Then you can go to bed early." She glanced up the stairs and then said softly, "I'm sure Shigure-san and Ayame-san will understand."

"Was I so rude that you want to get rid of me that quickly?" She was so earnest. He enjoyed watching her face blossom from concern to embarrassment.

"No, no!" She waved her hands. "That's not it at all what I-" She paused and looked at him closer. His grey-green eyes had gone from dull to a smoky banked fire. "Hatori-san is teasing me!" She said and stamped her foot, but she couldn't hide her answering smile.

"Yes," he said, "Though I do thank you for your concern." His lips twitched a little. "We should get upstairs before they wonder where we are." He gestured to the stairs.

"Okay," Tooru said and started up the steps. Hatori followed a few steps behind. About halfway up she paused and turned to look at him. She was startled to find their eyes at the same level with him being a few stairs behind. She gaped for a moment, nearly swallowing her words before rallying. "But we should go home early tonight, Hatori-san shouldn't press himself when he's tired."

She turned back on her heel and marched towards the top of the stairs, feeling her face heat. She hadn't expected him to be so close or for his surprised look to shoot right through her like that. Was he really so unused to people fussing over him? She pressed fingers to her lips to try to suppress the smile trying to escape. It was rather cute.

Shigure was waiting at the top of the narrow stair. "What took you, my little flower? We'd begun to wonder if you'd escaped together." Shigure grinned and wondered at the playful sparkle glimmering around Tooru and the color on her cheeks. He quirked an eyebrow at the tall man behind her. Hatori had a distinct air of embarrassment.

"She tried," Hatori said glibly, hoping he'd gotten his surprise under control. "I wouldn't go."

"Really?" Shigure looked down at her seriously with his hands thumbs tucked into his belt. He relented, grinning, "Are you leaving me for another groom?"

"That's not-" Tooru started, then primly smoothed down her dress and gave both men a reproachful look. "That's not what I _said. _I just suggested that Hatori-san might want to leave early if he was tired."

"What is so interesting about my landing!" Ayame said from his doorway. "Come in, come _in!_"

"Aya, my sweet, my love," Shigure said turning, "We only seek to heighten our anticipation of the delights and treasures you have prepared."

Ayame puffed out his cheeks, only slightly mollified.

"Thank you so much for having us," Tooru said giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry for intruding on your time with Shigure-san and Hatori-san."

"Non, non," Ayame grinned. "You made it such a pleasure last week we are happy to welcome you into our circle. Now come," he said and gestured to his apartment, "see what we have prepared."

Tooru entered the apartment, looking down to remove her shoes at the entrance. When she finally raised her head she froze. Shigure gently nudged her aside so he could enter. He walked past and glanced around, bemused.

Hatori was the last in. He stopped by Tooru and surveyed the room. It looked like a tornado had hit the small apartment. There were blankets and cushions everywhere. It was a riot of colors and fabrics thrown wantonly around the room. Off towards the back there seemed to be a slight clearing, and odd arrangements of cushions were the fabric seemed to draped with a little more care.

"It's a Secret Base!" Tooru gasped and clapped her hands. "With forts!" She looked up at Hatori, the closest to her, to share her delight. "See!" She pranced easily through the carnage of pillows and blankets to piles of cushions. She knelt by one of the structures, draped in green. "It's big enough to crawl in and hide!"

"Yes, that's it exactly!" Ayame said delighted she'd caught on. "I wanted a sweet reminiscence of our youth, a parallel to this reawakening, this _deepening_ of our bonds from childhood."

Shigure and Hatori exchanged glances. "Did we ever play in 'forts'?" Hatori asked. He didn't remember doing so, but he'd found long swaths of his childhood memories were unreliable. He didn't have an explanation for it. He'd always just figured that his childhood had been so boring, day after day of study and family duty, that it had all just blended together. It wasn't until the later years of middle school, and high school that his memories firmed up and he became certain of things. Shigure had suggested once that when he took memories of others perhaps he had a price to pay in memories of his own. He didn't think it was true, he hadn't heard of any other Dragon suffering so. Though records on that matter were all oral, and mostly undocumented.

In any case, he knew his parents would have never allowed them to pull up cushions and tear blankets off beds to make forts. Ayame's were the same, though he reflected that never had stopped Ayame from doing whatever he wanted. Shigure's parents probably wouldn't have cared, they ignored their son as if he didn't exist and never commented on his or his friends actions. But their house had been staunchly traditional, and it was much harder to build a fort out of futons then it was out of couch cushions.

"Sumiere-san would have had a fit," Shigure said shaking his head, recalling the housekeeper who'd been in charge of the Junninshi homes for as long as any of them could remember. In the case of some of them, she'd been more parent then their actual parents, scolding them when they'd done wrong and laying out rules that were not be broken.

Ayame waved a hand through the air. "This is an _idealized_ journey to our youth. Didn't you ever want to build forts after reading about it, or seeing it in movies? It always looked like fun."

"The boys in my neighborhood had a secret base," Tooru chimed in. She'd already made herself at home in a nest of blankets and snuggled into one of the forts. "But they said no girls were allowed." She frowned at the memory and scooted further back into her chosen fort as if to secure her place. "It wasn't fair."

Shigure grinned. Tooru was so adult most days, it was fun seeing her relax and act childish. "Terribly unfair," he agreed. He settled down in the fort closest to her, "But now you are the princess of your very own base."

"This is where you were going with the Lost Boy thing?" Hatori asked, careful keep his tone merely curious and not accusatory. "Where do the "English delights" figure in?"

"It was intended to be an amalgam." Ayame flipped his braid over his shoulder, "I thought a playful atmosphere was best, and the Princess had mentioned wanting to try watercress... the Lost Boys combine those two nicely." He cast a pleading look at Hatori, "It works a little bit, doesn't it?"

"The "princess" seems to be enjoying it." Hatori nodded to Tooru who was laughing about something with Shigure. Shigure was on his stomach and from his hips back were tucked into one of the forts. "I don't think we fit quite as well." If he tried that he'd only be covered to his knees.

Ayame grinned, "Then you make a nest! I'll show you! My lovely assistant and I have been trying it out all week to get that "lived in" look. It's been quite fun!"

"I've got snacks," Mine said coming out of the kitchen. "Shall we all settle in? Boss thought a dinner of light finger foods would be best instead of a comprehensive meal, something to satisfy every taste and to meld with the circumstance."

Mine deposited the tray into the center and took up station opposite Tooru. Ayame settled in between her and Shigure leaving the spot between the two women to Hatori. He gingerly lowered himself into a kneeling position in front of a precarious fort of two couch cushions.

Does Ayame even have a couch? He wondered as he watched Mine and Ayame settle into the mess of blankets and fabric and make little nests for themselves. Why did he bother wearing a suit if all he's going to do is get himself all wrinkled up? Personally, he hated when his suits got rumpled, it made them so uncomfortable.

Feeling distinctly out of place Hatori decided to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't sound peevish. Tooru was looking delighted by her surroundings and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Wendy-chan, would you like to try a watercress sandwich?" Mine said and offered her a small plate.

"Yes, thank you!" Tooru said and accepted the paper-wrapped sandwich. She sat up, making a little nest like Ayame's and Mine's like it was instinctual. She grinned at them all and took a bite.

Hatori had to turn and hide his mouth.

"Not pleasing to you, my flower?" Shigure said, and his voice only trembled a little. Hatori could only be impressed at his control. He couldn't speak or even look back, he couldn't imagine what her face would change to next.

"Tea?" Mine offered and her voice gave an odd modular turn on the short word, and she said nothing else. Hatori risked a glance at the woman and her eyes were forced wide in an attempt not to look like she was laughing at Tooru and her lips were in an odd vee.

"Y-yes please," Tooru choked out and took the cup. There was silence as she drained nearly the entire cup of hot liquid.

Ayame, never one to worry about tact, burst out in laughter. "They are not my favorite, and if you dislike that one that much, you will probably not enjoy the cucumber sandwiches either."

"Mm," Shigure agreed, "They both have that cold and watery texture."

"Ah," Tooru said faintly.

"Take a ham and cheese," Ayame continued slapping one on her plate. "Much tastier, especially when you use a spicy mustard."

Hatori looked back to see a much chagrined Tooru taking a nibble out of the ham sandwich. She glanced up at him, her cheeks burning.

Hatori coughed to force the chuckle from his throat in the least offensive manner. "Wasn't what you expected?"

"I don't know what I was expecting," Tooru said softly, looking downcast and horribly embarrassed. They'd looked so tasty in the English dramas and movies Shigure had been favoring lately. She knew she had to have looked funny, but she wished that everyone had just laughed out loud like Ayame, then she could have laughed it off herself. Instead she felt like they were humoring her like a child.

"Whatever it was, I wager that wasn't it!" Shigure laughed. "Aya played the same trick on me when we were boys." Tooru gave him a wobbly smile, feeling a little better knowing she wasn't the only one to ever get caught up in a similar trap.

"Trick?" Mine said. "But I like them!" She took a lusty bite out of one. "We used herb butter with the watercress, chives and parsley."

"It's an acquired taste." Ayame grinned at Tooru, who was looking as green as Mine's Tinkerbell dress as she was watching the other woman eat her sandwich.

"I think it tastes like soggy grass on bread," Shigure said and snagged himself a ham sandwich. "I don't _want_ to acquire a taste for that."

"You reacted better then Shigure did," Hatori said to Tooru. Her face when she'd bit into the sandwich had been funny, but he was sorry her delight seemed to have been quashed. "He spit it out and insisted in wiping his tongue if I remember right."

"Really?" Tooru said looking at Shigure. He nodded, half his sandwich in his mouth. Her shoulders straightened a little as she perked up. "Does Hatori-san like them?" She asked, looking back at Hatori.

"I like the cucumber better," Hatori shrugged, "but I don't like or dislike them especially. The texture is a little..."

"Slimy!" Shigure supplied helpfully. "Mushy. Spongy. _Squishy._ Like eating glue?"

"Not to my taste," Hatori said ignoring him.

Tooru nodded. "I think they are...not to my taste either," she said.

Hatori rewarded her by tipping the corners of his mouth up in a smile. It was the first one since reaching Ayame's apartment, and Tooru was willing to eat a half dozen watercress sandwiches if he would keep smiling.

"Try one of these," Shigure said putting a deviled egg on her plate, dragging her attention away from Hatori. "I think you'll like it."

"A deviled egg?" Tooru said, getting a bit of her excitement back. "They always looked cute in pictures." She tried to look confident as she took a bite. This had a creamy texture too, but one she liked. "I do like it!"

"Have another!" Ayame said serving her not one but two.

"Is this all there is for dinner?" Shigure asked, grabbing another sandwich.

"This is plenty," Tooru said enjoying another egg as she glanced at Shigure. Hatori was amused to see Shigure cringe under the unspoken reprimand.

"This is just the first course, though it is all light finger-foods," Mine grinned. "I also made asparagus roll-ups, fried meatballs..."

"Dumplings too!" Ayame enthused. "It's not on theme, exactly, but it evokes a sort of camp out vibe, neh?"

"Mm," Shigure nodded in agreement and took another deviled egg.

Tooru glanced at Hatori's plate. He still hadn't taken anything and the way Shigure was going, he probably wouldn't get enough if he didn't act soon. She took his plate and quickly placed two of the ham sandwiches on it, figuring he'd like the spicy mustard. She took two eggs and paused trying to decide if she wanted to risk one of the other sandwiches. Besides the cucumber and watercress there seemed to be ones made with bright colored jellies and others with some kind of salad, probably chicken. She wasn't sure he'd like the texture of something made with mayonnaise, but the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches might be too sweet. Chicken was probably the safer bet.

"What are you doing?" Hatori asked, and she froze in the act of reaching for a chicken sandwich.

"Oh, um," Tooru looked down at the plate. "Hatori-san hadn't served himself so...um..."

"You are the guest tonight, my sweet, considerate flower," Shigure reminded her and reached over to tap her on the nose, "Not the hostess. Look after your own plate." He took one of the jelly sandwiches and put it on her plate. "Try this one, it's strawberry jam! I think you'll like it."

"Thank you," she blushed and looked up at Hatori, handing him his plate barely sparing Shigure or the jelly sandwich a glance. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," He said and picked up the chicken sandwich she'd been going for.

Tooru sat back in her nest of blankets. She'd had such plans for tonight! She was going to get a camera and take pictures of Hatori being relaxed and that funny upturned almost smile. She was going to be clever and tease him and then later surprise him with her cake. She picked up the jelly sandwich and nibbled away at it, closing her eyes. She sighed. She should know better then to think anything would ever go according to a plan. Life just didn't work that way. She scooted back into her fort, glad that Ayame had prepared a place for her to hide.

::0::0::

Ayame and Mine had made enough finger foods to feed an army, to an astounding variety. A few were even fancy enough to lure Tooru out of her fort to ask for recipes and preparation tips.

Hatori was happy to see her finally relax and begin to participate. He'd realized quickly that he'd misstepped when he'd asked her what she was doing with his plate. He hadn't meant it as a reprimand, though it was certainly how she took it. He couldn't seem to keep his balance around her, a feeling he wasn't used to.

Tooru laughed, and Shigure took the opportunity to slip a delicacy into her open mouth, some kind of sweet. Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth to keep it from falling out, pounding Shigure with her other hand in reprimand, nearly choking on her laughter. Hatori allowed himself a smile. Shigure was good at handling her.

The moment she'd retreated back into her fort the dog had begun a campaign to draw her out again. He'd pointed out all the tastiest treats to her, and Ayame's little touches to the plates (hand-cut paper doilies with pastoral scenes). He'd then begun a relentless interview of Mine, asking about her dress (she'd made it), which treats she had made, which were made by Ayame, where had they found all the cushions? The questions were all designed to perk the girl's interest, which was obvious to everyone but Tooru.

Mine and Ayame played along, trying to top each other with enthusiasm and silliness. Mine made frequent trips to the kitchen. There was an inexhaustible supply of different foods and new curiosities. She brought out bits of projects the two were working on, costumes half-sewn, jewelry half-made. Shigure compared their artistic process to his own, and Tooru drank it all in fascinated. She forgot her earlier embarrassment and her reticence. She started smiling and peppering in her own questions fingering the soft fabrics and ooh-ing over the craft in whatever form they were placed before her.

Hatori stayed quiet. It seemed any time he opened his mouth today it only managed to foul the mood. He briefly considered leaving, taking Tooru's advice to go home and just crawl into bed. But he knew that if he did, it would only send off a flurry of worry and fretting on her part. He shifted and then tugged irritability at his pant leg as it crept up on his leg uncomfortably. At least with Shigure's aid Tooru seemed to have thrown off his bad mood and seemed to be truly enjoying herself. If nothing else her reactions were proving as entertaining to watch as he'd hoped. It was worth coming for that reason alone.

"Mou, Shigure-san, I can't eat anything else!" Tooru complained with a laugh, turning her head to keep him from pressing a chocolate up against her lips. She held her hands up like a shield.

"But we haven't even gotten to your cake yet!" Mine said clapping her hands.

"Perhaps a break," Ayame suggested. "I want to see the Princess's creations now, we've shown off our projects. It's only fair."

"Ah," Tooru blushed and looked around, "That is... where?"

"By the door," Shigure said popping the chocolate he'd attempted to press on Tooru into his mouth. He slid out of his fort and clambered up. "I'll get it."

Tooru bit her lip and found herself glancing at Hatori out of the corner of her eye. He'd straightened out of his bored slouch and pulled at his clothing as Shigure loped across the room. He remain silent, just watching without comment as he had through the night. She felt bad that he wasn't enjoying himself the way the others were, and she wished she could draw him out and help him relax. If he stayed this tense she was pretty sure he wouldn't sleep well tonight either. And beyond that consideration, this night was supposed to be for the three men to enjoy each others' company. She couldn't help but notice that the evening's focus had somehow drifted squarely onto her.

Shigure came back over with the paper bag that held Tooru's scrapbook. Shy again, Tooru held accepted it and looked at the circle of expectant faces. "It's not finished yet," Tooru said, suddenly reluctant to share it.

"Show them my page," Shigure said eagerly as he slid back into his spot.

"Non, non..." Ayame said slapping him lightly. "We should begin at the beginning. The order the pages go in are important to the over all flow of the book."

"Flow?" Tooru said looking at the book in her hands again. She hadn't thought about anything like "flow" when she'd been putting it together. She'd only gone in order of the age of her photographs.

"Just begin at the beginning of the book," Mine said. "I'll get the wine!"

"Can I help?" Tooru said leaping at an opportunity to delay the unveiling of her scrapbook. Mine nodded and jumped up and hurried to the woman's side.

"None for me," Hatori finally spoke up. "Thank you."

"You can have a glass!" Shigure shot him a look. "We have time before you have to drive."

"I don't see why you have to go anywhere," Ayame said airily. "Sleep over!"

"Sleep over!" Shigure's eyes lit up and he burrowed into his blankets. "Let's!"

"I have appointments tomorrow," Hatori sighed. "And I think Kyou and Yuki would worry if you two didn't get home tonight."

"On Sunday?" Tooru said following Mine out of the kitchen, both had trays of wine glasses. "Hatori-san worked today too, didn't he?" She handed him a glass and he took it out of habit. She cast him a look with puckered brows and a frown.

"Ha-san should take his own advice and take a day off," Shigure said sipping the wine he'd received from Mine. "At least one a week."

"But I thought-" Tooru started and then stopped biting her lip. "Wednesdays?"

Hatori shot Shigure a dirty look. "I have plenty of time to relax in the evenings, and not all days are full days." He took a sip of the wine still trying not to let his poor mood infect their evening again.

"Ah," Tooru handed Ayame a glass and then looked down at her tray. There was one left, she looked at the others thinking she must have missed someone. Everyone had a glass in front of them. Shigure winked at her and Ayame put one long slim finger up to his lips. Mine grinned at her over her glass, taking a sip. Apparently this was her glass.

"If you love what you do, it doesn't seem like work," Mine said and looked at Ayame. "Boss is working all the time! I often have to remind him to eat."

Ayame lifted a glass to her, "As often as I have to remind my lovely assistant that life does not revolve around beads and lace and that she is not required to work overtime every week."

Mine just crinkled her nose at him. "What would I do with myself at home? There isn't anything fun to do there."

"Shigure-san forgets everything when he's writing," Tooru mused, as she carefully sat down. She put her glass by her knee, out of Hatori's line of sight. She didn't think she'd drink the whole thing, but she'd never tried wine before and he was the only one likely to protest. So many recipes suggested using it, she was curious about the flavor. The rich red color was appealing. "And he's always writing..."

"He's so lucky to have you looking after him," Ayame enthused, his glass was empty already. Mine poured him another glass. "Gure has simply shone under your care."

Shigure laughed. "Grown is more like it!" He patted his stomach. "I know I've gained weight, my bride's cooking is simply irresistible."

"It's not merely that,"Ayame protested, leaning forward. "Gure looks more alive. Before his eyes drooped and his hair had lost it's luster. You are now so much more fit and radiant, my love."

"So you're saying before Shigure looked tired and unwashed," Hatori couldn't resist translating for Tooru. "I suppose it is an accomplishment if you've been able to get him to bathe every day."

"Ne, that's mean, Ha-san," Shigure grumbled, but spoiled his sulk with the merry dancing in his eyes. "But it's true my little flower does remind me to take care when I forget the little things."

"Like eating, sleeping and bathing?" Hatori asked.

"Shigure-san never forgets to eat," Tooru said taking an experimental sip of her glass of wine. She was startled when the others burst into laughter. She gave an uncertain smile, she hadn't meant to be funny. It was true that Shigure never went hungry, he just didn't always eat what was good for him.

"So he only forgets to sleep and bathe?" Hatori said with a quirked eyebrow, cluing her in on her own joke.

Tooru's mouth made a little "o." Then she smiled and looked at Shigure, apologizing with her eyes even as she continued, "Only sometimes."

Shigure's laughter roared the loudest, not the least bit offended. He lifted his glass to hers, and there was a happy little chime as they toasted. "You wound me, my bride!" He grinned, "But at least I can look forward to your tender care to heal me."

Before she could bring her glass back to her lips, Hatori plucked it gently from her fingers. She gasped and followed it with her eyes, raising up on her knees, disappointed. She'd only gotten a taste, but she'd liked it. It wasn't as acrid as sake, nor as bitter as beer.

"That's bad luck, Ha-san!" Shigure protested.

"Come, come, Tori," Ayame chimed in, now working on his third glass. "It couldn't hurt to let her have a little taste."

Hatori quelled them with a look and put the glass next to his. "She had a taste."

Tooru blushed, she'd thought she slipped that past him. "I'd never had wine before." She gave Shigure a rueful smile.

"We've got juice if you'd like it, or soda or water," Mine offered, putting her glass down and starting to rise. "Or tea."

Tooru quickly rose, "Please, Mine-san, it's fine. I just want water, and I can get that myself."

"Why won't you let her have a glass?" Shigure said the moment she stepped into the kitchen. "One glass is harmless."

"She's underage," Hatori said simply.

"I keep forgetting," Mine said cheerily, her cheeks lit with merriment and her nearly empty glass of wine. "The Princess is so mature."

"Mmm, Mmm," Shigure nodded. "I've been enjoying our times together even more now that she is not so frantic with work. I look forward to every Sunday."

"Sunday?" Ayame asked, picking up her scrapbook.

"It's "our" day," Shigure grinned. "We leave the boys at home and go shopping. Though sometimes it is delayed until Monday."

"You get ice cream," Hatori said, "and tell the shop owner preposterous stories."

"Most times, yes!" Shigure smiled happily, then frowned at Hatori. "Though Tanaka-san doesn't believe me like she used to."

"I only told her the truth," Hatori said, leaning back on a hand.

"Not entirely," Shigure narrowed his eyes at the lounging doctor. "Now Tanaka-san seems to believe that _my_ little bride is _your_ little bride."

"I _tried_ to explain it to her," Tooru said clutching a glass of water between her hands. "I did," she repeated when they all stared at her.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Hatori asked, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his knees. He couldn't get comfortable in this mess.

He raised a thin eyebrow when she shifted her feet. Last time he'd seen the shop owner she'd been left thinking that Tooru was dating him, but Tanaka also knew that Tooru lived with Shigure. He knew how Tooru's explanations went circular and nonsensical when flustered, and wondered what impression the store owner could possibly have now.

Tooru went scarlet. "Oh, um, well, I..." She looked into her glass of water as if it could answer for her. "I told her that Hatori-san was..." she peeped up at her audience, all looking at her with various levels of curiosity and amusement, "Shigure-san's relative, and that I was _just_ helping Hatori-san with cooking lessons..." Her blush refused to fade as she remembered Tanaka's odd comments, knowing looks and pointed questions. "But I don't think I made her understand."

Hatori suspected her explanation to the shopkeeper hadn't been so succinct or clear.

"She hates me now," Shigure said, coming to her rescue with a dramatic sigh. He leaned back on his hands, and let his head fall back to regard the ceiling. "Every time we shop now she treats me like a dirty old man."

"She's come to know you well," Hatori said. Tooru noted that his deadpan delivery was undercut by the quirk of his mouth and brightness of his eyes.

Able to read Hatori even better than she, Shigure just laughed and took no offense. "I don't feel very welcome there without my little flower as a shield."

"Who's this?" Ayame interrupted. He'd been ignoring the conversation in study of Tooru's scrapbook.

"That's Hana-chan!" Tooru clapped her hands. "She's one of my best friends."

"Oh, I like her style!" Mine chirped. "So elegant, and so nicely accessorized."

"She makes a lot of them herself," Tooru nodded proudly.

Ayame shook his head, mouth down in a considering mou. "This isn't quite right. Because so many of the pictures have a focus on dark tones, you should have used a richer, more vibrant background. A burgundy or a purple shade, like plum or perhaps a cool blue. " He tapped the muted gray paper she'd used. "This washes the photos out."

"Hana-chan doesn't wear anything but black and gray," Tooru said following his finger to look at the page. Now that he pointed it out, it did look almost muddy. "So I thought I should match the paper to her personality."

"Contrast would have displayed her personality _better,"_ Ayame said clucking his tongue. He flipped the page. "What is this?"

Tooru looked down at the page. "Uo-chan? She's also one of my best friends."

"Oh, she looks wild!" Mine grinned.

"These pictures don't match this background at all!" Ayame wrinkled his nose. "The greens and gray clash with the reds, oranges and yellows predominate in these photos."

"But the fish..." Tooru trailed off twisting her fingers. "I thought because of Uo-chan's name..."

Ayame sniffed. "I see the connection, but that cuteness is overshadowed by the clashing colors. And here, this picture should have been cropped." He mimed a tighter frame around one close up of Uo-chan with his fingers. "See how the composition improves?"

"Oh, well, yes, but-" Tooru started. She hadn't even considered cutting the photos themselves. In many cases they were her only copies. What if she messed it up?

He flipped the page. He tore through each page, pointing out color mismatches, layout weaknesses, and other flaws. Tooru's forehead took on a permanent wrinkle, trying to follow all the advice and critique. She was getting dizzy from his rapid-fire commentary. From the tone of the comments, she was starting to think that she'd best give up scrap-booking.

Hatori reached over and plucked the album from Ayame's hands as he got near the end. "So what you're saying is," he handed it back to Tooru, who blinked in surprise, "that she did a very good job for a first album."

"Oh yes!" Ayame said, snapping out of teaching mode. "For a first project, the Princess has displayed a very good eye."

Mine nodded. "It's much better then most first attempts. Usually they're so bland, just pictures on paper with a few stickers around it."

"And she made good use of the materials she was given?" Hatori asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"I thought it was amazing that she managed to turn all those dusty odds and ends leftovers into something so put together," Shigure sipped on his wine. "She didn't buy anything new."

Ayame made a little hum of interest, "Well, working with the constraints, I would say she did exceptionally well."

"Really?" Tooru asked, looking around the circle of people. Shigure lifted his glass to her in approval. Hatori nodded. She looked down and smoothed her hands over the book and hugged to her chest. Her voice was small as she spoke, "But Ayame-san didn't seem to like it."

"That's not what I said!" Ayame protested.

"Boss was just giving a critique," Mine nodded. "There is always room for improvement."

"An artist must be able to see the flaws, so they can improve," Ayame said, clinking his glass against Mine's.

"Oh, I'm not an artist!" Tooru protested, but already feeling better.

"Nonsense!" Ayame said slapping his hand on the floor. "Did you not assemble that from naught but your imagination and whimsy?"

"And your cooking is a work of art," Mine added. "Boss has spoken often of your presentation and varied menu choices."

"Cooking isn't _art,"_ Tooru demurred.

"_Any_ task lifted to a certain level of expertise and craft is art," Ayame set his glass down firmly. "Art is not some dusty definition that is so plainly segregated as _art_ and _not art. _Art is _more_ than that! Art is craft, dedication, strife and love. It is everything around us that we appreciate and treasure and share with others. It-"

"It can definitely be cooking," Mine interrupted. Ayame nodded firmly, cheeks red and puffed.

"If there is any cook that can be considered an artist, it would be my little flower," Shigure agreed. "Wouldn't you agree, Ha-san?"

"Yes," Hatori said simply. "And I liked your album. Are you going to do more?"

"Well," Tooru ducked her head, embarrassed that everyone was focused on her. "I'd like to. But, um..."

Shigure snapped his fingers, "Did we tell you, Aya? We discovered a dilemma on the way over."

"A dilemma?" Ayame asked examining the dregs of his class with a pout. Mine nudged him with an elbow and he blinked at her. "Oh!" he said straightening, and then turned to Shigure. "What dilemma!"

Hatori gave the two a sharp look. He knew that tone, it was too surprised, too rehearsed. They'd _planned_ something.

"My little flower wanted to purchase a camera, you know, the little cardboard disposable kind. Do you sell those in your shop?"

Tooru turned hopefully to Ayame. "Oh, do you?" She patted her dress and glanced around for her purse. "I have money."

"Non! Non! Non! Those things are horrid!" Ayame said lunging at her and clasping her hands. "You don't waste your _money_ on those things?"

Tooru's mouth settled into a line. Even Ayame was fussing about her finances?

Hatori's eyebrows rose. _That's a new face...I think she's angry, _he thought, noting her eyebrows had even furrowed a bit. _So even she gets angry..._ But he didn't understand what had made her face go so serious.

"I rarely take pictures," she said carefully. "And disposables are inexpensive, but a regular camera is very _expensive._" She cast a wounded look to the side at Shigure. Was he discussing her behind her back? This same conversation kept coming up!

Ayame sat back looking confused and glancing between Shigure, Mine and Hatori.

Pouting now? Hatori was fascinated. Even at her worst, when she was exhausted and frustrated like she had been a few weeks ago, she usually directed all of her recriminations inward.

"But it isn't really," Mine said cheerfully, standing and collecting the empty wine glasses. "Cheaper, that is." She gave a disapproving cluck at Hatori, who still had Tooru's full glass of wine and half his own next to him. She handed Ayame the full glass and left Hatori's. "If you add up the cost of the cameras and the processing, it's actually much cheaper to get a digital," said over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

She came out with a tray of cookies and milk, continuing as if she hadn't left. "Then you can just delete the pictures that don't come out right away and not pay for processing them. And you can go to those clever little kiosks and get just the pictures you want printed, instantly! You don't even need a computer. And you don't have to worry about running out of film or losing negatives anymore."

Tooru looked a little mollified at this brisk explanation. "Yes, but-"

"Do you need one?" Mine said, kneeling to set down the tray and hand out glasses of milk. "Boss has over twenty, but only uses about five." She popped back up. "He tried out a lot of models before he found the ones that worked for him. But there should be something in there you can use." She turned and smiled at Ayame. "You don't mind, right, Boss?"

"Right! Right!" Ayame grinned, Mine always knew when to pick up and run with something. "They aren't the newest, or the best models, but they'll work well enough for an amateur to learn on." He snapped his fingers, "Go and fetch the box."

"Right away, Boss." Mine grinned and bounced out of the room, her skirt swishing and swaying and her wings flapping.

"I really couldn't," Tooru whispered. "That's just too generous." Her cheeks were burning. She didn't want charity.

She could accept the gift of the scrap-booking supplies from last week because they were obviously just wasting away in Shigure's study. But cameras were expensive! Too valuable to be able to accept as a gift, and she knew how Shigure and Ayame worked. If she took a gift this expensive, the next would be even bigger and more elaborate. Ayame had already planned a whole day around _her_ when it was meant to be for him and his friends.

"Tut," Ayame waved a hand through the air. "It's nothing but my cast-offs."

"Don't you just think it's shame to let useful things go to waste?" Mine said coming back with a shoebox. She took the lid off. "They look so sad," she pouted. "Here," she handed Tooru the box, "pick one out."

Tooru numbly looked in the box. She could see that these weren't being used. The cameras just sat in a jumble in the box, some large and clunky, beaten up, well used, and others tiny, sleek and new-looking, but all dusty. A lot of the cords were tangled together, it looks like they hadn't left the box in some time. But even if they weren't being used, they were valuable pieces of equipment. She couldn't just _take_ them. She hadn't come over looking for gifts!

Wondering what was taking so long, Ayame crawled over on his hands and knees and peered in too. Maybe she was having trouble choosing? "Not this one," he said plucking one out. "It's got a horrible light leak." He used long fingers to move around some cameras. "Or this one," he sniffed. "It's auto-focus is just _terrible. _This one isn't so bad..." He started to lift one out.

"Oh, no, Boss," Mine said shaking her head, "Not that one. The battery on that one dies so fast."

"Mmm, yes," Ayame absently agreed. "Forgot about that. Oh, this one would be good." He lifted out a little pink camera. It was one of the slim, new ones. It even still had some of it's stickers on it touting it's many features. "Take this one."

"But-" Tooru started.

"Oh yes!" Mine clapped her hands. "That's just perfect!" She reached over squeezed Tooru's wrist. "It works perfectly fine, but Boss found the buttons too close together for his fingers. He kept zooming in when he meant to zoom out."

"Very frustrating," Ayame frowned at the camera. He looked up at Tooru with a smile. "But with the Princess's delicate fingers that shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Thank you," Tooru said softly. "Very much." She tried to hand the camera back. "But I can't accept." She wouldn't let Ayame treat her like a pet or a charity case. Her mother would be so ashamed of her.

"But why not?" Ayame cried, not taking the camera. He glanced at Shigure for help, but the dog just gave a quick shake of his head. He knew that tone. Tooru wasn't going to bend.

"It's too generous," Tooru said and thrust the camera at Mine, who held up her hands and refused to take it. Tooru let her hands fall to her lap and looked away from the group, shoulders hunched.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Shigure and Ayame made faces at each other over Tooru's bowed head, trying to figure out what to do next. The dog regretted this hasty addition to the evening, he should have planned it better. When he'd asked Ayame if he'd had any old cameras he could give to Tooru he hadn't thought it would turn into such a production, or that Tooru would be quite so hurt.

Hatori sighed loudly, causing everyone to jump. "Did Tooru-kun also not sleep well last night?"

Tooru started. "Eh?"

"You also seem a bit out of sorts," Hatori said, ignoring a glare from Shigure. He thought he might know where this was coming from.

"N-no... not at all..." Tooru protested weakly. She glanced at Shigure who quickly schooled his face into one of polite inquiry.

"Your protests seem a bit much for a camera that sits unused in a bottom of a box... like a forgotten jar of olives on a shelf." He lifted his wine glass and took a sip, keeping his eyes on hers,"Such waste is sinful, don't you think?"

Shigure and Ayame shared a confused glance, not catching the reference.

Remembering the friendly dinner they'd shared with Momiji, an enjoyable evening even with Momiji's drama and having to eat green olives, Tooru couldn't help but let the ghost of a smile light her lips. She looked down though and shook her head. "It's not the same." She looked over at Ayame, "I'm sorry if I was rude, but I can't accept such a generous gift."

"It's just clutter to him," Hatori shrugged.

"But a camera like that is worth..." she said looking back at him, then down before continuing, "a lot of money. It's not right."

"What if you paid him something for it," Hatori suggested. He held up a hand when the other adults started to protest. "It is valuable, so I can see why you'd feel uncomfortable taking it as a gift."

Tooru looked up and away. At least Hatori understood somewhat, but still... she didn't have anywhere near enough to buy something like this, and it was embarrassing to admit."I can't afford anything that nice."

"What about a trade?" Hatori said.

"Trade?" Shigure asked.

"The deal Tooru-kun and I have seems to be mutually satisfactory," Hatori said. "Perhaps she and Ayame can come to a similar deal."

"Hatori-san likes my cooking lessons?" Tooru squeaked, perking up. She'd thought he was humoring her. She was just happy she'd gotten a chance to make sure he was eating healthy, to do something for him. She really hadn't considered that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Hatori didn't answer, giving a little shoulder shrug and sipping his wine. But Tooru could see his lips tipping at the corners as he drank.

"He did say "mutually satisfactory," Shigure pointed out. He grinned when a pleased blush spread over her cheeks. He barely restrained himself from giving Ayame a triumphant look.

"But what could I give Ayame-san that is worth... this." She lifted the camera. "Ayame-san knows how to cook."

"Pictures!" Shigure said snapping his fingers.

"But Ayame-san has cameras to take his own pictures," Tooru's brow knit, confused.

"Ah, but my little flower has access to take pictures of things my sweet Aya can't," Shigure said, wagging a finger. When her brow didn't clear he stage whispered, "Yuki."

"Oh!" Tooru gasped. That would be priceless to Ayame, the few she'd given him in the past had been warmly and enthusiastically received. "I can do that!"

"And of you, Gure!" Ayame said, reaching over and picking up Tooru's forgotten album. "I never get to see my sweet Gure's creative process like this." He held the page open to Shigure's page, he tapped the picture of Shigure at his work desk. "And it's been too long since I've seen you sleep tousled like this." He turned the book to himself and stroked another picture.

"So it's agreed!" Mine said clapping her hands and turned to Tooru. "You'll love having a digital! I was always scared to crop my pictures when I was using film."

"Oh, if I make a mistake..." Tooru said, realizing. "I can just reprint it!"

"If you get a computer, you can do digital scrapbooking too. It's really fun," Mine said.

"You can use mine," Shigure said quickly staving off Tooru's protest, "In the evenings while I'm reading my paper."

"Thank you," Tooru said, mollified and a little ashamed for reacting so vehemently against a gift. "I think I am a little tired," she said, wanting to both apologize and move the conversation away from trying to please her. "I was up late."

"Were you?" Hatori said putting his wine glass down. "Working on something?" His voice was too carefully neutral.

"I was _reading_," Tooru said with a smile, knowing where his suspicious mind had been going. "For fun!"

"One of mine," Shigure said proudly.

"Oooh," Ayame clapped, "Which one? _Summer's Sigh_?"

"_For The Sun,_" Tooru smiled. "Hatori-san recommended it."

"So you got past the first chapter?" Hatori said, putting down his glass just past the lower

"It's painful to watch you nurse that wine," Shigure said. "And she got well past the first chapter."

"I'm almost done!" Tooru said. "I'm really enjoying it."

"What part are you at?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"The hot springs!" Tooru said. "Keiichi just delivered the materials."

"Oh, you are close to being done," Ayame wiggled in place. "You're coming up to my favorite part when-"

"No spoilers!" Shigure said slapping at him. "No spoilers! Don't ruin it."

"Ah, yes, sorry, sorry!" Ayame apologized.

"I'm surprised you've come so far in a week," Hatori said. "You'd barely cracked the book last week."

"Well, I had some extra time yesterday," Tooru said. "And it just captured me! I didn't know that books could be like that."

Shigure preened under her praise.

"Shigure does have some talent," Hatori admitted.

Shigure snorted, "Some!"

"And _For the Sun_ is one of his best sellers, " Hatori continued as he hadn't spoken.

"I can see why," Tooru sipped at her milk, and picked up a cookie. She cast a glance at Shigure. She wanted to try teasing Hatori but didn't know how to bring up Keiichi's identity. She picked at her cookie and decided that just going straight ahead would probably be best. "I think it's the characters, especially _Keiichi-san_."

"Mmm, mmm," Ayame nodded. "He's a favorite of mine."

"That makes sense," Tooru said, so eager that Ayame had given her a good opening that she forgot all about even trying to be subtle, "considering _who_ he's based on. It makes sense Ayame-san would like him."

"Oh?" Ayame asked. "Oh! Oh! Oh! The Princess figured it out?"

"Only a couple chapters in," Shigure confirmed, raising his glass of milk like wine. "Even quicker then you did, my love, my heart, my all."

"Boss had to tell me, but I guess that's because I didn't know the subject personally." Mine laid back against a mound of pillows, relaxed and eyes at half-mast. "Only from reputation."

"Keiichi's model?" Hatori said. "He's not one person in particular, I thought."

"Oh, but he is!" Tooru protested. "I mean, he's not exactly like that person I suppose..."

"But the resemblance is so very close," Ayame protested. "How can you not see it?"

"I perhaps did model that character more closely then others," Shigure admitted. "Since everyone does remark on the similarity... that knows the original I mean."

Hatori leaned back with a frown. "It can't be too close."

"Why, just because you can't figure it out?" Shigure laughed.

"Hatori-san _hasn't_ figured it out?" Tooru said with over-the-top surprise. She widened her eyes comically. "Oh my!"

Hatori cast a side-long glance at her. "Is it so surprising?" His lips tipped up, obviously it was no surprise to her.

"Oh, very." Tooru took a bite of her cookie and rolled her eyes at Shigure.

Shigure had to bite back a bark of laughter. She was so bad at this, but it was so fun watching her try to be devious.

"Shigure told you who it was," Hatori prodded, having as much fun as the dog. Ayame and Mine watched like it was ping-pong match.

Tooru shook her head vigorously. "I figured it out on my own," she turned to Shigure. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, she asked me if she was correct in her guess," Shigure nodded sagely, "I only confirmed she was."

"After a few suggestions," Hatori said, too casually as he sipped his wine.

"No!" Tooru protested, brows furrowing. "I knew who it was immediately."

"Mmm," Hatori quirked an eyebrow and peered at her over the edge of his glass. "You don't say?"

"Hatori-san doesn't believe me?" Tooru asked indignantly.

"You haven't said who you _thought_ it was yet," Hatori pointed out. He turned to Shigure, "You shouldn't just humor her and let her believe she has it right."

"But I am right!" Tooru bounced in place. Not realizing that the tables had been thoroughly turned on her, Tooru reacted spectacularly to Hatori's teasing. She flushed and she puffed out her cheeks, her eyebrows drew together in an annoyed vee. "I _do _know! It's-"

"No spoilers!" Shigure interrupted. "Ha-san doesn't know remember?"

"Aaah!" Tooru pumped fists up and down. "Hatori-san is trying to trick me!"

"Tricky, tricky Tori!"Ayame laughed a booming laugh, throwing back his head.

"You still haven't convinced me, you know," Hatori said blandly and finished off his wine. He leaned over to Mine, stretching out on the floor and propping himself up on an arm. "I don't think she really knows."

"I doooo!" Tooru protested. "I do, really!"

"Then why won't you say who it is?"

"Mmmm," Mine said, snuggling deeper into her pillows. "That is very suspicious."

"I'm not suspicious," Tooru said with a pout. Then she blinked. "Hatori-san is teasing me!" She said pointed at him. "And Mine-chan too!"

Hatori looked at her with his almost smile, "Tooru-kun makes it easy."

"Maybe," Tooru conceded, bowing her head. But she cast Hatori a side-long glance from under her bangs. "But _I _know who Keiichi is."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Well played, my flower!" Shigure clapped. "Well played!"

"I declare the Princess the winner!" Ayame said raising an empty glass of milk.

Tooru was watching Hatori instead of taking her accolades. He'd laughed out loud, showing white pearly teeth and a wide smile. It was new, different and utterly charming.

Shigure watched Tooru's smile grow and her eyes sparkle. She was focused on the tall man reclining against the floor.

Hatori looked up at the girl, sitting on her knees and looking at him earnestly. "I suppose I must concede." A comfortable dip in the conversation accompanied the lingering gaze they shared. Shigure and Ayame exchanged their own glance, grinning like madmen.

"What penalty must he pay?" Mine asked. "The loser always has to pay a penalty!"

"Oh," Tooru blinked. "Um."

"Ha-san must pose for a photograph!" Shigure reached over with an elbow and nudged Tooru. "With Tooru-chan's new camera."

"Oh, yes!" Tooru bounced in place. "Yes!" She clapped her hands. "Yes!" She reached for the slim camera. "Don't move! Just like that!"

Despite her request, Hatori sat up and tugged his vest straight. "Is that really necessary?" He self-consciously smoothed back his hair.

"I'd like to get a picture of Hatori-san," Tooru pouted. She had wanted to get a picture of his lean frame stretched out in casual relaxation, there was something so wonderful about seeing him free of his usual burdens. She made a vow to try to get him that relaxed every time they met. But first, a photograph. "Please?" She skootched a little closer to him and clutched her camera to her chest.

Hatori sighed. Tooru was looking up at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

It's not as if she ever asks for anything either, he thought. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Tooru cheered, backed up a little bit, and fiddled with the camera. "I think this turns it on..." she mumbled, and started to press buttons. She quickly had the hang of it, testing out the zoom and finding the "auto" settings.

"How shall he pose?" Ayame said as she started to lift the camera. "Winner's choice."

"On his hands?" Shigure suggested. "Don't laugh!" He scolded at her expression. "He's quite limber."

Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Shigure-san!" Tooru laughed. She couldn't even imagine Hatori in such a pose. "I just want Hatori-san as he is." She grinned and lifted her camera, pinning the doctor in the square on the digital display. He wasn't relaxed and stretched out, but he was delightfully rumpled which was nearly as good. "Smile," she commanded. "Say cheese!"

The corner of Hatori's mouth twitched up, and he looped long arms over a knee. His head tilted to the side with embarrassed resignation. "Cheese," he said dutifully. Tooru blushed and snapped the picture.

Tooru spent the next hour inside the square of the digital screen. Ayame and Mine were eager to give her tips and tricks to take good photos, many of which she never would have figured out. She took photos of the forts, of Shigure napping in a nest of pillows, the pretty plate of sweets and tea that Mine took out. She snapped up a sweet moment between Ayame and Mine, a glance and a shared smile as Ayame poured her tea.

And she captured Hatori over and over again, all without him noticing. She kept in mind Mine's comment that digital photos were easy to crop, and caught him in the background of pictures. She got him starting to nod off in the background of a picture with Shigure and Ayame hanging over each other. And another of him looking amused at something when Mine modeled another dress for them. The camera let her steal every expression he made and save it forever. Ayame and Shigure shared all their expressions freely, but Hatori's were so much subtler and harder to catch. What a gift Ayame had given her!

"Tooru-chan," Mine grinned. "Didn't you bring a cake to share?"

"Eh?" Tooru pulled her eyes away from the back of the camera, blinking. "Oh! Yes!" She set down the camera and stood, clutching at her skirt. "I almost forgot!"

"It's in the icebox," Ayame said. "You know where the plates are?"

After helping Mine through the evening, Tooru was more then familiar with Ayame's kitchen. "Yes!" She trotted away to cut the cake. She'd completely forgotten about it between all the treats Mine and Ayame had made and the gift of the camera. Thankfully they'd been just drinking tea for the past while, Ayame and Shigure seemed to have bottomless stomachs and should be refreshed at this point. And she'd noticed that Hatori hadn't eaten any of the sweets that had been presented so far.

She grinned as she took out her cake and cut slices for everyone onto some pretty little dessert plates she found in the cupboard. Ayame's dishware was as eclectic as he was, each plate was a different size, color and pattern. She cut a slightly larger size slice and put it on a plain round plate edged in gold. _That will be Hatori's, _she thought. She wasn't sure if "spice cake" was really the right name for it, it wasn't a typical spice cake that one would serve with coffee. This one had been buried in the back of one of her international recipe books, Mexican this time. She'd never thought she'd be adding ground pepper to a cake! But when she'd tasted the chocolatey, spicy batter, the pepper, cinnamon and a few dried chilies, gave the sweet batter a spicy kick that she just _knew_ Hatori would enjoy. She'd topped it with a rich cream frosting to cut the spice for herself and as a nod to Ayame and Shigure's love of sweeter things.

She set the cake on another of Ayame's stack of serving trays (it looked like he had nearly a dozen!), and carried it out with a jug of milk to refill the dessert glasses. She couldn't help picturing what Hatori's face would look like when he sampled the cake. Oh! She had to have her camera ready! She couldn't hide her smile, she'd finally have enough pictures to make a Hatori page in her scrapbook.

A series of bright flashed blinded her as she passed the threshold and she paused, blinking.

"A perfect shot!" Shigure cried, raising her little pink camera above his head.

"Mine was better," Ayame sniffed, a professional looking camera with a large lens and complex flash secured in an easy, one handed grip. "I was able to get a close up."

"I think I like my angle best," Mine said, and Tooru started. The woman was just by her elbow in the corner by the door. "I could get a profile and everyone else in the room." She held a slightly less complex camera then Ayame's, and had it tethered to her wrist with a hello kitty strap.

"I think she blinked," Hatori said frowning down at one of the camera's from the box. "How can you tell?"

"Let me see, Tori," Ayame held out a hand. "Mine-chan, can you get the printer? We should have the Princess judge which is the best." Hatori handed Ayame the camera.

"Right away, Boss!" Mine saluted, handed him her camera, and gave Tooru a wink as she scooted past into the depths of the apartment.

"Eh?" Tooru said, bewildered.

"We figured turnabout was fair play," Hatori said, standing and taking the tray from her lax grip. "You've been snapping pictures all night, but you haven't been in any of them."

"Oh!" Tooru said, covering a hand with her mouth. Her eyes grew so huge that Hatori wasn't the only one that had to hide a grin. "Was I being a bother?"

"Not at all," Ayame said from his seat on the floor. "We just want to capture memories of the Princess just like she wants to capture us!"

"My sweet flower," Shigure sniffed with fake melancholy. "She's gotten so grown up. She'll be leaving me soon. Doesn't she look like a little housewife in this shot?" He handed the camera to Ayame.

Ayame gave a happy burble. He lined up the cameras, all showing a smiling Tooru in each screen as he waited for Mine to return with the printer. "Lovely, just lovely."

"What shall we do with this?" Hatori asked, hefting the tray and distracting Tooru from her embarrassment before it became terminal.

Thankful for something to do, Tooru dove into hostess duties. "Oh, let me." She handed Shigure a slice, and set one next to Ayame and another next to Mine's "spot." She put a small slice next to her own little nest and then poured out milk in every glass. Finally she lifted the last slice in one hand, and took the tray from Hatori in the other. "For you," she said shyly, unsure now that the time had come for him to sample the treat she'd made with him in mind.

Hatori looked in the sweet looking confection with trepidation. It looked so _rich._

"This isn't one of your regulars," Shigure said, turning the plate in his hands and sniffing curiously. "It's chocolate, isn't it?" He took a deeper sniff, "But it smells...different."

"It's something new," she confirmed. "I made something I thought everyone would like." She gave Hatori another shy glance before quickly retreating back into the kitchen to put away the tray.

She'd wanted to watch him try her cake, but she was suddenly onset by a flurry of uncertainty and stomach butterflies. What if he didn't like it? She was tempted to just hide in the kitchen until they'd tried it. Or perhaps just hide in the kitchen for the rest of the night. She didn't know which would be better...

"Did you get lost?" Mine asked, peeking around the corner.

"No," Tooru shook her head. "I was just...um, putting away the tray."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Ayame called from the other room.

"Everyone's waiting," Mine grinned, holding out a hand. "Your cake looks delicious."

Tooru took Mine's hand and let her tug her bashfully into the room. She knew she was being silly. It was just a cake, but she was suddenly embarrassed by all the thought and planning that went into it. Wouldn't Hatori think she was being strange, thinking about it so much? She _was_ being strange! It was like she didn't know herself anymore.

"What kind of cake is this?" Ayame asked tilting the cake plate dangerously, examining it from every angle.

Still holding his plate and taking cautious sniffs, Shigure murmured, "Chocolate..._something. _Hmmm..._" _He hadn't taken a bite yet, which wasn't like him.

"Oh, don't tell," Mine said dragging Tooru back to her spot. She took up her own cake with a twirl of her fork and a gleeful twinkle. "Let it be a surprise!"

"A surprise!" Ayame agreed. "Let's all taste it together!"

"Everyone is making such a fuss over a cake," she demurred, though she snuck a glance at Hatori as she sat. He was leaning against the wall, just where she'd handed him his slice, and still holding his golden rimmed plate. He hadn't tried it either. He wasn't looking at it, though... he was looking at her. He raised an eyebrow and she glanced away quickly.

"But it's something _new_," Ayame said. "A moist, fluffy mystery!"

"A sweet mystery? A sugary mystery?" Mine asked. "A confection of mystery!"

"So no spoilers," Hatori said, keeping a close watch on Tooru. Something had her fidgety. Was the cake some sort of joke? She'd been teasing and playful all evening, and now was suddenly shy. She had that "I'm hiding something" look about her.

"Okay then!" Shigure lifted his fork. "All together?"

"All together!" Ayame said, cutting into the cake with his fork and lifting a bite.

Everyone did the same, except for Tooru. She took her cake plate in hand and readied her fork like the rest, but she already knew what it tasted like. She had other plans.

"I'll count it out," Shigure said. "On three, one...two.."

Everyone lifted their cake to their lips, Tooru instead looked at Hatori. They had all closed their eyes in the anticipation of that first bite, not even realizing they were doing it. She wanted to see it.

"Three!" Shigure said and popped the cake morsel into his mouth.

"Oh!" Mine said, covering her mouth politely with a hand as she spoke around the cake in her mouth, eyes popping open. "Oh my!"

"Mm!" Ayame agreed, then swallowed the bite of cake. "Exactly!"

"It _is_ chocolate!" Shigure crowed. "But with a zing!"

Tooru was enchanted. Hatori hadn't said anything. He'd taken the bite without any exclamation, and not much change in expression except for a a slight furrowing of his brow. But he'd done a much more important thing, something that was much more impressive.

He took a second bite.

"So, what is this?" Shigure said, licking at his fingers. His cake slice was already gone.

"Mexican Molten Lava Cake..." Tooru said. "Only, because I knew it was going to be chilled overnight, I didn't do the molten part. Usually there is a warm, liquid, spicy chocolate center. And I changed the frosting, usually it has a hard bitter chocolate shell. And I changed the batter a little, because the frosting was going to be sweeter..." She peeked, Hatori's slice was almost half gone. She'd never seen him eat anything so fast.

"So truly, this is your own invention," Hatori said, and took another bite. Tooru blushed, looking away. She couldn't meet those eyes when they were so needle sharp green and full of curiosity. Her heart thudded uncomfortably at the short connection they'd already had.

"Something new!" Shigure nodded and pouted when Hatori stepped lightly the back of his hand when he reached for Tooru's unguarded cake. He drew the hand back, looking tragic and Hatori reclaimed his slouch against the wall.

"Mmm, mmm," Ayame said around a mouthful of cake. He took a quick swig of milk, "It's more like: "_inspired by_" Mexican Molten Lava Cake."

"It should have its own name then," Mine said, lifting the remaining half of her cake up to eye level as if she'd find a label on it.

"Yes!" Ayame said. "A thing birthed into the world should have a name as unique as it is. It's natal day for this wonderful confection, it should have a name! What should we name it? A name! A moniker, a title! What should we name it?"

"Tooru-kun invented it," Hatori reminded, his fork only stilling to point at Ayame. "Shouldn't she name it?"

"Oh," Tooru wagged a hand in the air. "Oh no. I'm no good at that type of thing. Maybe Shigure-san should?"

"Me?" Shigure seemed surprised.

"Shigure-san is always inventing names and places in his books," Tooru explained. She slid her slice of cake over to him when she saw him eyeing it.

Shigure hummed as he eagerly took her plate with a triumphant sneer at Hatori. "Didn't you make it for Ha-san? Maybe he should name it."

"For..." Hatori paused, taken completely off guard, "me?" He glanced at Tooru. She went bright scarlet red as their eyes met, and for a moment neither could look away.

Tooru would have sworn that his eyes went dragon-bright had anyone asked her. And anything she might have said went completely out her ear before she could even form the thought. Hatori couldn't even codify his thoughts, they were too scattered. The remains of the spicy chocolate flavor seemed to grow to fill his whole mouth and move through his nose, making him blink. At least that's what he assumed was bringing a hint of moisture to his eyes.

"Well, it's spicy," Shigure said after he'd started in on the slice. "She only makes spicy things for _you._"

"I-I wanted to make something _everyone_ would enjoy," Tooru said, dropping her eyes and wondering why she was protesting. She _had_ made the cake with Hatori in mind. But the thought of letting him know that was just _so embarrassing _for some reason.

"A-and I know Hatori-san doesn't like sweets very much...but I made the frosting sweeter for Ayame-san and Shigure-san. But I did think of Hatori-san when I discovered the molten cake... because it was spicy..." She twisted her fingers together. "B-b-but..."

"Thank you," Hatori interrupted, and his deep, smooth voice cut through her babbling and popping her eyes back to him. "I do like it." He broke eye contact almost immediately, leaving her breathless, and turned to Shigure. "But I'm no good at making up things. That has always been up to you creative types."

"Oh yes!" Ayame slapped the floor. "We should call it the Princess's Spicy Hot Choco Luv-Luv Romance!"

"No," Hatori said, his flat monotone hiding his horror. He would never be able to eat it again if it was called that.

"No, my love," Shigure said to Ayame. "Nothing so blatant." He finished off the last of Tooru's slice. "This..." he said dragging the fork once more through his lips to lick off every last morsel, "is a subtle cake. A cake of hidden qualities and deep, secret, meanings. A cake of mystery."

"The Princess's Dark Mystery Cake," Mine said. "Oooh, that's romantic."

"Decadent!" Shigure corrected. "The Princess's _Decadent_ Mystery Cake."

"You've got it, Gure!" Ayame crowed. "You've got it! That's it exactly!"

"It is decadent," Mine agreed. "So rich."

"That's too grand a name!" Tooru protested. "It's just a chocolate spice cake."

"That's too plain a name," Hatori said. "I don't know if I agree with Decadent Mystery Cake-"

"_The Princess's_ Decadent Mystery Cake!" Shigure corrected.

Hatori sighed and rolled an eye heavenward, continuing as if the dog hadn't spoken. "But it would give people an idea that it's not your normal cake. Something different." He lifted a long finger to clarify, "That is, something _special._"

"Hatori-san thinks it's special?" Tooru asked softly, tucking into herself.

"Perhaps you'd understand if you ate a slice of it yourself," Hatori said, giving Shigure a glare. The dog was practically licking Tooru's plate to get the last crumbs. "Instead of indulging Shigure's bottomless stomach."

"I'll get a piece," Tooru said and started to shift.

Hatori held up a long fingered hand. "I'm up, I'll get it."

Tooru looked nervously at the others in the room. They all seemed to be peeking at her, but perhaps she was just being paranoid. She was probably being paranoid. Oh, her heart was going a mile a minute! She couldn't think at all. The cake had been such a success!

Ayame meanwhile was attaching each camera to the little square portable printer Mine had brought in, printing off a selection of pictures. He was careful to finish quickly with Tooru's little pink camera. Shigure slid out of his spot to look at the pictures kept adding to the stack.

Hatori returned with two fresh slices of cake, a replacement on his plate and one for Tooru to sample. He sat next to Tooru and handed her the plate. He'd found one with green vines all over it in a lacy pattern, spotted with little white blooms and budding strawberries. "This looked like it should be your plate."

Tooru swallowed around a thick tongue. "Thank you," she whispered. She looked up and saw she was being watched by everyone. Her fading blush ramped back up to berry brightness and she ducked her head. She took her form and broke off a small piece. "I'd only tried the batter and the frosting," she babbled. "I didn't want to try a slice because it would ruin the cake. I'm glad everyone liked it."

"Eat your cake," Hatori had already started his second slice.

Tooru watched him eat for a moment. He'd gone back for seconds! _Seconds_ on a _dessert_!

Hatori reached over and tapped the edge of her plate with a long finger. "Eat."

"Yes," Tooru mumbled, and broke off a bite. The chocolate was the first flavor that hit her, rich and almost bitter. Then the spice as the flavor from chilies and peppers burst against her tongue. Just before it became uncomfortably bitter and hot, the cream from the frosting kicked in and sweetened it to mellowness. "Oh."

"You see," Shigure said. "Decadent!"

It would never be her favorite cake. She was more fond of vanilla's sweetness, but this was just so exotic. She looked up at Hatori. "It's good!"

A little rumble tickled her ears. Was that a laugh, a chuckle? "You sound surprised," Hatori's lips quirked.

"Well, no," Tooru quickly corrected. "Not surprised. I tasted the batter, and liked that. And the frosting. But, I didn't realize they'd go together quite so well." She smiled.

Hatori ate another bite. "Will this be on our lesson plan, Sensei?"

"Ah, well," Tooru looked at her cake, considering. "Baking is different from cooking. Maybe later on?"

"Mmmm," Hatori hummed, and she looked up to see him finishing another bite. "Too high above my level?"

"Hatori-san has only had one lesson," Tooru reminded. "Cooking is more forgiving then baking is. A simple mistake can be disastrous."

"Disaster? Baking must be more dangerous then I thought," Hatori mused, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye.

Tooru was about to respond when a bright flash distracted her. She looked over to see Ayame and Shigure grinning, with Ayame wielding her camera.

"Two-shot!" Shigure grinned.

"Oh! That looks like a good one," Mine said peering over Ayame's shoulder. "Print it out! Print it out!"

"Ayame-san can print out the picture right after it's taken?" Tooru blinked. "Really?"

"Yosh!" Ayame said, already fumbling with a little black cable. "It's plugged it in like this..."

"Or you can take the memory card out and put it in here," Mine said, pointing to a little slot on the front of the box.

"Then you select the picture," Ayame said thumb pressing at the selection wheel on the back.

"If you use a card, a preview will show up here." Mine pointed to a little screen on the printer.

"Then print!" Mine and Ayame said together, as Ayame pressed the button on the camera.

The little box whirred to life, slightly rocking back and forth as it worked. In minutes it spit out a photograph.

"Ah!" Tooru gasped. "How amazing!"

"Want to see?" Mine handed over the photo.

Tooru set aside her half eaten cake to examine the picture. She ran her fingers over it. "It's just like one from the shop!" It was glossy and vibrant, and if she didn't know that it came off a printer she never would have guessed.

"It is a good picture," Shigure said, tugging it down so he could see it too. "Good job, Aya!"

Tooru focused more on the subject then how it was made. Hatori was peeking at her from the corner of his eye, lips quirked and angular body relaxed. She was beside him in the picture, but her eyes traced over his form again. Boneless, at ease, pleased - oh, this was her favorite Hatori! She felt her smile stretch across her face and she felt a deep bubble of happiness growing in her stomach. She wanted to see this Hatori more often! _This_ was the reason she'd tried so hard on the cake, and wanted to make him laugh and tease him. Because she wanted him to be like this, free of his worries and relaxed, even if just for a few moments.

"Mmm, it's not bad," Hatori said. "Will you add it to your scrapbook? I noticed you don't have many of yourself in there."

"I don't have any of Hatori-san either," Tooru said.

"So it's a valuable two-shot," Shigure said.

"But this is Ayame-san's," Tooru said and started to hand it back to him.

"Mmm, mmm," Ayame waved her back. "I can print another. I want a copy of Tori and the Princess for myself." He'd already brought the printer back to life.

"That is the strength of digital!" Mine said. "If you take a lot of pictures you should get one for yourself, most regular printers will work with memory cards... you don't need a fancy portable one like this."

"Oh!" Shigure snapped his fingers. "I think my printer has a card slot." He turned to Tooru. "You can use mine."

"Really?" Tooru said, clutching the picture to her chest. "Thank you! Oh, I'll be sure to buy the printer cartridges!"

"Tooru-chan doesn't have to do that..." Shigure protested. She started to frown. "We'll discuss it when we see how much ink you end up using," he said to stave off a fight.

"Okay," Tooru said reluctantly.

"Quit bullying Shigure and finish your cake," Hatori said, his cake almost gone.

"I'm not bullying Shigure-san!" Tooru said incensed. Then her face cleared. "Hatori-san is teasing me again?"

"Am I? It seems you are always scolding Shigure," Hatori leaned back on a hand, setting his now empty plate aside. "Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"Scolding isn't the same as bullying," Tooru protested. "I don't bully Shigure-san, do I?" She looked a Shigure.

"It's just Tooru-kun's way of saying she cares," Shigure waved a hand back and forth. "I don't mind it."

"You're supposed to mind scolding," Tooru protested.

"Ah, Gure, you're being scolded again!" Ayame pointed at Shigure. "Bad dog!"

"Tooru-chan is so harsh!" Mine said, putting her hand to her cheeks in amazement. "So stern!"

"No, I'm not!" Tooru argued. "Shigure-san tell them!"

"She's a tough sensei as well," Hatori said. "She gave out homework before I even had a class. She's instructed for me to cook for you all next week too."

"A test already!" Shigure shook his head in sympathy, "So tough! She's such a taskmaster!"

"No, I'm not!" Tooru shook her head furiously, setting her hair flying with her vehemence. "It's an easy meal!" She looked up at Hatori with reproach. "And Hatori-san said he was going to order from the kitchens."

"Are you really satisfied with that?" Hatori asked, quirking his head to the side. "I thought for sure you'd try to convince me to do otherwise on Tuesday."

Tooru's mouth shut with a snap. She'd been planning to do exactly that!

"Aaah! The Princess was caught!" Ayame crowed. "Caught, caught!"

They're all teasing me! Tooru realized, ready to give up. Then she blinked... had Hatori really left himself open like that?

Hatori tensed when Tooru suddenly cast him a very adult and devious look. That was not something he expected from her!

"Does that mean," Tooru said slowly, moving a little closer to Hatori, "that Hatori-san does agree to cook for everyone next week?" She peered up into his face, eyes darting as if to catch him in a lie.

"What? That's not what I said," Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what it sounded like, Ha-san," Shigure sounded offended. He turned to Ayame, "Right, Aya?"

"So! So!" Ayame slapped the floor. "Tori said he was instructed to cook for us. And now he's not going to mind his sensei?"

"Scold him, Tooru-chan!" Mine commanded. "Scold him!"

"What shall be the punishment?" Shigure mused. "Extra lessons?"

"More homework?" Ayame guessed.

"There is no need for punishment if I comply, is there?" Hatori said, shifting uncomfortably. Tooru would at least make his preparing food for everyone pleasant. Who knows what might come out of a punishment game with Ayame and Shigure behind it.

"Hatori-san will? Really?" Tooru asked. "Then next week I'll show Hatori-san how to prepare the meal!" She steepled her fingers, "But we'll have to make something else to eat... otherwise we would be eating it twice in one week. So we will learned baked pasta... and baked chicken!" That was simple enough.

"So I'm getting double lessons even though I'm being obedient?" Hatori said with a frown. "That hardly seems fair."

"Better not protest too much, Ha-san," Shigure warned. "Or it will be triple lessons, and you'll have to make dessert too."

"Oh, I know a lot of easy dessert recipes!" Tooru said enthusiastically.

Hatori put one hand to his forehead in defeat, and the other up in protest. "I think we've got enough planned already."

"You'll be meeting at my house this week?" Shigure asked. "So I'll be able to enjoy the fruits of your labors."

"Yes," Tooru said before Hatori could protest. "It should be fun!" But she found herself rattled. She'd forgotten that Shigure would be there. It wouldn't be the same as the last lesson when she and Hatori had been on their own. "Will Hatori-san meet me at the house, or would you prefer to meet at school so we can go shopping for the ingredients?" Then they could spend some time alone...

"After what happened last week, I think it's better that we meet at Shigure's, just in case I am delayed again." Hatori frowned. He still thought she should get a cell phone, then it would be easier to make plans. "And if you give me a list, I can have the maids purchase what we need and bring it with me."

"Oh, well, that's okay." Tooru looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "Shigure-san and I will pick up the ingredients... Since everyone is going to eat it, Hatori-san shouldn't be the one to buy it." She was a little disappointed, but also a little relieved. Being alone with Hatori was both stressful and fun, and she hadn't figured out which emotion weighed heavier. But she'd really enjoyed their discussion as they'd walked to the market last week. It would be disappointing not to have the same opportunity at the next lesson.

Talk of next week wrapped up the evening. Ayame and Shigure asked Hatori what the theme of next week would be, and he'd pointed to Tooru with an "ask her" quirk of an eyebrow. Tooru was now a firm member of the group it seemed.

"Will Mine-san be coming next week?" Tooru asked after she, Shigure and Hatori had straightened themselves out enough to leave for the night. Shigure was politely buzzed but Hatori's half glass of wine had long been out of his system. Tooru's cake was completely devoured, so she only had the cake plate and her scrapbook (and new camera!) to bring home.

"Oh, no," Mine waved a hand. "We can't close the shop two weekends in a row. This is Boss' time with his precious friends and the Princess, so I'll be minding the store."

That was understandable, but Tooru would miss the other woman's presence. "But we'll see Mine-san the next time we meet here?"

"Oh yes!" The woman clapped. "Boss and I will begin planning tomorrow! We'll present an even more extravagant garden of delights next time!"

"You don't have to do that," Hatori said with mild horror.

"But we want too!" Ayame insisted. "Where else would the fun be if we didn't strive towards new and glorious experiences?"

"Worry about it later, Ha-san," Shigure groused. "I'm tired." He rubbed an overfull stomach.

"Shigure-san," Tooru scolded. "It's not Hatori-san's fault that you ate and drank too much."

Shigure grumbled and started down the steps without answering.

"I guess it's true what they say about dogs," Hatori said in a conspirator's whisper as he led Tooru down the stairs.

"What's that," Tooru asked looking up at him. She felt a little warm zing meeting Hatori's eyes so closely again. She was starting to really like stairs.

"If given the opportunity, they will eat themselves sick every time."

"That's mean, Hatori-san," Tooru gasped, but had to hid a smile behind a hand.

"But not untrue," he pointed out.

"What isn't?" Shigure asked irritably as he pushed his way out of the store.

"Oh, nothing," Tooru said quickly, sharing a glance with Hatori.

"No fair," Shigure whined. "Ha-san and my little flower are keeping secrets from me." But the dog shared a secret glance of his own with Ayame as he locked the shop door behind them.

::0::0::

Tooru puttered around the kitchen, wondering what to make for dinner. Shigure was out right now, some sort of meeting about the publishing of his next book, but he said he'd be home in time for dinner. Kyou wouldn't be, he was teaching tonight. Yuki was out, as usual. Shigure would eat anything, so the choice was hers.

She was in the mood for something homey, and filling. Maybe a donburi? She was in the mood for something with a lot of rice, and a rice bowl dish seemed to fit the bill exactly. Shigure had been so overfull on Sunday after their night out that she'd made light salads for breakfast, and a simple soup for lunch. Dinner had been restrained as well. Yesterday she'd worked, so she'd made a stew. Nothing complex for tonight either, something comforting and simple. She decided on oyakodon, eggs and chicken over rice. She double-checked to see if she had all the ingredients, and then put some tea on. It was such a quick meal she should wait until Shigure was home to start it.

"Yuki-kun!" Tooru blurted, surprised to see him sitting at the table.

He blinked at her and gave a halfhearted smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "I did call out when I got home, but I must not have been loud enough." He turned his head and tried to bite back a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"No, no," Tooru waved a hand. "I just didn't expect to see you home... Wasn't there an announcement that there was a special council meeting? I just assumed..."

"We adjourned early," Yuki yawned again then scowled. "Manabe didn't show up."

"Yuki-kun looks tired," Tooru's voice was worried. She gestured over her shoulder at the kitchen. "I just started the water boiling. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Yuki said gratefully.

By the time Tooru got back to with the tea, just a few minutes later, Yuki had his head down on the table and was sleeping. She put the tea in reach and went to get a blanket. She'd thought he was wearing himself out. On their walks home he'd been so tired that he hadn't been able to keep up a conversation, too easily distracted to follow a thought. He'd even been too tired to keep up his half of their Friday afternoon lunch conversations, just mechanically eating his ramen. And she knew he was staying up even later to get his homework done, a couple of times she'd woken to hear him fumbling in the bathroom in the dead of night. He was looking so worn that she was afraid he was going to fall sick.

She covered him with the blanket and decided to let him sleep. If she thought he would listen, she would have woken him up to take a nap in his own bed. But she knew if she woke him he'd only insist on doing chores or starting on his homework. No one would disturb him here, Kyou was at his lessons, and Shigure gone for a while yet. She doubted Yuki would sleep through dinner, so he had some time to sleep yet.

She pulled out her homework. She'd been doing a lot better since the adjustment to her schedule. Even with Hatori's cooking lessons, and now her new "traditions" with Kyou and the older Soumas on Saturday, she had so much more time to really think about her work.

She lost herself in her assignments, concentrating as Yuki had taught her on really reading and understanding each sentence. It had taken him a bit to find the words to explain it, but before she'd just memorized the pages without really caring or thinking about the concepts behind it that she was learning. Now that she looked at it this way it was so much easier to grasp and remember.

She glanced up at Yuki, sound asleep on the other side of the table. He still managed to look vaguely worried. She bit her lip...he'd hate to hear it but... he looked so cute. She glanced at her bag, the digital camera Ayame had gifted her sat temptingly beside her earth sciences book.

She'd brought it to school to show Hana and Uo, and had found so many opportunities for photos that she had taken to bringing it with her everywhere. She'd even chased her co-workers around with it last night, sneaking up to get candids of her work life. The ladies hadn't been terribly happy with her. They didn't like photos of themselves in their unflattering work uniforms. They'd agreed to taking a posed photo after they'd changed for the night.

(Not that Tooru had erased the others, but she didn't think they needed to know that.)

Quite frankly, she was finding the camera addicting. Shigure had politely forbidden her to sneak up and take any more candids while he was working. And she thought she might have embarrassed Kyou by taking pictures of his early morning training. She'd never seen him go quite that red before, and he'd been too flustered to even yell at her. But she hadn't had hardly any opportunities to take photos of Yuki.

She'd tried yesterday to get a picture of him as he waited for her at work, but he'd looked so tired and worn that she couldn't make herself take the picture. He still looked exhausted, but while sleeping, his forehead still scrunched up, his lips softly parted, and his hair falling around him he also looked just too cute. She couldn't resist.

She quietly pulled out her camera, practically holding her breath while she tapped the on button. She winced when it made it's cheery computer chime and the soft whir of the lens extending as it woke up. She watched for any sign of Yuki awakening, finally taking a breath when he didn't move.

She snapped a quick picture from her seat, wincing again when the camera made it's false shutter noise. She wondered if there was a way to turn that noise off? It had given her away too often already. She glanced around, then shifted so that she had a better angle to take another picture. She snapped one, and then another worried that it hadn't been focused properly. She shifted the camera to cant it at an angle and then zoomed in. She wanted to focus in on the little wrinkle on his forehead and the soft fall of light gray hair that framed his pretty violet eyes.

She gasped, and started her finger depressing the camera button again. Yuki's eyes were open! He was awake!

"Honda-san?"

"I'm sorry!" Tooru started to babble. "I didn't mean to wake you! It was just that Yuki-kun is hardly home and I never get to take pictures of him and he looked so-" She cut herself off from saying cute, he hated that. "-handsome... and he was so still and-"

"It's fine," Yuki said with a soft blush. Handsome? "I was just startled." He smoothed hair out of his eyes and gave a self-depreciating chuckle. "I don't know why Honda-san would want a picture of me..."

"For my scrapbook," Tooru said, though she hadn't actually thought about what she would do with the pictures when she'd taken them. She'd just wanted to capture Yuki-kun in such a rare unguarded moment.

"Ah, Honda-san's hobby," Yuki nodded as if he'd forgotten. "I remember now." He yawned again and then started. "What time is it?" He asked looking around for the clock and started to rise."Did I sleep long?"

"Only for a short while," Tooru said. "Yuki-kun seems really tired. Maybe you should go upstairs and nap before dinner?"

"I have homework," Yuki said, shaking his head. "And chores, I haven't vacuumed the upstairs hall yet, or seen to the weeding, or..." He looked at his watch and frowned. "It's already six!"

"The chores can wait," Tooru said standing. "I'll make dinner now, so why doesn't Yuki-kun start on his homework? I'm working on my history paper too, maybe we can go over it after dinner."

"History paper?" Yuki's eyes widened. "Is that due tomorrow?"

"Yuki-kun has started it hasn't he?" Tooru asked in alarm. Had he forgotten?

"I have my research," he said fumbling for his bag. "But I only have notes so far-"

"Yuki-kun better work on that first," Tooru said. "The math homework was easy tonight, so he should be able to do it tomorrow morning before class."

Yuki shook his head. "We rescheduled today's council meeting for tomorrow morning, at least to go over some of the main points we missed talking about today." He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "Perhaps I can do it on lunch..."

"If Yuki-kun starts on his history paper now, maybe he can finish both," Tooru suggested.

"But I still have to vacuum," Yuki protested. "And if Honda-san is cooking, there will be the dishes to do..." he stood. "I'll vacuum first... I'll work through dinner, and then do the dishes..."

"No!"

Yuki looked up at her in surprise. "No?"

"Skip the vacuuming," Tooru said. "It doesn't need to be done tonight. I'll take care of the dishes for one night. So work on your homework now, and then take a break for dinner. Yuki-kun and I can work on our history papers together afterward, and then math." She ticked off her fingers. "I think Yuki-kun should try to get to bed early tonight, so anything that isn't done he can finish tomorrow."

"But-" Yuki started to protest.

"No buts," Tooru said firmly. "Yuki-kun will make himself ill if he doesn't slow down." At his stricken look she sat back down and covered his hand with hers. "Yuki-kun felt the same way about me when I was trying to do to much, and he helped me a lot. Let me do the same."

Yuki blushed and ducked his head. "Mmn, OK. I'll get started then."

Tooru nodded, and stood. She looked at the clock. Shigure wouldn't be home for a while longer, but the chicken and rice would keep. It would be better to get Yuki fed and started working.

"I'll go make dinner."

::0::0::

Tooru made Yuki take his work off the table when she was finished cooking. As much as she understood his need to get everything done, she knew he also needed a break just as badly. She set the table and served Yuki a heaping bowl of steaming chicken smothered in eggy sauce.

"Thank you," Yuki said.

Tooru bit her lip and stirred her dish, waiting for it to cool enough for consumption. She peeked up at Yuki, who was doing the same. She'd been thinking a lot since her conversation with Kyou last weekend. She'd been regretting the distance that seemed to be growing between her and the boys. But after talking to Kyou she realized she was more to blame for the distance and loneliness she'd been feeling then anyone else.

She'd been keeping secrets first. She'd been disappointed when Yuki had made plans to visit Ayame with his student council friends without inviting her, but it wasn't as if she'd ever expressed an interest in his new friends either. When they spoke it was usually about _her_, how her homework was doing, how she was doing at her job, how her lessons with Hatori went. When had she ever expressed the same interest in Yuki's life? No wonder he was leaving her out, she never expressed a desire to be involved. And now he was wearing himself away, and she was afraid she wasn't close enough to him anymore to be able to intervene.

She'd wondered how to bring it up, thinking of at least a half dozen ways to be subtle about it. Finally she dismissed them all. She was in this situation because she hadn't been straightforward with Yuki and Kyou. That was really the only way out. She'd tried a couple of times to casually bring it up in their walks home, but he'd been so tired and distracted it hadn't worked. She had to take this opportunity, while they were alone and relatively relaxed. But still, it was hard to get the ball rolling. She gave a little yawn and started on her food, trying to find the words.

"You must be tired," Yuki said, "after coming home so late."

"Oh, no..." Tooru said quickly, "Not really. I had a very relaxing Sunday, so I was ready for work last night. Yuki-kun must be the tired one, he's been working so hard with the student council. It seems like there are meetings almost every day."

"It has been busy," Yuki said shortly, eating some of rice.

"What have you been busy with?" Tooru asked before he could change the subject. Yuki's eyebrows flew up as he glanced at her his mouth still full. Tooru squared her shoulders and faced him. "Yuki-kun went to Ayame-san's the Sunday before last, didn't he? You went with some of the people from student council, didn't you? Was that council related or just for fun?"

The questions came out in a rush and not at all casual like she'd wanted them to. She took a quick mouthful of chicken, staring into her bowl while she waited for an answer. When the silence stretched on she finally peeked at him. He was staring at her with a stricken look.

"How did-?" He finally managed. Tooru's heart dipped. She'd wondered if he'd just forgotten to mention it, or if he'd been hiding it. Apparently he hadn't wanted her to know.

"Just before, on that Saturday, Ayame-san was over to bring materials to Shigure-san," Tooru reminded him. "He mentioned it because he thought I might be coming..." She wished she could put it another way, it made it sound like she was upset that she hadn't been invited. She had been a little hurt, but only because he kept it a secret.

Yuki looked into his bowl, chopsticks sagging. "A-ah..." He put them down.

Silence stretched uncomfortably between them.

She felt a funny ping in her heart._ Oh! These are Yuki's first friends! His first friends besides her! Had he been scared to tell her?_

"I'm glad," Tooru said, finally breaking the silence. "It seems like Yuki-kun has found some good friends on the council."

Yuki blinked, and she could see his thoughts churning in his expressive eyes. Was he coming to realize...?

"I would have invited you," he said quickly. "But-"

"Yuki-kun," Tooru interrupted. "I don't invite you every time I go out with Hana-chan and Uo-chan."

"Yes, but-" Yuki started.

"And I don't know any of the people on the student council," Tooru interrupted again, sensing the apology to come. "And with Ayame-san, it might have been dangerous."

"You know how he is," Yuki said, shaking his head and his shoulders starting to relax. "He would have said something about you living here."

"And that would be awful," Tooru agreed, it would mean she couldn't live there any more.

"Then Honda-san isn't hurt that I didn't invite her?" Yuki asked. "I thought she might be," he paused and brushed his hair out of his eyes again, while searching for the right word,"offended."

She gave him a gentle look, "I know Yuki-kun is my friend. And I am Yuki's friend. And I'm happy, truly, that Yuki-kun is gaining lots more friends! Even if you have more friends beside me, it doesn't mean you and I won't be. Right?"

"Yes?" Yuki didn't sound too sure.

"It did hurt, a _little,_ only a little!" she hastened to add when he started to look distressed, "That Yuki-kun kept it secret." She looked down at her meal and stirred her chicken around in the rice, "I thought Yuki-kun would understood that I only want to see him happy."

"I do," Yuki said, "but... I thought that Honda-san might feel left out."

"I did!" Tooru said, "Because Yuki-kun had a whole part of his life that he wasn't sharing with me; that he had to hide from me... It's tiring, isn't it?"

"Yes," Yuki said with feeling.

"Is that why Yuki-kun has been so quiet these couple of weeks?" Tooru asked. She'd attributed it to being exhausted, which he obviously was. But she also knew how hard it could be to keep secrets straight.

Yuki looked away. "I didn't know what to do," he said. "And then Honda-san seemed so busy with her scrapbook and cooking lessons..." he shrugged. "So it seemed that it would be nothing but trouble to try to explain it."

_How lonely! _Tooru thought. Yuki must have felt so alone and under pressure. Tooru smiled, she knew just what that was like.

"Let's catch up and promise never to keep secrets again. I already promised Yuki-kun, when he and the others started helping me with the chores, and I feel so much better now." Tooru clapped her hands. "So much better!"

She poured them both a little more tea. "I was having a lot of fun with my new hobby and with Hatori-san's lessons, but that was all because Yuki-kun and the others tried so hard to help me get more free time. Because of that, I'm never too busy to hear about Yuki-kun's life. I _want_ to know all about it! Why doesn't Yuki-kun tell me about his friends on the council?" Tooru suggested, starting to eat again. "You mention Manabe-san a lot. Are you very good friends?"

"I don't know if I'd call _him_ a friend," Yuki said. "He's such a trouble! I swear half our meetings are just because he promised something ridiculous!"

Yuki grew more animated as the meal progressed, complaining in turn about each of the council members, Nao, Kimi, Manabe. She noticed he tended to gloss over the other girl on the council, Machi. Either she didn't attract his notice at all or he was deliberately avoiding talking about her. Tooru decided to not touch on that for now, if there was something to tell, she trusted he would when the time was right. He might not even realize he was doing it.

"It sounds like Manabe-san can be a trouble maker, but he also makes things happen," Tooru served Yuki a second helping. "I wouldn't have thought that the student council even _could_ get permission for extended school trips."

"Neither did I," Yuki admitted. "But once we made a case for the extension being educational... It is a pretty rare opportunity to get to tour a factory like that, or speak to a working tradesman in such a classic field of work... Well, the PTA and Teacher's advisory committee were surprisingly flexible."

"I'm sure it took a lot of convincing and research," Tooru smiled. Yuki always down played his accomplishments. "Manabe-san makes wild promises, but it's Yuki-kun who makes them possible." She sat back. "You are a good team."

"You didn't wait for me?"

Tooru and Yuki jumped and turned towards the doorway.

"Shigure-san!" Tooru gasped. She looked at the clock. "You're late."

"Not that late," Shigure pouted, loosening his tie. "I thought you were going to hold dinner until I got home." He started to shuck his suit jacket.

"Yuki-kun needed to eat right away," Tooru said, standing and taking his jacket and folding it over an arm before he could crumple it too badly. "He has a lot of homework to finish, and he needs to go to bed early."

"I need to do my chores too," Yuki said looking at his watch. He started to gather his plates together. "I don't know how early I'll be able to go to bed..."

"Yuki-kun didn't finish!" Tooru turned on her heel. "You have plenty of time. Eat properly and then start your homework. I already told Yuki-kun that his chores can wait."

"But-" Yuki froze in the act of placing his cup on his plate.

"And Yuki-kun _will_ go to bed early," Tooru declared. "You look exhausted, and you'll get sick if you don't rest! Then where will you be?"

"But-" Yuki tried to start again.

"No buts! Finish your meal," Tooru reminded, jutting her chin up and turning to stomp into Shigure's study to hang his coat. "Shigure-san," she said as she trotted back out of his study, "I'll heat up your dinner. I set yours aside for you. Get comfortable and then I'll bring it out."

"Yes, my little flower," Shigure grinned. And she said she wasn't a bully. "Whatever you say. But don't forget to finish your dinner either."

"I won't," Tooru smiled as she watched him disappear into his study. Once he slid the door shut, she turned back to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, and the others, made me see that it's important to slow down and focus on the important things. I want to help Yuki-kun now that he needs it. You don't have to do everything alone, even your student council work. You represent the whole student body, and we _all_ want to help support you. Will you let me help if there is something I can do?"

"But Honda-san has so much work of her own," Yuki protested. "I can't ask you to do even more..."

"You aren't asking," Tooru pointed out, "I'm offering. And I'm not nearly so busy now. My scrapbook is practically done, and I'm ahead on all of my homework. Everyone is doing so well on the chores, that I don't have much to do at home now." She grinned. "I want make lots of scrapbooks, full of happy and fun memories. But I need to make more memories for that to happen. Helping out with things at school would be a great help."

"Well, if Honda-san really wants too..." Yuki started hesitantly. "We do have to make signs for the next sports day, for each of the classes to fill out with their participants. Manabe added three events, and now it's too late to have them printed somewhere, so we have to make them by hand."

"Just tell me where to be," Tooru said with a wide grin. "I'll be happy to help! The more people, the faster it would go. Don't you think?"

Yuki gave a shy, smile, "It will be nice to introduce you to... my... er... other... friends." He looked away, "I did mention you sometimes to them. They, uh," he stumbled, his cheeks heating and his ears turning pink, "they know we're friends."

Tooru gave a little wiggle in place. _He really hadn't wanted to leave her behind!_ "I'm glad we're friends," she confessed. "I felt like I was losing you... but we'll be more careful now, won't we?"

"Yes," Yuki promised, as he started to finish up his meal. "I'm glad to know Honda-san is still my friend, even though I've been so distant. And I'm glad you said something."

"Me too!" Tooru said with feeling. "I don't want to lose any of my precious friends."

She exited to the kitchen and started to put together Shigure's dinner. Everything was coming together! She'd made peace with Kyou last week, and now Yuki! She felt like a load had been lifted. Shigure's house was feeling like a _home_ again!

And even better, last Saturday she'd felt like she'd come closer to being equals with Shigure, Ayame and Hatori. They'd truly welcomed her into their circle, and she looked forward to next weekend when they would all meet at Hatori's.

She gave a rueful smile. But she was going to miss going to Hatori's to cook this week. She was really beginning to appreciate one-on-one time with her friends. So much could be learned when you could focus on just one person. And there was so much she wanted to know about Hatori.

She wanted to know how many other colors his eyes could change. She wanted to know what other foods would set him to devouring plate after plate like her cake had. She wanted to know what else could get his lips to curl. She wanted to know what one of his "bad nights" were, and how she could stop them from happening. She wanted to know what he would look like if he was a _little_ less slim. She wanted to see him swim.

She wanted to know him like she knew Yuki and Kyou. And she wanted him to consider her a friend, and not just some clumsy girl to look after. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten a little closer at Ayame's to making him see that. She was determined to help him see that she could be someone to be leaned on. Maybe she should ask Shigure not to bother them on Tuesday. Would he think it rude? Would Hatori think it strange he wasn't around? She bit her lip. Was she thinking too much about it?

She returned to a waiting Shigure, placing his meal in front of him and sat back across from Yuki. He was almost finished.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Shigure said as he started in. "It's rare now to see the two of you alone."

Yuki started to frown and Tooru interrupted before Shigure could tease too much. "That's exactly what we talked about," she said. "Yuki-kun is going to let me help him with some of the student council projects."

"Honda-san is going to meet some of my other friends," Yuki said it almost as a challenge to Shigure.

"You can manage that around your cooking lessons?" Shigure asked Tooru, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's only one night a week," Tooru reminded. "And Hatori-san is coming here this week, so it probably won't go as long."

"Hatori is coming here?" Yuki asked.

"Mmhm," Tooru said finishing up some chicken that was just a bit chilled. "I'm going to teach him how to make baked pasta. And something else to eat that night, because he's going to be making baked pasta for Shigure-san and Ayame-san next Saturday, but I haven't decided what yet."

"So we won't have pasta on Thursday?" Yuki sounded disappointed. "You're going to cook two things?"

"Two easy things," Tooru reassured. "And there will probably be pasta that Yuki-kun could have when he gets home from his council meeting, if he'd like." She smiled. Baked pasta was one of Yuki's favorite, though he was fond of anything with cheese on it. "We are going to be making enough to freeze, and have some for Hatori-san to take home."

"I'll look forward to it," Yuki said and started to rise. "I'll just do the dishes-"

"Yuki-kun better leave them in the sink," Tooru said. "I'll do them while he works on his history project. Maybe we can go over our math homework together, after?" She still hated math, even if it did make more sense now. She was never certain she did it right and constantly second-guessed herself.

"Yes, all right," Yuki said and took his plates to the kitchen, and then exited upstairs with his homework.

"It seems like you've got everything in order," Shigure mused, digging into his meal. "You're so efficient!"

"I just want everyone to be comfortable," Tooru said. "And I still have to figure out what we are going to eat on Thursday, unless Shigure-san wants baked pasta two times this week."

Shigure wrinkled his nose. "I do like my flower's pasta, and I'm fond of Italian."

"But?" Tooru asked, hearing the word unspoken at the end of Shigure's sentence.

"But," Shigure acknowledged with the lean of his head, "I do appreciate variety."

"I'll come up with something else," Tooru assured him. "Does Shigure-san have any requests?"

"I'll leave it up to you," Shigure said. "Besides, I know you'll be trying to find something to Ha-san's taste rather then mine."

"It _is_ his cooking lesson," Tooru reminded, feeling embarrassed and confused by the glint in Shigure's eye.

"Yes, of course," Shigure said. "It seems that Ha-san is taking up all of my pretty bride's time these days."

"That's hardly true," Tooru protested, even though _she _had thought she'd been spending a lot of time thinking about Hatori. "And I don't think Hatori-san's lesson will take as long this week, even with two meals." She couldn't possibly ask Shigure to leave them alone for the lesson now... she'd never hear the end of his teasing. "I'm going to go do the dishes, please bring in yours when you're finished."

She felt a little niggle of disappointment. Last week had gone so late because they'd been going through her scrapbook after dinner. She didn't think Hatori would be as leisurely with Shigure and the others around. Yuki's council meetings and Kyou's lessons didn't run that late, and she knew that Hatori would probably leave as soon as they came home. She started on the dishes with a slight pout, they might not get a chance to talk at all after their lesson. And since they weren't shopping before, she might not have much time with Hatori this week.

Plus, she'd never spoken to Hatori about attending one of Kyou's classes. Kyou wanted her to ask about how long these lessons were going to last for. She was kind of curious herself about what Hatori expected from them, but she was afraid to bring it up. She just knew that Hatori would use any excuse to wriggle out of them. Though she hoped he was having as much fun as she was with them, she constantly felt that he was humoring her. And she knew he felt that she was still doing too much. She bet that once his left overs from last week's lesson had run out, he'd gone right back to eating instant noodles. She still hadn't quite reached him, she needed to do something _else_. Something beyond just making sure he was fed. But what?

Tooru sighed. Shigure said she had everything managed, but she didn't feel that way at all. She finally sorted out things with Yuki, hopefully, but so many other things seemed to be up in the air.

"Put your dishes in the sink when you're done, Shigure-san," Tooru said absently as she crossed through the living room. "I'll do them after I've finished my math homework."

"Yes, my flower," Shigure answered, but she hardly heard him as she went upstairs.

She pulled out her work and laid it open on her desk. Her math homework was already done, she just had to review it before having Yuki look over it. She put her chin on her hands and stared into space. Yuki had taught her a lot about examining problems for school... could she put that to use with the situation with Hatori?

Her pencil scratched across the surface of her notebook.

_1. Hatori-san doesn't eat well_

_2. Hatori-san doesn't sleep well_

_3. Hatori-san works too hard_

She stopped. Problem number one was already being solved. Twice a week now she had a chance to see that he was eating well. She didn't know what Hatori's plans were for their lessons, but she wasn't going to declare them finished until she knew he could and _would_ eat healthy.

So it was problem number two and three that needed fixing. She scratched out number one.

_No, that's not it,_ Tooru realized. _Yuki-kun always says to examine the root problem, not the branches_. Not sleeping well and working too hard were just symptoms. The real problem was that Hatori didn't ever let himself relax! He was so tense, almost always. She'd only seen a couple of rare moments where he let his guard down enough to release the tension. But those times were so brief and far in between.

She crossed out two and three and penned a new sentence.

_Hatori-san doesn't relax._

So what was the solution to that? What made Hatori relax?

_1. Eating good food_

She put a little check next to that. But what else? She thought for a moment, reviewing their conversations so far.

2. _Swimming_

He had made swimming sound wonderfully relaxing! She frowned at the paper. But how was she going to make that happen? There was a pool at school, but it wasn't open after school activities were over. Plus, she didn't think she was allowed to bring non-students there. She tried to picture Hatori in the regulation school trunks. She wrinkled her nose. That was just weird.

There is more then one solution, more then one way to get to the answer,Yuki always said. So if she couldn't make swimming happen...what else? When had she seen him at his most relaxed?

Her fingers covered a guilty smile as a memory bubbled to the surface. Hatori leaning against a clear wall with seahorses twining through his hair. That relaxed him so much he'd fallen asleep in public!

3. _SEAHORSES!_

She wrote, and then underlined it for emphasis. But how could she get him around seahorses again? Invite him back to the aquarium? She had enough money saved for plenty of time in the viewing room, and to pay for tickets. It would be really fun to go back. They'd only gotten to see half of it after all.

But she'd doubted she'd be able to get him to come, she thought with a frown. Last time had been a special circumstance. Momiji had already bought the tickets and Hatori had still been so worried about getting her to take her "day off." Plus the only way would be to skip one of their cooking lessons.

_More then one solution,_ she thought. _Think!_

She tapped her pencil impatiently against the paper. There had to be a way! If she couldn't bring Hatori to the seahorses, how could she get him to relax?

_If I can't bring Hatori-san to the seahorses... can I bring the seahorses to Hatori-san?_

"Oh!" Tooru gasped. "Where is that?"

She turned to her book case and dug through it, quickly finding the slim book she was looking for. The book on aquariums she'd bought from the gift shop! She flipped it open to the table of contents and found the chapter she needed. She scanned the chapter on setting up a tank for salt water fish. Her brow wrinkled. It all looked so complicated.

She turned the page, and sighed. _And expensive,_ she thought, running her finger down the list of items required to set up a tank. She read the next couple of pages. There were tips for setting up tanks for different varieties of fish, but seahorses weren't mentioned. "I'll have to do more research."

"You haven't completed your research for the history project yet?"

Tooru turned to her open doorway where Yuki stood looking horrified. "Oh no!" Tooru assured him, waving a hand. "My history paper is already done..." She stood and hid her notes behind her, unaccountably embarrassed. "This is just a, um, personal project. My, er, hobby." She tried to kill a little bubble of surprised giggles at the thought of labeling her fussing as a hobby. A Hatori hobby?

"Oh, a scrap-booking technique?" Yuki tilted his head to the side. "I know it may sound odd coming from me, but you should ask my brother." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Sometimes it's best to ask an expert."

"An expert," Tooru repeated, brow crinkling as she tried to apply his advice to her true problem.

"A good expert can point you in the right direction a lot quicker than a lot of aimless research," Yuki explained.

A Hatori expert? Was there such a thing? She knew Ayame and Shigure might _think_ they were experts, but she couldn't very well ask either of them. She'd never be able to understand their advice. Plus, she was certain she'd never hear the end of it. Tooru's brow cleared. There might not be a Hatori expert, but there were aquarium experts! "That's a great idea!"

"I'm glad I could help," Yuki said, with a faint smile. "I've finished my first draft of my paper. Didn't Honda-san want to go over our papers together, and the math homework?"

"Yuki-kun finished both already?" Tooru asked, brows raising.

"I haven't started the math homework," Yuki shook his head. "But I figured I could do that while Honda-san read my draft. I still need to re-write it."

"Okay," Tooru smiled. She knew Yuki's drafts. It would be practically perfect, but he'd re-write it at least three more times anyway, until it gleamed and shone. "Do you want to work in the living room? I'll get my stuff together and meet you down there."

Yuki nodded, "I'll get tea."

"There is water in the electric pot," Tooru called after his retreating form. "You just need to turn it on." She waited for him to disappear out of sight before scrambling back to her notes.

She quickly tore out the scribbles about Hatori's problem, folded them and tucked them into the aquarium book where they wouldn't likely to be seen. She flipped to the back and found the business card she'd tucked there. "An expert," she murmured. Perfect!

::0::0::

_I'd wanted to finish this by Thanksgiving, but as usual, stuff got in the way. ^_^ I thought about holding on to this until Christmas, but that just seemed mean. By far this is the story that gets the most reviews, and the most requests for an "UPDATE PLZ!" Hanging on to one people have been waiting a year for, even for a couple of weeks, is just rude. So here it is, in it's unbeta'd glory. Good news is that I have been busy with happy things. My business is doing well and I have traveled all over with it. I'm almost finished with school. Did I mention I went back to school? I did. My main program is over at the end of January, so things have really ramped up! I have a few credit deficiencies to take care of after that, but that will be easier than being a full time student and a business owner (hopefully!) Also, I run an anime club in my hometown of Syracuse, NY. We put on a convention last September (Our biggest yet! We got over 700 people! Yay!) and I swear it's taken me this long to recover from it. Oof!_


End file.
